Barwy wiatru
by silverheron
Summary: By zjednoczyć kraj, cesarz Yu-Hon postanawia wydać bratanicę za szoguna jednej z prowincji, Haka Son. Yona nie jest zachwycona — chłopaka, którego sporadycznie widywała w zamku, zapamiętała jako nieznośnego i wiecznie dokuczającego dzieciaka. Jego towarzystwo okazuje się jednak przyjemniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Tymczasem do stolicy docierają niepokojące wieści o jej ojcu. (AU)
1. Rozdział 1 – wschodni wiatr

**Rozdział 1 – wschodni wiatr**

Cesarzowa przysłuchiwała się delikatnej melodii, wygrywanej przez Yonę na koto*, jak zwykle oczarowana nie tylko dźwiękiem, ale wrażeniem, jakie robiła pochylona nad instrumentem. Było łagodne, wiosenne popołudnie, toteż drzwi do ogrodu zostały nieco rozsunięte i ze swojego miejsca widziała, jak słońce kładło się błyszczącą poświatą na sylwetce dziewczyny.

– Mogłabyś dać występ podczas jutrzejszego przyjęcia – odezwała się.

Yona przerwała i z całą energią zaprotestowała.

– Za bardzo bym się denerwowała, występując przed publicznością.

– No cóż, nie mogę cię zmusić, ale przemyśl to, ćwiczysz wytrwale nie po to, aby grać tylko dla...

Urwała, bo w drzwiach pojawił się jej mąż, a za nim zestresowana, gnąca się w ukłonach służąca. Wszystkie damy dworu, jak na komendę, poderwały się ze swoich miejsc i pokłoniły głęboko. Cesarz był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o surowym wyrazie twarzy i nieprzejednanym, przenikliwym spojrzeniu, budzącym w większości z nich lęk i grozę.

– Witaj, mój drogi – powitała go żona. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

Uśmiechnęła się i jego spojrzenie momentalnie złagodniało. Nie miał złej natury, chyba żeby tą nazwą określić oschłość i przyzwyczajenie do stawiania na swoim.

– Witaj – odpowiedział, przebiegając wzrokiem po zebranych w pomieszczeniu kobietach. – Zostawcie nas samych. Yona, ty zostań.

Gdy panie wyszły, zachęcił bratanicę, by podeszła bliżej niego.

– Wyrosłaś na piękną kobietę – stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

Yona była filigranową dziewczyną o nienagannej figurze i dużych, iskrzących się temperamentem oczach. Miała olśniewającą cerę, drobne rysy, słodki, pociągający uśmiech, a jej buzię oplatała burza rudych loków. Przyjęła komplement z uśmiechem, choć jego zachowanie wydawało się dość nietypowe.

– Myślę, że ucieszy cię wieść – mówił dalej – że na przyjęciu zaręczynowym Soo-Wona pojawi się Hak Son.

Soo-Won, kuzyn Yony i następca tronu, miał poślubić lady Lili, córkę szoguna prowincji Wody. A feta, jaką cesarz wydawał z okazji ich zaręczyn, przewyższała wszystko, co Yona do tej pory widziała.

Nie bardzo jednak rozumiała, jaki to miało związek z tym nieznośnym chłopakiem, który w dzieciństwie dokuczał jej do granic wytrzymałości. Pamiętała, że komentował wszystko, co robiła, nabijał się z jej zauroczenia Soo-Wonem i przezywał „księżniczką", bo jego zdaniem była rozpuszczoną pannicą. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni. Musiało to mieć miejsce, co najmniej, kilka lat temu. Odkąd został szogunem, prawie nie odwiedzał stolicy.

– Twój ojciec nie mógł się go nachwalić – kontynuował stryj – pracowity i odpowiedzialny, bardzo szanowany wśród poddanych i żołnierzy...

W tym momencie zaświtało jej w głowie, o co może chodzić. Ojciec niedawno odwiedził prowincję Wiatru, jednak wtedy nie widziała w tym nic niepokojącego, teraz przez myśl Yony przebiegło podejrzenie, które spędziło jej krew z policzków. Zerknęła na cesarzową, ale nic nie wyczytała z oczu cioci. Przeniosła więc wzrok z powrotem na stryja, czekając, aż wyjawi wreszcie, do czego zmierza.

– Zechcesz dotrzymać mu towarzystwa podczas przyjęcia? – zakończył tonem, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie bierze pod uwagę odmowy.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie – odparła potulnie i delikatnie, dokładnie tak, jak należało się spodziewać po dobrze wychowanej pannie.

Nie śmiałaby sprzeciwić się żadnej jego prośbie. Po chwili pozwolono jej się oddalić. Pokłoniła się i wyszła z pokoju. Znalazła się w widnym korytarzu oddzielającym dużą salę od dziedzińca, z całkowitym mętlikiem w głowie.

Czemu mam towarzyszyć Hakowi podczas przyjęcia? Zastanawiała się gorączkowo, próbując sama siebie przekonać, że to nic nie oznacza. Znają się od dziecka, a on dawno nie gościł w zamku i przyda mu się życzliwa osoba u boku. Bardzo nie chciała nadawać temu znaczenia przez formułowanie swoich niepokojących podejrzeń, lecz na nic. Intuicja podpowiadała Yonie, że ma rację – stryj zamierzał wydać ją za Haka!

W jednej chwili poczuła się tak, jakby ziemia zawaliła jej się pod nogami. Jak mogła go poślubić? Przecież go nie kocha!

Roztrzęsiona nie wiedziała, co ze sobą począć. Wybiegła na dziedziniec, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Znajdujące się tam damy dworu spostrzegły jej wzburzenie i, z przejęciem oraz nieukrywaną ciekawością, zaczęły pytać o jego powód. Yona nie miała ochoty niczego tłumaczyć, bez zastanowienia pobiegła więc dalej. Chciała jak najszybciej, znaleźć się sama, zebrać myśli i spokojnie nad wszystkim zastanowić. Czuła się zagubiona i bardzo nieszczęśliwa.

Po wyjściu z pałacu skręciła w stronę ogrodu, w którym od najmłodszych lat szukała ukojenia. Nagle uderzyła w kogoś. Silne dłonie chwyciły ją za ramiona i delikatnie odsunęły od siebie. Zawstydzona podniosła wzrok.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał miękko kuzyn.

– Soo-Won! – krzyknęła radośnie. Był chyba jedynym człowiekiem, który zawsze zdobywał jej uśmiech. – Ciocia i stryj są w dużej sali, a lady Lili u siebie... choć nie wiem na pewno... wybacz, nie widziałam jej dzisiaj... – wyrzucała z siebie słowa jednym tchem.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Postawę miał męską, ale jego zachowanie cechował niemalże kobiecy wdzięk. Wrażenie to potęgowały łagodne rysy twarzy i jasne długie włosy, jakie odziedziczył po matce.

– Pełna energii jak zawsze – odparł. – Tym razem jednak szukam ciebie. Hak przyjechał do zamku – wyjaśnił z entuzjazmem – i pomyślałem, że zechcesz go powitać.

– Nie chcę! – parsknęła. Soo-Won zamrugał, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia. – Nie chcę go w ogóle oglądać! – dodała ze złością.

– Kogo nie chcesz oglądać, pani? – usłyszała za sobą niski, zabarwiony nutką sarkazmu głos.

Odwróciła się. Nim zdążyła zareagować, Hak ukłonił się. Zdziwiło ją to oficjalne powitanie, ale odkłoniła się równie ceremonialnie.

– Czy to nie wspaniale, że znów jesteśmy razem! – odezwał się Soo-Won. – Hak, zostaniesz nieco dłużej w zamku, prawda?

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie – odpowiedział, przenosząc swoją uwagę z Yony na niego.

– Mówiłem, żebyś mnie nie tytułował! Mów mi po imieniu jak wcześniej.

– To nie byłoby właściwe, panie. – Uśmiechnął się z przekorą.

– Hak, nie wygłupiaj się! – zaprotestował Soo-Won.

Zaczęli się przekomarzać, przypominając dwóch bijących się o piłkę chłopców. Jednak Yona była zbyt oszołomiona, by przywiązywać do tego wagę. W jej losie dokonała się zmiana, która sprawiła, że za nic nie mogła uspokoić swojego łopoczącego serca. Dopiero co spędzała spokojne popołudnie przy grze na koto, teraz stała obok chłopaka, którego nie widziała kilka lat, a którego prawdopodobnie będzie zmuszona poślubić. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by ukradkiem mu się nie przyjrzeć.

Kiedy widujesz kogoś codziennie, zmiany pozostawione przez upływający czas są prawie niedostrzegalne. Znajoma osoba zdaje się nie zmieniać, a może zmieniacie się jednocześnie i tego nie zauważacie? Jednak Hak zmienił się. Zawsze był od niej wyższy, ale obecnie przerastał ją o głowę i bardziej przypominał mężczyznę niż chłopaka sprzed lat. Niegdyś dobrze jej znany i bliski wydawał się w tej chwili niemalże obcy. Skołowana swoim odkryciem milczała jak zaklęta. Nawet kilka zachęt ze strony kuzyna, nie było w stanie wciągnąć jej w rozmowę. W końcu jednak dobre wychowanie wzięło górę i postanowiła zapytać o dziadka Haka.

– Czy lord Mundok również przybył do zamku?

– Tak, pani.

– Mam nadzieję, że podróż nie była dla niego zbyt męcząca.

– Dziękuję za troskę, ma się bardzo dobrze. Spotkasz go zapewne na jutrzejszym przyjęciu.

Na twarzy Haka pojawił się szeroki, nonszalancki uśmiech, który zbił ją z tropu. Zmieszana odwróciła wzrok. Stała wpatrzona w ziemię, przysłuchując się jak Soo-Won, wyraźnie szczęśliwy z przyjazdu przyjaciela, zachęca go do spędzenia z nim reszty dnia. W końcu zaproponował, by wspólnie udali się na herbatę do jednej z altan w ogrodzie.

– Przykro mi, nie mogę. Obiecałam Asami, że spędzę z nią popołudnie – powiedziała Yona, korzystając z możliwości, by się wymówić.

– Asami masz cały czas, a Hak przyjechał tylko na kilka dni – przekonywał ją kuzyn.

– Wybaczcie. Może innym razem – odparła niewzruszenie.

Ukłoniła się obydwóm i zniknęła szybko w pałacu, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć Hakowi w oczy. W jego wzroku było coś, co ją krępowało. Całe to niespodziewane spotkanie z nim sprawiło, że zamiast się uspokoić, była jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana.

By skryć się przed wścibskim wzrokiem pań, zaszyła się w swoim pokoju. Chodziła po nim w tę i z powrotem, analizując wszystko. Nie mogła mieć wątpliwości co do intencji stryja. Jakiekolwiek złudzenia byłyby czystą głupotą. Hak był szogunem prowincji Wiatru, która posiadała nie tylko silne wojsko, ale także bogate złoża i szlaki handlowe. Jej małżeństwo z nim pasowało do polityki cesarza, dążącego do wzmocnienia wewnętrznie kraju i własnej pozycji. Poza tym, co innego mogło tłumaczyć tak niecodzienne życzenie? Nigdy wcześniej nie proszono, by komukolwiek towarzyszyła, choć w naturalny sposób przypadała jej czasem rola partnerki Soo-Wona. Była bratanicą samego Syna Niebios*, córką jego młodszego brata, księżniczką drugiego stopnia, nie zabawiała mężczyzn na przyjęciach, bez względu na ich urodzenie.

Czy ojciec o tym wie? Zastanawiała się. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania chciał pomówić o małżeństwie, lecz nie dała mu dojść do słowa. Zamierzał powiedzieć jej o Haku? Pragnęła z nim porozmawiać. Bez względu na sytuację dawał jej poczucie ciepła i akceptacji, których tak bardzo potrzebowała. Musiała się jednak uzbroić w cierpliwość, gdyż wyjechał z wizytą do sąsiadującego imperium.

Westchnęła i spojrzała na stojącą w kącie pokoju toaletkę z lustrem. Jej wzrok przykuł grzebień, jaki otrzymała od Soo-Wona na szesnaste urodziny. Róża z motylkiem wysadzana ametystami i perłami, bez wątpliwości wykonana na specjalne zamówienie.

Dlaczego nie mogła poślubić kuzyna?! Był dla niej ideałem. Kochał ją, znał i zawsze okazywał mnóstwo ciepła i czułości. Był przewodnikiem, strzegącym ją nieprzerwanie odkąd tylko pamiętała, w ogromnej mierze formował jej umysł, gust i sądy. Zagryzła wargę w bezsilnej złości. Była wściekła na los, na który nie miała żadnego wpływu!

Nagle poczuła, jak o jej nogi ociera się biała kotka cesarzowej. Przykucnęła i przejechała dłonią po jedwabistej sierści.

– Ty nie masz takich problemów, co Shiro? Jesteś wolna. Całkowicie wolna – zakończyła łamiącym się głosem.

Czuła się tak, jakby jej istnienie nie miało żadnego znaczenia, jakby pozbawiono ją prawa do bycia sobą. Jak mogli nawet nie zapytać jej o zdanie?! Nigdy w życiu nie była tak nieszczęśliwa. Osunęła się na podłogę, chwyciła Shiro w ramiona i rzewnie rozpłakała.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu upłynęło, gdy zza drzwi dobiegło ciche pukanie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała delikatny głos przyjaciółki.

Nie mogła odpowiedzieć, bo słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Asami rozsunęła shoji* i zajrzała do środka.

– Co się stało? – spytała z przejęciem.

Yona siedziała na podłodze zapłakana, żałosna i udręczona. Ujrzawszy zaniepokojoną twarz przyjaciółki, lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Przypuszczam, że nie sposób uciec od swojego przeznaczenia – powiedziała, ocierając łzy brzegiem długiego rękawa.

Asami podeszła bliżej i przyklękła obok.

– Dlaczego mówisz o przeznaczeniu?

Yona początkowo nie odpowiedziała, dopiero po chwili wyrwała się z zamyślenia i wymamrotała:

– Nie miałaś nigdy wrażenia, że twój los nie należy do ciebie?

– Los żadnej kobiety nie należy w pełni do niej, zawsze jesteśmy zależne od ojców, braci, mężów. – Usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

– Jak możesz o tym tak spokojnie mówić? Nie denerwuje cię to?!

Nie rozumiejąc powodu jej wzburzenia, przyjaciółka potrząsnęła głową z naganą.

– To byłoby bez sensu. Nie mam na to żadnego wpływu.

Yona badawczo spojrzała na twarz Asami, po czym wstała i znów w milczeniu zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. Słowa „los żadnej kobiety nie należy w pełni do niej" rozbrzmiewały echem w jej głowie. Im bardziej je ważyła, tym bardziej uświadamiała sobie, jak boleśnie są prawdziwe. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie myślała. Może dlatego, że wszystkie jej zachcianki były spełniane na poczekaniu? Jednak prawda była taka, że miała niewiele do powiedzenia nawet w kwestii drobnych, codziennych spraw, jak choćby podróż, której nie mogła odbyć bez zgody ojca czy stryja, nie wspominając o czymś tak istotnym, jak małżeństwo.

Przystanęła przy drzwiach wychodzących na ogród i uchyliła je. Do pokoju wpadł lekki wietrzyk, niosąc ze sobą przyjemną woń wiosennych kwiatów. Westchnęła gorzko. Jakie to naiwne z mojej strony, że liczyłam na poślubienie kogoś, kogo sama wybiorę, pomyślała i odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki.

– Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – Asami ponowiła pytanie.

– Cesarz życzy sobie, bym jutro dotrzymała towarzystwa Hakowi Son – wyjaśniła nieco rozchwianym głosem. Nie musiała nic więcej mówić, w spojrzeniu przyjaciółki zobaczyła zrozumienie i współczucie. Asami podeszła bliżej, a Yona złożyła swoją znużoną i pulsującą bólem głowę na jej ramieniu i cicho załkała. – Nie mogę nic zrobić, prawda?

– Obawiam się, że nie – odpowiedziała.

Nie zadała sobie trudu, by tłumaczyć, że młody, przystojny Hak Son nie był najgorszym, co mogło ją spotkać. Po prostu przytuliła Yonę, przyjmując jej żal i wchłaniając łzy.

Mniej więcej po upływie godziny, obie panny dołączyły do pozostałych kobiet w głównej sali. Gdy wchodziły, ciocia Yony objęła ją uważnym, nieco przydługim spojrzeniem. Zauważyła, że ma lekko zaczerwienione oczy, jednak uspokoiła się, widząc na jej twarzy uśmiech. Dziewczyny usiadły przy niskim lakowanym stoliku i miały zamiar zagrać w go*.

– Pani, kim jest ten przystojny mężczyzna, który towarzyszył dziś księciu? – zagadnęła Midori, jedna z młodszych dam dworu.

Zwróciło to uwagę pozostałych pań, nawet cesarzowa wydawała się zaciekawiona. W pałacu usługiwało zazwyczaj około trzydziestu kobiet, wszędzie było ciasno i intymność nie wchodziła w grę. Yona zdawała sobie sprawę, że i tak nie uniknie tego tematu, uznała więc, że nie ma sensu niczego ukrywać.

– To był lord Hak Son – wyjaśniła.

Szmer podniecenia przeszedł po pokoju.

– Szogun prowincji Wiatru? – dopytywała Midori.

Yona potwierdziła.

– Naprawdę! – krzyknęła jedna z dziewcząt. – Jest w zamku?

Rozważała przez moment, czy w ogóle jest sens odpowiadać na to pytanie. Niedawno był przecież przed pałacem we własnej osobie. Przytaknęła tylko.

– Widziałaś się z nim? – spytała cesarzowa, głos miała spokojny i prawie pozbawiony emocji.

Yona nie była pewna czy faktycznie jest ciekawa, czy chce wybadać jej nastrój.

– Tak, po to Soo-Won go przyprowadził.

– Rozmawialiście? Jak się zachowywał?

– Bardzo grzecznie. Zdecydowanie był bardziej uprzejmy, niż mogłam się spodziewać. – W spojrzeniu cioci zobaczyła naganę. – Kiedyś był okropny i dokuczał mi na każdym kroku – dodała na swoją obronę, czym wywołała jedynie falę śmiechu.

Na usta cesarzowej również wypłynął delikatny uśmiech.

– Spodziewam się, że raczej już z tego wyrósł. Bardzo się zmienił?

Yona kiwnęła głową. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak ubrać to w słowa. Jedyne, co na poczekaniu przychodziło jej do głowy, to że zmężniał. Zarumieniła się. Na szczęście panie, które go widziały, zaczęły przerzucać się uwagami na jego temat. A gdy zaspokoiły nieco swoją ciekawość i odgłosy zachwytu przycichły, padło wreszcie to, najbardziej wszystkie nurtujące, pytanie.

– Ciekawe czy ma kobietę? Słyszałyście jakieś plotki? – zagadnęła Natsumi, piękna dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, która, jak można się było domyślić, gotowa była wypróbować na nim swoje wdzięki.

Żadna z pań nie przypominała sobie ani jednej pogłoski. Skierowały więc pytanie do Yony.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odparła speszona, kątem oka zerkając na niewzruszone oblicze cioci.

Natsumi westchnęła.

– Nie wierzę, by nie miał powodzenia. Pewnie jest bardzo dyskretny.

– Bez względu na to, jakie są twoje domysły, nie masz prawa o nich mówić – doprowadziła ją do porządku Saisho, przyjaciółka i powiernica cesarzowej.

System hierarchii wśród dam dworu był skomplikowany i Yona nigdy nie kłopotała się jego poznaniem, wiedziała jednak, że Saisho cieszyła się wielkim poważaniem, zwłaszcza wśród młodszych kobiet.

– Chyba nie będzie jutro padać? – rzuciła cesarzowa.

Asami natychmiast to podchwyciła. Podboje miłosne młodego szoguna były ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej powinna teraz słyszeć Yona. Tak właśnie sprawa ewentualnego deszczu i pogody została dokładnie omówiona. Saisho, najwyraźniej we wszystko wtajemniczona, zasugerowała konieczność odpowiedniego dobrania ubioru na jutrzejsze przyjęcie i w ten sposób, wspólnym wysiłkiem, odwróciły uwagę pozostałych. Nowy temat okazał się wystarczająco zajmujący, by panie szybko zapomniały o młodzieńcu. Kolekcja kimon cesarzowej nie miała bowiem sobie równych, a zbiór Yony także prezentował się okazale. W sumie dawało to olbrzymią ilość strojów do przejrzenia, przymierzenia i omówienia, na czym właśnie upłynęła im dalsza część popołudnia.

* * *

 _*koto – tradycyjny, japoński instrument szarpany, rodzaj cytry, początkowo grano na nim jedynie na dworze cesarskim_

 _*Syn Niebios – określenie cesarza, wywodzące się z wiary, że linia cesarska pochodzi od Bogów_

 _*shoji – w architekturze japońskiej zsuwany ekran, używany, jako drzwi, składający się z drewnianych ramek, tradycyjnie wypełnionych natłuszczonym papierem ryżowym, przepuszczającym światło_

 _*go – starochińska gra planszowa, popularna również w Korei i Japonii_


	2. Rozdział 2 – powiew lata

**Rozdział 2 – powiew lata**

Ogród w zamku Hiryuu był ogromny i zajmował około połowy jego terenu. W prawą stronę prowadziła kręta, żwirowa ścieżka, na której końcu znajdował się główny pawilon. Za nim, przy południowych murach, rósł zagajnik sosen. Na lewo rozciągał się staw, otoczony drzewami oraz kępami kwitnących roślin, a wszędzie roiło się od gości.

Yona nie miała obowiązku uczestniczyć w oficjalnej części przyjęcia, zjawiła się więc na nim nieco później. Gdy mijała dostojników, dochodziły do niej urywki ich rozmów. W pewnej chwili usłyszała imię Haka, co przykuło jej uwagę. Cesarski szambelan rozmawiał z radcą średniego szczebla. Mówił, że Soo-Won okazuje przyjacielowi za wiele atencji, dodał też, że nie każdemu się to podoba. Jego partner skomentował to tak:

– Książę nie ma wyjścia. Zauważyłeś brak ambasadora Uiry?

W tym momencie urwał, bo szambelan, który spostrzegł właśnie Yonę, ukłonił się nisko. Pragnęła dowiedzieć się więcej, ale nie wypadało jej wypytywać. Odkłoniła się i poszła dalej.

Wkrótce, pod jedną z nadal kwitnących wiśni, natknęła się na damy dworu. Rozmawiały o prezentach, jakie otrzymała para narzeczonych. Zaciekawiona przyłączyła się. Od lorda Joon-Gi, ojca lady Lili, dostali wspaniałego, białego rumaka i czarną klacz, od lorda Geun-Tae, szoguna prowincji Ziemi, inkrustowany miecz i biżuterię.

– Lord Hak podarował księciu sokoła o imieniu Gulfan – mówiła Natsumi. – Nasz książę wyraźnie się wzruszył i szczerze mu dziękował. Powiedział, że nie sądził, iż jego przyjaciel, tak nazwał lorda – podkreśliła – zechce mu go oddać. Na co szogun pokłonił się i rzekł: „Panie, wszystko, co należy do mnie, jest na twoje rozkazy".

– To takie romantyczne – skomentowała Midori.

Gdy zachwycały się zachowaniem Haka, Yona zastanawiała się, czy to ten sokół, który towarzyszył mu podczas polowań rok temu? Pamiętała, że bardzo spodobał się Soo-Wonowi. Twierdził, że nigdy nie widział wspanialszych powietrznych pojedynków.

Chwilę potem podążyła dalej, do smoczego pawilonu – miejsca, w którym odbywał się bankiet. Jego nazwa pochodziła od malunku znajdującego się na suficie, przedstawiającego ogromnego, złotego smoka na czerwonym tle. Im bardziej się do niego zbliżała, tym tłum gości zdawał się gęstszy.

Wielkie, rozsuwane drzwi i nawy boczne były otwarte, dzięki czemu w pawilonie panował przyjemny powiew. Narzeczeni i para cesarska znajdowali się na platformie, przy ławie biesiadnej zrobionej z palisandru inkrustowanego masą perłową. Po obu ich stronach siedzieli szoguni, lord Joon-Gi z prowincji Wody, ojciec lady Lili, lord Soo-Jin z prowincji Ognia oraz Hak i jego dziadek, lord Mundok. Yona zwróciła uwagę, że brakuje wśród nich szoguna Geun-Tae i cesarskiego generała Joo-Doh. Dalej usadzeni zostali wielcy ministrowie i najważniejsi dworzanie. Pomniejsi dostojnicy ulokowali się na werandzie wychodzącej na ogród.

Gdy przechodziła przez salę, każdy jej się kłaniał. Odpowiadała delikatnym skinieniem głową, przy nikim jednak nie przystanęła, dopóki nie znalazła się przed cesarzem. Ukłoniła się głęboko. Stryj odpowiedział, a Yona złożyła parze narzeczonych gratulacje i życzenia szczęścia. Kuzyn podziękował z charakterystycznym dla niego pogodnym uśmiechem, po czym ciocia wskazała jej miejsce tuż przy Haku. Po sali rozniósł się cichy szmer.

Poprzedniego dnia cesarzowa przykazała Yonie być dla niego miłą i okazywać mu względy. Widząc niewiele entuzjazmu w oczach młodej panny, wymusiła na niej obietnicę, że będzie uprzejma i nie zrobi niczego, co mogłoby go urazić. Nie było to konieczne, pogodne usposobienie Yony sprawiło, że przez noc jej uczucia do chłopaka złagodniały i postanowiła się dziś dobrze bawić. Jednak on był milczący. Chcąc przełamać lody, spytała:

– Czy podróż z Fuugi upłynęła przyjemnie? Ojciec wspominał, że po drodze jest wiele ciekawych miejsc do zobaczenia.

– Dziękuję, pani. Upłynęła bez większych przeszkód – odparł.

Po chwili ciszy znów zagadnęła:

– Jak znajdujesz lady Lili?

– Nie mam jeszcze wyrobionej opinii.

Cokolwiek nie powiedziała, odpowiadał równie zdawkowo. Dziwiła ją ta powściągliwość, ale przez wzgląd na obietnicę daną cioci, starała się nie okazywać mu niechęci czy niezadowolenia. Mimo to, po kilku przerwach i paru próbach zmiany tematu, poddała się i zamilkli.

Wtedy kuzyn pochwycił jej spojrzenie i zerknął znacząco na Haka, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia, by zabawiała swojego towarzysza. Wzruszyła ramionami, pokazując, że próbowała, ale jest sztywny. Soo-Won przeniósł wzrok na Lili, która również nie była rozmowna i westchnął. Yona zachichotała, zasłaniając buzię rękawem kimona. Świadomość, że ją rozumie, sprawiła, że zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu, ale jednocześnie poczuła żal. Kiedyś to ona siedziała obok niego i bawili się wyśmienicie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwała ją ironiczna uwaga Mundoka.

– Ufam, pani, że mój wnuk ci się nie naprzykrza – powiedział, spoglądając wymownie na chłopaka.

– Generale! – oburzył się Hak.

– Dla ciebie jestem po prostu dziadkiem! – zaprotestował natychmiast.

Yonie przeszło przez myśl, że Hak chyba z przekorą nadmiernie tytułuje bliskich mu ludzi.

– Mam nadzieję, że twój ojciec jest w zdrowiu? – Mundok znów zwrócił się do niej.

– Dziękuję. Sądzę, że tak, chociaż nie miałam od niego ostatnio wieści.

Pokiwał w milczeniu głową, a po chwili zaczął objaśniać wnukowi, kim są pozostali goście. Hak znał rodzinę cesarską i szogunów, ale pozostali dostojnicy byli mu obcy i, szczerze mówiąc, nie był specjalnie nimi zainteresowany. By go zaciekawić, Yona zaczęła napomykać jacy są, co lubią i z kim są spokrewnieni.

– Dalej siedzi lord Nakatomi, mistrz ceremonii dworskiej – powiedział Mundok.

– Jest znawcą klasycznej poezji – dodała. – Ta dziewczyna obok, to jego córka i moja przyjaciółka.

Asami spostrzegła, że na nią spoglądają i pochyliła głowę w pokłonie. Odpowiedzieli, co nie umknęło uwadze jej ojca. Pękał z dumy, że jego dziecko spotkał taki zaszczyt. Hak czuł się dziwnie zagubiony. Spodziewał się, że Yona jest obyta, lecz zaskoczyło go, jak dobrze znała zebrane tu osoby.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał rozmawiać z każdym – wypalił.

– Nie lubisz konwenansów?

– Nie lubię słuchania nieszczerych komplementów, pani – odpowiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, niektóre mogą być prawdziwe.

– Gdyby tylko tak było, pani, ale w panującej tu atmosferze, trudno prowadzić niezakłamaną rozmowę.

– Och, to naprawdę nic trudnego. Trzeba tylko znaleźć odpowiedni temat – ciągnęła wesoło. – Ja napomknę, że dziś piękna pogoda na przyjęcie. Ty możesz powiedzieć, iż para narzeczonych wspaniale się prezentuje lub że wolisz przyjęcia na świeżym powietrzu od tych w pałacu.

– Powiem, cokolwiek tylko sobie zażyczysz, pani – odparł z uśmiechem.

– W takim razie, może wyrazisz niezadowolenie ściskiem w sali i zaproponujesz przechadzkę po ogrodzie?

– Z przyjemnością – przystał.

O tej porze roku ogród był urzekający. Śliwy zrzuciły już kwiaty, ale wiśnie i irysy ciągle jeszcze cieszyły wzrok pąkami. Mimo że z każdej strony znajdowały się altany i pawilony, całość prezentowała się bardzo naturalnie.

Wychodząc z sali, Hak miał nadzieję, że uwolni się od wścibskich spojrzeń. Nie było mu to dane. Za bardzo wyróżniał się na tle eleganckich dworzan. Był wyższy i mocniej zbudowany, ale zdawał się poruszać zwinniej niż większość z nich. Prawie gładka, granatowa szata, którą miał na sobie, była węższa i skromniejsza, niż te noszone w stolicy. Poza tym towarzyszyła mu Yona. Szybko więc ściągnął na siebie uwagę gości, a jak tylko jego tożsamość została przez nich odkryta, zapragnęli mu się pokłonić. W końcu, gdy udało im się znaleźć na chwilę w przystani względnego spokoju i bezruchu, szepnął z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem:

– Wygląda na to, że moje obawy się ziściły i będę musiał porozmawiać z każdym.

Yona roześmiała się, był ujmująco bezpośredni.

– Co wolałbyś w takim razie robić?

– To jest doskonały moment na popołudniową drzemkę – odparł.

– Wspaniały pomysł! Drzemka na trawie w trakcie przyjęcia. Musimy tylko znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. O tam! – Wskazała wielką wierzbę płaczącą i ruszyła w jej kierunku.

Jednak nim dotarli do celu, natknęli się na ambasadora Xing.

– Jak miło cię widzieć, pani! – Niemalże stanął Yonie na drodze.

– Ciebie również, lordzie Suseong – odpowiedziała grzecznie, choć nie udało jej się ukryć rozczarowania tym, że znów im przeszkodzono. – Znasz ambasadora? – zwróciła się do Haka.

– Owszem.

Xing sąsiadowało z prowincją Wiatru.

– Panie, dawno nie miałem przyjemności cię widzieć – powitał go Suseong, kłaniając się nisko. Hak odpowiedział lekkim skinieniem głową. – Widzę, że poszczęściło ci się, masz u swego boku najładniejszą pannę w cesarstwie – dodał przymilnie.

Hak nie mógł się powstrzymać i z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem spojrzał na Yonę. Wtedy ambasador zwrócił się do niej:

– Twój wuj, pani, przesyła ci pozdrowienia i wyrazy miłości.

Miał na myśli brata jej matki, króla Wang-He, obecnego władcę Xing. Yona nigdy go nie widziała, ale utrzymywała z nim korespondencję.

– Dziękuję. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna Jego Wysokości za troskę.

Z twarzy Haka nie zniknął jeszcze szyderczy uśmieszek, posłała mu więc potępiające spojrzenie, ale nie skomentowała tego. Przypomniała sobie, co usłyszała o ambasadorze Południowego Kai i zamierzała o to zapytać.

– Widziałeś lorda Uirę, panie?

– Przykro mi, ale nie, pani – odparł Suseong.

Zerknęła na Haka.

– A ty?

– Nie, pani – odpowiedział z niewzruszoną miną.

– Doprawdy? – dociekała, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Była pewna, że w rzeczywistości wiedział więcej niż mówił. Czy nie był szogunem?

– Nie rozumiem... – próbował się wykręcić.

– Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć – nie dała mu dokończyć. – Lepiej przyznaj się, że nie chcesz, bądź nie możesz mi powiedzieć.

Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

– Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, pani.

Mimowolnie odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Skąd miała sobie zdawać sprawę, że relacje z Imperium Kai są napięte? Od czasu stłamszenia przez Geun-Tae rebelii na północnej granicy, konflikt zbrojny wisiał na włosku. Ostatnio zostały nawet zerwane stosunki dyplomatyczne, stąd brak ambasadora na przyjęciu.

Przez cały czas Suseong uważnie im się przyglądał. Zachowywali się bardzo swobodnie. Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd, spytał:

– Pani, widziałaś kiedyś tygrysa? – Yona pokręciła głową. – Mają one w sobie wiele wdzięku i łatwo przy nich zapomnieć, że są śmiertelnie groźne – kontynuował, ukradkiem zerkając na Haka – ale spróbuj tylko wyobrazić sobie kota, wielkością dorównującemu smokowi – zakończył, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, ukłonił się i odszedł.

Zamrugała zdziwiona, wyglądało na to, że odnosił się do herbu prowincji Wiatru, w którym znajdował się tygrys. Spojrzała na Haka, był zamyślony.

– Nie należy przejmować się tym, co mówi ambasador – powiedziała. – Jego zachowanie często jest zagadkowe.

– Oczywiście, pani, skoro tak twierdzisz, w końcu jesteś moim przewodnikiem – odparł. – To gdzie się teraz udamy?

– Przy pawilonie wędkarskim odbywają się pokazy tańca. Chciałabym je obejrzeć, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

Nie zaoponował.

Pawilon był pozbawionym ścian budynkiem, zakrywającym zachodnią część stawu. Yona wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, czemu nazywa się wędkarskim. Nigdy nie widziała, aby ktoś używał go do łowienia ryb. Przedstawienie odbywało się obok, na specjalnie rozstawionej scenie. Widowisko było wspaniałe. Tancerki ubrane w piękne, kolorowe, jedwabne kimona, poruszały się w równym rytmie, niczym perły nawlekane na sznurek, a dźwięki fletów i bębnów mieszały się z wiatrem wśród drzew. Przystanęli w cieniu. W pewnym momencie muzyka z żywej zmieniła się w powolną i tkliwą, a na scenie została tylko para tancerzy. Z ich przejmującego tańca i wyrazistych gestów dało się wyczytać, że są parą kochanków zmuszonych do rozstania. Yonę ogarnęło uczucie żalu i smutku, a jej oczy zaszły łzami wzruszenia.

Hak spoglądał na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Wyglądała rozbrajająco z rumieńcami na policzkach i błyszczącymi z zachwytu oczami. Była bardzo przejęta przedstawieniem. Żywo reagowała na muzykę i taniec. Wkrótce zauważył, że przestaje z nogi na nogę i uznał, że jest zmęczona. Wypatrzył więc wolną ławkę w cieniu drzew, dosłownie kilka metrów dalej.

– Powinnaś odpocząć, pani – stwierdził raczej, niż pytał.

Nie sprzeciwiła się. Miejsce było nieco odsunięte od sceny i pawilonu. Gdy usiadła, zaproponował, że przyniesie jej coś do picia.

– Dziękuję, nie trzeba.

– Zajmie mi to tylko chwilę – nalegał z charakterystycznym dla siebie szerokim uśmiechem.

Pozostawało jej jedynie podziękować. Hak odszedł, a ona cieszyła wzrok rosnącą nieopodal gruszą usłaną delikatnymi, białymi kwiatkami.

Nie zaznała jednak spokoju na długo. W jej stronę zmierzał bowiem lord Tae-Jun, młodszy syn szoguna prowincji Ognia. Idąc chwiejnym krokiem, przeciskał się wśród gości zebranych wokół sceny. Gdy podszedł i ukłonił się dworsko, poczuła woń alkoholu.

– Piękna pogoda, prawda? – zagadnął.

Wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia, rzadko bywała nieuprzejma, ale Tae-Jun już od jakiegoś czasu się jej narzucał.

– Czy źle się czujesz, pani? – spytał.

– Nic mi nie dolega – odparła beznamiętnie.

– Cieszę się, ale zdaje się, że jesteś bez humoru. Może mogę ci jakoś usłużyć?

– Dziękuję, nie wątpię w twoją życzliwość – rzekła z przekorą – ale nic mi nie trzeba.

Zaczęła rozglądać się za Hakiem. Gdzie się podziewał?

– Czyżbyś się przed kimś ukrywała? – spytał zaczepnie.

– Doprawdy, skąd przyszło ci to do głowy. Po prostu odpoczywam.

– Skoro tak, chodźmy do smoczego pawilonu. Z pewnością brakuje im twojego towarzystwa.

– Dziękuję, ale tutaj jest mi dobrze.

Nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, złapał ją za nadgarstek i szarpnął w swoją stronę, podrywając z miejsca. Kiedy daremnie próbowała się wyrwać, do jej uszu dochodziły szmery głosów. Obawiała się, że będzie zmuszona z nim pójść, bo choć zebrani przy scenie widzieli całe zajście, nikt nie ważył się postawić młodemu paniczowi. Na szczęście po chwili zjawił się Hak. Chwycił jej napastnika za rękę i zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął od niej.

– Nie widzisz, że dama nie życzy sobie twojego towarzystwa – rzekł ostro.

– Jak śmiesz się wtrącać! Wiesz, kim jestem?! – wykrzyczał Tae-Jun, zataczając się.

Hak postąpił krok do przodu i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Przede wszystkim jesteś pijany, lordzie Tae-Jun – odparł wyraźnie oburzony – ale to cię nie tłumaczy. Mężczyzna powinien nad sobą panować w każdej sytuacji.

Tae-Jun otrzeźwił się nieco. Niepewność przemknęła przez jego twarz, jakby dotarło do niego właśnie, co zrobił i z kim ma do czynienia. Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się mężczyźnie, stojącemu przed sobą, a policzek drgał mu nerwowo. W końcu skłonił się lekko, wymamrotał pod nosem przeprosiny i odszedł.

Yona podziękowała Hakowi za pomoc, rozcierając nadgarstek, za który została szarpnięta. Widać było, że nadal jest roztrzęsiona.

– Spuściłem cię z oczu tylko na chwilę, a ty już wpakowałaś się w kłopoty – powiedział tonem głosu nieskończenie łagodnym. – Pozwolisz? – Sięgnął w kierunku jej ręki, podała mu dłoń. Obrócił nią delikatnie. – Boli? – spytał.

– Nie...

– Zaczerwienienie powinno niedługo minąć, ale może pojawić się siniak – dodał i podniósł wzrok w stronę, w którą oddalił się Tae-Jun. – Pijany głupiec – burknął, gniewnie mrużąc oczy.

Cały czas trzymał ją za rękę. Czuła na sobie lustrujące spojrzenia pozostałych gości.

– Myślę… że powinieneś mnie już puścić… – powiedziała, oblewając się lekkim rumieńcem. – Inaczej staniemy się źródłem plotek…

– Już nim jesteśmy! – wypalił, ale natychmiast uwolnił dłoń Yony.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Jej zdumienie ujęło go. Przez moment rozważał, co odpowiedzieć, ostatecznie uśmiechnął się przekornie i rzekł:

– Sama słyszałaś, jak ambasador nazwał mnie szczęściarzem.

– A czy nie jestem najlepszą partią w cesarstwie?! – odparowała z dziecięcym wdziękiem.

– Z pewnością najskromniejszą.

Oboje wybuchli śmiechem.

Od tej chwili Hak zwracał się do niej tak, jak robił to, gdy byli dziećmi. Przez resztę popołudnia dobrze bawili się w swoim towarzystwie. Nim przyjęcie dobiegło końca, jeszcze raz pojawili się w smoczej sali. Weszli do niej radośni i pogrążeni w rozmowie. Widząc to, cesarz dał im znak, by zbliżyli się do niego.

– Lordzie Hak, wiele rzeczy musiało się zmienić od czasu twojej ostatniej wizyty. Powiedz, jak ci się podoba to, co zastałeś? – spytał, wymownie zerkając na bratanicę.

Szum w sali nieco przycichł. Hak odruchowo spojrzał na Yonę, a ona speszona spuściła natychmiast wzrok. Odparł jedyne, co w tej sytuacji mógł powiedzieć:

– Wasza Wysokość, wszystko jest wspaniałe, z pewnością jesteś bardzo dumny.

Cesarz uśmiechnął się.

– Owszem. Czasem jednak bardzo mnie to trapi – rzekł zagadkowo. – Bo widzisz, z pięknem jest trochę jak z władzą, wiąże się z nim wielkie ryzyko... – Urwał na chwilę, po czym zerkając w bok, dokończył: – Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy, czy to z zazdrości, czy ze zwykłego pożądania, chcą je zagarnąć dla siebie.

W tym momencie Hak bez cienia wahania padł przed nim na kolana. Pochylił nisko głowę i rzekł śmiertelnie poważnie:

– Ręczę honorem, panie, że możesz być pewien mojej lojalności.

W sali nastała głęboka cisza. Yonie wróciło nieco śmiałości i zerknęła przed siebie. Oczy Soo-Wona błyszczały w zachwycie. Pomyślał pewnie to samo co ona. Hak jest niesamowity! Nikt inny nie odważyłby się na takie zachowanie, a jemu przyszło to tak naturalnie, że nie sposób było kwestionować szczerości jego słów. Cesarz nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu pełnego dumy, lecz nadal komuś się przyglądał. Yona nie zdążyła jednak sprawdzić komu, gdyż przenosząc wzrok na nią, spytał:

– Moja droga, jak sądzisz, co może być odpowiednią nagrodą za takie oddanie?

– Panie… – zaczęła niepewnie, za żadne skarby nie chciała urazić uczuć chłopaka, który nadal przed nim klęczał – jak można odwdzięczyć się za coś tak cennego…

– Masz rację – podjął. Drgnęła. – Wierność jest absolutnie bezcenna. Żadne przywileje, czy dobra, nie są w stanie za nią odpłacić. Jedyne, co może się z nią równać to miłość, prawda?

Policzki jej pociemniały, zmieszała się bardzo i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Wiedziała, że oczy wszystkich są zwrócone na nią. Nikt z zebranych nie wątpił chyba, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Dlaczego to zrobił? Z pewnością miał po temu ważny powód, lecz równie dobrze mógł ogłosić, że wydaje ją za Haka. Nigdy nie była tak zawstydzona, ale musiała jakoś odpowiedzieć.

– Cokolwiek powiesz, Wasza Wysokość – wymamrotała lekko drżącym głosem i ukłoniła się nisko.

Po sali ponownie rozniósł się szmer. Wszyscy podziwiali przebiegłość ich władcy. Szogun nadal przed nim klęczał. Bratanica stała w pokłonie. Oboje praktycznie zadeklarowali, że zrobią, co im rozkaże. Yona sama nie wiedziała, co było gorsze, cisza czy szepty i porozumiewawcze uśmieszki gości. Musiała zmobilizować całą swoją odwagę, by z godnością podnieść teraz głowę do góry. Wtedy znów dostrzegła, że cesarz wpatruje się tylko w jedną osobę – lorda Soo-Jina, szoguna prowincji Ognia. Ten również zuchwale patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a wyraz jego twarzy stopniowo przechodził od oburzenia i wzgardy, do spokojnej powagi. Na koniec podniósł czarkę z sake i wychylił ją. W jego ślady poszli pozostali goście. Nie miała wątpliwości, że przedstawienie, jakie stryj zaserwował wszystkim, było dla niego, lecz nie domyślała się powodu.

Niebawem znów zajęła miejsce przy Haku, ale była zbyt zdenerwowana, by prowadzić normalną rozmowę. On za to wydawał się całkiem niezmieszany i próbował ją zagadywać. Jednak kilka jego uwag zignorowała i zareagowała dopiero na pytanie, czy coś zje.

– Tak... – odparła, nie zdając sobie dobrze sprawy z tego, co mówi. Myślami bowiem błądziła gdzie indziej, co wkrótce okazała, mamrocząc: – Damy dworu już nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju…

Na te słowa Hak i Mundok roześmiali się. Ich rozbawienie sprawiło, że od razu poczuła się swobodniej. Rozejrzała się po sali. Większość osób rozmawiała już ze swoimi sąsiadami. Jej wzrok napotkał życzliwe spojrzenie Asami. Westchnęła cicho.

– Dlaczego nie zaprosisz swojej przyjaciółki bliżej? – zaproponował Hak.

– Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Pokręcił przecząco głową. Yona dała więc znak Asami, by podeszła. Jej ojca, lorda Nakatomi znów rozpierała duma. Gdy dziewczyna znalazła się obok i pozdrowiła wszystkich, przyklęknęła za plecami przyjaciółki, przyciszonym głosem opowiadając, co wydarzyło się w smoczej sali podczas jej nieobecności.

– Służąca, podająca jedzenie narzeczonym, potknęła się. Upadłaby wprost na ławę, przewracając wszystko, co się na niej znajdowało, ale książę poderwał się i ją złapał. Zupełnie jakby przewidział, że to się wydarzy!

– Cały Soo-Won – skomentowała Yona. – Jak zareagowała lady Lili?

– Wcale. Nawet się nie odezwała.

Hak tymczasem pochylił się w stronę dziadka i z uwagą słuchał, co miał do przekazania, od czasu do czasu ukradkowo zerkając na Soo-Jina.

Gdy podano jedzenie, Yona już prawie zupełnie doszła do siebie.

– Nie smakuje ci? – zagadnęła Haka.

– Smakuje.

– Dlaczego więc nie jesz? – dodała, spoglądając na jego prawie nietknięty talerz.

Nie jadł, gdyż był pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Na szczęście nie musiał odpowiadać, bo właśnie kilku podpitych dostojników zaczęło się przystawiać do młodej damy dworu. Odwróciło to uwagę Yony. Rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła i stwierdziła, że większość gości jest już w stanie upojenia alkoholowego. Przyjęcie trwało od wielu godzin i nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy nastał wieczór. Chwilę potem, żona jednego z ministrów, zaczęła szykować się do wyjścia, a jej mąż podniósł się chwiejnie i wykrzyczał:

– Zwymyśla mnie, jeśli z nią nie pójdę!

Po pomieszczeniu rozniosła się fala śmiechu. Yona bywała wystarczająco często, by wiedzieć, że jest to najwyższy czas na wycofanie się do pałacu. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na cesarzową. Ta kiwnęła głową i wstała, zbierając wokół siebie damy dworu. Wszyscy, poza jej mężem, również się podnieśli. Wtedy Yona zwróciła się do Haka i Mundoka:

– Dziękuję za mile spędzony dzień.

– Idziesz już? – spytał chłopak. Potwierdziła. – Nie musisz. Jeśli chcesz zostać, obiecuję, że cię później odprowadzę.

– Wolałabym nie widzieć, jak ktoś jeszcze się dziś kompromituje – zapiała do Tae-Juna.

– Pozwól więc przynajmniej odprowadzić się teraz.

– Dziękuję, ale wrócę z ciocią, więc spokojnie baw się dalej – odpowiedziała miękko.

Nie śmiał dłużej nalegać.

Wszystkie panie były zmęczone i gdy tylko dotarły do pałacu, cesarzowa odesłała je do ich komnat, prosząc jedynie Yonę, by na chwilę została. Sama również była wyczerpana, więc od razu przeszła do sedna sprawy i spytała:

– Doszły mnie słuchy, o jakimś zamieszaniu z lordem Tae-Junem. O co chodziło?

Yona pokrótce opowiedziała, co zaszło, a ona skomentowała to tak:

– Zapewne nie spodobało mu się, gdy zobaczył cię z innym.

– Nie przypominam sobie, bym potrzebowała jego przyzwolenia!

– Przyznam, kochanie, sama za nim nie przepadam. Napuszony i samolubny, zupełnie jak jego ojciec. Wyobraź sobie, że lord Soo-Jin miał czelność głośno kwestionować prawo lorda Haka do towarzyszenia ci podczas przyjęcia! Jak się zdziwił, gdy cesarz oznajmił, że było to jego życzeniem! Wzburzył się ogromnie, aż miło było popatrzeć na jego kwaśną minę.

Teraz pojęła już zachowanie stryja. Doskonale też rozumiała satysfakcję cioci. Czuła to samo, gdy Hak przegonił Tae-Juna.

– Co za nadęty bufon! – kontynuowała cesarzowa. – Uważa zapewne, że tylko jego syn ma prawo do twojej ręki!

– Ciociu... ja i Hak... czy to już postanowione? – spytała niepewnie.

Cesarzowa spojrzała na nią kątem oka.

– Czemu robisz taką smutną minę? Czy to ci niemiłe?

– Nie wiem... prawie go nie znam...

– Odniosłam inne wrażenie. Wyglądaliście na całkiem zaprzyjaźnionych. Poza tym to bardzo dobra partia. Jest młody, przystojny, ma doskonałą pozycję i wyraźnie darzy cię sympatią. Niewiele dziewcząt ma tyle szczęścia.

– Szczęścia?! Przecież ja go nie kocham!

– Drogie dziecko, jeszcze go pokochasz! Miłość nie zawsze pojawia się od razu, jak w poematach, którymi się zaczytujesz. Poznałam twojego stryja na kilka dni przed ślubem, ale nim urodził się Soo-Won, kochałam go już z całego serca. Prawdziwa miłość czasem przychodzi cicho, prawie niezauważalnie, zjawia się powoli wraz z latami spędzonymi razem. Odkrywa się ją w niespodziewanych sytuacjach... w spojrzeniach, które tylko wy dwoje rozumiecie... w urywanych rozmowach, których dokończenia nie będziesz się mogła doczekać...

Yona słuchała jej z olbrzymim zdumieniem. Za młodu ciocia uchodziła za nie lada piękność, do tego była kobietą inteligentną, wprawną w sztuce konwersacji oraz uosobieniem ciepła i czułości. Tworzyli z cesarzem ciekawy kontrast pod względem osobowości. Mimo to wydawało jej się, że łączy ich szczere uczucie i nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przyszło Yonie do głowy, że ich małżeństwo było aranżowane. Zastanawiała się teraz, czy naprawdę można pokochać kogoś po latach, i czy taka letnia miłość jest prawdziwa?


	3. Rozdział 3 – chinook

**Rozdział 3 – chinook***

Yona z ociąganiem szykowała się na uroczystą kolację. Najpierw wzięła długą kąpiel w gorącej, aromatyzowanej wyciągiem z kwiatów wodzie. Rozmyślała o wczorajszym dniu. Bawiła się w towarzystwie Haka o wiele lepiej, niż przypuszczała. Później ubrała się w bawełniane kimono i poprosiła Asami, by pomogła wybrać jej strój na wieczór. Gdy przeglądały szaty, przyjaciółka zauważyła fioletową obwódkę na jej nadgarstku. Zapytała o to, a Yona wyjaśniła, co zaszło wczoraj z Tae-Junem. Asami wysłuchała wszystkiego uważnie, wprost nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego zuchwałość.

– Hak miał rację... pojawił się siniak – zakończyła, przyglądając się swojej ręce.

– Jak to szczęśliwie, że pojawił się na czas – odpowiedziała z przejęciem Asami.

– O tak! Tae-Jun był bardziej nieustępliwy niż zwykle!

– Czy przypadkiem od dawna nie starał ci się przypodobać?

– Owszem… Wielokrotnie posyłał mi prezenty i zapraszał do pałacu w Saice, ale jego wczorajsze zachowanie ciężko nazwać staraniami – skomentowała złośliwie, wracając do wybierania stroju.

Po chwili zdecydowała się na jasno-żółte kimono w delikatne kwiatki. Służąca pośpiesznie wyciągnęła je i pomogła jej się ubrać. Gdy obi* zostało należycie zawiązane, Yona wróciła do siebie i uklękła przed lustrem, zabierając się za ułożenie swoich włosów.

– Jak sądzisz, pasuje ta spinka? – spytała, biorąc do ręki złotą ozdobę, wysadzaną rubinami.

– Och! Jest piękna! – zachwyciła się Asami. – Skąd ją masz?

– Od ojca.

– Mój nigdy nie podarował mi czegoś równie ślicznego – odparła z nieukrywanym żalem. – Ostatnio dostaję od niego tylko nuty do samisenu*...

– Jesteś niewdzięczna – zganiła ją.

– Mówisz tak, bo lubisz grać, a dla mnie to mordęga... Wolałabym robić cokolwiek innego.

Yona roześmiała się.

– Wygląda na to, że powinnam poszukać sobie przyjaciółki z większym umiłowaniem do muzyki – zażartowała.

– Ale ja lubię muzykę! – zaprotestowała Asami. – Nie lubię tylko grać, ale słuchać lubię bardzo.

Wśród takiej właśnie, żywej rozmowy, szybko upłynął im czas i wkrótce Yona musiała się zbierać. Pozwoliła, by przyjaciółka dokonała ostatnich poprawek przy jej włosach, wsunęła w nie migoczącą rubinami spinkę i udała się do wspólnego pokoju. W stroju w złotych odcieniach wyglądała uroczo, niczym żywe wcielenie słonecznego blasku.

– Wyglądasz ślicznie, pani! – zachwyciła się Midori. – Jestem pewna, że lord Hak nie będzie w stanie oderwać od ciebie oczu.

Kilka dam dworu zachichotało. Od samego rana nie rozmawiały o niczym innym, tylko o wydarzeniach z wczorajszego przyjęcia. Po chwili jedna z dziewcząt nawiązała do incydentu z Tae-Junem. Wszyscy o tym mówili, dworzanie i służba. Jak sięgano pamięcią, nic podobnego nie przydarzyło się dotychczas żadnej młodej pannie.

– Jakie to byłoby ekscytujące, gdyby się o ciebie pobili, pani! – powiedziała zaaferowana Natsumi.

– Nie opowiadaj bzdur! – wtrąciła się Saisho, obrzucając dziewczynę groźnym spojrzeniem.

Wtedy w pokoju zjawiła się cesarzowa i poleciła wezwać lady Lili. Ta niebawem dołączyła do nich i we trzy udały się do sali bankietowej, która mieściła się w oficjalnej części zamku.

Gdy weszły do środka, ujrzały dziewięciu mężczyzn, usadowionych na wygodnych poduszkach, przy niskich stolikach ustawionych w okręgu. W centralnym punkcie, na podniesieniu, siedział cesarz. Za nim mieścił się ogromny fresk, przedstawiający feniksa wśród chmur. Czerwień jego skrzydeł zdawała się całkowicie dominować w pomieszczeniu. Soo-Won znajdował się po lewej stronie ojca. Dalej jego przyszły teść, szogun Joon-Gi. Następnie lord Soo-Jin i jego syn Tae-Jun. Prawie naprzeciwko władcy generał Joo-Doh i szogun Geun-Tae. Yona nie spotkała żadnego z nich na wczorajszym przyjęciu. Podejrzewała, że po oficjalnej części zaszyli się gdzieś, popijając sake. Dalej stoliki ponownie zakręcały w stronę podniesienia. Siedzieli przy nich lord Mundok i Hak.

Tuż za progiem panie uklękły i pochyliły się do samej ziemi. Cesarz powitał je i gestem dłoni zaprosił żonę do zajęcia miejsca przy sobie. Yona podążyła za ciocią. Lili ruszyła natomiast w przeciwnym kierunku, ku narzeczonemu i ojcu. Wzrok większości mężczyzn powędrował za nią. Ubrana w powłóczyste, fioletowe kimono lekko i zwiewnie frunęła na swoje miejsce. Joon-Gi również bacznie obserwował córkę. Ona jednak nie obdarzyła go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Jak usiadła, przymknął oczy i głęboko się zamyślił.

Gdy Yona mijała lorda Geun-Tae, ten odwrócił się.

– Uważaj, pani, na bestię obok, której cię usadzono – powiedział beztrosko, przenosząc wzrok na Haka.

Zawsze zachowywał się bezpośrednio i zaczepiał ją. Był wysokim, mocno zbudowanym mężczyzną. Miał około czterdziestu lat, ale jego swobodne obejście i szelmowski uśmiech, odejmowały mu, co najmniej kilku. Jego żart odnosił się do przezwiska Haka, Raiju, które oznaczało mitycznego potwora piorunów. Otrzymał je, mając piętnaście lat, po tym, jak wygrał odbywający się w stolicy turniej. Pokonał w nim wielu wytrawnych wojowników, w tym samego Geun-Tae, czym wywarł na nim ogromne wrażenie.

– Nie boję się go – odparła, z minką psocącego dziecka.

Ta krótka wymiana zdań wywołała ogólne rozbawienie. Nawet powściągliwa Lili uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Siedzący obok Geun-Tae generał Joo-Doh, jako jedyny pozostał poważny. Pochylił głowę w pokłonie, po czym zatrzymał wzrok na skrawku jedwabnego bandaża, wystającego spod rękawa Yony. Nic nie powiedział, lecz odruchowo schowała rękę za sobą. Znała go dość dobrze, gdyż na co dzień stacjonował w zamku. Naturę miał nieco nerwową, ale był niezwykle lojalny wobec cesarza.

Chwilę później Yona znalazła się przy Haku i Mundoku. Gdy tylko wzniesiono toast oficjalnie rozpoczynający przyjęcie, zaczęła wypytywać ich o rodzinne strony. Obaj mężczyźni chętnie zaspokajali jej ciekawość, a całej rozmowie z zadowoleniem przysłuchiwała się cesarzowa.

Mundok wspominał właśnie, jak któregoś razu wybrali się z wnukiem w pobliskie góry. Gdy wrócili po kilku dniach, na warcie spotkali kuzynów Haka, bliźniaków Tae-Woo i Han-Dae, drzemiących w najlepsze.

– Hak się zezłościł i ganiał się z nimi, krzycząc, że nauczy ich, jak powinno się pełnić wartę!

– Jeśli znów przyłapię tych gagatków na obijaniu się, nie daruje im!

– Nie bądź dla nich taki surowy – wtrącił łagodnie jego dziadek. – Są młodzi... też taki byłeś...

– Ja jestem surowy?! A kto mnie tego nauczył? – odpowiedział z udawaną pretensją.

– No wiesz co? Mają dopiero po szesnaście lat. To jeszcze dzieci!

Ja mam tyle, pomyślała Yona i zerknęła na Haka. Zauważyła, że również na nią spojrzał, czyżby zastanawiał się nad tym samym?

– Ładne dzieci! Jeszcze trochę, a ja i Shin-Ah, nie będziemy w stanie ich opanować – skomentował.

– Kim jest Shin-Ah? – spytała.

Kiedyś już słyszała to imię, ale nie pamiętała szczegółów.

– To mój młodszy brat – odparł.

Na twarzy Mundoka pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.

– Ty, Shin-Ah, Tae-Woo i Han-Dae, chowaliście się razem, prawda?

Hak przytaknął.

– Jak byliście mali, musiało się dziać! – krzyknęła wesoło.

Ich dziadek nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Znalazł się w swoim żywiole i natychmiast zaczął opowiadać, co wówczas wyprawiali. Jak wyławiali ozdobne ryby ze stawu, skakali do niego z drzew, strzelali z procy do ptaków, a nawet wspinali się na mury, doprowadzając ich matki i babcię do rozpaczy.

Któregoś dnia wymknęli się do sąsiadującego z zamkiem lasu. Z początku nie przejęto się specjalnie, gdyż zdarzało się to już wcześniej. Jednak, tym razem, nie wrócili do wieczora. Zaczęto ich szukać. Niestety ku przerażeniu wszystkich, nie odnaleziono ich przed zmrokiem. Hak miał wtedy jedenaście, Shin-Ah dziesięć, a bliźniacy po osiem lat.

– Jak zapadły ciemności, byliśmy zmuszeni przerwać poszukiwania. To była jedna z najgorszych nocy w moim życiu – wyznał Mundok z wyraźnym przejęciem. – Na szczęście następnego ranka odnaleźli się cali i zdrowi! Nie masz pojęcia, pani, jaka ogarnęła nas radość! – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego wzruszenie. – Co się później okazało, poprzedniego dnia zaszli za daleko i ten oto, tutaj obecny, utrapieniec – z wyrzutem wskazał na wnuka – uznał, że nie zdążą wrócić przed zmrokiem. Postanowił więc rozbić obóz, rozpalić ognisko i upiec to, co udało mu się upolować.

Yona spojrzała na Haka z nieukrywanym zachwytem w oczach.

– Miałem rację! Wracając po ciemku, mogliśmy się tylko zgubić – bronił się Hak.

Jego dziadek pokiwał głową.

– To prawda… zresztą wtedy twierdził dokładnie to samo. No nic... – kontynuował. – Bardzo szlachetnie wziął na siebie winę. Upierał się przy tym, mimo że ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wyobraź sobie, pani, że przez całą noc czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem braci. Ci za to, uważali wszystko za fantastyczną przygodę!

Widać było, że jest bardzo dumny z wnuka. Hak od czasu do czasu protestował, ale ogólnie bawiła go ta opowieść. Yona również była w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, a towarzystwo, w jakim się znalazła, wyraźnie jej służyło. Lśniła najjaśniej ze wszystkich pań, rozpościerając wokół siebie jakiś nieodparty urok i pogodę ducha.

Młodej parze uważnie przyglądali się pozostali. Geun-Tae puścił nawet porozumiewawczo oko do Haka. Soo-Won tymczasem czuł się nieswojo. Niewiele mówił i, co chwila, zerkał na kuzynkę i przyjaciela. Pragnął całym sercem uczestniczyć w ich żywej rozmowie. Oni jednak byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że ani razu nawet na niego nie spojrzeli.

Nagle w sali rozległo się potężne uderzenie w podłogę i donośny głos Tae-Juna:

– Jest coś jeszcze, czego mi zabronisz, lordzie Joo-Doh?! – krzyknął.

Siedzieli obok siebie, prawie naprzeciwko pary cesarskiej.

– Za dużo pijesz, panie – odparł generał.

– Robię, co mi się podoba!

– Naprawdę uważasz, że możesz robić, co ci się podoba?!

– Co cię napadło?! Uspokój się! – usiłował go powstrzymać Geun-Tae.

Wtedy Joo-Doh pochylił się w kierunku przyjaciela i powiedział mu coś przyciszonym głosem. Geun-Tae zerknął na Yonę, a później z dość poważną miną na młodego panicza z prowincji Ognia.

– Zdaje się, że komuś przydałaby się lekcja dobrych manier – skomentował.

Nim jednak ten ktoś zdążył coś wtrącić, odezwała się cesarzowa:

– Może posłuchamy muzyki? Yona, kochanie, zechcesz nas zabawić swoją grą?

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w jej kierunku.

– Oczywiście – odparła speszona, spoglądając na ciocię z lekką pretensją.

Wiedziała przecież, że Yona nie czuje się jeszcze na siłach, by grać przed publicznością.

Niebawem przyniesiono koto i ułożono je poziomo na środku sali. Instrument miał wypukłe, drewniane pudło rezonansowe, inkrustowane złotem i trzynaście jedwabnych strun. Yona przyklękła przy nim. Starała się za wszelką cenę zapomnieć, że na sali znajdują się wszystkie najważniejsze osoby w kraju i odszukać w pamięci jakąś melodię. Na chwilę podniosła wzrok i spotkała czułe spojrzenie Soo-Wona. Przymknął oczy, jakby chciał powiedzieć „wszystko będzie dobrze, nie denerwuj się", po czym uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie.

Nie było to zaplanowane, ale jedyny utwór, jaki przychodził jej teraz do głowy, był historią nieszczęśliwej miłości. Nałożyła na palce bambusowe plektrony, używane do szarpania strun, pochyliła się lekko nad koto i powoli wydobyła z niego piękne akordy. Delikatne i łagodne dźwięki momentalnie wlały w serca zebranych melancholijny nastrój.

Kompozycja, którą wybrała, była dobrze znana na dworze i już niemalże po pierwszych taktach, cesarzowa zdała sobie sprawę, że wybór Yony jest niezręczny. Melodia opowiadała o pięknej nimfie kwiatu wiśni, w której upodobanie znalazł bóg zemsty. Ze strachu przed jego gniewem, zmuszono ją do poślubienia go. Soo-Won był równie zakłopotany. Obserwował Haka, ale nie zauważył, by jego przyjaciel był zmieszany czy niezadowolony. Może nie zna tego utworu? Pomyślał z ulgą i przeniósł wzrok na narzeczoną.

Jej wargi lekko drżały, a w zachwycających, ciemnych oczach, szkliły się łzy. Musiał przyznać – była niezwykle piękna. Miała delikatną cerę, kształtne usta, a długie, czarne włosy opadały na jej plecy, lśniąc niczym jedwabna tafla. Nie był jednak zachwycony, gdy go z nią zaręczono. Jej uroda nie rekompensowała dumy, zamknięcia w sobie i chłodu, jaki mu okazywała. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad motywami jej zachowania. Jednak teraz, gdy z przejęciem chłonęła każdy ruch palców Yony, nie skrywając swojego wzruszenia, był poruszony, aż do głębi. Zrozumiał właśnie, że jest nieszczęśliwa i że do tej pory nie zrobił nic, aby to zmienić. Nie próbował jej poznać, czy zmniejszyć dystansu, jaki między nimi stworzyła. Obiecywał sobie, że od teraz będzie się bardziej starał i zacznie adorować ją tak, jak na to zasługiwała.

Yona zakończyła grę i jej wzrok napotkał spojrzenie kuzyna. Trudno było wyczytać, co dzieje się w głowie księcia, ale w jego oczach malowało się głębokie zamyślenie. Za to na twarzach Tae-Juna i jego ojca pojawiły się kpiące uśmieszki. Z nieukrywaną satysfakcją zerkali na Haka. Ciocia posłała jej karcące spojrzenie, ale ona nie bardzo rozumiała, o co chodzi.

Wkrótce znów siedziała obok Haka. Po skomplementowaniu jej gry spytał, o czym był utwór. Nie znał go, ale zauważył poruszenie, jakie wywołał u pozostałych.

– To historia nieszczęśliwej miłości... – odpowiedziała załamującym się głosem, ledwie powstrzymując łzy.

– Naprawdę, „księżniczko", czasem zachowujesz się, jak mała dziewczynka – odparł z westchnieniem, podając jej chusteczkę, którą trzymał w rękawie.

Nie słyszała tego przezwiska od lat. Podniosła wzrok i spotkała jego nieco zadziorny uśmieszek. To sprawiło, że natychmiast się rozpromieniła.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – zaprotestowała.

Hak zaśmiał się.

W tym momencie Tae-Jun odchrząknął i podniósł swoją czarkę, dając do zrozumienia, że pragnie przemówić, po czym wzniósł toast.

– Za lady Yonę, która uraczyła nas tak wspaniałym koncertem. Oby nigdy nie podzieliła losu bohaterki tego utworu – powiedział z zagadkowym półuśmiechem. Yona zmieszała się tą uwagą. – Wydaje mi się, pani, że melodia, którą nas zaszczyciłaś, nazywa się „Szum ulotnych łez", mam rację? – kontynuował. Przytaknęła. – Czy nie opowiada historii nimfy o imieniu Sakura? – Nie oczekiwał nawet odpowiedzi. – Czy to nie ona została poślubiona wbrew swojej woli i z rozpaczy popełniła samobójstwo? – Tu spojrzał wyzywająco na młodego szoguna i dodał z wyrazem ponurej satysfakcji: – Doprawdy, zastanawiający dobór repertuaru…

Twarz Haka pociemniała i posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Oczywiście wszystko, co mówił Tae-Jun, miało na celu upokorzenie go. Yona była głęboko zawstydzona i zła na samą siebie. Jak mogła, wybierając utwór nie wziąć pod uwagę, że może obrazić Haka?! Jak mogła, tak nierozważnie dać Tae-Junowi broń do ręki?! Rozejrzała się wkoło, szukając ratunku. W sali panowała cisza. Wszyscy zdawali się zszokowani zuchwałością Tae-Juna. Cesarz lustrował go zimnym, przenikliwym wzrokiem. Soo-Won również. Yona nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, by miał tak lodowaty i bezlitosny wyraz oczu. Ciocia natomiast zachowywała kamienną twarz. Postanowiła się nie mieszać, by nie nadawać temu większej rangi.

Po chwili milczenie przerwał donośny głos Geun-Tae. Yona była mu bardzo wdzięczna.

– Widzę, panie, że szukasz dziś zaczepki – zwrócił się do Tae-Juna. – Powinieneś jednak wiedzieć, że jeśli ktoś postanowi nauczyć cię rozumu – wymownie zerknął na Haka – ani ja, ani Joo-Doh, nie zamierzamy stawać mu na drodze.

– Grozisz mojemu synowi? – wtrącił się Soo-Jin.

Powiedział to spokojnym tonem, ale wyraz jego oczu był niezwykle agresywny. Yona odniosła wrażenie, że nagle w pomieszczeniu zgęstniało powietrze.

– Skądże znowu! – odparł Geun-Tae. – Daje mu jedynie dobrą radę. Powinien się kajać, a nie znieważać. Joo-Doh wyjaśnił mi powód swojego zdenerwowania. Rzadko się zgadzamy, ale w tej kwestii ma moje pełne poparcie.

Chyba jedynie Lili i jej ojciec nie wiedzieli, o czym jest mowa.

– Mylisz się, panie, moją intencją nie jest urażenie kogokolwiek – odezwał się gładko Tae-Jun.

– Do czego więc zmierzasz? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Geun-Tae.

– Próbuję jedynie ustalić, czy dobrze zrozumiałem intencje lady Yony – odpowiedział, znów wyniośle spoglądając na Haka.

Z całego jego zachowania biła niebywała arogancja. Yona miała świadomość, że tylko ona może mu na dobre zamknąć usta. Była jednak tak roztrzęsiona, że obawiała się, iż nie da rady wymówić nawet słowa. Zerknęła na chłopaka siedzącego obok. Nie widać było po nim żadnych emocji. Godność, z jaką to znosił, dodała jej odwagi. Zebrała się w sobie i ku zdumieniu wszystkich, odezwała zdecydowanie:

– Rozpoznałeś go poprawnie, panie, ale jesteś w błędzie, doszukując się, jakiegoś ukrytego znaczenia.

– Zechcesz zatem wyjawić, pani, czemu wybrałaś akurat tę pieśń? – spytał bezczelnie.

Ogień pojawił się w jej oczach. Jego impertynencja przechodziła wszelkie wyobrażenie! Chyba nikt inny nie działał jej tak na nerwy!

– Wybacz, że cię rozczaruję – rzekła z uśmiechem, pod którym ukryła swoje oburzenie – po prostu tylko do tego pamiętałam nuty.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie połączone z niedowierzaniem, ale nie miał na to żadnej kąśliwej uwagi. W międzyczasie Geun-Tae wybuchł donośnym śmiechem, co dało Yonie chwilę, by ocenić sytuację. Na ustach cioci malował się dyskretny uśmiech, świadczący o tym, że udało jej się wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Stryj wciąż miał poważny wyraz twarzy, ale kuzyn wyraźnie odetchnął. Przeniosła wzrok na Haka, nadal zapamiętale przyglądał się Tae-Junowi. Uznała, że mimo jej starań jest dotknięty i postanowiła go przeprosić za swoją nierozwagę.

Wtedy zauważyła, że ma pustą czarkę. Skinęła na służącą, by podała mały, pękaty dzbanuszek i pochyliła się w kierunku chłopaka, nalewając mu sake. Był to z jej strony gest niezwykłej atencji. Znalazła się na tyle blisko, że poczuł jej ciepło i zapach jaśminowych perfum. Wonny, słodki i zmysłowy. Zajrzała mu w oczy, nie zauważyła jednak w nich gniewu, którego się spodziewała, zobaczyła raczej coś, co w połowie było zaskoczeniem, a w połowie zakłopotaniem.

– Wybacz, że przez swoją lekkomyślność naraziłam cię na te insynuacje – powiedziała przyciszonym głosem.

Yonie było tak przykro, że postawiła Haka w tej niezręcznej sytuacji, że nie potrafiła tego ukryć. Spostrzegł, że ze zdenerwowania ledwo widocznie drży jej ręka. Spojrzenie mu zmiękło i wyszeptał ze swoim nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem:

– Nie martw się. Ja nie zamierzam się przejmować tym, co wygaduje ten żałosny, drugi syn... – Zaśmiała się cicho – i… czy mogłabyś się tak nie zbliżać?

– Dlaczego...? – Uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

Nikt nie słyszał, co szepcą, ale z rumieńców i uśmiechów na ich twarzach, można było wyczytać, że ociera się to o flirt. Czy mogła być większa kara dla zawiedzionego Tae-Juna?

* * *

 _*chinook – ciepły, suchy i porywisty wiatr typu fenowego, wiejący ze wschodnich stoków Gór Skalistych na równiny; w języku miejscowych Indian oznacza „pożeracz śniegu"_

 _*obi – pas przytrzymujący kimono_

 _*samisen – japoński instrument strunowy, szarpany, wyglądem przypominający małą gitarę_


	4. Rozdział 4 – ciepły letni deszcz

**Rozdział 4 – ciepły, letni deszcz**

Hak i Yona spacerowali po ogrodzie. Staw pławił się w słońcu. Był jeden z tych ślicznych, wiosennych dni, tak cichych, że dało się dosłyszeć szelest niemalże każdej trawki. Przy brzegu znajdowała się niewielka wysepka, obsadzona różnokolorowymi kwiatami i krzewami. Dostać się na nią można było jedynie po wąskim, półkolistym mostku.

– Jest ślisko. Złap się mnie – zaoferował Hak.

Przystanęli na środku i przechylili się przez poręcz, podziwiając widok. Kolorowe ryby koi leniwie do nich podpływały, licząc na przysmaki.

– Wyglądamy niczym para z malunku na parawanach – powiedziała z uśmiechem i spojrzała na Haka.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal wspiera się na jego ramieniu. Zmieszała się. Roześmiał się i zaproponował, by przeszli do pawilonu. Krętą kamienną ścieżką ruszyli ku budynkom, minęli wielką wierzbę rosnącą nad jeziorem, gdy zza rogu wynurzyła się wysoka postać. Yona drgnęła, lecz za moment śmiała się ze swojej głupoty – to był jedynie Tae-Jun.

– Pani, wyglądasz cudownie, niczym kwiat.

Zaskoczyło ją jego szarmanckie zachowanie. Na twarzy Haka zauważyła napięcie. Chwycił jej dłoń.

– Trzymaj się mnie – polecił.

Przeszył ją lęk. Ogród był pełen ludzi. Biegli przed siebie. Serce Yony biło jak oszalałe, czuła się niczym ścigane zwierzę. Przebierała nogami, lecz miała wrażenie, że jakaś niewidzialna siła sprawia, iż stoi w miejscu. Nagle potknęła się i runęła na ziemię. Napastnicy uskoczyli do niej. Była pewna, że za moment zginie, ale Hak ją osłonił.

– Zabijcie go! – Usłyszała głos Tae-Juna.

– Nie! – krzyknęła.

Na próżno, jakaś nieokreślona siła szarpnęła Hakiem. Pobladł, a z nosa i kącików ust popłynęła mu krew. Upadł na kolana. Usiłował złapać oddech i coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Zrobił się jeszcze bledszy na twarzy i osunął się na ziemię. Próbowała go ocucić, rozpaczliwie wzywając jego imię, lecz nie odpowiadał – był zimny, nieruchomy, martwy.

Z drżącym sercem wyrwała się z dręczącego snu, przerażające sceny z koszmaru nadal kłębiły jej się w głowie. Podkuliła nogi i ze łzami w oczach, wyszeptała „Hak". Pragnęła go ujrzeć i przekonać się, że jest cały, ale szukanie go w środku nocy, było wykluczone. Wstała, narzuciła na siebie szal i uchyliła drzwi do ogrodu. Tutaj, w głębi pałacowych apartamentów, mieściły się jedynie pokoje cesarzowej, Yony i Lili.

W powietrzu roznosił się cichy śpiew owadów, odetchnęła głęboko, pozwalając, by owiał ją niezmącony spokój nocy i rozejrzała się. Kwadratowe podwórze, z pyszniącym się na środku rozłożystym klonem, ze wszystkich stron okalały kamienne zadaszone tarasy. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca wśród cieni bielała kobieca sylwetka. Podeszła bliżej. Na brzegu werandy siedziała skulona Lili. W nikłym świetle księżyca Yona dostrzegła spływające po jej policzkach łzy. Nie wiedziała, czy to noc, czy sen, czy jej intuicja, ale poczuła niepokój. Przykucnęła obok.

– Noc wyolbrzymia nasze lęki... – usiłowała ją pocieszać.

Lili ukryła twarz w rękawach swojego kimona. Była nieszczęśliwa i miała potrzebę znalezienia spowiednika, ale ze wszystkich osób, Yona wydawała się najgorszym wyborem, gdyż to, co ciążyło jej na duszy, dotyczyło Soo-Wona. Choć byli oficjalnie zaręczeni, do tej pory nie otrzymała od niego nic ponad elementarną uprzejmość. Czuła się upokorzona. Gdyby po ślubie nadal tak się zachowywał, zostałaby wzgardzona przez wszystkich, nawet służbę.

Czy mogła ją zrozumieć dziewczyna, mająca u boku mężczyznę tak szaleńczo w niej zakochanego? Lili nie miała wątpliwości co do uczuć lorda Haka. Obserwując ich wczoraj na bankiecie, zastanawiała się, jak to się skończy, a raczej jak szybko się skończy, bo była przekonana, że żadna kobieta nie oparłaby się takiej adoracji.

Poczuła, jak Yona dotyka jej ręki. Podniosła dotychczas pochyloną głowę i spojrzała w pełne współczucia i wyczekiwania oczy. Wiedziała, że musi odpowiedzieć, bo Yona nie spocznie, dopóki tego nie zrobi.

– Tęsknię za domem... za Suiko... – skłamała.

Yona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i usiadła obok.

– Opowiesz mi o nich? – zaproponowała.

Lili przemknęło przez myśl, że stara się na próżno, nie zamierzała się zwierzać. Częściowo połknęła jednak przynętę, bo zaczęła snuć swoją opowieść, wykazując przy tym niezwykły entuzjazm. Stolica prowincji Wody była największym portem w kraju, obfitującym w towary z odległych zakątków świata. Lili twierdziła, że targ jest tak wielki i różnorodny jak cały zamek Hiryuu, a w powietrzu nieustannie unosi się zapach kadzideł i przypraw.

– Niesamowity jest widok olbrzymich statków wypływających w morze – mówiła jak natchniona – gdy podnoszą się ich białe żagle i powiewają na wietrze, suną po wodzie niczym ptaki po niebie.

– Widziałaś to wszystko na własne oczy? – dopytywała Yona.

– Oczywiście – potwierdziła.

– Zazdroszczę ci, mi nie wolno nigdzie wychodzić.

Lili nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na napięty łuk księżyca i przez pewien czas w milczeniu wpatrywała się w niego. Jej piękna twarz spochmurniała. Słowa Yony potwierdzały jej obawy dotyczące życia w zamku. Czekała ją złota klatka u boku mężczyzny, który był nią całkowicie niezainteresowany.

– No nic, tak się stać musi... – westchnęła.

– Słucham? – spytała Yona.

Wyrwana z transu Lili, jakby zaskoczona jej obecnością, zamrugała.

– Piękny księżyc, prawda? – rzekła zmieszana.

Yona uznała, że jeśli nie chce o tym mówić, nie powinna naciskać i z półuśmiechem odparła:

– Owszem. Przywodzi na myśl co najmniej kilka wersów.

– Lubisz poezję?

– Gdy na niego spoglądam, na krótko zaznaję pociechy, jednak miasto, do którego powraca księżyc, jest tak odległe* – brzmiała odpowiedź.

Wiersz ten doskonale oddawał tęsknotę Lili za domem. Do tej pory miała Yonę za trzpiotkę zainteresowaną jedynie zabawą, ale może łączyło je więcej, niż przypuszczała. Zaczęły cicho rozmawiać o poezji. Szybko okazało się, że obie wolą tę, która ma źródło w sercu, od tej zgrabnie skomponowanej i opartej na zabawie słowem. Odkryły też, że uwielbiają te same utwory i te same ustępy z nich. Lili posiadała wrodzoną inteligencję, a uwagi Yony były trafne i zabawne. Obydwie otrzymały wykształcenie odpowiednie dla dziewczyn z dobrego rodu i czerpały prawdziwą przyjemność z rozmowy ze sobą. Szarzejący świt zastał je skulone i dyskutujące z taką swobodą, jakby znały się od dawna.

– Cieszę się, że się spotkałyśmy. Teraz jest mi o wiele lepiej – wyznała na pożegnanie Yona.

– We dwie łatwiej znieść samotność – odparła Lili.

– Samotność? – powtórzyła zdziwiona.

Brak odpowiedzi mówił sam za siebie. Yona wróciła do swojego pokoju i wślizgnęła pod kołdrę, zastanawiając się sennie nad słowami Lili. Nie śmiała dopytywać, co miała na myśli, ale przeczuwała i bardzo jej współczuła.

Dzień zapowiadał się ponuro, pochmurnie i nudno. Mężczyźni z samego rana wyjechali na polowanie. Udali się do letniej rezydencji cesarza, położonej pośród pięknych, szeroko rozpościerających się lasów. Towarzyszyło im wiele ważnych osób z dworu i gdy opuścili pałac, opadła na niego zasłona ciszy.

Panie przebywały we wspólnym pokoju, zajęte tym, czym zwykle: muzyką, kaligrafią, grą w go i plotkami.

– Zamek Shirotora* to ponoć zachwycająca budowla – paplała Midori. – Słyszałam, że z jego murów widać całą dolinę i rozpościerające się u podnóży miasto.

– Och! – krzyknęła inna, zaaferowana dama. – Ten widok musi zapierać dech w piersiach!

Mówiły o siedzibie szogunów prowincji Wiatru. Ekscytowały się ostatnio wszystkim, co związane z Hakiem. Wydawał im się absolutnie fascynujący. Ciągle wspominały, z jaką galanterią odnosił się do księcia, jak przegonił Tae-Juna i przede wszystkim, że padł na kolana przed cesarzem, zapewniając go o swojej lojalności.

Yona westchnęła, czuła się tym niezrozumiale rozdrażniona. Wkrótce tłumacząc się bólem głowy, udała się do swoich pokoi. Asami podążyła za nią, niosąc ze sobą dzbanek świeżej herbaty. Przyklękła przy stoliku, powoli nalała napój do dwóch małych czarek i podała jedną Yonie.

– Napijesz się ze mną? – zagadnęła.

– Tak, dziękuję.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Były same i mogły swobodnie rozmawiać.

– Wybacz, jestem tylko trochę zmęczona – odpowiedziała Yona.

– Dlaczego? Czy coś się stało?

– Nie, po prostu w nocy rozmawiałam z Lili.

– W nocy? – zdziwiła się.

– Spotkałyśmy się na dziedzińcu – wyjaśniła.

– A co ty tam robiłaś? – dociekała przyjaciółka.

– Miałam złe sny. Śnił mi się Hak.

– No wiesz co, gdyby mi się przyśnił, nie nazwałabym tego złym snem. Bądź co bądź to bardzo atrakcyjny mężczyzna – zażartowała.

– Przestań! To był koszmar. Gonili nas jacyś uzbrojeni ludzie – powiedziała Yona głosem pełnym wyrzutu.

– Wybacz. Nie wiedziałam.

Yona upiła łyk herbaty i odstawiła czarkę na spodek. Myślami wróciła do Lili. Przypuszczała, że była tu bardzo samotna. Nie chciała się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, jak czułaby się na jej miejscu? Jak dałaby radę wytrzymać bez bliskich? Bez cioci, Soo-Wona i przede wszystkim bez ojca. Nagle, niespodziewanie uderzyła ją pewna myśl i z głębokim westchnieniem, oznajmiła:

– Ojciec musi się na mnie gniewać.

Ciemne oczy przyjaciółki spoczęły na niej.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Od wyjazdu nie otrzymałam od niego ani jednej wiadomości.

– Z pewnością jest bardzo zajęty – wyjaśniła Asami.

Yona pokręciła głową, wyglądała na strasznie zmieszaną.

– Myślę, że nie o to chodzi. Widzisz, przed wyruszeniem chciał ze mną porozmawiać... o małżeństwie... – wyznała skruszona. – Ale ja zachowałam się bardzo niegrzecznie...

Przyjaciółka nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Choć na dworze nie rozmawiano o tym otwarcie, a tylko czasami czyniono niejasne wzmianki, panowało ogólne przekonanie, iż Yona wkrótce wyjdzie za lorda Haka. Asami wiedziała, że gdy to nastąpi, na zawsze opuści zamek Hiryuu. Takie były fakty i nic tego nie mogło zmienić.

– Obiecaj mi coś – rzekła nagle z przejęciem.

– Co takiego?

– Obiecaj mi, że jak już zostaniesz panią zamku Shirotora, zaprosisz mnie do siebie, choć raz.

– Nie opowiadaj takich rzeczy! – zaprotestowała Yona.

Starała się, by w jej głosie zabrzmiała irytacja, lecz z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy, prezentowała się bardziej uroczo niż zwykle.

– Niby czemu? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że tak się stanie – powiedziała Asami cicho i spokojnie, jakby stwierdzała coś oczywistego.

Yona zwiesiła głowę. Przyjaciółka nie potrafiła stwierdzić czy jest niezadowolona, czy zmieszana. Cokolwiek to było, jej policzki zaróżowiły się mocniej. Przez moment panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwała Yona:

– Ciekawe jak to jest… jak to jest być mężatką? – wymamrotała.

Asami nie spodziewała się, tak znaczącej zmiany w jej nastawieniu do zamążpójścia, w tak krótkim czasie. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać i odpowiedziała w lekkim tonie:

– Będziesz miała to, czego tylko zapragniesz i będziesz mogła robić, co zechcesz. Będziesz wstawać, o której ci się spodoba, a gdy zamarzy ci się zupa ozoni* dostaniesz ją o każdej porze roku.

Zaśmiały się, po czym dalej snuły wyobrażenia na temat jej przyszłego losu. Wtedy Yona uświadomiła sobie, że Asami jest jedną z nielicznych osób, przed którą może otworzyć swoje serce. Była towarzyszką, o jakiej większość może tylko marzyć – inteligentną, pomocną, łagodną, znającą na wskroś jej charakter i szczerze przejętą wszystkim, co jej dotyczyło. Jak zniesie jej brak?

– Nie zostawisz mnie samej? Pojedziesz ze mną? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nawet na koniec świata.

Kolejne dni upływały podobnie, nie przynosząc ze sobą nic ciekawego. Długie godziny mijały, a kobiety z pałacu spędzały je, snując się po pokojach, rozmawiając, zajadając przysmaki i narzekając na nudę. Jednak Yona nie zamierzała jej się tak łatwo poddać. Postanowiła ćwiczyć taniec z wachlarzami. Wybrała duet o nazwie „Odwieczne przyjaciółki", namówiła Lili na udział i przymusiła Asami do akompaniowania im na samisenie.

Przez ostatnie dni zachowanie Lili uległo wielkiej zmianie. Od przybycia do zamku, prawie cały czas przebywała wyłącznie w swoich pokojach, teraz zafascynowana Yoną wyszła z ukrycia. Bystra, otwarta i wesoła dziewczyna przyciągała ją jak magnes. Zupełnie poddała się jej urokowi i była niemalże przekonana, że w poprzednim wcieleniu musiały być sobie bliskie, tylko w ten sposób mogła wytłumaczyć to nagłe, intensywne uczucie. Yonie również odpowiadało jej towarzystwo. Nużyły ją monotonne pogawędki kobiet, a w Lili odnalazła interesującą partnerkę. Spędzały razem dużo czasu. Wspólnie czytały poezję, przetrząsały cesarską bibliotekę, grały na koto, malowały, czy sporządzały przeróżnego rodzaju listy. A jeśli tylko pogoda na to pozwalała, przeplatały te zajęcia spacerami po ogrodzie.

Któregoś dnia Yona zaproponowała, by wybrały się do zamkowej kuchni. Lili z przyjemnością powitała propozycję odmiany. Wkrótce, jakby robiły coś zakazanego, zajrzały ukradkiem do pomieszczenia. Żelazny kocioł dyndał nad piecykiem w dołku obstawionym kamieniami, podłogę wokół tworzyła polepa, a na niskich belkach z hakami wisiały garnki i inne kuchenne przybory.

– Jak miło cię widzieć, pani! – ucieszyła się Juri, główna kucharka.

– Nie jestem sama – powiedziała Yona, ciągnąc za sobą Lili.

Obecni w środku kuchenni zmieszali się na widok ciemnowłosej piękności. Dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę, kim jest i że w przyszłości będzie panią tego zamku. Kilkoro chyłkiem umknęło z pomieszczenia. Z początku rozmowa kręciła się wokół zwyczajnych spraw. Yona zapytała, co dziś szykują. Juri wyjaśniła skład potraw, wyżalając się, że ma mniej pracowników, bo część służby odesłano do posiadłości cesarza. W końcu odważyła się spytać, ile jest prawdy w wieściach dotyczących młodej panny i pewnego szoguna. Yona zdawała sobie sprawę, że po przyjęciu w ogrodzie jest na językach wszystkich – dam dworu, urzędników, a nawet służby, ale i tak próbowała się tłumaczyć, argumentując, że zna go od dziecka.

– Był tu kiedyś ze mną i Soo-Wonem? – Widziała, że Juri usilnie szuka go w pamięci. – Ciemne włosy, niebieskie oczy – próbowała ją naprowadzić, ale nadal nic nie zaświtało w głowie kucharki. – Wywrócili z Soo-Wonem pół kuchni do góry nogami.

– Ach! Ten nieznośny łobuziak! – krzyknęła, przypominając go sobie wreszcie i od razu pożałowała swoich słów.

Mówiła przecież o przyszłym mężu młodej damy. Ta jednak roześmiała się.

– Lord Mundok, by się z tobą zgodził!

Juri odetchnęła z ulgą. Wtedy odważyła się odezwać inna kucharka.

– Pani, czy rzeczywiście jest taki, jak powiadają? – spytała.

– To znaczy?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Ponoć jest zainteresowany tylko tobą, pani i nie spojrzy nawet na żadną inną pannę.

Yona pragnęła dowiedzieć się więcej i ustalić skąd takie przypuszczenia, ale bała się okazać zbyt duże zaciekawienie. Odruchowo sięgnęła po drewnianą łyżkę i zaczęła nią powoli obracać w dłoni.

– Kto tak mówi? – spytała.

Dziewczyna zerknęła niepewnie na koleżankę, która nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać wzrok.

– Mój brat, pani – wydukała – usługuje w stajniach.

– Dlaczego tak twierdzi? – dociekała Yona, starając się nie pokazać, jak ją to interesuje.

Podkuchenna jeszcze bardziej się zmieszała.

– Wybacz, pani, on usłyszał... jak lord odmówił ministrowi Zheng, gdy zapraszał go na kolację... na której miała być jego córka...

Serce Yony zatrzepotało w proteście. Wiedziała, jak to działało – podsuwano mężczyźnie dziewczynę, w zamian za co, jej ojciec, bracia, czy nawet dalsi krewni, otrzymywali stanowiska i zaszczyty. A Hak miał co rozdawać, zarządzał przecież całą prowincją.

– Nie sądzę, by to miało coś wspólnego ze mną – odezwała się najspokojniej, jak potrafiła.

Na usta Lili wystąpił uśmiech powątpiewania, a cichy szmer rozbawienia rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Yona była nieco zakłopotana, ale ich zachowanie sprawiło jej przyjemność. Nie umknęło to uwadze Juri, która wymamrotała pod nosem „bardzo dobrze".

– Co masz na myśli?

– Lubisz go, pani, on lubi ciebie, tak powinno być, gdy młodzi się pobierają.

– Juri! O niczym takim nie było mowy! – zaprotestowała Yona.

– Przecież wiemy, co cesarz powiedział na przyjęciu – broniła się kucharka.

Nie miała na to kontrargumentu. Właściwie, musiała przyznać, że ma rację, ale nie była zaręczona z Hakiem. Nie mogła więc pozwolić sobie na podobną rozmowę ze służbą. Wyprostowała się z godnością.

– Chyba nie mam możliwości przekonać was, że jest inaczej – rzekła. – Zmieńmy więc temat, ale wcześniej przyjmijcie moje zapewnienie, że nic mnie nie łączy z lordem Hakiem.

Na te słowa Juri skłoniła się nisko, a zaraz za nią pozostała służba. Niedługo potem młode panny wyszły z kuchni, pozwalając im powrócić do obowiązków.

Dzień był szary, a niebo zaciągnięte chmurami, postanowiły jednak zboczyć w stronę ogrodu. Szły powoli, z przyjemnością obserwując otoczenie. Z każdej strony coś przyciągało ich wzrok. To ptak, to kępka kwiatów, to obsypane kwieciem drzewa. W pewnej chwili Lili powiedziała:

– Muszę przyznać, że twój lord Hak, to niezwykły mężczyzna.

– On nie jest mój! – wzburzyła się Yona.

– Sposób, w jaki cię adoruje, sugeruje coś innego.

– Mylisz się. Jestem przekonana, że zachowuje się tak tylko ze względu na cesarza.

Lili parsknęła śmiechem.

– Pozwól, że coś ci wyjaśnię – oznajmiła. – Związek z tobą byłby dla niego wielkim zaszczytem, ale poza tym nie przyniósłby mu większych korzyści.

Yona nie wiedziała, jak interpretować to, co właśnie usłyszała.

– A ty i Soo-Won? – wykrztusiła.

– To co innego. Prowincja Wody potrzebuje silnego sojusznika. Jak wybuchnie wojna...

– Wojna?! – zawołała zszokowana.

– Nie mów, że nic nie wiedziałaś? Przecież od dawna Kai i Sei się zbroją.

Wstrząsnęło to Yoną i przez moment nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć.

– Nie. Nic nie wiedziałam... ale... to pasuje… – rzekła w końcu z wielką powagą. – Wiesz, że mój ojciec został wysłany do Kai na negocjacje? A ambasadora Uiry nie było na twoim przyjęciu zaręczynowym?

– Doprawdy? – teraz ona zdawała się zdumiona.

Yona potwierdziła.

– Chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś od Haka, ale zbył mnie żartami. Nie powinnam dać mu się tak łatwo wykpić! – rzuciła ze złością.

Lili uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie szoguna mającego problem z wymiganiem się od odpowiedzi przed tą drobną istotką. Zbliżały się właśnie do stawu i przystanęły w miejscu, gdzie rosły kępy pięknych, białych i purpurowych irysów.

– Jak tu jest cudownie spokojnie – wyszeptała, spoglądając na wodę. – Niedługo już tak nie będzie.

– Nie mów tak! – wzburzyła się Yona.

– Ale to prawda. Chyba tylko twoje Xing nie jest do nas wrogo nastawione.

– Xing też nie jest moje – odparła tym razem bez pretensji, ogarnięta podziwem, że ona się w tym wszystkim orientuje. – Skąd to wiesz?

– Od ojca, od jego doradców, od moich dwórek.

Yona westchnęła. Nikt nie poruszał z nią takich tematów, a zwłaszcza ojciec.

– Orientujesz się, z jakiego powodu zostały zerwane stosunki z Kai? – dociekała.

Lili niedbale pokręciła głową. Jej myśli kłębiły się wokół ukochanej prowincji i wszystkich zagrożeń, jakie mogły jej dotknąć. Pragnęła ją ocalić, a środkiem do tego było oczywiście jej małżeństwo z Soo-Wonem, lecz przyszły cesarz, którego serce miała zdobyć, okazał się enigmą. Czuła się rozczarowana i zła na samą siebie. Nie rozumiała go i obawiała się, że może nigdy go nie zrozumie. Był inteligentny, delikatny i uprzejmy, ale Hak zupełnie inaczej odnosił się do Yony i Lili nie umiała się pozbyć myśli, że wolałaby, być traktowana tak samo.

– Wiesz, gdyby nie moje zaręczyny z Soo-Wonem, ojciec sprzymierzyłby się pewnie z lordem Hakiem – zdradziła po chwili, nieświadoma podwójnego znaczenia swoich słów i dopiero kiedy zobaczyła zaskoczenie malujące się w oczach Yony, zdała sobie z tego sprawę. – Stanowi pożądanego sprzymierzeńca – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Prawdę mówiąc ojciec, zdziwił się trochę, gdy tak żarliwie zadeklarował lojalność cesarzowi.

– Uważa, że nie powinien tego robić? – spytała Yona.

– Nic podobnego. Tylko że lord Hak nie musi się do niczego zobowiązywać, w końcu to nie jemu zależy na tym sojuszu. Najwyraźniej jednak to człowiek honoru, spłacający wszystkie swoje długi.

Yona wiedziała, co miała na myśli. Siedem lat temu wybuchł konflikt o ziemie na granicy prowincji Wiatru. Król Xing twierdził, że nie dotyczy on Kouki i sugerował, by stryj Yony się w niego nie mieszał. On jednak zdecydował się wkroczyć, mimo że ryzykował wojnę.

– Zresztą, cesarz nic nie zostawia przypadkowi – kontynuowała Lili. – Lord Hak jest już mu oddany, a przez związek z tobą, przywiąże go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Yona słuchała jej z uwagą, ale była w wielkiej rozterce. Przez pewien czas nie odezwała się ani słowem. Lili obawiała się, że ją uraziła. Choć nie było to jej zamiarem, miała wrażenie, że zabrzmiała zazdrośnie, złośliwie i podle. Chciała już powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, gdy Yona odezwała się:

– Nie rozumiem... jeśli Hak nie będzie miał z tego pożytku, czemu miałby się na to godzić?

– Tu się mylisz. Masz silne koneksje z królem Xing, co może mu pomóc w poprawie relacji z sąsiadem. Chociaż moim zdaniem jest w tym coś jeszcze – powiedziała, uśmiechając się, mogła się wreszcie zrehabilitować za cierpkie słowa. Yona spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Przypuszczam, że jeśli chodzi o ożenek z tobą, lord Hak kieruje się po prostu własną wolą.

Efekt był natychmiastowy.

– Wykluczone!

W głębi serca Yona odczuła jednak nieprawdopodobną ulgę. Gdy usłyszała, że jest w tym coś więcej, obawiała się, że znów ma na myśli jakieś polityczne przesłanki.

– Z pewnością tak jest, inaczej nie odmówiłby ministrowi, mężczyźni nie zachowują się w ten sposób bez powodu – orzekła Lili.

– Za surowo ich oceniasz.

– Tak sądzisz? – Spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. – W takim razie powiedz, co twoim zdaniem robią w letniej rezydencji cesarza?

– Polują!

Lili wybuchła śmiechem.

– Jak możesz być tak naiwna? W dzień może i tak, ale co z wieczorami? Słyszałam to i owo o atrakcjach tego miejsca.

– Nie masz racji! – sprzeciwiła się.

– Nigdy nie wiesz, co się dzieje za twoimi plecami. Im szybciej dowiesz się prawdy o świecie, tym lepiej.

– Nie! Nie uwierzę w to! – protestowała Yona.

Była tak słodko niewinna i za żadne skarby nie chciała dać się przekonać, że dalsze ciągnięcie tematu nie miało sensu. Lili dała więc za wygraną. W międzyczasie wiatr zmienił kierunek i postanowiły wracać do pałacu. Nim do niego doszły, deszcz uderzył o ziemię, zacinając z ukosa. Zmoczone, ale roześmiane wbiegły do środka, strzepując krople ze swoich włosów i ubrań.

– Wiesz, lubię ciepły, letni deszcz – przyznała beztrosko Lili. – Jest bardzo orzeźwiający.

* * *

 _*wiersz Murasaki Shikibu_

 _*zamek Shirotora – zamek białego tygrysa (shiro – biały, tora – tygrys)_

 _*ozoni – tradycyjna zupa podawana w nowy rok_


	5. Rozdział 5 – pomruk burzy

**Rozdział 5 – pomruk burzy**

Yona przechadzała się po dużej sali, przeczesując palcami lekko wilgotne od deszczu włosy.

– W ogóle się nie układają – zamarudziła.

Damy dworu zaczęły grzecznie zaprzeczać, ale ciocia nie zamierzała schlebiać jej próżności.

– Nie udawaj, kochanie – powiedziała. – Dobrze wiesz, że są piękne.

– Nie twierdzę, że nie są... ale sprawiają tyle kłopotów...

Te utyskiwania przerwało nagłe wejście służącej. Dziewczyna wpadła do pokoju szybko, z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym, że ma do oznajmienia coś niezwykłego. Pokłoniła się cesarzowej i wydyszała:

– Wasza Wysokość, cesarz wrócił do pałacu i pragnie natychmiast cię widzieć. Prosił również o obecność lady Yony i lady Lili – zatrzymała się i z trudem złapała oddech. – Przed pałacem oczekuje eskorta.

W sali w mig nastała cisza. Twarz cesarzowej pobladła niczym płatek śniegu.

– Czy powiedziano ci, o co chodzi? – spytała, starając się zachować jak największe pozory spokoju.

Ostatni raz była zmuszona do poruszania się po pałacu z eskortą, po śmierci matki Yony. Miał miejsce zamach, myślała przerażona, a jej serce drżało z niepokoju o syna.

– Nie, pani – odparła służąca. – Polecono mi jedynie przekazać wiadomość i to, że wskazany jest pośpiech.

Cesarzowa skinęła głową, po czym powoli się podniosła, jakby nie była pewna, czy starczy jej sił.

– Chodźmy – rzekła, zwracając się do Yony i Lili.

Obie były równie przejęte.

Przed wejściem czekało na nie kilku uzbrojonych ludzi. Wszyscy wyglądali jednakowo. Szczyt głowy mieli ogolony, a resztę włosów zebraną w starannie związaną kitę. Nosili po dwa miecze. Oburęczny, zabójczy, zwany kataną i krótki, przypominający sztylet. Ubrani byli w gładkie, ciemnoszare kimona z jedwabiu, ozdobione małym herbem w kształcie smoka – to byli samuraje z elitarnej jednostki generała Joo-Doh.

Cesarzowa modliła się w duchu, by nic nie zagrażało Soo-Wonowi. Lili również się o niego niepokoiła. Nie kochała go, ale nie życzyła mu źle, poza tym bez niego nie mogłaby zapewnić bezpieczeństwa prowincji Wody. Za to Yona, która nie miała podejrzliwej natury i nie pamiętała zdarzeń związanych z zagadkową śmiercią swojej matki, zdawała sobie jedynie sprawę, że zaszło coś niepokojącego. Nie mogła jednak zrozumieć, co to może oznaczać. Próbowała o to zagadnąć ciocię, ale ta odpowiedziała tylko, że wkrótce się wszystkiego dowiedzą. Zrozumiała, że musi czekać.

Szły szybko w stronę sali czterech smoczych wojowników, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywały się narady z szogunami i inne oficjalne spotkania. Gdy dotarły do budynku, przeszły przez pierwsze, ciężko okute drzwi, przed którymi stali strażnicy. W cichym pomieszczeniu kroki kobiet niosły się echem, odbijając od stropu nad ich głowami. Kolejnych drzwi również strzegła grupa samurajów. Yona nigdy nie widziała, by w zamku było tyle straży.

– Witaj, pani – rzekł dowódca wartowników, kłaniając się nisko cesarzowej.

– Jego Wysokość nas oczekuje – odparła.

– Tak jest.

Wpuściłby ją, nawet gdyby zjawiła się bez wezwania. Według rozkazów, jakie otrzymał, była jedną z niewielu osób, które mogły pojawiać się przed obliczem cesarza o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Dał znak pozostałym, aby się rozstąpili i otworzył drzwi.

Weszły do ogromnej sali posłuchań. Rzeźbiony sufit w dwóch odcieniach brązu, ciemnym głębokim i lekko pomarańczowym, cedrowym, zdobił prosty, geometryczny wzór. Ściany dekorowały freski przedstawiające czterech legendarnych smoczych wojowników. W dzieciństwie ojciec czytał często Yonie opowieść o nich. Według mitu byli ludźmi, którzy otrzymali od bogów nadprzyrodzone moce, by chronić pierwszego prawowitego władcę Kouki.

Cesarz z zatroskaną miną siedział na poduszce leżącej na podium. Obok niego znajdował się cały i zdrowy Soo-Won. Otaczało ich co najmniej dziesięciu samurajów. Cesarzowa ukłoniła się nisko i pozdrowiła męża, w jej ślady poszły Yona i Lili. W międzyczasie książę podszedł do matki i przywitał się z nią czule, całując w policzek.

– Witaj, synu – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, ujmując go za dłoń.

– Co się stało? – zdziwił się.

Pokręciła tylko głową, starając się ukryć swoje wzruszenie. Jej mąż zaprosił panie do zajęcia miejsca przy sobie. Soo-Won tymczasem powitał narzeczoną grzecznym ukłonem. W odpowiedzi otrzymał równie nienaganny pokłon i delikatny uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej jego widok tak jej nie ucieszył. Po chwili spojrzał na Yonę i w przypływie rodzinnego rozczulenia, pogłaskał ją po policzku.

– Masz mokre włosy – rzekł miękko.

– Złapał nas dziś deszcz – wyjaśniła.

Wszystko to zdawało się Yonie bardzo dziwne.

Gdy usiadły, cesarz gestem odwołał straże. Ukłonili się i wyszli.

– Yong-Hi, jak się masz? – zagadnął.

– Mój drogi, miałabym się lepiej, gdybyś nie robił takiej tajemnicy z tego spotkania – wyznała z lekką pretensją. – Całą drogę umierałam z niepokoju o naszego syna.

– Wybacz, nie chciałem zwlekać – odparł poważnie.

Najwyraźniej, ostatnie przeżycia nie należały do takich, jakie uczyniłyby go pogodnym. Nerwy i troski pogłębiły jedynie zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

– Zwlekać z czym? – spytała subtelniejszym tonem.

Jej obecność, tkliwe spojrzenie, dźwięk wyjątkowego głosu, przynosiły mu ukojenie. Przez wiele lat dzielił z nią każde swoje zmartwienie. Poznał ją ledwie kilka dni przed ślubem. Od samego początku ujęła go swoim wrodzonym wdziękiem, jaki dawało połączenie łagodnego charakteru, urody i inteligencji. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić kogoś, kto byłby bliższy doskonałości. Naturalnie jej ojciec i bracia zdawali sobie z tego sprawę i z zadowoleniem obserwowali, z jakim oddaniem traktuje ją mąż i następca tronu. Gdy po kilku latach objął władzę, próbowali wpływać na jego decyzje. On jednak miał niezłomny charakter i nie zamierzał ulegać. Postanowił pozbyć się ich z dworu. Robił to z ciężkim sercem, obawiał się, że Yong-Hi mu tego nie wybaczy. Tymczasem ona nigdy się na to nie poskarżyła. Była idealną, przykładną żoną, całkowicie oddaną tylko jemu i udowodniła to wielokrotnie w trakcie ich dwudziestoletniego małżeństwa.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu, wziął głęboki wdech.

– Cierpliwości. Najpierw obiecajcie spokojnie wysłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia – uprzedził, spoglądając na bratanicę. Yonę ogarnęło złe przeczucie. Po jej bladych policzkach przemknął cień strachu. Widząc to, zawahał się, jednak gdy posłusznie skinęła głową, kontynuował: – Rzecz tyczy się mojego brata – choć mówił łagodnym tonem, jego słowa raziły ją niczym ciosy – dziś rano otrzymałem wiadomość, że nie dotarł do Kai.

Yona poderwała się z miejsca, ale niemalże w tej samej chwili przysiadła z powrotem, wbijając wzrok w leżące na podłodze, nieskazitelnie utkane maty tatami*.

– Co się stało? – wyszeptała, prawie odchodząc od zmysłów.

– Nie wiadomo – wyznał z powagą stryj.

Siedzący obok Soo-Won próbował dotknąć jej dłoni, ale cofnęła ją. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie są ich podejrzenia. Ktoś dokonał zamachu na życie ojca. Czy nie dlatego cała ta ochrona? Pozostali milczeli, dając jej czas na pozbieranie myśli.

– Jest coś jeszcze, o co chciałbym spytać – przemówił wreszcie cesarz. – Jesteś w stanie udzielić teraz rozsądnej odpowiedzi? – Choć jej ręce drżały, przytaknęła. – Zastanów się, czy jest prawdopodobne, by twój ojciec zboczył z trasy do Kai? Wspominał kiedykolwiek o takiej możliwości?

Coś w jego tonie zabrzmiało niepokojąco. Był jej stryjem, jej panem, czemu więc poczuła strach? Czyżby podejrzewał brata o zdradę?

– Przykro mi, Wasza Wysokość, nic podobnego nie przychodzi mi do głowy – zaprzeczyła szybko i pragnąc ukryć zdenerwowanie, ukłoniła się.

Gdy znów na niego spojrzała, zauważyła, że świdruje ją przenikliwym wzrokiem. Miała wrażenie, że bije od niego jakaś przytłaczająca siła.

– Od teraz wszędzie będą towarzyszyć ci straże – oznajmił. – To samo dotyczy lady Lili. Nigdzie nie wolno wam się poruszać bez nich. Zrozumiano?

– Tak, panie – potwierdziła Lili.

Mówi to, bo się o mnie troszczy, prawda? Przemknęło Yonie przez myśl.

– Tak, stryju – zwróciła się do niego, jak do członka rodziny, nie władcy.

Jest bystrzejsza, niż sądziłem, pomyślał z dumą cesarz.

– Dobrze – odparł. – Możecie odejść. Yong-Hi, ty zostań, proszę.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Yona wstała i ukłoniła się z pedanterią. Jestem pod ochroną, czy obserwacją? Zapytywała się, ruszając do wyjścia, zdołała jednak zrobić tylko jeden chwiejny krok, nim Lili złapała ją w talii.

– Pozwól, że ci pomogę – szepnęła.

Przed wejściem na audiencję oczekiwali szoguni. Na widok panien pokłonili się. Hak od razu zauważył, że Yona stąpa wspierana przez przyjaciółkę i podążył w jej stronę. W jego ślady poszedł Joon-Gi. Drogę zagrodzili im jednak samuraje. Prawe ręce mieli na rękojeściach swoich mieczy, gotowi wyciągnąć je w ciągu sekundy.

– Wasza broń, Wielmożni Panowie – powiedział jeden z nich.

– To absurd – wymamrotał ojciec Lili.

– Nikomu z uzbrojeniem nie wolno zbliżać się do członków rodziny cesarskiej, panie – wyjaśnił generał Joo-Doh. – Nie mogą być stosowane żadne wyjątki. Wymaga tego bezpieczeństwo twojej córki.

Yona nie była zainteresowana tym, co mówił. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni ujrzała Haka i nagle ogarnęło ją przemożne pragnienie, by znaleźć się przy nim – jak wszystkie jej uczucia, mocne i jawne. Odzyskała siłę w nogach i nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, wyrwała z uścisku Lili. Prześlizgnęła się między ochraniającymi ją ludźmi, stając tuż przed młodym szogunem i trochę niczym mała dziewczynka, chwytając go za rękaw, wyszeptała jego imię. W tym momencie samuraje wyciągnęli swoje miecze. Podnieśli wysoko obnażone klingi, gotowi w każdej chwili do zadania zabójczego ciosu. Hak cofnął się o krok, a materiał jego kimona niedbale wyślizgnął się z dłoni, osłupiałej ze zdziwienia, dziewczyny.

– Opuście broń! – rozkazał Joo-Doh.

Choć był świadomy, że jest to sprzeczne z instrukcjami, jakie otrzymali. Był prawie pewien, że nie usłuchają. Nie mylił się. Ich wcześniejsze rozkazy brzmiały jasno. Mieli chronić Yonę, nie stosując się w tym czasie do żadnych innych poleceń, nawet wydawanych przez niego. Każdy, kto nie przeszedł rewizji, a znalazł się blisko dziewczyny, był traktowany jako zagrożenie. Hak zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i nie ważył się nawet poruszyć.

– Pani, wycofaj się, proszę, w bezpieczne miejsce – odezwał się jeden z samurajów o imieniu Hiro.

Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Yona jest roztrzęsiona. Cała drżała ze zdenerwowania. Hiro podszedł bliżej i dotykając jej ramienia, powtórzył spokojnie „proszę". Emocje wzięły jednak górę nad jej zdrowym rozsądkiem. Przed chwilą słyszała dźwięk dobywanej z pochw stali i przeraziło ją to. Odwróciła się i rozciągnęła ramiona, osłaniając Haka sobą. Nie mogła dopuścić, by ktoś z bronią się do niego zbliżył! Nie po tym, co widziała w swoim śnie!

– Odsuńcie się! Odsuńcie się od Haka! – krzyknęła z determinacją.

Samuraje opuścili broń i postąpili kilka kroków do tyłu. Yona była ich najwyższym priorytetem i nie chcieli jej skrzywdzić. Pozostali odetchnęli z ulgą.

– Mają cię chronić, powinnaś ich słuchać – odezwał się łagodnie Hak.

– Nie pozwolę, by przeze mnie coś ci się stało – odparła łamiącym się głosem.

Widać było, że szarpią nią silne emocje.

– Spokojnie – powiedział równie delikatnie. – Nic mi nie grozi.

Choć strażnicy się wycofali, nie był pewien, co zrobią, jeśli się do niej zbliży. Skinął na jednego z nich i starając się nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, wyciągnął swoje miecze zza pasa i oddał je. Potem pozwolił się przeszukać i dopiero wtedy podszedł do Yony. Znów niepewnie chwyciła rękaw Haka i spoglądając na niego oczami zasnutymi mgiełką łez, spytała:

– Mój ojciec nie żyje, prawda?

Przez jej głos przebijała rozpacz. Po raz pierwszy widział ją w stanie tak żałosnym, a widok ten pozostawiał go zupełnie bezbronnym. Bez zastanowienia otoczył ją ramieniem i przysunął do siebie. Yona czuła się udręczona, a bijące od niego ciepło było niezwykle przytulne. Wtuliła się mocno. Przynajmniej on jest cały, powtarzała sobie, próbując odegnać sceny ze swojego koszmaru, próbując zapomnieć o lęku i bólu, jakie ją przeszywały. Pragnęła wyszlochać całe swoje roztrzęsienie, ale nie potrafiła. Jednak miarowe bicie serca Haka działało na nią uspokajająco.

Uczucia, jakie trawiły Yonę, uczyniły ją obojętną na otoczenie i nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy zastanawiać się nad tym, w jak niestosownej sytuacji się znalazła. Nie byli przecież zaręczeni. Pozostali udawali, że nic nie widzą. Tylko samuraje wyznaczeni do jej ochrony, bacznie obserwowali Haka. Miecze mieli schowane, ale dzierżyli je w pogotowiu, jakby zamierzał skręcić jej kark. Jednak on się tym nie przejmował i ze spokojem trzymał roztrzęsioną dziewczynę w swoich ramionach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie mają zadanie. Właściwie cieszyła go ich postawa. Będzie spał spokojniej ze świadomością, że strzegą jej dobrze wyszkoleni ludzie.

Wkrótce nadeszła wiadomość, że szoguni są proszeni o wejście do sali. Wtedy pochylił się i ucałował Yonę we włosy, z czułością, jaka może płynąć jedynie z kochającego serca.

– Muszę iść – wyszeptał – ale obiecuję, twój ojciec wróci do domu cały i zdrowy.

Yona odsunęła się od niego.

– ...dziękuję – odpowiedziała cicho.

Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał zakłopotanie. Ona również się zmieszała i spuściła wzrok ku ziemi. Nie miała odwagi go podnieść, dopóki nie odszedł. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niej, jak niewłaściwe było ich zachowanie. Czemu przy tobie czuję się tak swobodnie? Zastanawiała się. Hak również o tym myślał. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że plotki rozejdą się po zamku, nim słońce zajdzie za horyzont.

Po powrocie do pałacu Yona oznajmiła, że pragnie zostać sama i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Przez całą drogę powrotną milczała, teraz też nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać, ani nikogo widzieć. Usiadła na fotelu i zatopiła się w rozmyślaniach. Ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedziała do ojca, brzmiały: „nie zależy ci na moim szczęściu". Zbolała na duszy, ze wstydem wspominała tę rozmowę.

Spacerowali po ogrodzie, krocząc między okazałymi ciemnoczerwonymi śliwami. Ich kwiaty zaczynały się już obsypywać i w wiosennym, słonecznym blasku wirujące płatki stwarzały niezapomniane widowisko. Opowiadał jej anegdoty ze swojej wizyty w Fuudze. Byli weseli i żywo rozmawiali. W pewnym momencie zmienił temat i powiedział poważnie:

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać o sprawie wielkiej wagi.

W pierwszej chwili zaciekawiła się i oczy zalśniły jej mocno, ale gdy zaczął mówić o tym, że niedawno skończyła szesnaście lat, że stanie się dorosła i że pora zastanowić się nad jej przyszłością, zrozumiała, do czego zmierza. Wzburzyła się i wykrzyczała:

– Nie chcę o tym dyskutować!

– Dziecko, daj mi skończyć – prosił spokojnie.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! W ogóle nie zależy ci na moim szczęściu! – zarzuciła mu ze łzami w oczach i uciekła.

Później przysłał wiadomość, że następnego ranka wyjeżdża do Kai. Była jednak na niego obrażona, może w jakiś sposób chciała go ukarać i nie wyszła go nawet pożegnać. Jak mogła być tak niewdzięczna?! Jak mogła nie wysłuchać nawet co zamierzał powiedzieć?! Pragnęła się schować w jakimś cichym miejscu i wypłakać, ale nie była w stanie dać ujścia swoim emocjom. Czuła się tylko pozbawiona sił i trosk o cokolwiek na tym świecie.

Życie przypomniało jej o sobie, gdy poczuła, jak Asami przykłada jej do warg czarkę z sake.

– Wypij. Musisz też coś zjeść, inaczej kompletnie osłabniesz – powiedziała.

Yona nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy razem z Lili, zjawiły się w pokoju. Nie miała teraz wystarczająco dużo energii, by się opierać. Wypiła i zjadła, co jej podały i dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy, spytała:

– Ciocia wróciła do pałacu?

Asami pokręciła głową, przyglądała się przyjaciółce z milczącą troską. Za to Lili łagodnie zagadnęła:

– Jak się czujesz?

– Nie wiem – odparła, wciskając się głębiej w drewniany fotel, z misternie rzeźbionym oparciem i skuliła w nim.

– Czy mogę zrobić coś, co przyniesie ci ulgę? – wyszeptała Asami.

Yona zaprzeczyła.

– To tutaj ojciec zwykł siadać, gdy mnie odwiedzał. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek dowiem się, co się z nim stało?

– Nie wolno tracić nadziei. Na pewno będą go szukać – usiłowała podtrzymać ją na duchu Lili.

– Czy to w ogóle możliwe, by go odnaleziono? – odparła cichym, posępnym tonem.

– Oczywiście! Nikt nie ważyłby się skrzywdzić dyplomaty! Do tego rodzonego brata cesarza! Przecież to... to by oznaczało wybuch wojny! – krzyknęła nerwowym głosem.

– Zgadzam się z lady Lili – dodała spokojniej Asami. – Kto mógłby coś zrobić człowiekowi tak dobrodusznemu i życzliwemu jak lord Il? – ale zakończyła bardziej wzruszona, niż chciała.

Lubiła tego pogodnego, dobrotliwego mężczyznę, który był dla niej czulszy, niż własny ojciec.

– Każdy, kto chce zaszkodzić cesarzowi – odezwała się Yona przejmująco gorzko.

Nie zaoponowały. Przez kilka chwil żadna nie mogła wymówić słowa.

– Tak... – potwierdziła w końcu zamyślona Lili. – Nie ma wątpliwości jedynie co do tego, że twój ojciec nie mógł przepaść bez śladu. Wszystko wygląda, jakby ktoś to starannie zaplanował.

Na te słowa myśli zakłębiły się Yonie w głowie. Dlaczego stryj przypuszczał, że ojciec zboczył z drogi? Jeśli tak było, musiał mieć ważny powód. Nie wierzyła, że zdradził. Nigdy nie widziała, aby się sprzeciwił bratu. Podniosła się z miejsca, spiesznymi krokami mierząc swój pokój. Przyjaciółki uważnie ją obserwowały. Widać było, że intensywnie bije się z myślami. Wkrótce podbiegła do skrzynki ozdobionej srebrnymi żurawiami i wyciągnęła z niej stertę kopert. Otworzyła jedną i zachłannie zaczęła czytać. Uśmiech i łzy jednocześnie pojawiły się na jej twarzy. W ręku miała list od ojca, jaki otrzymała w trakcie jego wizyty w prowincji Wiatru. Brzmiał tak:

 _Najdroższe Dziecko,_

 _Tyle chciałbym Ci opowiedzieć, ale od mojego przyjazdu do Fuugi wciąż brakuje mi czasu. Życie tutaj bardzo różni się od tego na dworze Hiryuu, jest prostsze i bliższe naturze. Mundok nalega, by wszyscy gromadzili się i spożywali wspólnie posiłki. Jego przywiązanie do rodziny ma w sobie coś szlachetnego i niezmiernie cennego. Jest dla niego całym światem. Na szczęście ma on wielką pociechę w swoich wnukach. Zaskakujące, jak bardzo dojrzali i odpowiedzialni są ci młodzi ludzie, a przede wszystkim Hak._

 _Zawsze oddaje się swoim obowiązkom z zaangażowaniem godnym podziwu. Niedawno miałem okazję być świadkiem ciekawej sytuacji. Między jego sekretarzem a zarządcą dworu wywiązał się spór. Mężczyźni kłócili się zażarcie i żaden nie zamierzał ustąpić. Wtedy wtrącił się Hak. Zaledwie kilka cierpkich słów z jego strony wystarczyło, by się natychmiast dogadali. Ten młody człowiek zachowuje się niezwykle prostolinijnie i stanowczo. Przyznam jednak, że jemu to przystoi. Osoba z taką pozycją, która wzbudza w swoich ludziach poważenie i respekt, może sobie na to pozwolić. W ogóle muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo odpowiadają mi cechy jego umysłu i osobowości. Jest bystry i szybki, ale zwraca uwagę na skutki swojego postępowania. Nie boi się sięgać po broń, lecz nie zauważyłem w nim najmniejszych skłonności do okrucieństwa czy nieuzasadnionej agresji. A wiesz przecież, jak wzdrygam się przed przemocą. Nie jestem jednak tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, by nie oddać sprawiedliwości tym, co dbają o nasze bezpieczeństwo. To im zawdzięczamy spokojne życie ponad chmurami. Hak jest budzącym grozę wojownikiem, ale nie wykorzystuje tego. Traktuje swoich podwładnych z szacunkiem i postępuje sprawiedliwie. Ugruntowało to moją dobrą opinię o nim. Trapi mnie jedynie jego skłonność do brawury. Gdy podzieliłem się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Mundokiem, powiedział, że choć jego wnuk z pewnością nie podjąłby ryzyka niepotrzebnie, to bez zastanowienia nadstawiłby własną głowę, gdyby w grę wchodziło dobro najbliższych. Cecha godna podziwu, ale nie u przywódcy._

 _Mam też najlepsze zdanie o jego rodzeństwie, zwłaszcza kuzynce, Ryu-Jin. Wspaniała osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna. Zachowuje się z niezwykłą godnością, choć moim zdaniem nieco zbyt poważnie, jak na swój wiek. Jest wymagająca, mimo to wydaje się panią, którą służba traktuje z prawdziwym oddaniem. Nie sądź jednak, że sugeruję, byś brała z niej przykład. Ludzie są niestali i trudno powiedzieć, kto tak naprawdę zasługuje na pochwały. Nikt nie jest do końca prawy, wstrzemięźliwy czy godny zaufania._

 _Co się zaś tyczy samego miasta, jest pięknie położone, w dolinie otoczonej malowniczymi pasmami górskimi. Ich kamieniste szczyty, wynurzające się z równiny niczym grzbiety smoków, różnią się bardzo od eleganckich zaokrąglonych wzgórz Kuuto. Wszystko tutaj jest dziksze i mniej cywilizowane. Ogród, otaczający pałac, przypomina raczej las, niż starannie wypielęgnowany krajobraz. Jest to świat całkowicie odmienny od dusznej, nękanej tłumem stolicy i muszę przyznać, że na swój sposób niezwykle urzekający._

 _Chciałbym, abyś tu była ze mną i powiedziała, co o tym sądzisz. Myślę, że zafascynowałoby Cię to miejsce i ludzie, tak samo jak mnie. Tymczasem kończę i tak napisałem więcej, niż zamierzałem. Obawiam się, że wychodzi na jaw moje gadulstwo, ale Ty przecież znasz mnie tak dobrze. Niebawem wrócę i opowiem Ci wszystko ze szczegółami._

 _Bądź w zdrowiu. Całuję Cię._

 _Ojciec_

Tak wiele pochwał pod adresem Haka zawiera ten list, pomyślała Yona, naprawdę musiał mieć o nim wysokie mniemanie. Wzruszona odłożyła kopertę na bok i sięgnęła po kolejną.

– Czego szukasz? – spytała Asami.

– Jakiejś wskazówki, gdzie mógł się udać ojciec – odparła, po czym dodała głosem, nad którym nie mogła już zapanować: – Zadał sobie tyle trudu, a ja byłam taka niewdzięczna.

– O czym mówisz? – dopytywała się przyjaciółka.

Yona zrozumiała, że ani ona, ani Lili, nie mają pojęcia, do czego się odnosi. Wyjaśniła więc najspokojniej, jak była w stanie:

– Z jego listu wynika, że poświęcił wiele czasu na obserwowanie Haka. Zupełnie, jakby pojechał do prowincji Wiatru, tylko po to.

– Oczywiście! Nie sądzisz przecież, że oddałby cię człowiekowi, którego dobrze nie poznał?! O którym nie miał dobrej opinii?! – wzburzyła się Asami.

– Zapewne pojechał tam negocjować wasz związek – dodała Lili. – Czy inaczej cesarz postawiłby lorda Haka w sytuacji, w jakiej to zrobił na moim przyjęciu zaręczynowym? Nie sądzę.

– Dlaczego więc ojciec nie powiedział mi nic wcześniej? – spytała ze łzami w oczach.

Wiedziała, że próbował, ale i tak odczuwała boleśnie, że to przed nią zataił.

– Uznał pewnie, że lepiej przyjmiesz tę wiadomość po spotkaniu przyszłego narzeczonego – zasugerowała Asami.

– Gdybym tylko mogła teraz powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo wstydzę się swojego postępowania – wyznała Yona.

Choć nikt nie czynił jej wyrzutów, ogarnęła ją fala skruchy i zaczęła płakać. Asami przykucnęła obok i z czułością pogłaskała ją po ramieniu.

– Lord Il bardzo cię kocha i z pewnością dawno ci wybaczył.

– Czy wolno spytać, o czym rozmawiacie? – wtrąciła Lili.

– Powiedziałam... ojcu... wykrzyczałam... że nie chcę... o małżeństwie... – głos Yony ginął w szlochach.

Przyjaciółki przekonywały, że nie powinna tak rozpaczać, jednak ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Pełna smutku, wyrzutów sumienia i żalu do samej siebie, wzięła kolejny list, datowany wcześniej, a wysłany jeszcze z drogi do Fuugi. Drżącą dłonią otworzyła kopertę z grubego papieru, pachnącego piżmem. Łkając, ledwo była w stanie czytać.

 _Moja ukochana Córko,_

 _Bardzo żałuję, że nie mogłem ucałować Cię na pożegnanie. Musiałem wyjechać, gdy jeszcze spałaś. Boli mnie niezmiernie, że nie jestem w stanie dotrzymać danej Ci obietnicy i być z Tobą podczas festiwalu kwitnących wiśni. Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy go razem w przyszłym roku..._

Ponownie przeczytała słowa: „spędzimy go razem w przyszłym roku" i coś w niej pękło. Do jej duszy zakradła się niemalże pewność, że już nigdy więcej go nie ujrzy. Była przerażona i nie potrafiła zebrać myśli. Z jej gardła wydobył się przejmujący, rozpaczliwy szloch. Zasłaniając buzię rękawem kimona, prawie krzyczała z bólu. Asami objęła ją i przygarnęła do siebie. Kołysała się wraz z nią, dzieląc jej smutek. W pałacu panowała głęboka cisza, więc przeciągły lament Yony zdawał się nieść bez końca.

Po jakimś czasie przyjaciółki uznały, że nie można dłużej patrzeć na tę niepohamowaną histerię i podjęły próbę uspokojenia jej, lecz ona nie chciała słuchać. Pragnęła jedynie, aby wszystkie rozterki i palące myśli wypłynęły z niej, niczym potok łez. Żadne słowa pocieszenia nie pomagały. Kazały więc posłać po medyka.

Ten po ostrożnych oględzinach i zmierzeniu pulsu Yony, stwierdził, że na skutek lęku i niepokoju doszło do zaburzenia żywiołów i zalecił uspokajający napar z ziół. Lili i Asami ledwo udało się ją namówić, by go wypiła. Niestety nie przyniosło to pożądanego efektu i Yona znów była w stanie godnym pożałowania. Na szczęście wtedy do pałacu wróciła cesarzowa. Natychmiast zarządziła, by pozostawiono je same. Obawiała się, że taka dzika rozpacz może jej zaszkodzić. Położyła się z nią na łóżku i utuliła do siebie jak niemowlę.

– Ci… kochanie… ci… – szeptała czule, głaszcząc ją po włosach – Ci...

Yona jeszcze chwilę zanosiła się przeraźliwym łkaniem, ale wkrótce ciepło kochającej osoby sprawiło, że jej zbolałe serce zaznało wreszcie wyciszenia.

* * *

 _*tatami – tradycyjna mata japońska, używana do pokrywania podłogi; wykonana ze słomy i plecionej trawy; jej brzegi obszyte są pasem barwnej tkaniny_


	6. Rozdział 6 – mgła

**Rozdział 6 – mgła**

Był późny wieczór, a światła lampionów rzucały drżące cienie na ziemię. Soo-Won siedział na dziedzińcu swego pałacu i rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się nad wydarzeniami całego dzisiejszego dnia. Wiadomość o zaginięciu stryja wstrząsnęła nim. Był przekonany, że podróżując do Kai z wszystkimi honorami i pułkiem samurai, nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć. Jedynym nasuwającym się wytłumaczeniem była zdrada. Tylko czyja? Jego, czy kogoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia?

Przypomniał sobie, jak tego ranka dowiedział się o wszystkim. Ojciec wezwał go do siebie, polecił mu usiąść i bez żadnych wyjaśnień, niewidzącym wzrokiem zapatrzył się w przestrzeń za oknem.

– Dobrze się czujesz, ojcze? – spytał.

– Słucham? A, tak... tak, nic mi nie jest.

– Nadal masz zamiar zapolować?

– Zapolować? Nie, nie dzisiaj – odpowiedział i ponowne wyjrzał przez otwarte okno.

Ciężkie od deszczu chmury prawie całkowicie przesłaniały piętrzące się w oddali zielone szczyty, ale widok, jaki się przed nim roztaczał i tak zapierał dech w piersiach. Tradycyjny ogród z niewielką świątynią spowijała malownicza mgła. Letnia posiadłość cesarza była położona w kotlinie, w której rozciągały się wspaniałe tereny łowieckie.

– Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – odezwał się ponownie Soo-Won.

Widział przygnębienie ojca i był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

– Cierpliwości, synu. Jak tylko zjawi się Joo-Doh, wszystko wyjaśnię – odparł.

– Oczywiście. Wybacz mi.

Po kilku minutach ciszy w korytarzu rozległy się spieszne kroki i po chwili drzwi sali otworzyły się. Pojawił się w nich generał.

– Wzywałeś mnie, panie – ukłonił się głęboko.

– Czy wszystko jest gotowe?

– Tak. Zgodnie z twoim poleceniem. Możemy wyruszyć jeszcze dziś. Będziemy w zamku przed wieczorem.

– Dobrze. Usiądź, proszę. – Cesarz wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. – Chcę się was poradzić.

Otworzył wiadomość, jaką otrzymał rano z Kai i odczytał ją głośno. Kiedy skończył, książę i generał spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem z niedowierzaniem, zdumieni treścią korespondencji.

– Jak to możliwe, że stryj nigdy nie dotarł do Imperium?! – wykrzyknął Soo-Won. – Czy to jest pewne?

Jego ojciec przekazał list Joo-Doh.

– Jak uważasz? – spytał.

Generał uważnie obejrzał wiadomość.

– Wygląda na autentyczną – orzekł. – Posiada wszystkie pieczęcie.

– Co się w takim razie stało z Ilem?

– Zaraz wyślę ludzi, by to zbadali, panie.

Cesarz westchnął i spojrzał na syna.

– A ty, co o tym myślisz?

– Hm… Należy brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność – zaczął po krótkim namyśle – ale na razie lepiej nie siać paniki. Bez tego i tak mamy dość problemów. Nie wiemy, kiedy Kai, Sei, czy nawet Xing, postanowią zaatakować.

– Słusznie, jednak trzeba działać natychmiast – zauważył jego ojciec.

– Póki nie ma dowodów, lepiej nie wysnuwać żadnych podejrzeń – poradził. – W tym momencie najważniejsze jest, by utrzymać jedność między prowincjami, tak by Kouka była silna i nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć nam wojny.

Joo-Doh przytaknął.

– Jeśli wolno mi zasugerować, panie – wtrącił – może lepiej zachować całą sprawę w tajemnicy? Obawiam się reakcji lorda Haka.

– Nie. Nie mogę tego ukrywać – odparł cesarz. – Plotki mogą narobić jedynie większego spustoszenia.

– Tak, panie, masz oczywiście rację.

Cesarz przeniósł wzrok na syna.

– Jak sądzisz, jak zachowa się twój przyjaciel?

– Na pewno nie zrobi niczego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić Yonę. On jest... jest w niej zakochany, a to komplikuje sprawy...

– Tylko dla niego. Nie uważasz? – podpuścił go ojciec.

To był doskonały moment, by sprawdzić, w jakim stopniu pojął nauki, które mu przekazał.

– Nie. Jeśli nasze obawy okażą się prawdą, dla nas również. Potrzebujemy prowincji Wiatru, by skutecznie bronić Kouki. Nie byłoby jednak rozsądnie wydać córkę... buntownika – słowo „zdrajcy" nie przeszło mu przez gardło – za swojego najsilniejszego sprzymierzeńca, ale też potencjalnie groźnego wroga.

Cesarz pokiwał głową z aprobatą i znów zerknął w zamyśleniu na ogród. Podobne do mgły, cienkie strużki deszczu nieprzerwanie sączyły się już w ziemię.

– Myślicie, że byłby zdolny do zdrady? – spytał cicho.

– Kto, ojcze?

– Il – wyszeptał. – Il.

Soo-Won nigdy nie widział go tak podłamanego. Gdzie się podział ten człowiek, który był w stanie wprowadzić w czyn każdą swoją decyzję?

– Nie wiem – odrzekł spokojnie. – Wydaje się to mało prawdopodobne, ale z drugiej strony często miał odmienne zdanie od twojego.

– A lord Hak, hm? Il niedawno był w prowincji Wiatru. Mógł go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę?

– Wątpię. Hak jest człowiekiem honoru, godnym zaufania.

– Nie zgadzam się z tym – wtrącił Joo-Doh. – Wybacz, panie, ale zaślepia cię sentyment do niego. On jest groźny. Jest bardzo groźny. Ma wielu silnych, dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi i dość funduszy, by ich dobrze uzbroić.

– To chyba dobrze? – odparł skonfundowany Soo-Won. – Gdy szogunat jest mocny, Kouka również.

– Tak, panie, ale ze wszystkich szogunów, jego obawiam się najbardziej. Cokolwiek powie, dla jego ludzi jest święte. Uwielbiają go i pójdą za nim w ogień. Tylko za nim – podkreślił. – Zawsze tak z nimi było. Przeklęci Sonowie i ich prowincja – zakończył z niesmakiem, zadowolony, że wypowiedział wreszcie głośno to, o czym zawsze myślał.

Na chwilę nastała cisza. Soo-Won miał mętlik w głowie. Czy Joo-Doh sugerował, że Hak mógłby uczestniczyć w spisku mającym na celu obalenie ojca i osadzenie na tronie stryja? To niemożliwe, pomyślał i pokręcił energicznie głową.

– Chyba w to nie wierzysz, ojcze?

– Dziś nie wiem, w co wierzyć – odparł cicho cesarz. – Trzeba być gotowym na wszystko, to pierwsze prawo przetrwania.

Przez całą drogę powrotną do zamku Soo-Won, analizował tę rozmowę i serce ściskało mu się z bólu. Po naradzie z szogunami ojciec polecił mu spotkać się z Hakiem. Domyślał się, czego od niego oczekuje i nie był zachwycony perspektywą wypytywania przyjaciela, ale posłusznie wystosował zaproszenie.

W tej chwili siedział na brzegu werandy i przyglądał się, jak Hak wchodzi na dziedziniec jego pałacu, oddaje swoją broń i pozwala się przeszukać samurajom. Prezentował się wspaniale. Był od niego nieco wyższy i szerszy w ramionach. Ubrany w najprostsze granatowe, jedwabne kimono i słomiane sandały. Książę zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko szaty jego przyjaciela, ale i styl życia, niewiele różnią się od tego, jakie prowadzą przeciętni żołnierze. Niektórzy w stolicy uważali to za niewłaściwe, ale on wiedział, że wynika to po prostu ze sposobu wychowania.

Po chwili Hak podszedł do niego i ukłonił się.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie. To dla mnie zaszczyt – rzekł.

– Nie, to zaszczyt dla mnie – wypowiedział grzecznościową formułkę, po czym zaprosił go do sali, w której czekał przygotowany posiłek.

Usiadł na aksamitnej poduszce i wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Poznał, co Hak jada w czasie swojej zeszłorocznej wizyty w Fuudze. Poprosił więc o przygotowanie prostych potraw: zupy, pieczonej ryby, ryżu, marynowanych i świeżych warzyw. Kilkakrotnie musiał zapewnić kucharza, że właśnie to ma być podane podczas dzisiejszej kolacji. Ten bowiem nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by dania, jakie są serwowane codziennie w większości domostw, były w stanie zadowolić podniebienia księcia i szoguna.

Gdy zjedli, Soo-Won polecił podać sake. Służąca zniknęła na chwilę i wróciła z dwoma dzbanuszkami ciepłego wina. Polała im. Hak wypił z przyjemnością i pozwolił nalać sobie następną porcję, którą również natychmiast przełknął. To będzie długi wieczór, pomyślał książę, świadom, że ma od niego słabszą głowę. Podziękował dziewczynie i kazał zostawić ich samych.

– Co twoim zdaniem stało się ze stryjem? – spytał, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

– Nie wiem. Wszystko jest raczej mgliste – odparł Hak.

Soo-Won milczał chwilę, mając nadzieję, że rozwinie swoją myśl, ale ponieważ to nie nastąpiło, zagadnął ponownie:

– Widziałem, że rozmawiałeś z Yoną.

– Była bardzo roztrzęsiona. Jest przekonana, że jej ojciec nie żyje. Co właściwie jej powiedziano?

– Jedynie, że nigdy nie dotarł do Kai.

Hak westchnął, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Jego rozmowność zdecydowanie nie ułatwiała Soo-Wonowi zadania, ale taki już był. Nigdy niczego niepotrzebnie nie roztrząsał. Gdy się zastanawiał – milczał, gdy zdecydował – działał. Książę sięgnął po dzbanuszek z winem i sprawnie uzupełnił ich czarki. Postanowił zmienić nieco ton rozmowy.

– Słyszałem, że twoja prowincja ma się bardzo dobrze, w dużej mierze za twoją zasługą.

Hak uśmiechnął się samymi ustami. Wiedział, że prowadzą dziś swoistą grę.

– Cieszę się, że zasłużyłem sobie na pochwałę. To jednak nie tylko moje dokonanie.

– Jesteś zbyt skromny. Fuuga to jedno z najlepiej prosperujących miast w Kouce. Do tego obwarowane górami i łatwe do obrony. Nie do zdobycia.

– Nie ma twierdz nie do zdobycia – zauważył.

– Sugerujesz, że Shirotora ma słabe punkty? Jakie?! – wykrzyknął z dziecięcą wręcz fascynacją.

Kąciki oczu Haka zmarszczyły się w wyrazie rozbawienia.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że komukolwiek je wyjawię?

– Ja bym ci powiedział – zamarudził, wydymając wargi.

Powaga powróciła na twarz szoguna.

– Nie sądzę – odparł.

Soo-Won zdziwił się, słysząc tak szczerą odpowiedź.

– Zarzucasz mi kłamstwo?

– Nie. Rozwagę.

– Kaczka, nawet jak nazwiesz ją łabędziem, pozostaje kaczką – skomentował sarkastycznie. – Ale niech będzie, przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Hak uśmiechnął się. Tym razem szczerze. Soo-Won również. Wiedział, że dokonał przełomu.

– Co planujecie zrobić z prowincją Wody? – padło z ust szoguna.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ich stolica jest bogata, ale to zwykłe portowe miasto. Nie ma nawet porządnych murów obronnych. W dodatku brak im wojska. Gdy Sei zaatakuje, nie dadzą rady ich odeprzeć.

– Według moich informacji, dysponują całkiem przyzwoitą flotą. A co do piechoty, zapewne wiesz, że lord Joon-Gi zarządził obowiązkowy pobór?

Hak pochylił się, by dolać im wina.

– No tak, ale cesarz musi mieć jakieś plany, skoro zaręczył cię z lady Lili – powiedział, spoglądając mu prosto w twarz.

– Na razie szkolimy dla nich nowych rekrutów.

Hak opróżnił swoją czarkę i odstawił na stoliczek.

– Nie ma na to wystarczająco czasu.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Bo wojny wygrywa się przez zaskoczenie – oświadczył. – Wszyscy sądzą, że atak nie nastąpi przed końcem pory deszczowej, ale gdybym to ja był na miejscu naszych wrogów, poprowadziłbym go zaraz na jej początku, póki północne prowincje są osłabione ostatnimi potyczkami z Kai, a twój ślub z lady Lili nie doszedł do skutku.

– Dobrze, że nie jesteś na ich miejscu – przyznał Soo-Won, zdając sobie sprawę ze słuszności tej taktyki. – Jeśli się nie mylisz, daje nam to nie więcej niż miesiąc, może dwa.

Hak pokiwał głową.

– Być może... ale możemy nie mieć nawet tyle.

Soo-Wona zmroziło. Pewność, z jaką jego przyjaciel wypowiadał swoje racje i trafność jego argumentów były niepokojące.

– Jak to?

– Najlepszy moment do ataku jest dokładnie w tej chwili, przy całym zamieszaniu ze zniknięciem lorda Ila.

– Jeśli to nastąpi, co zrobisz? – spytał. – Poślesz wojsko do innych prowincji?

– To zależy od sytuacji i od rozkazów cesarza, nie odmówię jednak pomocy, nawet Soo-Jinowi – zakończył z nutą pogardy w głosie.

Oczy Soo-Wona rozszerzyły się.

– Nie lubisz go? – zainteresował się.

Hak parsknął.

– To brutalny człowiek, bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Gnębi swoich poddanych wysokimi podatkami. Większość jego ludności żyje na skraju nędzy.

Soo-Won wiedział, że medal miał też drugą stronę.

– Lord Soo-Jin od lat broni północnej granicy i potrzebuje środków na silne wojsko. To, co robi, nie jest może najlepszym wyjściem, ale jest skuteczne. – Spojrzał na Haka, był nieprzekonany, a w jego oczach nadal malowała się odraza. – Łatwo ci go krytykować, bo twoja prowincja ma jedne z najbogatszych terenów ryżowych oraz złoża soli i srebra.

– Widzę, że jesteś dobrze zorientowany.

– Muszę być, ale uwierz mi, cieszę się, że jest twoja. Zasługujesz na nią.

Przez twarz Haka przebiegł ciepły uśmiech.

– To dobrze, bo skłonny byłem podejrzewać, że wszyscy chętnie by się mnie pozbyli – powiedział łagodnie.

Jego szczerość była po prostu rozbrajająca. Soo-Won roześmiał się i polał sake.

– Jesteś niesamowity.

– Teraz mówisz od rzeczy...

Wypili. A on ponownie napełnił ich czarki.

– Mówię prawdę. Nie znam nikogo innego, kto miałby w sobie tyle pokory. To rzadkie. Nic dziwnego, że Yona jest tobą zauroczona.

– Nie jest.

Soo-Won skrzywił się.

– Niemożliwe! Nigdy nie obdarzała podobnymi wglądami żadnego mężczyzny...

– Poza tobą – skwitował z gorzkim uśmiechem.

Zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. Uważał, że Yona widzi w nim przyjaciela nie kochanka. Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Hak nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.

– To nie ma znaczenia – zapewnił. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ją uszczęśliwić.

Soo-Won był w rozterce. Miał doskonałą okazję, by zadać pytanie, na które odpowiedź chciał poznać jego ojciec. Czuł jednak, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Czy jakakolwiek będzie odpowiednia? Pomyślał. Hak się wścieknie. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Odetchnął głęboko, przygotowując się do czegoś, co jak wiedział, mogło mieć dalekosiężne konsekwencje. Wydawało mu się, że jego głos brzmiał obco, gdy mówił:

– Nawet gdyby wiązało się to ze złamaniem przysięgi?

Oczy Haka zwęziły się groźnie.

– Sądzisz, że jestem do tego zdolny?! – warknął.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie powiedział nic więcej. Patrzył jedynie na niego hardym i bezlitosnym wzrokiem, przez co książę czuł, jakby słowa Joo-Doh _„_ on jest groźny, jest bardzo groźny _"_ dźwięczały gdzieś złowrogo w powietrzu. Po chwili ukłonił się formalnie.

– Przepraszam, panie – rzekł. – Nic nie usprawiedliwia mojego grubiaństwa. Jestem zmęczony i jeśli pozwolisz, udam się teraz na spoczynek.

Wstał i nie czekając na pozwolenie, wyszedł. Soo-Won nie widział najmniejszego sensu w zatrzymywaniu go. Kiedyś mu przejdzie, pocieszał się, jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy odczuwał lęk, że on może mu tego nigdy nie wybaczyć. Jak żałośnie kruche jest wszystko, co mnie otaczała, pokój w Kouce, przyszła władza, a nawet przyjaźń, pomyślał.

Gwałtowna rozpacz, jaka targała Yoną po otrzymaniu wieści o ojcu, pod wieczór przeszła w stan dziwnego odrętwienia. Nie mogła już nawet płakać, czując jedynie obezwładniającą bezsilność. Wydawało jej się, że stan jej duszy przypomina czarną, wypaloną z emocji pustkę. Zawieszona na granicy jawy i snu, spędziła tej nocy wiele bezużytecznych godzin przekręcając się z boku na bok. Dopiero nad ranem zmęczenie odniosło nad nią zwycięstwo i udało jej się przysnąć, choć nawet wtedy nie było jej dane zaznać spokoju.

Śniło jej się jakieś nierzeczywiste miasto i jego mroczne, kręte uliczki. Przemierzała je, zagrzebana głęboko pod warstwą lęku. Wszystko raz się malowało, nabierając kształtów, to znów rozpływało. Czas jakby stawał w miejscu, gdy spoglądała we wlepione w siebie powykrzywiane spojrzenia mieszkańców. Nagle, przez ułamek sekundy mignęła jej przed oczami znajoma postać.

– Ojcze! – krzyknęła zdławionym głosem.

Zdawał się jej nie widzieć i nie słyszeć, choć stał ledwie kilkanaście kroków od niej. Stwierdziła z przerażeniem, że zbliża się do niego dziwna zakapturzona postać. Rzuciła się przed siebie, lecz drogę blokował jej tłum ludzi.

– Ojcze! – zawyła ponownie, szamocąc się, niczym owad w pajęczynie.

Chciała choćby siłą woli powstrzymać nieuniknione. Nie była jednak w stanie nic zrobić. Uwięziona, mogła się jedynie przyglądać, jak pada cios i jak jej ojciec osuwa się zakrwawiony na ziemię.

Ocknęła się zlana potem. Czuła się tak, jakby się dusiła. Podbiegła do drzwi wychodzących na wewnętrzny dziedziniec pałacu. Na niebie pojawiła się już pierwsza smużka brzasku, a szare kształty drzew i krzewów wyłaniały się powoli z ciemności. Wzięła głęboki wdech, skupiając się na ostrym powietrzu przepływającym przez jej płuca. Próbowała sama siebie przekonać, że to co widziała, to tylko senne mary, lecz w głowie pulsowała jej niepokojąca myśl: stało się najgorsze.

Wróciła do pokoju i pospiesznie się ubrała. Jej dłonie drżały, gdy nieporadnie zawiązywała obi* swojego kimona. Nie chciała czekać na służącą. Czuła się słabo i dręczyła ją migrena. Tylko spacer mógł jej pomóc pozbierać myśli.

Pałac pogrążony był jeszcze w błogiej ciszy. Wychodząc napotkała jedynie zabierającą się za obowiązki służbę i strzegących bezpieczeństwa samurai. Jeden z nich, niewątpliwie dowódca, grzecznie spytał dokąd się wybiera, gdy wyjaśniła, że przejść się, bez mrugnięcia okiem wyznaczył dwóch ludzi do jej ochrony. Szli w milczeniu kilka kroków za nią.

Zimne światło wstającego dnia skradało się jak złodziej między drzewami w ogrodzie, a przez unoszącą się nad stawem mgłę przeświecały pierwsze promienie słońca, pstrząc się radośnie na jego tafli. Jak co dnia, jak gdyby dzień ten niczym nie różnił się od innych dni, jak gdyby nie zaszło nic, co by mu miało nadać odmienną barwę.

Pragnęła, żeby tak właśnie było, żeby to wszystko okazało się jedynie złym snem, z którego się za chwilę zbudzi i ujrzy ojca stojącego tuż przed sobą. Przypomniała sobie jego okrągłą twarz i łagodne spojrzenie. Czułość, która była jej tak droga. Czy naprawdę nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy? Poczuła drapanie w gardle i zbierające się pod powiekami łzy.

– Przestań! – rozkazała sobie cicho, z największym wysiłkiem usiłując się opanować, ale staw i wszystko wokół stało się jedną rozmazaną plamą.

Przykucnęła na trawie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuła, że powinna coś zrobić. Że musi coś zrobić. Nie wiedziała jednak co. Czy w ogóle było cokolwiek co mogła uczynić? Ona, taka krucha i całkowicie bezbronna wobec losu, nad którym nie miała żadnej władzy? Jej chlipanie nabrało na sile.

Wtedy poczuła dotyk płaszcza zarzucanego na plecy.

– Pani, twój ojciec na pewno nie życzyłby sobie widzieć cię w takim stanie – usłyszała za sobą.

Odwróciła się. Przed nią stał ten sam strażnik, który wczoraj usiłował ją uspokoić. Przyglądał jej się ciemnobrązowymi oczami, pełnymi troski. Jej widok napełniał go jakąś ojcowską czułością. Miał córkę ledwie nieco młodszą od Yony.

– Pozwól odprowadzić się do pałacu, pani – zaproponował spokojnie.

Otarła łzy.

– Jak ci na imię? – spytała cicho.

– Hiro, pani.

– Hiro, czy wiesz, gdzie jest teraz Jego Wysokość?

Soo-Won szedł z ojcem w kierunku sali audiencyjnej. Przed budynkiem oczekiwała ich cała świta – szoguni czterech prowincji, ministrowie i urzędnicy. Tylko coś tak poważnego, jak zaginięcie stryja mogło wyciągnąć wszystkich z łóżek o tej godzinie, przemknęło przez głowę księcia. Napotkał wzrokiem Haka. Jemu to pewnie nie przeszkadza, dodał w myślach, usiłując powstrzymać ziewanie, by przypadkiem nie okazać, że tak, jak zebrana tu większość, wolałby nadal nurzać się w miękkich i ciepłych kołdrach. Nie zdążyli dojść do połowy placu, gdy jego przyjaciel wyprostował się i ukłonił dworsko. Soo-Won westchnął głęboko. Najwyraźniej nadal był na niego zły.

Nagle wzrok wszystkich zebranych powędrował w stronę drogi, na której przed chwilą pojawili się z cesarzem. Obaj odruchowo odwrócili się. Zmierzała nią Yona. Wyglądała bardzo apatycznie, a seledynowe kimono, jakie miała na sobie, jedynie podkreślało bladość jej cery. Minęła kuzyna bez słowa i podbiegła prosto do stryja.

– Panie... muszę... z tobą porozmawiać... – wydyszała, kłaniając się.

Nie mogła siedzieć z założonymi rękami. Musiała coś zrobić, a to była jedyna rzecz jaka znajdowała się w zasięgu jej możliwości.

– Nie mam czasu na głupoty – odparł z nutą rozdrażnienia.

– Proszę, panie. To ważne.

– Czyżbyś coś sobie przypomniała? – Zmierzył ją swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– Nie o to chodzi...

– Nie uchylaj się od odpowiedzi. – Jego irytacja zaczęła wzrastać. Z rezygnacją pokręciła głową. – W takim razie nie marnuj mojego czasu i wracaj do siebie.

– Panie... – zaczęła błagalnym głosem.

– Już ci odmówiłem – przerwał jej, ton jego głosu był bezlitosny. – Gdy będę chciał cię widzieć, dowiesz się o tym.

Blada jak papier i bliska płaczu Yona stała przed nim, ledwie sięgając mu do ramion. Postanowiła zrobić ostatnią rzecz jaka przychodziła jej do głowy i rzuciła się na kolana.

– Błagam, Wasza Wysokość...

Cesarz zacisnął szczęki, z trudem powściągając złość. Nikt inny, bez względu na stopień pokrewieństwa, nie ważyłby się mu tak sprzeciwiać.

– Natychmiast wstań i wracaj do siebie! – rozkazał wzburzony.

Nie spełniła polecenia. Wszyscy zebrani przed pawilonem uważnie obserwowali odgrywającą się kilkanaście kroków od nich scenę.

– Yona! – zagrzmiał. – Zachowujesz się bezczelnie i nie słuchasz, co się do ciebie mówi! Daruję ci przez wzgląd na twój młody wiek, lecz ostrzegam, jak nie będziesz się zachowywała właściwie, przestanę na to baczyć i zabronię ci opuszczać pałac mojej żony!

Łzy popłynęły jej po twarzy. Czuła, że jest niesprawiedliwy. Chciała jedynie uzyskać zapewnianie, że te wszystkie okropne rzeczy dotyczące ojca są kłamstwem. Nie było przecież żadnych dowodów na jego zdradę, prawda? Nie mógł więc zaniechać działania z tego powodu. Gdyby obiecał, że za wszelką cenę będzie się starał odnaleźć brata, uspokoiłaby się. Znała go jako nieustraszonego wodza, który stoczył wiele bitew. Nie było człowieka, który mógł więcej niż on.

– Panie... wybacz mi... – mówiła chlipiąc – ale nie rozumiem... co się dzieje... przecież ojciec nie mógłby... nie mógłby zdradzić...

– Zamilcz! – wrzasnął, aż podskoczyła.

Soo-Won przeżył wstrząs. Wiele razy był świadkiem, jak ojciec ostro smagał kogoś językiem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ani nie słyszał, by stracił nad sobą panowanie. Na szczęście Yona była wystarczająco rozsądna, by się teraz nie odzywać. Klęczała przed stryjem z pokornie pochyloną głową. Po chwili, gdy jego gniew nieco przygasł, ponownie polecił jej wrócić do siebie. Mimo roztrzęsienia pokręciła głową.

– Nie mogę odejść, panie, dopóki nie otrzymam odpowiedzi – oznajmiła.

Znów poczuł rosnącą wściekłość. Nie miał na to siły ani czasu!

– To daremne – wysyczał.

Odwrócił się i władczym krokiem odszedł w stronę sali audiencyjnej. Soo-Won pochylił się nad kuzynką.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? Yona... proszę... spójrz na mnie...

Nie podniosła wzroku. Nie czuła się na siłach, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Obawiała się, że gdy zobaczy jego łagodne, pełne wyrozumiałości spojrzenie, opuści ją silna wola. Z uporem wpatrywała się więc w ziemię. Po chwili usłyszała, że cesarz woła syna, Soo-Won próbował jeszcze przekonać ją, by wstała, ale gdy ojciec gniewnie krzyknął: „nie będę się powtarzać", poddał się, pozostawiając ją samą, klęczącą na środku placu.

Nim świta zniknęła w budynku, do jej uszu dobiegł jeszcze złośliwy komentarz lorda Soo-Jina.

– Co za nieposłuszna dziewczyna...

Jej stryj nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Lepiej zachowaj swoje zdanie dla siebie, póki cię nie spytam o nie –powiedział tonem głębokiego niezadowolenia.

Nikt inny nie ważył się odezwać. Gdzieś w głębi duszy cesarz czuł, że potraktował bratanicę za ostro, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił inaczej. Nie roztrząsał jednak tego długo, miał na głowie zbyt wiele innych niecierpiących zwłoki spraw, poczynając od potencjalnego spisku brata, a kończąc na kwestii poselstwa do Kai.

Nie minęło kilka minut, jak Yona zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Twarde kamienie na placu boleśnie wpijały jej się w kolana, a w pochylonej pozycji migrena jeszcze bardziej rozsadzała głowę. Była jednak zdesperowana. Jej celem było przekonanie stryja do swoich racji. Zacisnęła więc zęby i mimo że ciało walczyło z nią, a łzy bezustannie spływały po policzkach, klęczała dalej. Hiro kilka razy próbował przekonać ją do powrotu do pałacu cesarzowej. Bezskutecznie. Yona zawzięcie trwała przy swoim. Musiał przyznać, że obserwowanie jak walczy ze sobą, pragnąc zwrócić uwagę stryja, budziło w nim podziw. Gdy jednak zaczęła się trząść, niczym liść na wietrze, nie mógł dłużej na to pozwolić.

Zdenerwowany, świadomy, że naraża się na gniew swojego władcy, wszedł do sali posłuchań i ukłonił nisko.

– Panie, pokornie proszę o wybaczenie, że śmiem przerywać – powiedział – chodzi o lady, nie chce nawet słyszeć o odejściu.

Cesarz nie spodziewał się, że Yona wytrwa tak długo, ale odparł dość obojętnie:

– To jej wybór.

– Tak, panie. Oczywiście. – Samuraj znów zgiął się w pół. – Tylko że od kilku minut cała drży...

Soo-Won wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie z Hakiem.

– Ojcze, pozwól mi... – zaproponował.

– Nie. Sam z nią porozmawiam – odpowiedział cesarz, ku jego zaskoczeniu, po czym wstał i równym, żołnierskim krokiem przeszedł przez salę.

Soo-Won ruszył za nim, gestem ręki zgarniając także przyjaciela.

Gdy Yona ujrzała stryja, rozpłakała się. Była bardzo wdzięczna za to, że wyszedł. Nie wiedziała czy dałaby radę wytrzymać choć chwilę dłużej. Skulona i drżąca, wyglądała jak samo nieszczęście. Spinka, którą miała związane włosy, wysunęła się, a loki bezładnie rozsypały jej się wokół twarzy. Już wcześniej cesarzowi przeszła złość, ale jej widok sprawił, że zatracił gdzieś resztkę swojej surowości.

– Wstań, proszę – powiedział delikatnie.

– Wysłuchasz mnie, panie? – wyszeptała słabym głosem.

– Tak – zapewnił. Jej chlipanie nabrało na sile. – Dość już tego. – Wyciągnął energicznie dłoń. – Wstań.

Przyjęła jego pomoc. Już się podnosiła, gdy nagle zachwiała się i osunęła. Upadłaby na ziemię, gdyby jej nie chwycił i nie przytrzymał. Zaniepokojony, dotknął jej policzka, a potem czoła. Była bardzo ciepła.

W tym momencie, stojący na werandzie okalającej pawilon, Hak jednym zwinnym ruchem przeskoczył barierkę i puścił się przez plac niczym wicher. Nie miał broni, gdyż zdał ją przed wejściem do sali posłuchań, samuraje przepuścili go więc bez najmniejszego problemu.

– Ma gorączkę – wyjaśnił cesarz. – Trzeba ją zabrać do pałacu mojej żony.

– Zajmę się tym, panie – odpowiedział i zdezorientowana Yona poczuła, jak ją obejmuje i unosi niczym piórko.

– Będziesz mnie jeszcze potrzebował, ojcze? – usłyszała zdyszany głos kuzyna.

– Nie. Możesz iść z nimi – odparł, zamierzała zaprotestować, ale dodał: – Pamiętam, co obiecałem. Porozmawiamy później.

Wtedy rozluźniała się i przyjmując dobroć Haka bez marudzenia, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy odchodzili cesarz dłuższą chwilę stał na placu, spoglądając w ich stronę, a potem z marsową miną i dłonią mocno zaciśniętą na rękojeści zatkniętego za pas miecza, podjął marsz do sali audiencyjnej.

Ich pojawianie się wywołało w pałacu cesarzowej zamieszanie. Ciocia i Asami zajęły się Yoną, Lili tymczasem starała się choć częściowo zapanować nad sytuacją. Zaprosiła Haka i Soo-Wona do swojego salonu, który znajdował się w wewnętrznej części rezydencji, tuż przy pokojach Yony, i zaproponowała by usiedli.

Soo-Won rozejrzał się dyskretnie po wnętrzu. Wykaligrafowany poemat zawieszony na ścianie, wygodne poduszki do siedzenia i dobrana kolorystycznie kompozycja kwiatowa. Wszystko, co się tu znajdowało, świadczyło o nieskazitelnym guście jego narzeczonej. Po chwili zerknął na Lili i Haka usadowionych przy niskim stoliku. Oboje przypominali posągi. Ona siedziała prosto z wypraktykowaną elegancją. On, niemal sztywny, w milczeniu wpatrywał się przed siebie. Drzwi na dziedziniec zostały rozsunięte, dzięki czemu cały czas widzieli wejście do pokoju Yony. Postanowił pozostawić ich własnym myślom.

Szum wody przyciągnął jego wzrok ku małej fontannie znajdującej się na placu. Oczywiste, że przygnębiają rzeczy smutne, lecz teraz przekonał się, że to, co piękne też działa podobnie. Przypomniało mu się, jak w dzieciństwie hasali tutaj razem z Yoną i naszły go wyrzuty sumienia. Zawiódł ją. Wczoraj zamiast rozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem o wielkiej polityce powinien był tu przyjść i sprawdzić, jak się miewa.

W pomieszczeniu pojawiała się dama dworu. Ustawiła na stoliku tacę z dzbanuszkiem, pokłoniła się i odeszła. Soo-Wonowi minął nastrój refleksji i przysiadł obok pozostałych. Lili nalała każdemu po czarce herbaty. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, że Hak nawet nie spojrzał na swoją, i upił kilka łyków. Napój był aromatyczny i niepospolity.

Wkrótce z pokoju Yony wyszedł medyk. Książę natychmiast przywołał go do siebie. Starzec podszedł i skulił się w pokłonie. Wiedział, jakie pytanie padnie z jego ust.

– Panie, nie jestem jeszcze w stanie nic powiedzieć. Gorączka przyszła zbyt nagle. Trzeba czekać.

– Yang, jesteś medykiem ile? Dwadzieścia lat? – spytał.

– Ponad trzydzieści, panie – odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Jestem pewien, że taka wieloletnia praktyka pozwala coś przewidzieć.

– Taki stary człowiek jak ja... – zaczął się krygować.

– Mów natychmiast! – wtrącił gwałtownie Hak.

Yang drgnął. Przestraszony pochylił się jeszcze niżej, a później nieśmiało podniósł wzrok na księcia. Ten przyglądał mu się z przenikliwością dorównującą jego ojcu, ale zachęcił go łagodnym gestem do mówienia.

– Odpowiedz, proszę, na pytanie.

– Wasza Wysokość – zaczął – napar z ziół i okłady powinny zbić gorączkę, ale lady już wczoraj była w złym stanie. Obawiam się, że męczy ją coś więcej niż choroba. Radziłbym wezwać kapłana, by odegnał złego ducha, który jej szkodzi.

Chorobę często interpretowano jako wtargnięcie do ciała kami*, dlatego wzywano buddyjskiego kapłana, który odprawiał egzorcyzmy, mające go przegnać.

– Wczoraj? – spytał Soo-Won.

– Bardzo rozpaczała, panie – wyjaśnił Yang.

Hak zacisnął pięści, koncentrując wzrok gdzieś daleko przed sobą. Medyk instynktownie cofnął się.

Soo-Won nie wierzył w żadne złe duchy, a religijna otoczka jedynie go denerwowała. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nawet jeśli nie pomagało to choremu, pomagało pozostałym. Odprawił Yanga, godząc się na to by sprowadził kapłana i rzekł:

– Straszysz ludzi. Powinieneś bardziej nad sobą panować.

Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się blado i wstał. Pożegnał się z Lili i zasugerował, by Soo-Won odprowadził go do wyjścia. Jego urażona duma najwyraźniej odeszła w zapomnienie. Przeszli przez pałac szybko, niedbale odkłaniając się mijanym damom dworu. Przed bramą zatrzymali się. Wtedy Hak oznajmił krótko:

– Wyjeżdżam.

– Tak nagle?! Nie zaczekasz nawet kilka dni, by ją zobaczyć? – zdziwił się Soo-Won.

– Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

– Nie rozumiem... na co?!

– Zamierzam dorwać złego ducha, który jej zaszkodził – odparł ze wzrokiem pełnym głębokiej nienawiści.

Instynkt podpowiedział Soo-Wonowi, że w tej chwili warto zagrać w otwarte karty.

– A jeśli okaże się nim stryj? – powiedział z powagą.

– To go tu przywlokę, by na własne oczy zobaczył, do czego doprowadził!

Hak naprawdę jest niezwykły, pomyślał z zachwytem. Był pewien, że nie daruje nikomu, kto naraził życie lub zdrowie Yony. Trudno o bardziej jasne świadectwo uczucia. Siła jego przyjaciela brała się stąd, że był człowiekiem czynu i nie marnował czasu na ciągłe rozważania, i analizowanie własnych myśli.

* * *

 _*obi_ _– pas przytrzymujący kimono_

 _*kami_ _– japońskie pojęcie boga, bóstwa i ducha, pochodzące z religii shinto, określające wszystko, co nadprzyrodzone, budzące grozę i podziw_


	7. Rozdział 7 – gwiazdy na morzu nocy

**Rozdział 7 – gwiazdy na morzu nocy**

Yona co rano budziła się z męczącą świadomością, że nic nie toczy się właściwym torem. Mimo że odzyskiwała siły i zdrowie z każdym dniem, z każdą godziną nawet, jej myśli były ponure i przygnębiające. Świadoma, że bliscy obserwują jej zachowanie, dzielnie okazywała im pogodną twarz. Na wszystkie pytania odpowiadała, że czuje się lepiej i starała się tego dowieść, zabierając się do zwykłych, codziennych zajęć. Jednak od chwili, gdy wieści o zaginięciu jej ojca dotarły do zamku, minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie, a ona nieustannie zastanawiała się nad tym, co się z nim stało? I co ze sobą pocznie, jeśli on nie wróci? Z pewnym dystansem patrzyła teraz na swoje życie i pomyśleć, że była niezadowolona, gdy dowiedziała się o planach wydania jej za Haka! Tak bardzo wtedy rozpaczała, a tak niewielkie miało to znaczenie w obliczu prawdziwego, majaczącego na horyzoncie nieszczęścia.

Było wczesne popołudnie i pałac cesarzowej tętnił już życiem. Yona szła zadaszoną werandą, biegnącą od głównej sali do zachodniego skrzydła, gdzie zakwaterowane były damy dworu. Wszędzie krzątała się służba. Panie snuły się po korytarzach i plotkowały. Pomyślałaby, że jest to jeden z tych zwykłych, leniwych dni, gdy ciężko jej było znaleźć sobie jakiekolwiek zajęcie, gdyby nie to, że na dziedzińcu dumnie wartę pełnili samuraje. Na jej widok pokłonili się nisko. Zauważyła, że pozostałe mieszkanki pałacu przestały już na nich zwracać uwagę.

Drzwi otworzyła jej drobna, elegancko ubrana Midori. Urocza, osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, o ładnej i zawsze roześmianej twarzy. Wraz z Saisho była odpowiedzialna za garderobę cesarzowej. Ukłoniła się grzecznie.

– Tak się cieszę, że znalazłaś dziś czas, pani – rzekła wylewnie. – Tkaniny przyjechały kilka tygodni temu i pozwoliłam sobie przygotować dla ciebie parę propozycji. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.

– Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony – odparła.

Każdej wiosny wymieniano szaty na nowe. Yona uwielbiała to, ale teraz sama myśl o tym przychodziła jej z trudem. Czuła się tak, jakby szara, gęsta mgła spowiła jej świat i ciężko było jej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Gdy przechodziła obok maleńkich pokoi, do jej uszu dochodził cichy szmer kobiecych głosów, przerywany wybuchami śmiechu. Niektóre damy rozsuwały bezszelestnie drzwi, by się jej pokłonić. W końcu znalazła się w pomieszczeniu na końcu korytarza. Leżało w nim wiele belek jedwabiu. Jedne wielowarstwowe, podbite puchem, inne proste i cienkie.

– Jej wysokość wybrała już wzory dla siebie i zabrałyśmy je do szycia, możemy więc użyć wszystkiego, co ci się spodoba, pani. Spójrz tylko na ten, czyż nie jest zachwycający? – rzekła Midori, wskazując jej biało-granatowy materiał, do połowy w jasnoróżowe kwiaty śliwy, a od połowy rozgwieżdżony, srebrną nitką. – Moim zdaniem kimono byłoby ciekawsze, gdyby uszyć je odwrotnie, czyli kwiatami do góry, a granatowym niebem do dołu. Zgodzisz się ze mną, pani?

Jakkolwiek wydawało jej się to bezsensowne, wiedziała, że nie może uczestniczyć w letnich uroczystościach w strojach z zeszłego roku. Musiały zostać zachowane pozory tego, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach, rodzina cesarska dobrze się trzyma. I tak jej choroba wywołała już zamieszanie i plotki. Szambelan od jakiegoś czasu wypytywał, kiedy będzie mogła się pojawić publicznie. Na szczęście na razie jej tego oszczędzono.

– Pani? – zagadnęła dziewczyna, zaniepokojona milczeniem Yony.

– Zdaję się całkowicie na ciebie.

Midori bardzo schlebiało takie zaufanie. Podziękowała z głębokim ukłonem i pokazała jej kolejny materiał. Jasnoniebieski w białe kwiaty wiśni.

– Będzie wspaniale wyglądał z koralowym spodem i obi, nie sądzisz, pani?

Przytaknęła. Prawdę mówiąc, było jej wszystko jedno. Nie ważne, jakie będą jej szaty, ważne, by były nowe. Midori wyciągnęła kolejną tkaninę, bladoróżową w haftowane biało-szare kwiatki, do której odwrotnie niż w przednim wypadku, zaproponowała dodatki w takim samym kolorze, tworząc monochromatyczną całość. Yona akceptowała wszystkie jej pomysły, podziwiając jej nieustający entuzjazm.

– A z tego czarnego w złote motyle zrobimy obi do białego kimona – mówiła. – To z pewnością zachwyci lorda Haka.

Yona po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnęła. Pomysł, że Hak w ogóle zwróciłby uwagę na jej ubranie, wydał się jej niezwykle zabawny. Był, co prawda, dość spostrzegawczy, ale nawet Soo-Won urodzony i wychowany na dworze tego nie robił. Kiedyś przyłapała go na tym, że nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co miała na sobie poprzedniego wieczoru.

– Wszystkie są takie piękne. Szkoda, że niedługo będziesz musiała je znów wymienić – westchnęła z żalem Midori.

Najwyraźniej założyła, że jeszcze tego lata Yona zostanie żoną Haka. Młode panienki nosiły barwne kimona o bardzo szerokich rękawach sięgających nawet kostek. Nie były one jednak odpowiednie dla mężatek. Po ślubie należało sprawić sobie nowe stroje, bardziej stonowane i klasyczne. Yona wymijająco spytała, co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego.

– Och! Doprawdy, pani, mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wiedziała! – zakrzyknęła Midori, spoglądając na nią spod swoich długich rzęs. – A przecież zachowanie lorda Haka mówi samo za siebie. Był taki przejęty, gdy zjawił się z tobą gorączkującą w pałacu. – Jej bezpośredniość była odrobinę deprymująca, Yona spuściła wzrok, a Midori dalej wyrzucała z siebie potok słów: – Gdy czekaliśmy na medyka, siedział z księciem i lady Lili w jej salonie. Tetora poszła do nich i podała im herbatę, ale wiesz, pani, poza tym nie mogłyśmy nic dla nich zrobić. Nie rozumiem tylko, jak mężczyźni to robią, że potrafią w takich sytuacjach zachować opanowanie. Jak zjawił się kapłan, byłyśmy przerażone. Nic nam nie wyjaśniono! Gdyby nie lady Lili, to nie wiem, co byśmy zrobiły. Przy egzorcyzmach zaintonowała sutrę lotosu*...

Yona jednym uchem słuchała jej dalej, resztę uwagi poświęcając własnym rozważaniom. Z nieco bezładnej paplaniny dziewczyny dowiedziała się, że tego dnia wszyscy zamartwiali się o nią, a modlitwy w pałacu trwały do samej nocy. Czuła się przytłoczona tym, co usłyszała. Nie zamierzała nikomu sprawić cierpienia, a jednak to zrobiła. Cesarz miał rację, zarzucając jej, że na nic nie zważa.

Gdy zakończyła wybieranie jedwabi, postanowiła udać się na spacer i wszystko przemyśleć. Dzień był uroczy i spokojny. W słonecznym blasku ogród prezentował się wspaniale. Kępa trawy kołysała się tuż przy fioletowych irysach, a liście drzew, muśnięte promieniami słońca, lekko szeleściły na wietrze. Kaczki spokojnie bawiły się na jeziorze, jakby obce im były wszelkie troski. Yonie przypomniało się, jak w podobny dzień spacerowała tu kiedyś z ojcem i to, co jej wtedy powiedział: „Twoja matka uważała, że piękno należy kolekcjonować we wspomnieniach, nim przeminie, tymczasem to ona odeszła, a świat pozostał piękny". Dopiero teraz pojęła, dlaczego czasem ni stąd, ni zowąd o niej napomykał. Lubiła to oczywiście, ale nie rozumiała wcześniej tęsknoty za ukochaną osobą. Westchnęła żałośnie. Chyba nigdy nie słuchała go wystarczająco uważnie, by wiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli lub czego pragnie. To, że był, kochał ją i troszczył się o nią, było tak naturalne i oczywiste jak powietrze.

Możliwe, że tak samo nie rozumiem Haka? Pomyślała nagle z niepokojem. Lubi mnie, to nie ulega wątpliwości, ale czy może czuć coś więcej?

Doszła właśnie do wielkiej wierzby płaczącej i przypomniała sobie, jak żartowali podczas przyjęcia. Hak powiedział, że wolałby uciąć sobie drzemkę, zamiast w nim uczestniczyć. Zatęskniła za nim i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Był nie tylko towarzyszem jej dziecięcych zabaw, był kimś, z kim doskonale się rozumiała i w czyim towarzystwie dobrze się czuła. Choć czasem jej dokuczał, to zawsze odnosił się do niej z życzliwością. To zupełnie normalne, że się o nią martwił. Tak samo, jak robili to pozostali. Midori źle oceniła uczucia, jakie do niej żywił, bo nie rozumiała łączącej ich więzi. A jednak myśl, że Hak traktuje ją jedynie jak przyjaciółkę, sprawiła, że poczuła się jakoś dziwnie, sama nie wiedziała jak.

Wtedy na drugim końcu ścieżki dostrzegła Soo-Wona i Lili pogrążonych w rozmowie. Pomyślała, że niezwykle do siebie pasują. Oboje pełni majestatu, piękni, w długich, jasnych szatach. Wydali jej się niemalże niebiańskimi istotami, które przemierzają ziemię.

Towarzyszący im samuraje pierwsi dojrzeli Yonę i ukłonili się, dopiero wtedy młoda para pomachała jej wesoło. Ostatnio spędzali ze sobą o wiele więcej czasu. Lili nie zachowywała się już tak powściągliwie i chłodno wobec narzeczonego, on natomiast okazywał jej więcej atencji.

Gdy się zbliżyli, Yona pokłoniła się ceremonialnie, będąc jeszcze pod wpływem wrażenia, jakie na niej wywarli.

– Czemu tak oficjalnie? – zaśmiał się Soo-Won.

– Jak się dziś czujesz? – zagadnęła Lili.

– Dobrze – odparła.

– Jesteś nieco blada. Może powinnaś na chwilę usiąść? – dopytywała.

– Nie. Nic mi nie jest, ale może za daleko dziś zaszłam. Chyba wrócę do pałacu.

– W takim razie cię odprowadzimy.

– Nie trzeba... naprawdę – zaprotestowała natychmiast Yona. – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

– Ale to żaden kłopot i tak tam zmierzaliśmy – odpowiedziała Lili, ujmując ją pod rękę. – Właśnie opowiadałam Soo-Wonowi o tańcu, który ćwiczyłyśmy. Sądzę, że mogłybyśmy wrócić do prób, co ty na to?

Melancholia Yony nie umknęła ich uwadze i choć była całkowicie zrozumiała, martwiło ich, że uparcie jej zaprzecza i próbuje ją ukryć. Wspólnie zastanawiali się nad tym, co mogliby zrobić, by odwrócić jej uwagę od bolesnych myśli.

Yona przystała na propozycję.

– Doskonale – ucieszyła się Lili, posyłając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie narzeczonemu.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy was zobaczę – podłapał. – Jak wróci Hak, jestem pewien, że będzie równie zachwycony.

– A kiedy wróci? – spytała Yona bez głębszego namysłu, czując, iż w tej samej chwili oblewa się rumieńcem.

– Niedługo – odparł, uważnie jej się przyglądając. Zastanawiał się, co właściwie czuje do Haka? Sądził, że jest nim zauroczona, ale gdy jego przyjaciel stanowczo temu zaprzeczył, zaczął mieć wątpliwości. – Może chciałabyś do niego napisać? – zaproponował po chwili.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Kobiecie nie wypadało korespondować z niespokrewnionym z nią mężczyzną, chyba że byli zaręczeni.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę włożyć twój list do swojego. Nikt poza nami się nie dowie.

– To może jeszcze spryskasz go jaśminowymi perfumami Yony? – zażartowała Lili, świadoma, że podpuszcza swoją kuzynkę.

Soo-Won zerknął na nią i spotkał nieco figlarne spojrzenie jej czarnych jak heban oczu. Były zachwycające, pełne życia i nieustępliwe. Poczuł dziwną przyjemność, spoglądając na jej piękną, wyrazistą twarz.

– ...dobrze? – zakończyła Yona.

– Słucham? – spytał zakłopotany.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że na chwilę stracił wątek. Yona była równie zmieszana, jak on, musiała teraz wszystko powtórzyć.

– Nie skorzystam z twojej propozycji, ale napisz mu, proszę... – tutaj spuściła wzrok ku ziemi i wymamrotała speszona – że mam nadzieję, iż niedługo go zobaczę, dobrze?

Przytaknął, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii jego przyjaciel się pomylił.

Wkrótce doszli do pałacu. Przez resztę dnia Yona nadal była w stanie dziwnej mieszaniny żalu i uniesienia. Spacer nie pomógł ukoić niepokoju, jaki odczuwała. Gdy pod wieczór znalazła się sama, ciężkie łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Znów rozmyślała o tym, co powiedziała Midori.

Co właściwie do tej pory uczyniła? Zdenerwowała stryja, przysporzyła trosk cioci i pozostałym, i Hakowi... Jak niezwykle samolubne było jej zachowanie!

Zagryzła poduszkę, by nie dać wyrwać się szlochowi. Nie chciała, by ktoś ją usłyszał, by znów się o nią martwili, a jednak nie mogła powstrzymać płynących łez. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że rozum bezlitośnie podpowiadał jej, iż pora zacząć oswajać się z myślą, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy ojca. Serce jednak nie chciało się z tym pogodzić. Czy przyszłość może przynieść jej coś więcej poza cierpieniem? I jak poradzić sobie z tym bólem przenikającym całą jej istotę?

Wtedy w wyobraźni ujrzała Haka, mówiącego, że zachowuje się jak mała dziewczynka i natychmiast gorączkowo wytarła buzię, zupełnie jakby faktycznie stał obok. Zapragnęła znów wtulić się w jego ramiona. Poczuć się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Wstała i wyjrzała na dziedziniec. Noc była ciemna, a niebo pogodne i rozgwieżdżone. Ciekawe, gdzie on jest i czy w ogóle o mnie myśli?

Hak szedł krętymi uliczkami Awy. Znad morza wiała lekka, orzeźwiająca bryza. Wieczór był bardzo przyjemny. U jego boku dumnie kroczył Yun. Piętnastoletni chłopak, o jasnych krótkich włosach i delikatnej, prawie dziewczęcej urodzie. Przyjął go na służbę ponad pół roku temu, na prośbę, zaprzyjaźnionego z jego rodziną, kapłana. Zrobił to jedynie z dobrej woli. Dzieciak był sierotą i nie spodziewał się, by mógł się okazać specjalnie pomocny. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo się myli. Yun potrafił nie tylko gotować czy szyć, ale także łowić, zbierać zioła, leczyć mniejsze urazy, a nawet robić materiały wybuchowe. Bardzo szybko stał się nieodłącznym kompanem każdej jego wyprawy.

Chłopak, z początku bardzo nieufny wobec swojego nowego pana, przekonał się do niego, równie prędko, jak tamten do niego. Hak był zupełnie inny niż możni, których znał. Traktował podwładnych jak równych sobie. Większość z nich zwracała się do niego po imieniu. Nikt się go nie bał. Wszyscy mówili przy nim otwarcie to, co myśleli. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie posiadał autorytetu. Mogli się z nim spierać, żartować, pić, próbować odwieść go od jakiegoś pomysłu, ale gdy wydał rozkaz, wszelkie dyskusje natychmiast ustawały.

Szli główną ulicą miasta. W domach i na werandach migotały światła świec.

– Czemu masz się z nim spotkać w takim miejscu? – spytał chłopak.

– Twierdzi, że łatwo się w nim ukryć – odparł.

– To niedorzeczne. Przecież strażnicy również z nich korzystają, nie?

– Owszem, ale nie zwracają uwagi na gości.

Powoli zbliżali się do celu, miejsca, które potocznie nazywano herbaciarnią, a gdzie kurtyzany podejmowały swoich klientów, zapewniając im rozrywkę, składającą się z rozmów, flirtów, picia, gry na instrumentach, śpiewu, tańca, a jeśli sobie życzyli i posiadali wystarczająco dużo srebra, także czegoś więcej. Hak miał się tam spotkać z informatorem, z którym skontaktował go jeden z ludzi generała Joo-Doh. Człowiekiem, o którym wiedział tylko tyle, że za jego głowę wyznaczona jest nagroda. Gotów był jednak chwycić się każdej sposobności. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował informacji. Udało mu się wytropić lorda Ila, aż do Awy, ale dalej ślad się urywał. Nikt go nie widział, nikt nic nie wiedział, nikt nie pamiętał, by ktoś taki tu przybył, czy wypłynął stąd statkiem. Przedstawiało się to niestety dość niepokojąco, tym bardziej że krążyły plotki o łączących tutejszego lorda szemranych interesach z Kai.

Zatrzymał się przed budynkiem. Naprzeciw wyszła mu dojrzała kobieta, powitała go uroczyście i przedstawiła się jako Gi-Gan. Była niska i szczupła, o dość ostrych rysach twarzy. Miała na sobie strojne szaty, a jej długie włosy, odrobinę faliste i posiwiałe, były związane z tyłu głowy. Odkłonił się i wypowiedział umówione hasło:

– Piękna pogoda, prawda? Szkoda, że niedługo rozszaleje się sztorm.

Zaprosiła go do środka. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem musiał zostawić swoją broń zaraz przy wejściu. Miał przy sobie jedynie miecz i sztylet. Oddał je Yunowi i przykazał mu tutaj na siebie zaczekać. Chłopak wziął je od niego z wielkim szacunkiem, po czym powiedział tonem niemalże rozkazującym, ale zdradzającym prawdziwe przejęcie:

– Tylko uważaj i nie wpakuj się w żadne kłopoty!

Hak poczochrał mu włosy na głowie.

– Za dużo się martwisz.

Właścicielka herbaciarni nie spuszczała z niego oczu. Informator powiedział jej, że odwiedzi ją dziś ktoś ważny, ale sam nie był pewien kto. Tymczasem gość ten, chociaż był wysokim i przystojnym mężczyzną, na pierwszy rzut oka zdawał się osobą całkiem zwyczajną.

Zaprowadziła go do jednego z pawilonów. Ścieżka do niego wiła się wokół małej sadzawki. Ogród jaśniał w świetle pochodni, a do uszu Haka dochodził delikatny kobiecy śpiew. Przypomniał sobie, jak kilka lat temu po raz pierwszy trafił do podobnego miejsca i odkrył smak intymności. Gi-Gan wskazała domek okolony werandą, na który prowadziły cztery schodki, ukłoniła się i odeszła. Wszystko tutaj było kosztowne i gustowne – drewno, stolarka, tatami, jedwabne poduszki, wytworne draperie. Wewnątrz siedziały dwie kurtyzany i wysoki mężczyzna, który na jego widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Przyjemny wieczór, prawda? – powiedział.

– Światło księżyca wspaniale odbija się od tafli wody – odparł Hak, podając kolejne hasło.

Mężczyzna wskazał wolne miejsce obok siebie. Wyglądał dość egzotycznie, miał śniadą cerę, ciemne, długie włosy związane w ogon i kolczyk w odsłoniętym lewym uchu.

– Zapraszam. Jestem Jae-Ha, a to są Minako i Nozomi.

Hak spojrzał na kobiety. Były ładne, odziane w piękne jedwabie, we włosach miały kwiaty i srebrne grzebienie. Minako wyższa, o kobiecych kształtach, okrągłej twarzy i ślicznej cerze ubrana była w zielone kimono we wzór bambusa. Za to delikatna, złotowłosa Nozomi miała na sobie czarne kimono w kolorowe kwiaty. Ukłoniły się, a on odkłonił się lekko, stosownie do swojej pozycji. Natychmiast też pochwycił ich uważne spojrzenia na sobie i przeklął się w duchu za nierozwagę.

Jae-Ha był zaintrygowany. Samuraj, który nawiązał z nim kontakt, powiedział, że spotka się z jego dowódcą, ale mężczyzna, jaki wszedł do pomieszczenia, choć faktycznie wyglądał na żołnierza, maniery miał wielkopańskie. Nurtowało go, kim jest, czego szuka i dlaczego robi to w tajemnicy przed lokalnymi władzami.

– Dziękuję. Jestem Tae-Woo – przedstawił się Hak.

Przez całą wyprawę posługiwał się imieniem kuzyna, jego własne było zbyt rozpoznawalne. Nozomi uklękła przy nim, wystawiając go na atak jej perfum i kobiecości.

– Sake, panie? – zaproponowała.

– Proszę.

Przyglądał się, jak nieskazitelnymi dłońmi odnajduje flaszkę i powoli napełnia mu czarkę. Sycił oczy jej widokiem. Była lekkiej, niemal dziewczęcej budowy, a jej blada cera jaśniała.

– A więc, Tae-Woo, co cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytał Jae-Ha.

– Szukam kogoś.

– Wielu ludzi przewija się przez Awę. Musisz być bardziej konkretny – odparł z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Hak pochylił się do przodu.

– Możemy porozmawiać sami? – powiedział przyciszonym głosem.

– Wiem, że mój nieodparty urok powala, ale dziewczęta mogą się poczuć urażone – odparł Jae-Ha. Hak nie był pewien, czy jego reakcja bardziej go zaniepokoiła czy rozbawiła, ale uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. – Można im ufać – dodał informator. – Nie spotkałbym się z tobą tutaj, gdyby tak nie było.

Nie był przekonany.

– Zechcecie nam coś zagrać? – zwrócił się do kobiet.

Natychmiast ukłoniły się i udały na drugi koniec sali, dalej niż było konieczne. Sięgnęły po swoje samiseny i wydobyły z nich piękne akordy.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś coś równie przyjemnego? – zachwycał się, wyraźnie oczarowany, Jae-Ha.

Hak nie odpowiedział, ale jasne było, że słyszał i że nie jest koneserem muzyki, mimo to pozwolił mu nacieszyć się odrobinę melodią i dopiero odezwał się:

– Widzę, że jesteś zainteresowany...

Jae-Ha przeniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

– Nie, żebym nie był, ale dobrze, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Kim naprawdę jesteś?

– To kim jestem nie ma znaczenia – wyparował.

– Niech ci będzie – odpowiedział informator, odrobinę zaskoczony taką reakcją, postanowił to na razie zostawić. – Kim w takim razie jest osoba, której szukasz?

– Przyjacielem mojej rodziny, podróżującym do Kai. Opuścił Chi'Shin miesiąc temu, kierując się w stronę Awy, później jednak ślad po nim zaginął.

– To ktoś z wysoką pozycją? – Hak przytaknął. – Skoro tak, dlaczego nie poprosisz o pomoc lorda Kum-Jina, panie?

Utytułował go celowo. Tak, jak się spodziewał, on nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi. Musiał być dobrze urodzony. Nie było to, co prawda, wielkim odkryciem – w końcu samurajami mogli się nazywać jedynie wywodzący się ze szlachty, a dowódca ich oddziału, musiał być jednym z nich.

– Krążą o nim nieciekawe plotki – odparł nieświadomy niczego Hak – poza tym coś dziwnego się tutaj dzieje. Ludzie są apatyczni i podenerwowani.

– Jesteś bystry. – Jae-Ha uśmiechnął się. – Widzisz, mieszkańcy boją się Kum-Jina.

– Z jakiego powodu?

– Para się handlem ludźmi.

Hak spojrzał mu prosto w twarz, jakby chciał się upewnić czy nie kłamie, i z oczami wbitymi prosto w niego, stwierdził:

– Niewolnictwo jest zakazane w Kouce.

– Owszem, tyle że on sprzedaje ich do Kai – odparł Jae-Ha bez zająknięcia, choć badawcze spojrzenie Haka było odrobinę przytłaczające.

– Dlaczego więc nie zaraportowano tego lordowi Geun-Tae? – Sposób w jaki mówił nie pozostawiał złudzeń, że oczekuje szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

– Ofiary mają niestety niski status społeczny i boją się mówić. Jeśli uda się kogoś uwolnić, brak mu siły i odwagi, by otwarcie przeciwstawić się Kum-Jinowi.

Oczy Haka zmrużyły się gniewnie. Przeklinał w duchu Geun-Tae, że dopuścił, by coś podobnego miało miejsce na jego ziemiach. Jae-Hę ucieszyła ta reakcja. Zamierzał wykorzystać go do obalenia rządów znienawidzonego tyrana.

– Odebranie wolności to najpodlejsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić drugiemu człowiekowi. Ludzie, którzy się tego dopuszczają, powinni sczeznąć w krainie ciemności, nie uważasz? – Hak niepewnie kiwnął głową, jako szogun decydował o losie wielu istnień. Jae-Ha kontynuował: – Nie można pozwolić, by to, kim się urodziłeś, determinowało twój los. To się kłóci z sensem życia.

– Wolałbym się nie wypowiadać, sam nie bardzo miałem wybór... – zaczął Hak i równie szybko urwał, ganiąc się za to, że w ogóle dał się wciągnąć w tę dyskusję.

– Doprawdy? To okropne – odparł ze współczuciem.

Hak nie widział sensu w roztrząsaniu tego. Jako chłopak marzył o przygodzie i wolności, ale dawno zaakceptował swój los z wszystkimi konsekwencjami.

– Zanim zdecyduję się ci pomóc, chciałbym jeszcze poznać odpowiedź na kilka pytań... – rzucił po chwili Jae-Ha, czekając, aż skupi na nim swoją uwagę. – Po pierwsze czemu szukasz tego mężczyzny? Jesteś z nim spokrewniony?

– Jeszcze nie.

Przekorny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy informatora.

– A więc ma on córkę? – Hak potwierdził. – To twoja narzeczona?

– Nie, ale zostanie moją żoną.

– Skąd ta pewność?

– Jakie to ma znaczenie?

– Skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, kim jesteś, chciałbym przynajmniej wiedzieć, jaki jesteś. Lubię znać osoby, z którymi pracuję. Mam chyba do tego prawo?

Hak westchnął głęboko, zaczynał się niecierpliwić, ale potrzebował pomocy tego człowieka.

– No więc? Skąd pewność, że zostanie twoją żoną? – powtórzył Jae-Ha niczym echo.

– Tak zostało postanowione. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Wychylił sake i polał im ponownie. Jego ciekawość nie została zaspokojona, małżeństwo aranżowane nie było niczym niezwykłym wśród szlachty. Postanowił dalej drążyć temat w nadziei, że coś naprowadzi go na tożsamość rozmówcy.

– Kto o tym postanowił? – spytał.

– Pan, któremu służę.

– I oczywiście nie powiesz mi, kim on jest? – Hak zaprzeczył. – Dlaczego masz ją poślubić?

Szogun zerknął na informatora z ukosa. Widać było, że jego rozdrażnienie przybiera na sile.

– Do czego właściwie zmierzasz?

– Już powiedziałem. Chcę cię lepiej poznać – odparł. Hak westchnął, ale tego nie skomentował. – No więc? – dociekał dalej.

– Nic nadzwyczajnego. Mój pan chce połączyć nasze rody.

Jae-Ha uśmiechnął się. Wreszcie na coś trafił. Wspomnienie o rodach sugerowało, że ma do czynienia nie tyle ze zwykłym szlachcicem, ile z arystokratą.

– Zależy ci na tej dziewczynie? – zagadnął z czystej ciekawości.

– Tak – wycedził Hak przez zęby, wszystko, byleby zakończyć to uciążliwe wypytywanie.

– Interesujące... – Jae-Ha nie mógł się powstrzymać, by się z nim trochę nie podroczyć. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że choć jest ci bliska, wcale jej nie pragniesz.

Wyraz oczu Haka zmienił się momentalnie. Nie pragnął jej! Akurat! Znał Yonę od dziecka i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął myśleć o niej w ten sposób. Czasem zdawało mu się, że kochał ją i pragnął jej od zawsze!

Ciszę w pomieszczeniu rozpraszały jedynie dźwięki samisenów. Jae-Ha wyczuł, że przesadził i choć uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy, w rzeczywistości był na siebie zły. Dobry nastrój rozmowy prysł.

– Jak twoja wybranka ma na imię? – spytał.

– Rina – skłamał Hak.

– A jej ojciec?

– Nie mogę wyjawić jego imienia, ale jest wysoko postawionym urzędnikiem cesarskim, a jego podróż miała charakter oficjalny – wyjaśnił, po czym dokładnie opisał wygląd lorda Ila oraz trasę, którą jechał.

– Poważna sprawa – podsumował Jae-Ha. – Postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie sądzę, by wpadł w ręce handlarzy ludźmi. Ich łupem padają głównie kobiety i dzieci. Jak coś będę wiedział, znajdę cię.

Podejrzewał już, że poszukiwany mężczyzna jest bratem cesarza. Wszystko układało się w logiczną całość – księżniczka i arystokrata. Jednak plotki o planowanym małżeństwie Yony z szogunem prowincji Wiatru, nie dotarły jeszcze na peryferia Kouki. Jae-Ha nie potrafił więc rozszyfrować tożsamości swojego gościa. Z uśmiechem sięgnął po czarkę z winem.

– A teraz napijmy się – powiedział. – Moje drogie panie, wróćcie już do nas – dodał, opróżniając ją jednym haustem.

Nim Hak zdążył podziękować, złotowłosa Nozomi przysiadła obok. Biła od niej zmysłowość i za wszelką cenę starała się mu przypodobać. Wdzięczyła się, zagadywała, śmiała z jego nieco opryskliwych odpowiedzi i obficie polewała sake. Jednak on błądził myślami gdzie indziej. Przypomniał mu się wieczór, gdy to Yona mu polewała. Czy była świadoma tego, jak na niego działa? Tego, że pożądał jej zanim poznał, co to dokładnie znaczy, a tamtego dnia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedział, że chciała przede wszystkim utrzeć nosa Tae-Junowi, ale mimo to łudził się, że jej uśmiech był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Gdy nalewała mu sake, w pewnym momencie przysunęła się tak blisko, że musnęła go swoimi włosami i poczuł jej oddech na policzku. Musiał wtedy użyć całej siły woli, by nie chwycić jej w ramiona i nie obsypać pełnymi gorącej namiętności pocałunkami. Robiła to wszystko specjalnie czy nieświadomie?

– Nudzę cię, panie? – odezwała się Nozomi.

Hak zerknął na nią nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Wybacz. Myślałem o czymś innym.

– W takim miejscu powinno się myśleć jedynie o przyjemnościach... – rzekła głosem słodkim jak miód. – Może zechcesz się posilić, panie?

Klasnęła w ręce i niemalże natychmiast wniesiono jedzenie. Zjadł nieco pieczonej na węglach ryby. Nalała kolejny naparstek ciepłego wina i podała mu go. Po chwili schyliła się, by dołożyć ryżu z prostej drewnianej miski, ale odmówił.

– Taki silny mężczyzna powinien więcej jeść.

– Jestem syty, naprawdę.

Nozomi znów klasnęła w dłonie i zjawiła się służąca, by zabrać jedzenie. Poleciła przynieść więcej sake, świeżej herbaty i owoce. Spojrzała na Haka i jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech. Odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem, zaczynał poddawać się panującemu w herbaciarni nastrojowi. Wtedy opowiedziała historię, jaką zasłyszała od swojej znajomej z Chi'Shin. W międzyczasie służąca przyniosła sake i herbatę, a jej pani znów nalała mu wina, kontynuując opowieść. Gdy skończyła, wzięła mandarynkę, otworzyła niczym kwiat i po usunięciu białego włókna, podała Hakowi.

– Skosztujesz, panie?

Podziękował.

– Jesteś tak obojętny na wdzięki Nozomi, aż żal patrzeć – zagadnął Jae-Ha. – Czy to przez twoją Rinę?

– Ona nie dba o to, co tu robię – odparł.

– Och! To niemożliwe – wtrąciła się Nozomi. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jesteś takim wspaniałym mężczyzną! – Hak nie odpowiedział, ale zerknął na nią i zmierzył wzrokiem. Była piękna, przemiła i ponętna. Uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała zalotnie: – Panie, przy mnie zapomnisz o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach.

Wstała, uklękła za nim i zaczęła go masować. Pod dotykiem jej palców nieco naprężył się, ale po chwili westchnął i poddał się przyjemności. W międzyczasie Jae-Ha i Minako dyskretnie zniknęli z pokoju. Nozomi nadal go masowała, podniecając coraz bardziej. Zmysłowo przesuwała dłonie po jego ramionach. Na chwilę zamknął oczy i wtedy zrozumiał, co było w niej tak kuszące – jej zapach – słodka i delikatna woń jaśminu.

* * *

 _*sutra lotosu – według japońskiej szkoły buddyzmu najważniejsza religijna księga, zawierającą pełną naukę Buddy_


	8. Rozdział 8 – światło nadziei

**Rozdział 8 – światło nadziei**

Jae-Ha zbliżał się do zajazdu, w którym zatrzymał się Hak. Noc była spokojna, a księżyc świecił jasno, wyraźnie oświetlając mu drogę. Na wschód znajdowała się stroma przełęcz. Na północy, zachodzie i południu dostępu broniła wieś i drewniany most rozciągający się nad bystrą rzeką. Miejsce zostało dobrze wybrane, pomyślał, mijając dwóch patrolujących teren mężczyzn. Choć nie mieli mundurów, ich charakterystyczne, wygolone na czubku głowy włosy i sztywna postawa zdradzały, że są samurajami. Przepuścili go bez problemu, nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że jest przez nich uważnie obserwowany.

Przed gospodą również stali wartownicy. Nim go spostrzegli, zanurkował w zaroślach. Zdziwił się, że zachowywane są tu aż tak duże środki ostrożności. Wiedział, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale korciło go, by wybadać, kim naprawdę jest mężczyzna, który przedstawił mu się jako Tae-Woo. Przez chwilę bił się z myślami, obserwując, kołyszące się w podmuchach chłodnego wiatru, lampiony zawieszone przed wejściem, po czym bezszelestnie przemknął na podwórze.

Przywarł do ściany budynku, unikając wzroku robiących obchód strażników. Z ukrycia obserwował ich szare postaci, błyszczące w świetle księżyca. Wyglądali inaczej niż spotkani przy moście samuraje. Włosy pierwszego były zaplecione w długi warkocz, drugi miał je związane rzemieniem w ogon. Obaj nosili proste kimona ozdobione etnicznymi wzorami, koralami i piórkami. Jae-Ha nigdy wcześniej nie widział podobnych strojów. Jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowała go tożsamość Tae-Woo. Wychylił się nieco, by lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyznom i natychmiast cofnął. Nie usłyszeli go, ale byli czujni. Mało brakowało, odetchnął.

Gdy odeszli, rozejrzał się ostrożnie po niewielkim, nijakim ogrodzie z malutką altaną pośrodku. Na lewo mieścił się pawilon w całości zajęty przez żołnierzy. Po drugiej stronie kuchnia, a dalej, przytulona do skały, łaźnia z wodą z naturalnych źródeł. Przed wejściem do niej stał wartownik.

Jae-Ha uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wiedział już, gdzie znajdzie Tae-Woo!

Prześlizgnął się cicho za kolejnym budynkiem i dotarł do skraju okalającej łaźnię werandy. Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza winkla. Siedzący na deskach mężczyzna ziewnął, oparł się plecami o ścianę i rozprostował nogi. Wyglądem przypominał patrolujących przed chwilą ogród żołnierzy. Jak go ominąć? Podniósł z ziemi kamień i rzucił go w stronę znajdującej się w centrum ogrodu altany. Strażnik poderwał się natychmiast, przyjął bojową postawę i zaniepokojony rozejrzał dookoła, a następnie ruszył w stronę źródła dźwięku. Jae-Ha odczekał jeszcze chwilę w cieniu, po czym postanowił jak najszybciej dostać się do drzwi łaźni. Zmobilizował się i wybiegł na oświetlony lampionami teren. Wtedy zimna stal dotknęła jego ramienia. Znieruchomiał.

– Co tu robisz? – usłyszał za sobą nienaturalnie spokojny, głęboki głos. Po plecach przeszedł mu zimny dreszcz.

– Szukam Tae-Woo – odparł.

– Po co?

– Mam dla niego informacje.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko „mh" i w poczuł, jak ktoś popycha go na ziemię. Zdołał jednak odskoczyć. Przed nim stał dumny, szczupły chłopak o zimnych, wąskich, orzechowych oczach, ubrany w granatową, jedwabną szatę, podbitą szarą wiewiórką.

– Na ziemię – wysyczał, groźnie trzymając swoją katanę w górze.

Jae-Ha nie zamierzał usłuchać. Postąpił krok do tyłu, dłonią wymacał brzeg tarasu i odbijając się od ziemi, wskoczył na górę. Chłopak podążył za nim i zamachnął się mieczem. Posługiwał się nim niebezpiecznie szybko. W tym samym momencie na schodkach prowadzących na werandę pojawił się wartownik, który był tu wcześniej i również ruszył ku niemu. Nie pozostawiali mu wyboru – musiał się bronić. Wydobył sztylet i usiłując odgonić nim napastników, drugą dłonią starał się wymacać drzwi do łaźni. Nagle syknął. Ktoś chwycił go za wyciągnięte ramię i, jednym szybkim ruchem, wykręcił je mocno do góry, więżąc jak w imadle. Sztylet odbił się głucho od drewnianych desek werandy.

Usiłował się obrócić, ale młody mężczyzna z gładką cerą i schludną fryzurą, zacieśnił dotkliwie chwyt na jego ramieniu. Jae-Ha znów zasyczał. Delikatność urody tego młodzieńca, zupełnie nie pasowała do siły, jakiej używał.

– Kto to? – spytał miękkim głosem, prawie pozbawionym śladu wysiłku.

Chłopak z kataną wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami.

– Nie wiem, ale próbował się zakraść do łaźni – wyjaśnił.

W oczach drugiego pojawił się złowrogi błysk.

– Po co?

– Twierdzi, że ma dla H... Tae-Woo – poprawił się – jakieś informacje.

Jae-Ha zauważył, że w stronę łaźni zmierzają kolejni strażnicy. Uświadomił sobie, że bez względu na to, co powie, oni i tak nie dopuszczą go do Tae-Woo. Uznał, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Szarpnął się i, mimo potężnego bólu przeszywającego ramię, oswobodził.

Cudem umknął przed kataną szczupłego chłopaka, która natychmiast śmignęła nad jego głową, okręcił się i z całej siły kopnął swojego napastnika. Ten zrobił unik. Jae-Ha znów wykonał piruet i tym razem udało mu się trafić wartownika stojącego za sobą. Tamten skulił się w bólu. Wtedy do werandy dotarły posiłki, a drugi młodzieniec również dobył swojego miecza. Jae-Ha był otoczony i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Po chwili został zmiażdżony. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać bez walki. Zdobył się na jeszcze jeden wysiłek i przyciśnięty do desek werandy, zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć.

Leżący w ciepłej kąpieli Hak rozmyślał. Nie wiedział, jakie kroki powinien przedsięwziąć w związku z Kum-Jinem. Nie miał na to żadnych dowodów poza słowami informatora. Zresztą, nie był nawet pewien, że ten powiedział mu prawdę. Czy mógł mu zaufać? Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego, ale przeczuwał, że powinien. Sprawa handlu ludźmi była bulwersująca, jednak przede wszystkim, podejrzewał, że władca Awy maczał palce w zniknięciu lorda Ila. A jeśli to prawda, to był winny zdrady – zdrady swojego szoguna, cesarza, a nawet Kouki.

Czy spiskuje z Kai? Czy mnie obserwuje? Zastanawiał się. Zapewne. Niewykluczone, że ma szpiegów w pobliskiej wsi. Czy zaatakuje? Owszem, jeśli uzna mnie za zagrożenie. Co robić? Ujawnianie się nic nie da. Jest lennym panem tych ziem i nie mogę mu nic rozkazać. Tylko Geun-Tae może zażądać od niego wyjaśnień i dowodów lojalności. Muszę jeszcze dziś wysłać posłańca do zamku w Chi'Shin, pomyślał i zanurzył się głębiej w parującej wodzie.

A co jeśli lord Il z nim współpracuje? Jeśli to uknuli razem? Możliwe, by on również zdradził? By odwrócił się od własnego brata? W imię czego? Władzy? Pokoju? Jako zagorzały przeciwnik wojny, wielokrotnie sugerował, aby załagodzić napięte stosunki z Kai przez oddanie przygranicznych ziem w lenno. Jednak, gdy niedawno odwiedził Fuugę, zapewniał, że całkowicie popiera swojego brata. Czy proponowałby mi małżeństwo ze swoją córką, gdyby to planował? Czy nie miało ono na celu wzmocnienia pozycji cesarza? Czy nie darzył brata względami i nie był zawsze po tej samej stronie, co on?

Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym zaoferował mu poślubienie Yony. Przebywał w Fuudze od dwóch tygodni i, prawdę mówiąc, jego obecność mocno frapowała Haka. Przyjechał pod pretekstem dostarczenia wiadomości, które mogły być przywiezione przez zwykłego posłańca oraz chęci spotkania się ze starym przyjacielem, lordem Mundokiem. Hak miał jednak wrażenie, że jest przez niego bacznie obserwowany i rozważał, czy przypadkiem celem jego wizyty nie jest szpiegowanie go.

Tego wieczoru siedzieli w sali biesiadnej i popijali sake. Mundok, Shin-Ah, Hak i jego przyjaciel i sekretarz, Kija. Lord Il był w wyśmienitym nastroju i pił więcej niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie rzekł niespodziewanie:

– Hak, co byś powiedział na małżeństwo z Yoną?

– Słucham...? – spytał, prawie pewien, że się przesłyszał.

– Wybacz mi moją obcesowość. Dawno jej nie widziałeś i pewnie dziwi cię ta propozycja.

Hak przyjrzał mu się uważnie, szukając oznak upojenia alkoholowego, ale nie zauważył żadnych. On natomiast mówił dalej, o tym, że Yona stała się młodą kobietą, że za parę tygodni skończy szesnaście lat. Tak jakby ktoś musiał mu o tym przypominać. Gdy widział ją po raz ostatni, była jeszcze młodziutką czternastoletnią dziewczyną, ale już wtedy był boleśnie świadom jej rozkwitającej kobiecości. Co za ironia, że ze wszystkich dziewcząt w cesarstwie, zadurzył się akurat w tej, o którą nie mógł nawet prosić. To właśnie dlatego unikał stolicy przez ostatnie lata.

– Przemyśl to, panie – namawiał lord Il. – Muszę się przyznać, iż obserwowałem cię uważnie przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie i z pełnym przekonaniem mogę powiedzieć, że oddałbym ją chętniej tobie, niż jakiemukolwiek innemu mężczyźnie.

Hak milczał, całkowicie zaskoczony. Pozostali również. Ich szogun zwykł odrzucać wszystkie propozycje małżeństwa, bez większego namysłu. Tym razem jednak wyglądało, że się zastanawia. Przez dwa lata próbował zapomnieć o Yonie. Na próżno. Czy jednak wolno mu być samolubnym i brać ją pod uwagę? Jego obowiązkiem jako władcy jest ożenić się z korzyścią dla swojej prowincji. Czy związek z Yoną mu ją przyniesie? Narastającą ciszę w sali przerwało dopiero chrząknięcie Mundoka. Uważnie obserwował wnuka. Nigdy nie naciskał, lecz martwiło go, że nie wydaje się zainteresowany ożenkiem. Hak zerknął na niego. Dziadek nie odezwał się, ale spojrzeniem wyraźnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że wypada, by coś odpowiedział.

– Co... co Yona o tym sądzi? – zagadnął.

– Nie rozmawiałem z nią jeszcze na ten temat, chciałem się najpierw rozmówić z tobą – odparł lord Il. – Nie powinieneś się tym jednak przejmować. Ja i cesarz popieramy ten związek.

Krótko mówiąc, nie dacie jej wyboru, pomyślał. Nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał, ale właściwie sam nie wiedział, na co liczył?

– Jestem niezmiernie zaszczycony, panie – powiedział. – Daj mi, proszę, nieco czasu na rozważenie tego.

Przez cały kolejny dzień był milczący. Choć niczego nie pragnął bardziej, miał poważne wątpliwości. To małżeństwo zapewniłoby cesarzowi absolutną wierność prowincji Wiatru. Nie wszyscy jego wasale byliby tym zachwyceni. Tak samo zresztą, jak bliskim związkiem Yony z królem Xing. W końcu to w wojnie z nim zginął ojciec Haka. Z drugiej strony upłynęło ponad siedem lat i już jakiś czas temu, sugerowano mu poprawienie napiętych stosunków z sąsiadem. Yona z pewnością mogłaby w tym pomóc. Zresztą, jak to zostałoby odebrane, gdyby odmówił?! Zapewne jako brak lojalności. Po co więc się bronić? Podpowiadało mu serce. Przecież i tak jesteś wierny? Tylko byś to przypieczętował i do końca życia miałbyś u swojego boku kobietę, którą kochasz. Nie oszukuj siebie, jak oszukujesz innych. Pragniesz tego.

Wreszcie pod wieczór do jego gabinetu zajrzał dziadek.

– Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam. – Hak zaprosił go do środka, ale on odmówił. Stojąc cały czas w progu, przejechał palcami po długiej, siwej brodzie i powiedział: – Uważam, że powinieneś ją poślubić.

To właściwie zamykało sprawę. Nawet pozycja szoguna nie zwalniała Haka z obowiązku posłuszeństwa wobec głowy rodziny. Mundok bardzo rzadko to wykorzystywał. Hak nie spytał, czy tym razem zdecydował się wtrącić ze względu na obowiązek wobec cesarza, czy dlatego, że ceni lorda Ila, czy może domyślił się jego uczuć? Jednak niezwykle mu ulżyło. Przytaknął, a dziadek odwrócił się i odszedł z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Następnego dnia postąpił zgodnie z życzeniem Mundoka i swojego serca. Był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że nie myśli już o tym, czy zachowuje się samolubnie i jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Pragnął jednak, by nie wywierano presji na Yonie. Nie łudził się, że nagle zapała do niego gorącą miłością, ale chciał, by podjęła decyzję sama. W końcu będzie musiała spędzić z nim resztę życia.

Z przyjemnością poruszył się w gorącej, wonnej wodzie. Cudownie odprężony, swobodnie pogrążył się w marzeniach. Jak niewiele trzeba mu było. Zachowanie Yony dawało nadzieję, że jest mu przychylna. To więcej, niż się z początku spodziewał. Pierwszego dnia powitała go przecież słowami „nie chcę go w ogóle oglądać". Bywała czasem taka dziecinna i kapryśna, miała też nieco zbyt pochlebną opinię o sobie, ale była w niej trudna do określenia świeżość, która czyniła ją pociągającą. Nigdy nie zachowywała się sztucznie. Do tego była taka śliczna, drobna, wyjątkowa, z tą emanującą z niej kobiecością i alabastrową skórą... Przymknął oczy i poczuł, że jego ciało zaczyna reagować w oczywisty sposób. Westchnął, starając się skupić na czymś innym.

Wtedy w głowie zahuczały mu dźwięki walki na zewnątrz. Usłyszał głos Kijy, a potem odgłos ciosu. Poderwał się z kąpieli. Zarzucił na siebie bawełniane kimono, niedbale przewiązał je w pasie i otworzył drzwi łaźni. To, co zobaczył, na równi go zaskoczyło, jak ubawiło. Na ziemi, kilka kroków od wejścia leżał wrzeszczący i ciskający się Jae-Ha. Przytrzymywało go dwóch wartowników. Obok stał Shin-Ah, grożąc mu swoją kataną. Kija pomagał wstać Taro, strażnikowi, którego tu zostawił. Wszyscy byli mocno poobijani.

– Dobrze się bawicie? – spytał z przekąsem.

– Każ im mnie puścić! – krzyknął Jae-Ha.

– Puśćcie go – rozkazał.

Dwóch żołnierzy natychmiast się odsunęło. Shin-Ah jednak na wszelki wypadek, ustawił się przed swoim bratem. Miecz trzymał opuszczony klingą do dołu, ale go nie schował. Jae-Ha podniósł się powoli i splunął z krwią.

– Co tu robisz? – spytał Hak.

– Miałem trochę wolnego czasu i pomyślałem, że zechcesz się ze mną napić – zażartował, choć niezupełnie było mu do śmiechu. Bolała go ręka i żebra, miał także obtarty policzek oraz rozbitą wargę, ale ci, z którymi walczył, nie wyglądali lepiej. – Twoi ludzie są tak przewrażliwieni, że nie pozwolili mi się nawet do ciebie zbliżyć.

– Do ciebie zbliżyć, panie – pouczył go Kija, oburzony poufałym sposobem, z jakim zwracał się do Haka, ten jednak natychmiast go zgasił.

– Daj spokój. Shin-Ah ty też. Schowaj miecz.

– On ma broń.

Szogun spojrzał podejrzliwie na Jae-Hę.

– Zawsze odwiedzasz znajomych uzbrojony?

– Gdy zdradzisz mi, kim jesteś, panie – położył wyraźny nacisk na tytuł – może przestanę być tak podejrzliwy.

Hak uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Jak udało ci się tu zakraść?

– Wybacz, panie – odezwał się Taro, kłaniając się z trudem. – To moja wina.

Znał swoich ludzi dobrze – musiał go ukarać, tylko tak Taro mógł sobie darować hańbę.

– Owszem – skwitował chłodno, ale nie widać po nim było gniewu. – Degraduję cię.

Jae-Ha zauważył, że strażnik przyjął to z wyraźną ulgą. Natomiast elegancki, sztywny młodzieniec wyglądał jak zbity pies. Kija czuł się równie odpowiedzialny, bo był dowódcą straży przybocznej Haka.

– Proszę, zdegraduj też mnie – powiedział z pochyloną głową.

– Jeśli chcesz się wykpić od służby, to tym razem nie dam ci szansy – odparł. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

Oczy Kijy zalśniły. Hak tymczasem położył dłoń na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka i poklepał je. Wiedział, że wyrzuca sobie, iż dopuścił kogoś z bronią w jego pobliże. Przysiągł przecież dziadkowi, że będzie go chronił. Nie wymienili ani słowa, ale Shin-Ah podniósł wzrok na niego i kiwnął na znak, że rozumie, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę na Jae-Hę.

– Co z nim? – spytał.

– Z przyjemnością napiję się z kimś, kto nie odpada po dwóch czarkach jak wy – zażartował.

– Hej! Ja wcale nie odpadam po dwóch czarkach – zaprotestował Kija.

Hak zaśmiał się i ruszył przez ogród, w stronę głównego pawilonu. Gdy do niego podeszli, rozkazał podać jedzenie i sake, i wyszedł. W pokoju było kilkunastu żołnierzy ubranych w kimona z podobnymi etnicznymi motywami oraz kilku samurai. Wszyscy milczeli. Wkrótce służące przyniosły posiłek i wino. Jedna z nich zaproponowała Jae-Hie trunek. Nie odmówił, niepewnie zerkając na Shin-Ah. Spowijała go jakaś nienaturalna cisza, a jego spojrzenie było dziwnie przeszywające.

– On tak zawsze? – zagadnął po chwili.

– Lord Shin-Ah jest bardzo oddany – odparł Ryu, jeden z ludzi Haka.

– Skąd jesteś?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił wzrok w ziemię.

– Wszyscy tu są tacy otwarci?

Znów cisza.

– Hm... czy ktoś z was poznał Rinę?

– Rinę? – powtórzyli zaskoczeni.

Jae-Ha spodziewał się, że nie jest to jej prawdziwe imię.

– Córkę mężczyzny, którego tu szukacie, przyszłą żonę waszego pana – wyjaśnił. Pokręcili przecząco głowami, poza dwoma samurajami, którzy, o ile dobrze pamiętał, przedstawili się jako Hiro i Seiji. – A wy panowie? – skierował do nich pytanie. – Poznaliście ją?

Oczy pozostałych zwróciły się w ich stronę. Kiwnęli głowami.

– Doprawdy? – zaciekawił się Ryu. – Jaka jest?

– Ładna – oznajmił Hiro.

– Ładna? – wzburzył się siedzący obok niego Seiji. – Powiedziałbyś raczej piękna.

– No to wygląda na to, że Tae-Woo ma szczęście – skwitował Jae-Ha z półuśmiechem. – A jaki ma charakter?

– Wydaje się słodka i urocza, ale tak naprawdę ciężko powiedzieć – odparł Seiji. – Nie sądzę, by w ogóle wiedziała o naszym istnieniu. Takie damy nie zadają się z żołnierzami.

„Takie damy", zauważył Jae-Ha, potwierdzało to jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia.

– Mów śmiało, wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi – zachęcił. – Widziałeś ją kiedyś z Tae-Woo? – Samuraj przytaknął. – Jaka przy nim była? Chłodna?

– Skądże! Póki nie dotarły wieści o jej ojcu, zawsze się przy nim uśmiechała, a później... no cóż, wpadła w rozpacz... ale... – tu urwał, wahając się, czy powinien powiedzieć coś więcej.

– Ale...? – podchwycił Jae-Ha.

W tym momencie wrócił Hak, ubrany w zwykłe, granatowe kimono, z mieczami zatkniętymi za pasem. Od wejścia gestem dłoni dał znać ludziom, by się nie podnosili. Jae-Ha zdobył właśnie kolejne potwierdzenie jego wielkopańskiego pochodzenia. Za nim do pomieszczenia wszedł Yun. Hak polecił mu opatrzyć gościa. Chłopak przysiadł przy nim, otworzył swoją torbę, pełną maści i bandaży, i uważnie przyjrzał się jego obrażeniom, po czym wymamrotał:

– Zostawić was na chwilę samych... banda nieokiełznanych bestii... – Wbrew oczekiwaniom Jae-Hy komentarz ten wywołał jedynie uśmiech na twarzach pozostałych mężczyzn. – Po co mu ją wykręcaliście? – dodał, bandażując jego rękę.

– Miał broń – odezwał się Shin-Ah, swoim spokojnym tonem, przyprawiającym Jae-Hę o ciarki.

– A ty co? – chłopak zwrócił się do niego. – Śpieszy ci się na tamten świat? Musiałeś ich prowokować?

– Zawsze mnie cieszy, gdy troszczy się o mnie ładny chłopak czy dziewczyna – odparł ze swoim ironicznym uśmiechem – ale szczerze mówiąc, to nie twoja sprawa.

Dzieciak rzucił okiem na Haka.

– Mogę go zostawić? – spytał zirytowany.

– Nie – brzmiała odpowiedź.

– Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. Po co to wszystko? Ten idiota i tak zaraz gdzieś pójdzie i da się pobić.

– O co to... – zaprotestował Jae-Ha, ale Hak uciszył go zdecydowanym gestem.

– On wcale nie dał się pobić – powiedział łagodnie. – W pięciu ledwo dali mu radę.

Chłopak ponownie zerknął na przybysza.

– A więc to silny idiota – rzekł od niechcenia, lecz jego ton zdradzał pewien podziw. – To wyjaśnia obrażenia Taro.

– Jak on się czuje?

– Nic mu nie będzie – odpowiedział, kończąc opatrywanie Jae-Hy. Nałożył jeszcze maść na jego policzek, znów ponarzekał pod nosem i oznajmił: – Skończyłem.

– No, to teraz możemy się wreszcie napić – skwitował Hak.

Służąca natychmiast im polała. Jae-Ha sięgnął po swoją czarkę, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

– Okłamałeś mnie wcześniej – powiedział.

– To zdecydowanie jest idiota – wtrącił Yun.

Hak uniósł brew, a on kontynuował:

– Powiedziałeś, że Rina cię nie lubi, ale okazuje się, że to nieprawda.

W sali zrobiło się jakby ciszej.

– Nigdy nic takiego nie mówiłem.

– Jak to nie! Gdy spytałem, czy to przez nią nie zwracasz uwagi na Nozomi...

– Powiedziałem tylko, że ona nie dba o to, co robię – sprostował Hak z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– W takim razie jesteś najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną pod słońcem! Jest piękna, urocza, lubi cię i nie dba o to, że jesteś z inną kobietą. Po prostu ideał!

Wszyscy się roześmiali, Hak również, ale coś w jego oczach zdradzało, że właśnie to go boli.

– Pora, żebyś powiedział, co cię do mnie sprowadza – odezwał się po chwili.

Jae-Ha niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był pełen ludzi. Hak zauważył to wahanie i z przekorą zacytował jego własne słowa sprzed kilku dni:

– Można im ufać, gdyby tak nie było, nie zaprosiłbym cię tutaj.

– Potrafią równie pięknie grać na samisenie?

– Tu mnie masz, ale mają inne przydatne talenty – odparł, wymownie spoglądając na miecze.

Pozostali słuchali z zainteresowaniem. Zdawało się, że ich pan polubił tego podejrzanego człowieka.

– No dobrze... – Jae-Ha dał za wygraną. – Jak zapewne się domyślasz mam dla ciebie informacje.

Cisza, jaka momentalnie nastała w pomieszczeniu, uświadomiła mu jeszcze mocniej, ile osób się w nim znajdowało. Rozejrzał się ponownie i ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Shin-Ah trzymał wzrok cały czas nieruchomo utkwiony w nim. Fakt, że nie okazywał żadnych emocji, trochę go przerażał.

– Jakie? – odezwał się Hak.

– Widziano kogoś odpowiadającego twojemu opisowi kilka tygodni temu w willi Kum-Jina.

– To pewne?

– Pewien jestem tylko tego, że Minako to rozpasana ladacznica.

Kija odchrząknął. Hak tymczasem polecił Yunowi sprowadzić kapitana Sumiyori. Chłopak skłonił się i wyszedł, a on pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Zastanawiał się, czy Jae-Ha nie chce go przypadkiem wykorzystać do usunięcia swojego wroga? Wszyscy bacznie mu się przyglądali, jakby czekali tylko na jego rozkazy.

– Możliwe, aby tam nadal przebywał? – spytał po chwili.

– Nie wiem.

Wtedy shoji znów się rozsunęły i do pomieszczenia wszedł samuraj. Skłonił się i od razu zaczął przepraszać, za to, że wpuścili na teren zajazdu uzbrojonego mężczyznę.

– Nie mam, panie, żadnego usprawiedliwienia dla siebie i moich ludzi. Zawiedliśmy.

– Ukaż ich, kapitanie, jak uważasz za stosowne.

Sumiyori pokłonił się, zadowolony, że nie wchodzi on za bardzo w jego kompetencje. Hak natomiast poprosił Jae-Hę, by powtórzył to, co mu powiedział.

– Skąd to wiesz? – dociekał kapitan.

– Nie mogę zdradzić mojego źródła.

– To pułapka, panie – oznajmił.

Shin-Ah i kilku innych przytaknęło. Jae-Hę znów obleciał zimny dreszcz.

– Nie sądzę – zaryzykował Hak. – On szczerze nienawidzi Kum-Jina.

– Jak możesz mu tak łatwo ufać?! – wzburzył się Kija. – Nie znamy go, nic o nim nie wiemy!

– Jeśli o to chodzi, mogę wam powiedzieć, co tylko chcecie – zaproponował natychmiast Jae-Ha.

– Dobrze. Zacznijmy od tego, kim jesteś? – podchwycił Kija.

– Piratem. – Po sali rozniósł się pomruk zdradzający odrazę. – Jestem panem samego siebie. Nikt mi nie mówi, za co i za kogo mam walczyć. Sam o tym decyduję.

– Czemu nienawidzisz Kum-Jina?

Jae-Ha zerknął na Haka.

– Nic im nie powiedziałeś?

– Nie, ale śmiało, wyjaśnij sam.

Uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się w jego kierunku.

– Odbiera ludziom to, co najcenniejsze, wolność – wysyczał z wściekłością. – Robi z nich niewolników i sprzedaje jak zwierzęta do Kai.

Pozostali spoważnieli. Hak znów zamilkł. Zakładając, że lord Il żyje i został pojmany, należy działać szybko, ale jednocześnie ostrożnie, myślał. Jeśli Kum-Jin spanikuje, może chcieć pozbyć się dowodów, a tym samym życie ojca Yony będzie zagrożone.

– Ktoś ma pomysł, jak zweryfikować obecność lorda w willi tego człowieka? – zagadnął kapitan Sumiyori.

– Trzeba by się tam jakoś przedostać – odparł Ryu.

– Jedyna osoba, jaka ma na to szanse, to ten chłopak – wtrącił Jae-Ha, zerkając na Yuna. – Ale należy liczyć się z tym, że mogą go pojmać i sprzedać jako niewolnika.

Na twarzy dzieciaka pojawiło się przerażenie.

– Jak dałby nam znać, że lord tam jest? – dopytywał się kapitan.

– Mógłbym odpalić jakąś racę albo coś takiego... – wymamrotał Yun, sam nie wierząc, że się decyduje na coś podobnego.

– Jestem przeciwny – uciął Hak.

Bez względu na to, czy ojciec Yony był w willi Kum-Jina, czy nie i tak nie mógł tam tak po prostu wkroczyć. Nie widział więc sensu w niepotrzebnym narażaniu Yuna.

– Czy uwolnienie tego lorda nie jest dla ciebie ważne? – podpuścił go Jae-Ha.

– Jest – odpowiedział. – Dlatego nie będziemy zwlekać. Kija, weźmiesz dziesięciu ludzi i jeszcze dziś wyruszysz do Chi'Shin. Zaraportujesz o wszystkim lordowi Geun-Tae i poprosisz go o posiłki. Oczekuję, że zrobisz to szybko i skutecznie.

– Tak jest.

– Sumiyori, Shin-Ah, przygotujecie ludzi. A ty, Jae-Ha, lepiej szykuj swoich piratów, Kum-Jin nie podda się bez walki.

– Widzę, że nawykłeś do wydawania rozkazów – odparł, nie zdradzając sprzeciwu.

– Przecież jestem dowódcą, nie?

– Oczywiście – skomentował z przekorą. – Choć traktują cię tu raczej, jakbyś był szogunem.

Hak zakrztusił się, a potem zaczęło to przypominać śmiech. Przenikliwość tego człowieka naprawdę była niesamowita. Dłuższą chwilę śmiał się do utraty tchu, w sposób tak zaraźliwy, że pozostali również pokładali się ze śmiechu.

– Jesteś naprawdę zabawny – powiedział wreszcie, prawie przez łzy. – Jak to się skończy, obiecuję, że powiem ci prawdę.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – odparł, podnosząc wysoko czarkę na znak toastu.

Dwa dni później Jae-Ha znalazł się w zupełnych ciemnościach. Uwięziony w małym, dusznym pomieszczeniu. Pobity, obolały, podrapany ledwo był w stanie ustać na nogach. Tego dnia został pojmany w herbaciarni przez żołnierzy Kum-Jina. Jego związek z tym miejscem znany był im od dawna, ale nigdy wcześniej tam po niego nie przyszli. Co się takiego stało, że zmienili zdanie? Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że chodzi o jego spotkanie z Tae-Woo. Kum-Jin musi się bardzo obawiać tego człowieka, pomyślał, krzywiąc się z bólu. Będzie chciał mnie zabić, to jasne jak gwiazdy, ale nie poddam się tak łatwo! Jakoś się stąd wydostanę, powtarzał sobie, próbując uwierzyć w to kłamstwo. Przez całe życie uciekał przed swoim przeznaczeniem, czemu więc teraz nie miałoby mu się udać?

Dawno temu cudem umknął przed okrutnym losem. Przez wiele dni błąkał się głodny, zmęczony, ledwo żywy. Znalazła go Gi-Gan, wyczerpanego, prawie na skraju śmierci. Zaopiekowała się nim i przygarnęła. Miał wtedy ledwie dwanaście lat. Tak właśnie trafił do Awy i do owej herbaciarni. Z pewnością zauważyła niewolnicze piętno wypalone na jego prawej nodze, lecz nigdy o to nie spytała. Czy nic jej się nie stało? Zastanawiał się, mając pełną świadomość, że jest odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie na nią i jej dziewczęta niebezpieczeństwa. W głowie dudniło mu: zawiodłeś ją.

Niesamowicie zmęczony i obolały, oparł się o ścianę i osunął na ziemię. Zamknął oczy, a potem przez sen zaczęły docierać do niego ludzkie głosy. Uszami łowił dźwięki, jak wówczas, gdy spał na warcie, ale pozostawał na tyle czujny, by usłyszeć zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Po chwili ocknął się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Przez nisko zawieszony sufit z belek i desek, przesączało się bardzo niewiele światła. Słyszał jednak, że ktoś zbliża się do drzwi. Wkrótce otworzyły się i rozkazano mu wyjść. Nie miał innego wyboru, ale nie opuścił osłaniającej go ściany. Wtedy strażnik wszedł do środka, szarpnął go za ubranie i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Tam czekało na niego czterech uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

– Chwila, panowie – rzekł z taką lekkością, na jaką tylko był się w stanie zdobyć – dokąd mnie zabieracie z tego przytulnego gniazdka?

– Na miejsce twojego przeznaczenia – odpowiedział jeden ze strażników i zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. – Nie licz jednak na niczyją pomoc! Jeśli ktoś się odważy, zapłacą za to twoje przyjaciółki i mieszkańcy miasta!

Jae-Ha pojął, że znalazł się na krawędzi śmierci i przytłoczyło go poczucie bezradności. Mimo to uśmiechnął się niesfornie i ruszył przed siebie z podniesioną głową.

Było już dobrze po południu, gdy Hak, Shin-Ah i Yun wybrali się na krótki zwiad po mieście. Nie umknęło ich uwadze, że panowała w nim dziwna atmosfera napięcia. Próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale powiedziano im jedynie, że tej nocy spłonęła herbaciarnia. Postanowili to zbadać i skręcili w biegnącą do portu drogę, przy której się mieściła. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że z całego kompleksu pozostały jedynie zgliszcza.

– Co tu się stało? – wyszeptał Yun z bijącym sercem.

Doszczętnie spłonęły wszystkie pawilony. Zwykłe, przypadkowe zaprószenie nie mogło do tego doprowadzić.

– Nie wiem – odparł Hak – ale to nie wróży nic dobrego.

Shin-Ah przytaknął, po czym wskazał jakiś punkt w oddali, w kierunku morza. Awa leżała nad półkolistą zatoką, wychodzącą na zachód. Na widnokręgu majaczyły dwa płynące statki, a bliżej, dwieście kroków od nich znajdowało się molo.

– Coś tam się dzieje – powiedział cicho.

Ruszyli przed siebie i wkrótce dostrzegli ustawioną na nadbrzeżu szubienicę oraz zgromadzony wokół niej tłum gapiów. Haka uderzyło, że zebrani tu ludzie są dziwnie milczący. Rozejrzał się uważnie. W pobliżu stał otoczony przez żołnierzy powóz z opuszczonymi zasłonami. Co tu się dzieje? Zastanawiał się.

Niebawem wszystko stało się jasne. Na plac weszło czterech strażników prowadzących Jae-Hę. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zachowywał się on nadzwyczaj swobodnie. Szedł, rozglądając się dookoła i pogwizdując cicho pod nosem.

– Mówiłem, że ten idiota da się złapać... – mruknął Yun.

Hak gorączkowo myślał, co robić? Zatrzymać egzekucję? Jednak jeśli się ujawnię, cała misja może spalić na panewce. Nie rób głupot, dobrze wiesz, że nie powinieneś się w to mieszać, tłumaczył sobie. Jeśli Kum-Jin poczuje się zagrożony, może zaatakować, nawet dziś, nawet w tej chwili, a nie masz wystarczająco ludzi, by go odeprzeć. Jae-Ha to tylko napotkany pirat. Twoim zadaniem jest odnaleźć ojca Yony. Jesteś to winny cesarzowi i jej. To jest tylko pirat... Przyjechałeś tu po lorda Ila...

Wtedy Jae-Ha dostrzegł go w tłumie i uśmiechnął się z wielką nonszalancją, wzruszając ramionami, zupełnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: co począć, taka karma.

Hak przeniósł wzrok na stojącego obok Shin-Ah, który z niewzruszoną miną lustrował cały plac, oceniając ich szanse. Miecz miał już w pogotowiu. Doskonale bowiem wiedział, co postanowi jego brat. Hak wziął głęboki wdech. Oby Kija wrócił jak najszybciej, pomyślał, po czym powiedział cicho do Yuna:

– Sprowadź pozostałych.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem uderzyło go znacznie jego słów i biegiem puścił się w stronę miasta, modląc się w duchu, aby zdążył. Hak ruszył przed siebie, przeciskając się przez tłum, ustępujący mu z drogi. Po chwili znalazł się tuż przed schodkami na szubienicę.

– Co tu się dzieje? – spytał.

Kat zakładał już Jae-Hie pętlę na szyję.

– Nie twoja sprawa, chłystku – parsknął jeden ze strażników i z zamiarem odepchnięcia go, postąpił w jego stronę.

Nim jednak zdołał, Shin-Ah wystąpił wojowniczo na przód i stanął przed Hakiem. Dłoń miał zaciśniętą na rękojeści zatkniętego na plecach miecza.

– Lepiej licz się ze słowami. Nie wiesz, do kogo się zwracasz – rzekł ściszonym, bezlitosnym głosem.

Żołnierza obleciał zimny dreszcz. Nie rozumiał czemu, lecz stojący przed nim mężczyźni wydali mu się dziwnie silni.

– Kim jesteście? – spytał.

Wtedy wyższy z nich, wyprostował się dumnie i powiedział głosem który, chociaż wcale nie wydawał się głośny, rozszedł się po całym placu:

– Jestem Hak Son i rozkazuję ci puścić wolno tego człowieka.

Wśród zebranych przeszedł szmer zdumienia. Wszędzie w cesarstwie znano to imię, imię szoguna prowincji Wiatru. Wzbierające na sile szepty i respekt, jaki wzbudzał, cieszyły go. Nawet w Jae-Hie zatliła się iskierka nadziei, choć był przekonany, że zmyśla, by go uwolnić.

– Ale tutaj jest prowincja Ziemi, panie – zauważył strażnik, najwyraźniej nie dając wiary jego słowom, po czym cofnął się o krok i szorstkim głosem wydał rozkaz swoim ludziom. Zaczęli się schodzić w jego kierunku.

Hak sięgnął do rękawa i wyszarpał z niego mały zwój. Na ten nagły ruch, stojący przed nim żołnierz, chwycił za miecz, ale nim zdążył go dobyć, Shin-Ah wyciągnął swój. Błysnął on w świetle słońca ledwie kilka centymetrów od gardła mężczyzny. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Jego brat jednak spokojnie położył dłoń na klindze i opuścił ją, po czym podał strażnikowi dokument opatrzony pieczęcią lorda Geun-Tae.

– To powinno wystarczyć – powiedział.

Mężczyzna otworzył pismo i uważnie je prześledził. Potwierdzało ono tożsamość stojącego przed nim człowieka i nakazywało wszystkim poddanym prowincji Ziemi, udzielić mu wszelkiej pomocy. Nieco pobladły ukłonił się do samej ziemi i udał do osłoniętego powozu. Hak tymczasem wszedł pewnym krokiem na szubienicę. Podszedł do Jae-Hy, zdjął mu pętlę z szyi i przeciął więzy na jego rękach. Nikt z obecnych nie próbował mu nawet przeszkodzić. Wszyscy z obawą zerkali na, trzymaną nadal w pogotowiu, katanę Shin-Ah.

– Ty naprawdę jesteś...? – wymamrotał pirat, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Domyślał się, że jest on kimś znaczącym, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak. Hak Son, szogun prowincji Wiatru, jeden z najpotężniejszych ludzi w całym cesarstwie.

Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Hak uśmiechnął się tylko i zwrócił w stronę powozu, z którego wysiadał właśnie niemłody, tęgi mężczyzna, ubrany w drogie szaty z przypasanymi u boku ozdobnymi mieczami. Ma wypisane na twarzy okrucieństwo, pomyślał, obserwując uważnie, jak idzie w jego stronę, pośród korowodu ubezpieczających go ze wszystkich stron żołnierzy. Wszyscy zebrani kłaniali mu się, kilku wieśniaków padło nawet na kolana, wstając dopiero, jak ich minął. Gdy podszedł bliżej Haka, sam pokłonił się ceremonialnie i rzekł:

– Zaszczycasz mnie, panie, pojawiając się w moim ubogim mieście.

– Lord Kum-Jin, jak sądzę? – odparł Hak, składając płytki, sztywny ukłon, zaznaczający własną wyższość. Nikt nie mógł już mieć wątpliwości, że jest tym, za kogo się podał.

– Jestem do twoich usług, panie. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? Zechcesz wyjawić, co cię tu sprowadza? – powiedział uniżenie Kum-Jin.

Nie dawało mu to spokoju. Spodziewał się, że cesarz będzie szukał brata, ale nie rozumiał, czemu wysłał tu szoguna prowincji Wiatru? Ciekawe, czy już wiedzą, że go „goszczę"? Zastanawiał się.

– Najpierw wytłumacz mi, co tu się dzieje? – spytał Hak.

Kum-Jin zerknął na Jae-Hę. Przeklęty pirat, pomyślał i gniewny mars ściągnął mu twarz. Powinien się go pozbyć dawno temu. Gdy spotkał się z tym podejrzanym, węszącym wszędzie przybyszem, wiedział, że nie może dalej z tym zwlekać. Jednak kto mógł przypuszczać, że przybysz okaże się szogunem prowincji Wiatru?

– Ten człowiek to przestępca. Miał właśnie zawisnąć – wyjaśnił niechętnie.

– O co jest oskarżony?

Kum-Jin rozejrzał się dyskretnie, nim odpowiedział. Zauważył, że z Hakiem jest tylko jeden mężczyzna i poczuł się nieco pewniej. Gdyby chciał, mógłby ich z łatwością pojmać.

– Panie, został już osądzony i skazany. Szkoda byś marnował na to swój czas.

– Ogranicz się do odpowiadania na moje pytania – przywołał go do porządku, tonem nakazującym posłuch.

Jae-Ha wydął wargi, jakby zamierzał zagwizdać, ale ciszy nie przerwał żaden dźwięk. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Nikt z zebranych nie słyszał nigdy, by ktoś się w taki sposób zwracał do ich pana. Kum-Jin był wściekły, jednak nie zareagował, jego twarz przybrała jedynie wyraz pogardy. Ty smarkaczu, pomyślał, ssałeś jeszcze mleko matki, gdy ja walczyłem u boku cesarza Joo-Nama.

– Został skazany za piractwo – wyjaśnił, z trudem zachowując pozory uprzejmości.

– Uwolnij go.

– Wybacz mi, panie, ale nie mogę. Zagraża on bezpieczeństwu mieszkańców, a zapewnienie go jest moim najwyższym priorytetem.

– W takim razie chciałbym przyjrzeć się dowodom – oznajmił, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że przekracza swoje kompetencje. – W międzyczasie zatrzymam go pod moją strażą.

Nawet Shin-Ah przeraziła jego zuchwałość. To była Awa, lenno Kum-Jina i szogun, czy nie szogun, nikt poza nim nie miał tu żadnych praw. Hak oczywiście rozumiał to i całkiem świadomie starał się go sprowokować. Uznał, że albo mu ustąpi, albo jeśli zaatakuje, to będzie miał pretekst, by się go szybko pozbyć. Czekał więc spokojnie, gotowy odparować cios. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. Kum-Jin miał, co prawda ochotę, dobyć z pochwy miecz i nie dbając o cenę, zbryzgać ziemię krwią Haka. Zacisnął nawet dłoń na rękojeści swojej broni, ale wiedział, że jeśli go zabije, honor każe Geun-Tae wysłać wojsko przeciwko Awie. Zostałby zmiażdżony. Chyba że Kai przyszłoby mu z pomocą. Zrobiliby to? Nie miał pewności. Wściekły ukłonił się.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie – rzekł, poprzysięgając sobie w duchu, że z nawiązką odpłaci mu za to upokorzenie. – Nie wiem, co cię interesuje w tym człowieku, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że wszystko, co mówi to łgarstwo.

– Sam to ocenię.

– Oczywiście, panie – przyznał Kum-Jin, układając już plan, jak się go po cichu pozbyć. – Wybacz mi, że nie mogłem cię wcześniej odpowiednio przyjąć – dodał uniżonym tonem – i pozwól mi to sobie wynagrodzić, zapraszając cię do mojego domu. Wyświadczyłbyś mi tym wielki zaszczyt.

– Dziękuję, ale zajazd, w którym przebywam, w zupełności mi odpowiada – odpowiedział. Był świadomy, że nie wyszedłby stamtąd z głową na karku.

– Cieszę się, że cię zadowala, ale może chociaż na dwa, trzy dni? W okolicy mojej willi są wspaniałe tereny łowieckie.

– Przykro mi, ale nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Muszę coś zrobić.

– Gdybyś zechciał wyjawić, o co chodzi, panie, może byłbym w stanie jakoś pomóc?

– Uważasz, że nie poradzę sobie sam?

– Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię urazić. Moim obowiązkiem jest udzielić ci wszelkiego wsparcia.

Hak nie lubił takich potyczek. Były równie niebezpieczne, jak miecz, tylko że na tym polu bitwy nie czuł się równie pewnie. Co na moim miejscu zrobiłby Soo-Won, zastanawiał się, prawdopodobnie odwróciłby sytuację tak, że to Kum-Jin musiałby się tłumaczyć i wyciągnąłby z niego jak najwięcej informacji. Tylko jak to zrobić? I wtedy wpadł mu do głowy ryzykowny pomysł. W sumie czemu nie? Jeśli stoi za wszystkim, o co go podejrzewam i tak zna powód mojej obecności tutaj.

– Właściwie – rzekł ostrożnie – może jednak byłbyś mi w stanie pomóc. – Kum-Jin spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Słyszałeś o zaginięciu lorda Ila?

Jae-Hie przemknęło przez głowę, że Hak chyba oszalał.

– Tak, panie. – Kiwnął głową. – Otrzymałem wieści z Chi'Shin. Przykra sprawa. Co to jednak ma wspólnego z twoją obecnością tutaj?

– Widzisz, podążałem jego tropem, ale urwał mi się ślad – wyjaśnił i przewiercając go hardym, nieruchomym wzrokiem, dodał z naciskiem: – właśnie tutaj, w Awie. To bardzo dziwne, a nawet podejrzane, nie sądzisz?

On jednak nie zmieszał się pod groźnym spojrzeniem jego ciemno-niebieskich oczu. A więc to jest syn lorda Araki, słynny Raiju, pomyślał. Drzemie w nim dzikość. Wygląda niczym tygrys czający się na swoją ofiarę. Ale bardzo niemądrze, że zdradził, co wie, będę musiał się go teraz pozbyć, lecz czy i tak bym tego nie zrobił? Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

– Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, panie, że nie jest to ani dziwne, ani podejrzane – odparł spokojnie. – Awa to port. Żeby z niej zniknąć, wystarczy wsiąść na pokład statku. Mimo to racz przyjąć moje zapewnienie, że przeprowadzę drobiazgowe dochodzenie w tej sprawie.

– Cesarz będzie ci bardzo wdzięczny.

Zapewne. Tak bardzo, że wynagrodzi mi to, pozbawiając mnie głowy. Ta myśl wydała mu się bardzo zabawna i roześmiał się, ale za chwilę jego dobry nastrój prysł, bo na horyzoncie dostrzegł zbliżający się oddział ludzi Haka.

– Można by pomyśleć, że szykujesz się na wojnę, panie – zauważył.

– Zawsze jestem gotowy do boju – oświadczył zaczepnie Hak.

– Czyżby? To bardzo dobrze. Być może już niedługo będziesz miał okazję zmierzyć się z wrogiem.

Oczywistym wrogiem, o jakim mówił, było Kai, ale dało się w tym wyczuć zakamuflowaną groźbę.

– Mądry człowiek zawsze jest na to przygotowany – odpowiedział Hak. – W każdej prowincji są źli ludzie. Niektórzy na wysokich stanowiskach.

– Masz rację, panie. W ludzkich sercach drzemią olbrzymie pokłady niegodziwości. Dlatego martwi mnie, że nie przyjąłeś mojego zaproszenia. Jesteś moim gościem i znajdujesz się pod moją opieką. Tylko w swoim domu mógłbym ci zapewnić odpowiednie bezpieczeństwo.

– Doceniam twoją troskę, mimo to nie skorzystam.

– Stanowczo nalegam, byś to rozważył. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się przydarzyło, właśnie tutaj, w Awie – zakończył, zuchwale spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Shin-Ah poruszył się niespokojnie. Hak zaś przeklinał się w duchu, za to, że nie potrafi lepiej prowadzić tej niezbędnej gry.

– Jest coś jeszcze, o co chcesz mnie prosić? – odpowiedział szorstko.

– Nie. Wybacz, panie. – Kum-Jin pokłonił się służalczo. – Być może nie wiesz, ale miałem kiedyś zaszczyt poznać twojego ojca. Walczyliśmy razem podczas bitwy pod Yesou. To były piękne czasy, wiele lat temu. Brawurowo przeprowadził frontalny atak na twierdzę i zdobył ją.

– Mój ojciec był wspaniałym wodzem i świetnym nauczycielem – podkreślił Hak.

– Owszem. A ty, panie, bardzo go przypominasz – stwierdził całkiem szczerze.

Dorzucił jeszcze kilka konwencjonalnych uwag i bąknął coś przepraszająco o tym, że żałuje, ale musi już go opuścić. Ukłonił się i udał w stronę powozu, napawając się uczuciem zbliżającej się zemsty. Jednak pomimo niechęci, jaką czuł do tego młodego szoguna, podziwiał jego odwagę i żałował, że nie zobaczy na własne oczy, jak walczy. Tak, myślał, jesteś bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Tak samo, jak on niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny.

Hak obserwował spokojnie, jak się oddala. Za to Shin-Ah, który do tej pory nie odzywał się i tylko słuchał, wysyczał:

– Pozwól mi zdjąć jego głowę z karku. Powinien zapłacić za swoje groźby.

– Nie – odparł. – Geun-Tae o tym zadecyduje. Ten człowiek był mu wierny przez wiele lat.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Jedyne, co jest dla mnie ważne, to twoje bezpieczeństwo. Błagam jeszcze raz, pozwól mi go zabić.

– A ja mówię ci jeszcze raz: nie – powtórzył stanowczo i spojrzał na horyzont.

Jego brat zamilkł, lecz Jae-Ha nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Co on wygaduje?! Przecież Shin-Ah ma rację. Kum-Jin zabiłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Chciał mu to powiedzieć i podziękować za uratowanie życia, ale nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien się do niego zwracać i czy w ogóle mu wolno.

– A więc naprawdę nazywasz się Hak... – zaczął niepewnie.

On jednak nie słuchał go. Spokojne morze opalizowało w silnym popołudniowym słońcu. Dzień był niewiarygodnie przyjemny i świeży. Lekki wiatr poganiał błąkające się chmury i owiewał mu twarz. Był zupełnie pewien, że Kum-Jin spróbuje się go pozbyć dziś w nocy. Miał mało czasu na przygotowanie się. Do zachodu słońca pozostało jeszcze tylko kilka godzin.


	9. Rozdział 9 – drapieżny świt

**Rozdział 9 – drapieżny świt**

Na niebie nie pokazały się jeszcze chmury, ale powietrze zdawało się ciężkie i jak na tę porę dnia było niezwykle ciepło. Hak siedział na brzegu werandy i wpatrywał się w ciemność. Miał na sobie granatowe kimono, a na nim lekką zbroję. Po głowie tłukły mu się myśli. Jeszcze raz wszystko analizował. W zaistniałej sytuacji mógł wybrać jedną z trzech dróg. Zaatakować, wykonać odwrót lub czekać, aż zostanie zaatakowany. Uznał, że szturm na siedzibę Kum-Jina byłby szaleństwem. Zmiażdżono by ich. Nie mieli wystarczających sił, odpowiedniego uzbrojenia, ani urządzeń oblężniczych. Odwrót też mógł zakończyć się klęską. Wróg z pewnością puściłby się za nimi w pogoń, a Hak nie znał dobrze okolicy i łatwo mógł wpaść w pułapkę. Pozostawała więc jedna opcja. Na szczęście do zajazdu, w którym się zatrzymali, można się było dostać jedynie przez most na rzece lub górską przełęcz. Obie drogi były wąskie i łatwe do obrony.

Mimo to nie mógł być pewny wygranej. Wiedział, że Kum-Jin jest doświadczonym dowódcą i nie popełni głupiego błędu. Próbował wyprowadzić go z równowagi, ale nie dał się ponieść. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że zgubi go pewność siebie i będzie działał bez dobrze przygotowanego planu.

Spojrzał przed siebie i westchnął głęboko. To była złośliwość losu, że w ogóle dał się wplątać w tę aferę. Nigdy nie chciał mieszać się do polityki. W pałacu wiecznie sekretnie spiskowano. Jednak jak mógł nie zareagować? Przecież chodziło o Yonę i jej szczęście. Dla niej gotów był zrobić wszystko. „Nawet gdyby wiązało się to ze złamaniem przysięgi?" zabrzmiały mu w głowie słowa Soo-Wona. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na swoim quandao. Naprawdę była taka wyjątkowa? Śliczna, żywa, słodka i taka młoda, tak zupełnie nieświadoma swojej zmysłowości. Nie spotkał dziewczyny, która by jej dorównywała. Nie myśl o tym teraz, rozkazał sobie. Ani o niej. Podniósł się, oparł o kolumnę i z wysiłkiem skupił uwagę na otoczeniu.

Obok siedział Shin-Ah, jak zwykle uważny i cichy, obserwował go. Widział, że brat jest niespokojny i o czymś rozmyśla, jednak nie skomentował tego. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym wskazał na ogród i szepnął:

– Świetliki. Pamiętasz?

Hak uśmiechnął się. Przypomniały mu się rzadkie letnie wieczory w dzieciństwie, gdy zwalniano go od zajęć. Wtedy z braćmi i kuzynami szli na pola lub do lasu i łapali te maleńkie owady, nie mając jeszcze na swych barkach żadnej odpowiedzialności. Zatęsknił za tym. Po chwili jego wzrok przeniósł się na zamglony księżyc i spochmurniał. Wrócił myślami do pewnego szczególnego dnia, w którym zrozumiał, dlaczego to miało miejsce tak sporadycznie.

Od najmłodszych lat miał ogrom lekcji i treningów – nie tylko ze strategii, sztuk walki czy rządzenia, ale także kaligrafii, historii, a nawet literatury. Tej ostatniej zresztą szczególnie nie lubił. Nie rozumiał, po co mu w ogóle poezja? Któregoś razu postanowił umknąć czujnemu oku służby i wyślizgnąć się z zamku. Spędził cały dzień snując się bez celu po mieście. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec będzie niezadowolony i po powrocie spodziewał się lania. Zamiast tego lord Araka rozkazał całej służbie zebrać się na placu przed pałacem. Padli przed nim na kolana.

– Kto jest odpowiedzialny za doprowadzenie Haka na zajęcia?! – spytał rozgniewany.

– Ja, panie. Wybacz – odezwała się młoda dziewczyna, ledwie kilka lat starsza od jego syna.

– Jak masz na imię?

– Sung, panie – odparła z potulnie pochyloną głową.

Jej pan był surowy, ale zazwyczaj puszczał mniejsze przewinienia w niepamięć.

– Ori, daj mi swój miecz – zwrócił się do jednego ze strażników.

Żołnierz oddał go z szacunkiem swojemu władcy, a ten podał go synowi.

– Zabij ją!

– Co?! Nie! – zaprotestował Hak.

– Łaski, wielmożny panie – odezwała się błagalnie służąca.

– Nie wypełniłaś swego obowiązku! Nie zasługujesz na nią! – wrzasnął Araka, po czym z taką samą złością zwrócił się do syna. – Na co czekasz?!

Chłopak zadrżał, rozkaz był nieodwołalny. Nie podniósł jednak miecza. Prowadził wewnętrzną walkę, między powinnością a swoim sumieniem. Był winny ojcu absolutne posłuszeństwo, ale... po prostu nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Tak nie można! Krzyczało jego wewnętrzne ja. To ja zawiniłem, a nie Sung!

– Ojcze, błagam, cofnij rozkaz – powiedział skruszonym głosem.

– Nie! Wykonaj go! – krzyknął.

Hak jednak nie uniósł broni. Spojrzał na służbę. Był wstrząśnięty widokiem drżącej z przerażenia Sung. Wypuścił miecz z ręki i sam padł na ziemię.

– Panie, z całą pokorą błagam, ukaż mnie, nie ją! To ja cię rozgniewałem! To ja za to odpowiadam! Ona jest niewinna! – Ledwo powstrzymywał się od płaczu.

– Masz dziesięć lat i wybaczam ci – odparł jego ojciec o wiele łagodniejszym tonem. – Jutro rano pójdziesz do świątyni na górze Matsu. Przez cały dzień będziesz się modlił i zastanowisz się nad swoim postępowaniem.

– Cofasz... rozkaz...? – spytał.

– Tak.

Sung rozpłakała się, bijąc pokłony do ziemi

– Dziękuję, panie. Dziękuję ci.

Szogun podszedł do syna i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Wstań.

Hak podniósł się chwiejnie, z trudem opanowując drżenie nóg. Araka dotknął jego policzka przepraszającym gestem.

– Ojcze...?

– Musisz zrozumieć, że nie wolno ci zaniedbywać obowiązków i nauki – powiedział. – Jesteś moim pierworodnym i kiedyś będziesz panem tych ziem. Od twoich decyzji będzie zależało życie poddanych. Jeśli podejmiesz niewłaściwe, zginą.

To wtedy Hak po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że wychowują go na szoguna. Wiedział oczywiście, kim jest jego ojciec, ale jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu głowy, że to on będzie jego następcą.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział.

Kolejnego dnia wspiął się na górę i zrobił to, czego od niego wymagano. Nigdy więcej nie opuścił żadnej lekcji, treningu ani spotkania. Pierwszy wstawał i ostatni kładł się spać, a jego obowiązkowość zawstydzała innych.

Do aureoli księżyca dotarły chmury. Hak przeciągnął się i rozprostował plecy, przynosząc ulgę zesztywniałym mięśniom. Mijały długie, monotonne godziny, a nic się nie działo. Wszyscy spokojnie czekali na wyznaczonych pozycjach, jego żołnierze, samuraje pod dowództwem kapitana Sumiyori, łucznicy rozstawieni na dachu gospody. Tylko piwne oczy Shin-Ah z niepokojem wodziły wzrokiem po ogrodzie, od jednego zabudowania do drugiego, jakby czaiło się za nimi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.

– Widzisz coś?

– Ci. – Przyłożył palec do ust i zamarł w bezruchu, spojrzeniem przeszywając ciemność.

Nagle z naprzeciwka wyleciała strzała. Przeleciała tak blisko twarzy Haka, że otarła mu skórę na policzku i utkwiła w drewnianej kolumnie tuż obok jego głowy. Po chwili świsnęły kolejne, a po drugiej stronie ogrodu zamajaczyły postaci.

– Naprzód! – krzyknął kapitan Sumiyori i zgodnie z ustaloną taktyką poprowadził ludzi do pierwszej szarży.

Ogród w mig zakłębił się od walczących, a letnią noc przesycił ciężki zapach potu, krwi i strachu. Kapitan ciął mieczem niczym toporem wojennym. Za nim, w równym szyku, trzydziestu samurai. Mieli stoczyć otwartą walkę, skupiając na sobie uwagę wroga. W tym czasie zadaniem Shin-Ah było niepostrzeżenie okrążyć go i ukąsić, gdzie się tego najmniej spodziewał. W tej chwili ukradkiem wycofywał się, by otoczyć atakujących. Hak stał tam, gdzie wcześniej, kierując walką. Z budynku za nim nieustannie sypał się grad strzał.

Napastnicy, ubrani w łachmany, wyglądem przypominali pospolitych bandytów, ale z pewnością nimi nie byli. Ich szkolenie zdradzał sposób, w jaki posługiwali się bronią. Pierwszy przeprowadzony przez nich szturm nie powiódł się, dopiero kolejnej, wzmocnionej liczebnie fali, udało się przedrzeć przez obronę Sumiyoriego i cisnąć bomby w stronę zajazdu. Ściany budynku stanęły w płonieniach. Nie zważając na własne życie, służba rzuciła się do gaszenia pożaru. Tymczasem w ogrodzie trwała nierówna walka, przeciwnicy zyskiwali przewagę nad kapitanem i jego ludźmi. Zaledwie kilku udało się wycofać, a pozostałym atakujący odcięli drogę ucieczki. Na oczach wszystkich odbywała się teraz rzeź.

Hak opuścił ostrze swojego quandao, tak by dało się nim uderzyć z całą siłą.

– Zaczekajcie, aż wrócę – oznajmił.

– Panie, nie możesz tam iść w pojedynkę – zaprotestował Ryu.

– Nie pytam o pozwolenie, tylko mówię, jak będzie! – ryknął i z bojowym okrzykiem rzucił się przed siebie.

Nie bez powodu nazywano go Raiju. Styl jego walki był niezwykły. Quandao, którym się posługiwał, było rodzajem potężnego topora, osadzonego na długim drzewcu. Natarł na wrogów niczym błyskawica. Pchnięcie, skręt, cięcie, ostrze jego broni bezustannie się iskrzyło. Szybko otworzył sobie drogę do kapitana i samurai.

– Wycofać się do zabudowań! – rozkazał, po czym ponownie zawirował, zmiatając kilku nieprzyjaciół za jednym uderzeniem.

Jego ciosy boleśnie druzgotały morale atakujących. Budził nie tylko respekt. Był przerażający i śmiertelnie groźny. Mimo to nie wycofali się. W jego pojawieniu się dostrzegli szansę. Nie dawali mu więc chwili wytchnienia. To on był głównym celem ich napaści i robili wszystko, aby odsunąć go od pozostałych i otoczyć. Odpierał ich z charakterystycznym dla siebie rozmachem, nie świadomie podążając prosto w pułapkę. Obrót, cios, garda i obrót. Wkrótce znalazł się po drugiej stronie ogrodu, obok niedostępnych, kamienistych zboczy.

Nagle mruknął z bólu. Strzała wbiła się w szczelinę przy jego naramienniku. Chwycił drzewce i wyrwał ją. Jeden z napastników natychmiast wykorzystał sytuację i zadał cios. Klinga zabrzęczała w zderzeniu z quandao, a ramieniem Haka szarpał ostry ból. Czuł każdy kilogram swojej przerażającej broni. Odrzucił ją na bok i dobył miecza. Rąbnął nim z całą energią. Ostrze odbiło się jednak od obitej skórą tarczy i wypadło mu z dłoni. Kolejny przeciwnik zamachnął się. Hak wykonał unik i odpędził go kopnięciem. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojej katany, zadał cios i zaskoczony mężczyzna padł na ziemię. Udało się, ale tracił coraz więcej sił.

W drugiej części ogrodu żołnierze starali się przedrzeć do swojego szoguna, lecz wrogowie stawiali im zacięty opór.

W międzyczasie ktoś dźgnął włócznią w stronę Haka. Wiedziony instynktem odskoczył do tyłu, ale niespodziewanie potknął się o kamień i padł jak długi, plecami do ziemi. Wtedy jeden z nieprzyjaciół uskoczył do niego, zamierzając zabić.

Przez moment Hak widział wszystko jak w zwolnionym tempie. Atakującego. Broń w jego ręce. Wymierzony w siebie cios z góry na dół. Wiedział, że nie uniknie uderzenia. Ostrze trafi go w bok i prawdopodobnie przejdzie przez zbroję. Próbował się obrócić, by zminimalizować uderzenie. Zablokuj ból, nie poczujesz go, rozkazał sobie. Musisz to zrobić, inaczej umrzesz.

Wtedy jakaś sprzyjająca mu dłoń uchwyciła rękę napastnika. Śmignął miecz, a po chwili nastąpiło drugie, jeszcze gwałtowniejsze cięcie. W niewyraźnym świetle Hak dostrzegł elegancką sylwetkę Kijy.

– „Biały wężu"! – krzyknął Hak, podrywając się na nogi.

Ten w mig znalazł się za jego plecami.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować – rzucił.

W duszy dziękował jednak bogom za to, że pozwolili mu znaleźć się tutaj w odpowiedniej chwili.

– Poradziłbym sobie – odburknął Hak.

Jednak na jego bladej ze zmęczenia twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Był wyczerpany i z trudem łapał oddech, ale teraz miał przy sobie jedynego człowieka, który dorównywał mu szybkością i siłą. Obecność Kijy wydobywała z niego ostanie pokłady energii. Nie ma mowy, by okazał przy nim jakąkolwiek słabość. Ich relacje od zawsze cechował pewien rodzaj sportowej rywalizacji.

Przeciwnicy obchodzili ich w koło, szukając luk w obronie. Kilku ruszyło do samobójczej szarży, ale oni nie raz już walczyli u swego boku. We dwóch tworzyli niezwykle brutalną i skuteczną mieszankę. Błysnęły dwa ostrza, trysnęła krew i napastnicy, dławiąc się nią, zwalili się na ziemię.

– Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zabiję ich wszystkich sam? – zażartował Kija, cały czas stojąc plecami do Haka.

– Nie będę miał nic przeciwko, nawet jeśli uciekniesz – odparł.

– Tego nie mogę zrobić. Przysięgałem cię chronić! – odkrzyknął i nie tracąc więcej czasu, uderzył przed siebie. Hak również rzucił się wściekle na przód.

Razem z Kiją dotarły posiłki w liczbie pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Oni także nie próżnowali. W tym czasie Shin-Ah poprowadził szarżę na tyłach wroga. Wkrótce ostatni z samurai wytarł ostrze i schował miecz.

Hak przebiegł wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Brzask powoli rozlewał się po niebie. Białe opary mgły otulały ogród i budynki. Wojna nie była mu obca. Rozpoczęła się dla niego, gdy Xing zaatakowało prowincję Wiatru. Miał dwanaście lat. Wtedy właśnie poprowadził swój pierwszy zwiad i wygrał pierwszą potyczkę. Jednak utrata ludzi zawsze wstrząsała nim, tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Świt wydał mu się niezwykle smutny.

Po chwili wokół niego zbiegi się żołnierze.

– Panie, nic ci nie jest? – pytali.

– Nie – odparł, dysząc jeszcze z wysiłku.

– A ramię? – Shin-Ah znacząco spojrzał na jego zakrwawiony naramiennik.

– To nie moja krew.

Doskonale wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Jednak nim zdążyli zaprotestować, kapitan Sumiyori padł na kolana, a wraz z nim wszyscy samuraje.

– Panie, pozwól podziękować sobie za to, co uczyniłeś.

– Wstań! Nic takiego nie zrobiłem.

– Ale... panie... mamy cię jedynie chronić... nasze życie nic nie jest warte... a ciebie nie dałoby się zastąpić... – jąkał się.

– Was też nie da się zastąpić! – odparł Hak.

Chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął ku górze, zmuszając, by się podniósł. Oszołomiony Sumiyori wstał. Przez piętnaście lat służby nigdy nie usłyszał, by władca stawiał życie zwykłych żołnierzy na równi z własnym.

– Dziękuję, panie – rzekł, kłaniając się ponownie z jak największym szacunkiem.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo Hak czuje się zażenowany. Ten nie chcąc się z tym zdradzić, zwrócił się do Kijy:

– Jakie wieści przywozisz od Geun-Tae?

– Niedługo przybędzie. Wyruszyliśmy razem z Chi'Shin, ale pojechałem przodem.

To jak szybko zjawił się Kija, świadczyło, że pokonał drogę forsownie, jednym ciągiem, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by zmienić wierzchowce. Hak był mu za to wdzięczny. Ta nadgorliwość ocaliła mu życie.

– Kiedy?

– Myślę, że najpóźniej jutro w ciągu dnia, być może nawet dziś pod wieczór – odparł, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła, spytał: – Co tu się właściwie wydarzyło?

– Później – uciął Hak. – Najpierw trzeba zająć się rannymi i zabezpieczyć to miejsce.

Spłonęło kilka zabudowań gospodarczych, ale szczęśliwie sam zajazd był prawie nienaruszony. Wkrótce uporano się z najpilniejszymi zadaniami, wyznaczono pierwszą wartę, a resztę ludzi posłano na odpoczynek.

Wtedy szogun znalazł się w dużej sali w towarzystwie zaledwie dwóch najbardziej zaufanych osób, swojego sekretarza i brata. W przestronnym i widnym pomieszczeniu zmieściłoby się ze trzydziestu wojowników. Shin-Ah pomógł Hakowi ściągnąć zbroję i dyskretnie obejrzał jego ramię. Dzięki naramiennikowi strzała nie weszła głęboko, ale ranę i tak należało oczyścić i opatrzyć.

Hak usiadł wygodnie.

– Jak zareagował Geun-Tae? – spytał.

– Nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony... – odparł Kija, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

Hak westchnął.

– Czemu więc nie zrobił nic z tym wcześniej?

Kija bezradnie wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyciągnął kopertę z nienaruszoną pieczęcią z herbem smoka i podał mu ją.

– List od Jego Wysokości księcia Soo-Wona – rzekł.

– Nie przeczytałeś go?

– Nie byłem pewien, czy zawiera treści państwowe, czy prywatne.

Jako sekretarz szoguna, miał pełne prawo do przeglądania jego korespondencji, ale zawsze wyróżniały go subtelność i dyskrecja. Obie te cechy bardzo predysponowały Kiję do piastowanego stanowiska. Jednak to nie dlatego Hak mu je powierzył. Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby nie darzył go absolutnym zaufaniem.

– Pewnie jedno i drugie – odpowiedział, zabierając się za czytanie.

W międzyczasie w sali zjawiły się służące. Już wcześniej polecono im podać posiłek oraz przynieść wrzątek, ręczniki i świeże bawełniane kimona. Jedna starannie umieściła tacę z jedzeniem na stoliku przed Hakiem. Druga przyklękła za nim, ustawiła miskę z gorącą wodą obok siebie, zamoczyła w niej brzeg ręcznika i z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę jego ramienia, spytała:

– Mogę, panie?

– Dziękuję. Poradzę sobie sam – odparł, nie odrywając się od lektury. – Możecie nas zostawić.

Dziewczyny pokłoniły się i wyszły. Hak dokończył list i odłożył go, po czym odchylił rąbek kimona i przytknął gorący materiał do rany. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.

– Gdzie jest Yun? – zainteresował się Kija.

– Wysłałem go na statek Jae-Hy.

– Po co?

– Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Kum-Jin chciał wywieźć lorda z Awy. Yun jest w stanie go rozpoznać.

– Gdy tu jechałem, ze wzgórza widać było dym w porcie. Może należy tam kogoś posłać?

– Nie. Teraz i tak im nie pomożemy. Zrobimy to, jak dotrze tu Geun-Tae.

– Jak uważasz. Wyjaśnijcie mi jednak, co się tu właściwie wydarzyło?

– Kum-Jin zamierzał powiesić tego pirata... – przemówił chłodno Shin-Ah.

– Ale wspaniałomyślnie zrezygnował z egzekucji – wtrącił z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Hak.

– Zrezygnował? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kija. Jego oczy mimowolnie powędrowały od Haka, do jego brata, po czym znów spoczęły na szogunie. – Czyś ty oszalał?! Shin-Ah, czemu go nie powstrzymałeś?!

– Nie było nawet sensu próbować.

– Hak, kiedy zaczniesz słuchać, co się do ciebie mówi?! – denerwował się Kija. – Nie wolno ci postępować w ten sposób!

– Nie gorączkuj się tak, bo jeszcze zemdlejesz – rzucił Hak.

– Mógłbyś być uprzejmiejszy po tym, jak cię uratowałem!

– To warczenie do ciebie nie pasuje, zupełnie niczym twój krwawy styl walki – zripostował.

Kija natychmiast się zmitygował, powodowała nim przyjaźń, ale rozmawiał ze swoim szogunem i nie wypadło, aby tak się zachowywał.

– Wybacz.

– Nie przejmuj się. Dobrze się spisałeś.

Pochwały rzadko padały z jego ust, Kija przyjął więc tę z wdzięcznością. Hak wstał i zaczął się przebierać. Wtedy odezwał się miękko Shin-Ah:

– Kija, ty nie jesteś ranny?

– Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił.

– Zawsze tak mówisz, ale walczysz na przodzie i atakujesz całą siłą, tak samo, jak Hak.

– Jeśli w ten sposób będę go w stanie ocalić, z dumą oddam swoje życie! – oznajmił z godnością.

– Jak my wszyscy – dodał równie podniośle Shin-Ah.

Po raz drugi w ciągu dzisiejszego dnia Hak był niezwykle zakłopotany. Znów usiadł i starając się zachować niewzruszoną minę, powiedział:

– Zamiast gadać, lepiej coś zjedzcie.

Zdjął przykrycie z tacy przed nimi. Poczuli zapach i pociekła im ślinka. Ryżowe kluski z fasolą i sosem sojowym. Proste żołnierskie danie, ale byli tak głodni, że wydawało im się wprost pyszne. Ze smakiem spałaszowali po misce i popili herbatą. Jak skończyli, Hak wskazał na leżącą przed sobą kopertę.

– Przeczytajcie to.

Obaj zrobili, o co prosił. List brzmiał tak:

 _Drogi Przyjacielu,_

 _Z przyjemnością informuję, że Yona ma się lepiej. Fizycznie jest już właściwie całkiem zdrowa, jej rozpacz przeszła jednak w melancholię. Wszelkie żarty i opowieści giną w morzu milczenia, nie wywołując uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Gdybyś tylko ją zobaczył. Zawsze była drobna, ale ostatnimi czasy jeszcze wyszczuplała i zdaje się niezwykle krucha. Staram się oderwać ją od niemiłych myśli i zainteresować czymś innym. Podsunąłem jej Księgę Przemian*. Razem z Lili zaczęły ją studiować. Zauważyłeś, że ostatnio zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą? Są do siebie niezwykle podobne. Obie wszystkim bardzo zainteresowane i bezustannie zasypują mnie pytaniami. Czuję się przez to trochę jak nauczyciel i mogę z dumą stwierdzić, że wszystko, co mówią, świadczy o ich żywych umysłach i inteligencji._

 _Co się zaś tyczy pilnych spraw, w zamian za pakt pokojowy Południowe Kai zażądało ziem na granicy z Kouką. Naturalnie ojciec nie ma wyjścia i musi odrzucić ten bezczelny postulat. Zresztą lord Geun-Tae i tak by go nie poparł. Źle się stało, że nie ma tam stryja. Jego umiejętności mediacyjne niezmiernie by nam się teraz przydały. Niepokojące wieści nadeszły też z Sei. Lady Kuva, matka małoletniego Króla Kazagumo, odeszła. Sprawujący regencję nad bratankiem, lordowie Hotsumo i Kushibi, budują forty na granicy z prowincją Wody. Spodziewam się, że wewnętrzna rywalizacja o władzę między nimi, rozegra się o to, który pierwszy zaatakuje. Xing tymczasem nie robi absolutnie nic i odwleka rozmowy._

 _Nie jestem skory wydawać pospiesznych sądów, ale czuję, jakby jakaś nieprzyjazna siła, przędła przeciw nam swoją nić i już niedługo miało nastąpić to, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Nawet na ulicach Kuuto daje się dostrzec całun smutku spowijający całe miasto. Matka nieustannie modli się, ale ja wiem, że to, czego nam trzeba, to nie moc pochodząca od bogów, tylko od ludzi._

 _Wracając do Yony, pytała niedawno o Ciebie. Jak ustaliliśmy, nie zdradziłem, dokąd się udałeś. Jednak zgodnie z daną obietnicą, przekazuję pozdrowienia i to, że ma nadzieję niedługo Cię zobaczyć. Jak więc widzisz, nie masz wyboru, musisz jak najszybciej uporać się z zadaniem i wracać. Cieszę się, że to jednak ja miałem rację._

 _Soo-Won_

– Co książę ma na myśli, pisząc, że wydarzy się to, o czym rozmawialiście? – Shin-Ah spojrzał na brata.

– Wybuch wojny.

– Hm... – mruknął. – A Xing? Co planuje osiągnąć?

– Myślę, że zwodzić nas tak długo, jak się da, a później zaatakować – wyjaśnił Hak.

– To jest absolutnie odrażające! – wzburzył się Kija.

– Spokojnie. Cesarz na pewno zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak i tak trzeba postawić jednostki na granicy w stan pełnej gotowości. Tylko dyskretnie. Oficjalnie niczego się nie domyślamy.

– Oczywiście. Przygotuję zaszyfrowaną wiadomość i natychmiast wyślę gołębia do Fuugi – odpowiedział.

– Dobrze, a potem przekaż swoje obowiązki i idź odpocząć. Shin-Ah, ty też.

– Wybacz, ale powinienem zostać z tobą – zaoponował jego brat.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki – rzucił rozmyślnie szorstko.

Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na Shin-Ah. Wpatrywał się w niego z poważnym, prawie bezlitosnym wyrazem twarzy. Jasne było, że nie zamierza odpuścić.

– Czy koneksje lady Yony z Xing nie są nam w stanie pomóc? – odezwał się po chwili Kija.

– Nie sądzę. Młodość i niedoświadczenie działają na jej niekorzyść. Jeśli zwodzą cesarza, ją tym bardziej będą – odparł Hak.

– Skoro jesteśmy przy temacie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że lord Il jest na tym pirackim statku...

W tym czasie Jae-Ha spoglądał za rufę. Cumowali w ujściu zatoki. Od strony portu unosił się dym. Wiatr się wzmógł i brzeg zalewały spienione fale. Deszcz był niedaleko.

– Będzie padać, wiesz o tym? – wymamrotał stojący obok Yun, nie odrywając wzroku od przystani.

– Wiem – odparł.

– Czemu nie przybijemy do brzegu? – spytał.

– Poczekamy na sygnał.

Chłopak westchnął.

– Nie martw się. Wiem, co robię – zapewnił Jae-Ha. – Zanim umrę, chcę wpierw deptać po grobie Kum-Jina. Na statku jesteśmy bezpieczniejsi niż tam.

– Czemu tak go nienawidzisz?

– Hm... Bo to, co robił, jest nieludzkie.

– Znam wielu okrutnych ludzi, gdybym każdego tak nienawidził, nie starczyłoby mi czasu na nic innego.

Jae-Ha zaśmiał się.

– Masz rację młody, ale pora chyba zająć się naszym gościem. Oddałem mu swoją kajutę, może pójdziesz do niego, co?

– Sam do niego idź.

– Już byłem. Twierdzi, że nic mu nie trzeba. Jednak po tak długim uwięzieniu przyda mu się towarzystwo, a ty jesteś jedynym, kogo tu zna.

– Nie lubię możnych.

Na twarzy Jae-Hy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

– Może nie zauważyłeś, ale Hak jest szogunem i to z całkiem arystokratycznego rodu.

– On jest inny... – odparł, nie zważając na jego złośliwą aluzję.

Nie dało się ukryć, był inny.

– Martwisz się o niego?

– Nie. Da sobie radę – powiedział.

Chociaż martwił się. Bez odpoczynku od kilku godzin wpatrywał się przed siebie. Jak mógłby się nie martwić? Hak był taki nierozważny. Zawsze walczył w pierwszej linii i narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. I po co? Dla jakiejś dziewczyny? Nie zasługiwała na to, by mu usługiwać, a co dopiero, by się dla niej poświęcał. Jednak spróbuj mu tylko coś powiedzieć, o niczym nie chce słuchać! Yun aż wzdrygnął się, nie znosił jej. Był przekonany, że musi być nie lada kokietką, skoro tak mu zawróciła w głowie. A jeszcze bardziej wzdrygał się na myśl, że po ślubie, to ona będzie panią zamku Shirotora.

Poczuł, jak pierwsze ciężkie krople muskają jego twarz.

– Nie cierpię deszczu – oznajmił bez humoru.

* * *

 _* Księga Przemian – jeden z najstarszych chińskich tekstów klasycznych, reprezentujących chińską kosmologię i filozofię. Jest księgą kanoniczną taoizmu i konfucjanizmu. Dopatrywano się w niej uniwersalnego wzorca przemian w przyrodzie, alchemii, metafizyce, a nawet polityce itd. Używana także do wróżb._


	10. Rozdział 10 – samum

**Rozdział 10 – samum***

Jeźdźcy zjeżdżali kłusem z zalesionego wzgórza. Na czele odział samurai, ich kapitana wysłano przodem do zamku, potem Hak i lord Il, dalej żołnierze z prowincji Wiatru, a wśród nich Shin-Ah, Kija, Jae-Ha i Yun.

Od wielu godzin z nieba sączył się żar. Hak jechał żwawym truchtem, nie zważając na ciepło. Jeszcze wczoraj był osłabiony. Rana na jego ramieniu nie goiła się dobrze, ale nie chciał nawet słyszeć o dłuższym odpoczynku i nie pozwolił na zwolnienie tempa. Dziś jednak sił mu przybyło i wyraźnie zadowolony, że zbliżają się do kresu podróży, przez większość drogi, prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z lordem Ilem.

Pozostali przysłuchiwali się z zaciekawieniem. Brat cesarza często wyjeżdżał za granicę, widział dużo świata, wiele czytał i wydawał się, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, człowiekiem wykształconym i rozsądnym, a jednak jego poglądy bywały co najmniej zaskakujące. Hak zaś miał swoje zdanie, z którym nie zamierzał się ukrywać. Bez ogródek mówił to, co myślał.

– Marzy mi się świat, w którym nie istnieją przemoc, konflikty i wojna – powiedział Il. – Nienawiść można pokonać wyłącznie miłością, nie orężem.

– Brzmi to bardzo szlachetnie, panie – odparł Hak – ale nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo ludzie są z natury skłonni do przemocy i wyzysku innych.

– To, co mówisz, jest przygnębiające.

– Ale niestety prawdziwe, panie. Poza tym nie znam nikogo, kto potrafiłby obronić najbliższych bez użycia broni – dodał z przekąsem.

– Oczywiście, w obecnej sytuacji, nie jest to realne, ale należy szukać drogi, która stwarzałaby ludziom taką możliwość. Toczenie wojny, której celem ma być zaprowadzenie trwałego pokoju, jest absurdalnym pomysłem.

– O pokoju zdecydowanie łatwiej gadać, niż go utrzymać.

– Czasem obawiam się, że masz mnie za głupca, Hak.

– Nie, panie, za idealistę – zaprzeczył ze szczerością, w którą nie sposób było wątpić. – Wybacz, jeśli jestem zbyt bezpośredni.

– Skądże znowu, bardzo cenię sobie twoją otwartość.

Dojechali właśnie do skraju lasu i jakby przez bramę światła wynurzyli się pod otwarte niebo. Zbliżało się późne popołudnie, ale słońce było jeszcze wysoko. Osłonili oczy przed jego promieniami. Przed nimi rozpościerała się stolica cesarstwa, Kuuto. Jej ogrom był tak przytłaczający, aż zakręciło im się w głowach. Po sam horyzont widać było tylko nieregularnie rozrzucone zabudowania, ludzkie mrowie i olbrzymi zamek.

Hak ściągnął cugle, zwolnił i obrócił się w siodle, zwracając się do, spoglądającego przed siebie z rozdziawioną buzią, Yuna.

– Jak ci się podoba?

– Wielkie... – wymamrotał chłopak.

– Poczekaj, aż dojedziemy do zamku.

Gdy przejeżdżali przez miasto, chłopak rozglądał się w każdą stronę lśniącymi z podniecenia oczami. Wszędzie dookoła byli ludzie, kupcy, tragarze, mnisi, rolnicy, wróżbiarze, skrybowie, poeci, poubierani w rozmaite stroje, głównie kimona, wielorakiego gatunku i kolorów, ale z rzadka widziało się kogoś w długich, strojnych szatach lub pomarańczowych buddyjskich togach. Gdy orszak zbliżał się do nich, rozpraszali się na boki i kłaniali nisko. Niektórzy klękali z głowami skłonionymi ku ubitej ziemi. Sztandar szoguna prowincji Wiatru widoczny był z oddali.

Nagle Hak zatrzymał się, zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do rzędu straganów z kociołkami. Wskazał smażone pierożki i polecił podać sobie dwie porcje. Sprzedawcę rozpierała duma, że wybrał jego stoisko. Zręcznie nabił na patyki po trzy najładniejsze sztuki. Szogun zapłacił, a uszczęśliwiony mężczyzna ukłonił się, to samo zrobili właściciele pobliskich straganów. Hak wrócił do pozostałych i zaproponował jedną porcję ojcu Yony, ale ten uprzejmie odmówił, podał więc obie Yunowi.

– Smakują ci? – spytał po chwili.

– Pycha. W środku mają dżem śliwkowy.

Jae-Ha uśmiechnął się. Bardzo podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Hak odnosił się do swojego młodego służącego. Od razu przypomniał sobie pewną sytuację, która miała miejsce jeszcze w Awie, niedługo po pokonaniu Kum-Jina. Yun dowiedział się wtedy, że Hak został ranny. Natychmiast, chciał obejrzeć jego ranę i odpowiednio opatrzyć, ale ten zaoponował, twierdząc, że nic mu nie jest. Wtedy chłopak zwymyślał go od lekkoduchów, niedbających o siebie, był jednak tak przejęty, że ledwo powstrzymywał łzy. Hak poczochrał mu włosy na głowie, mówiąc, by się nie zachowywał jak jego matka. Wszyscy roześmiali się, ale Jae-Hę uderzyło, jak niezwykle postępował. Właściwie, gdyby nie wiedział, kim jest Yun, mógłby uznać go za młodszego brata Haka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że nie wszyscy panowie są tacy źli.

Wtedy Il, jakby czytając mu myślach, zagadnął:

– Co zamierzasz ze sobą zrobić, teraz, gdy Kum-Jin został już pokonany.

Nie był prawdziwym piratem, walczył po prostu o wolność.

– Nie wiem – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nie chciałbyś dołączyć do Haka?

Twarz Jae-Hy wykrzywiła się.

– Nie zamierzam nikomu służyć – odparł.

– Podążanie za człowiekiem, którego szanujesz i podziwiasz, to nie jest ślepa, bezmyślna służba. Zastanów się nad tym.

Zastanawiał się, wielokrotnie. Był wolnym duchem, lecz coś go ciągnęło do Haka. Szczerze go polubił, choć, jak większość możnych, był dumny, uparty i wymagający, postępował szlachetnie i miał szczere serce. Dbał o swoich ludzi i cenił ich. Jae-Ha długo bił się z myślami. W końcu postanowił z nim pojechać, wmawiając samemu sobie, że robi to, tylko po to, by spłacić dług za ocalenie życia.

Dojechali do wielkiej bramy, osadzonej w kamiennym murze. Głęboka fosa biegła w obie strony i zakręcała razem z grubymi na kilka metrów umocnieniami. Przed wejściem stali żołnierze, dobrze uzbrojeni i w pełnym rynsztunku. Il pierwszy przejechał pod podniesioną kratą, za nim Hak. Ze stukiem kopyt, wjechał na brukowany dziedziniec główny i energicznie zeskoczył na ziemię. Rzucił wodze służącemu, którego zadaniem było pomóc mu zejść z konia. Stojący w pobliżu wysoko postawiony oficer ukłonił się z szacunkiem. Miał około trzydziestu kilku lat. Barczysty, porywczy mężczyzna, w lekkiej zbroi z metalu i bambusa. Zawsze trzymał w pogotowiu zatknięty za pasem miecz. Hak odkłonił się lekko, a ten skłonił się ponownie, przed cesarskim bratem, który szedł teraz w ich kierunku.

– Generale Joo-Doh, miło cię widzieć – odezwał się Il, ton jego głosu nie był ani wymuszony, ani przesadny, wyglądał i mówił, jakby naprawdę odczuwał niekłamaną przyjemność.

– Witam, panie – odparł dość powściągliwie, zwłaszcza, jak na tak przyjazne powitanie. – Jego Wysokość pragnie się z tobą zobaczyć.

– Oczywiście.

Życzenie cesarza było rozkazem, nawet dla jego brata.

– Nieco później, panie. Teraz z pewnością pragniesz odpocząć – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – Cesarz pośle po ciebie.

To powiedziawszy, skinął na czterech samurai, by eskortowali go, gdziekolwiek sobie zażyczy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Haka i wydał podobne polecenie. Ten nieznacznie drgnął.

– Dziękuję, poradzę sobie sam.

Nie widziało mu się poruszanie po zamku pod strażą. Spojrzenie Joo-Doh stwardniało, zmarszczył czoło.

– Powinieneś okazać wdzięczność! – syknął z niezrozumiałą wrogością. – To zaszczyt!

W tym momencie Kija postąpił krok naprzód, lecz ręka szoguna spoczęła na jego ramieniu i zatrzymała go. Wszyscy stojący za nim żołnierze byli równie oburzeni. Joo-Doh zrozumiał, że przesadził. Nie przepadał za Hakiem, obawiał się go, ale stał on o wiele wyżej w hierarchii od niego, do tego był bohaterem i sam cesarz życzył sobie, by traktować go, jak członka jego rodziny.

– Wybacz, panie, gdy odpowiadam za bezpieczeństwo ważnych osób, robię się nerwowy – rzekł, lecz jego spojrzenie nie w pełni odwzajemniało uprzejme słowa. – Jego Wysokość rozkazał cię chronić. Dlatego zechciej, z łaski swojej, przyjąć eskortę.

Gdy tak zostało to przedstawione, Hak nie mógł odmówić. Przytaknął i miał już zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy w bramie po drugiej stronie placu pojawiła się Yona. Za nią podążała dama dworu, a obok czterech uzbrojonych samurajów. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jej tutaj. W jednej chwili stracił wątek i zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali.

Pozostali przyglądali się jej z zainteresowaniem. Wydawała się pełna życia, roziskrzona, ale jednocześnie dumna. Szła w ich kierunku energicznie, pod ostrzałem ich spojrzeń i jak przystało na cesarską bratanicę, nie zwracając na to w ogóle uwagi. Miała na sobie najwspanialsze kimono, jakie w życiu widzieli. Jedwabne, błękitno-zielone, w ręcznie malowany wzór czapli nad wodą.

Tuż przed nimi przystanęła. Hak ukłonił się, ale ona widziała tylko ojca, który wyciągnął ramiona, zapraszając ją w swoje objęcia. Postąpiła kilka kroków i nie wierząc jeszcze własnym oczom, pogłaskała go po policzkach.

– Ojcze... – wyszeptała prawie bezgłośnie.

A gdy już nabrała pewności, że on tu naprawdę jest, rzuciła mu się na szyję i rozpłakała.

– Przepraszam... już nigdy nie będę nieposłuszna... wybacz mi... – bełkotała bezładnie przez łzy.

Nie był pewien, za co przeprasza, ale tulił ją do siebie, zapewniając, że się nie gniewa. Jego słowa brzmiały coraz czulej, a jej łkania zamierały. W samej jego obecności był jakiś czar przynoszący jej ulgę.

W tym czasie, do Haka podeszła towarzysząca Yonie dama dworu, którą zapamiętał jako jej przyjaciółkę, lady Asami. Skłoniła się z należnym szacunkiem.

– Wszyscy jesteśmy pod wrażeniem tego, co uczyniłeś, panie – rzekła.

– Jesteś zbyt łaskawa, pani.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– A ty, panie, zbyt skromny. Od dnia, gdy dotarły do nas dobre wieści, Yona odzyskuje siły z godziny na godzinę.

– Nie rozmawiajcie o mnie za moimi plecami – wzburzyła się Yona, usiłując wydostać się z objęć ojca.

Ten jednak przytrzymał ją za ramiona i spoglądał na nią chwilę z pełną uczucia natarczywością. Jej spojrzenie iskrzyło się radością, a na zapłakanej twarzy miała zdrowe rumieńce, jednak uważne oko ojca dostrzegło zmianę, jakąś przeźroczystość ciała i wiotkość.

– Bardzo zmartwiła mnie wiadomość o twojej chorobie – powiedział wreszcie. – Jesteś taka delikatna.

– Teraz jestem już znacznie silniejsza – mówiąc to, spojrzała na Haka, który stał obok i prawie nieświadomie, znów próbowała się uwolnić.

Ojciec westchnął i puścił ją. Obdarzyła go jeszcze promiennym uśmiechem, po czym cała jej uwaga skupiła się na Haku. Ukłoniła się przed nim nisko.

– Dziękuję!

Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Łzy spływały po jej twarzy i kapały na ziemię, ale dla niego była tak śliczna, że nic nie mogło umniejszyć podziwu, z jakim na nią patrzył. Po chwili podniosła głowę.

– Jesteś największą beksą, jaką znam – rzucił łagodnie.

Oczy Yony nagle wypełniły się ogniem, a czoło zmarszczyło.

– A ty szarmancki jak zwykle – parsknęła.

– Widzę, że emocje nie odebrały ci języka w buzi – skwitował z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Hak! – Wycelowała w niego ostrzegawczo palec. – Nie prowokuj mnie!

– A co, będziesz się na mnie dąsać?

Przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, co odpowiedzieć. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak rozbrajająco wygląda.

– Nie – odparła, słodkim, miękkim głosem. – Dziś wybaczę ci wszystko.

– Wszystko? Doprawdy? Powinnaś lepiej dobierać słowa!

– Jesteś okropny! Zmieniłam zdanie i jednak będę się na ciebie gniewać!

– Przed chwilą zapewniałaś, że mi wszystko wybaczysz, a teraz proszę... mało, że beksa to jeszcze kłamczucha.

Uniosła wysoko brodę i spojrzała na niego z frustracją. Była drobna i smukła, a przy wysokim Haku sprawiała wręcz wrażenie porcelanowej lalki, ale stała naprzeciw niego, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, śmiało i zdecydowanie. Całe jej zachowanie było tak wdzięcznym połączeniem słodyczy i łobuzerstwa, że nie mógł się po prostu powstrzymać, by się z nią jeszcze nie podroczyć. Przysunął się, niedbale odgarnął kosmyki włosów, spadające mu na twarz i zagadnął nonszalancko:

– To jak będzie?

Nagle, niespodziewanie dla samej siebie, pomyślała, że jest bardzo przystojny i zdenerwowana, spuściła wzrok.

Il uśmiechnął się, odczuwając ulgę, że sprawy między nimi mają się właśnie tak.

– Na mnie już chyba pora... – stwierdził, zbierając się do odejścia.

Yona natychmiast zapomniała o swoim zakłopotaniu i tanecznym krokiem podbiegła do niego.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że puszczę cię samego, ojcze?! – Ujęła go pod rękę, podążając z nim w stronę rezydencji. – Tak się cieszę, że mam cię wreszcie przy sobie! Mam tyle planów. Tyle rzeczy będziemy razem robić!

– Jakich rzeczy?

– Chciałabym pojechać do naszego domu. Zaczynają już kwitnąć róże i jaśminowce...

– Nie mogę wyjechać, dopiero przyjechałem. Yu-Hon...

– O nie! – zaprotestowała. – Teraz należysz do mnie i tylko do mnie!

– Bardzo proszę tylko bez tyranii – odpowiedział ciepłym tonem.

Coraz bardziej oddalali się od pozostałych. Asami uśmiechnęła się, ukłoniła grzecznie i poszła za nimi.

– Nie zamierzam się poddać, ojcze – paplała dalej Yona. – Odpoczynek i świeże powietrze przydadzą ci się, równie mocno, jak mi. Pomyśl tylko, o tych wspólnych spacerach utartymi ścieżkami i wieczorach spędzonych tylko we dwoje w ogrodzie. Czy nie byłoby cudownie?

Hak obserwował ich, obserwował ją – tryskała radością i energią. Nim zniknęła w bramie, odwróciła się jeszcze i puściła na chwilę ramię ojca. Ukłoniła się Hakowi ponownie i posłała mu uśmiech, który byłby w stanie stopić lód, a co dopiero serce zakochanego chłopaka. Zachwyt w jego oczach, widoczny był, jak na dłoni.

– Nie ma co, poległ bezpowrotnie – zażartował Jae-Ha.

Pozostali zaśmiali się, jedynie stojący obok Yun przewrócił oczami i ciężko westchnął.

Po dotarciu do apartamentów Il poszedł się wykąpać i przebrać. Gdy wrócił, w salonie zastał Yonę. Siedziała przy małym stoliku, suto zastawionym jedzeniem, przygotowanym tak, jak lubił. Tutaj była panią, jego skarbem, jego małą córeczką. Już nie, przemknęło mu przez głowę, stała się młodą kobietą, przedmiotem afektu mężczyzny, niedługo wyjdzie za mąż i opuści cię na zawsze. Poczuł niemalże fizyczny ból na samą myśl o tym.

– Zjesz coś, ojcze? – zaproponowała z uśmiechem, podając mu jedną z miseczek.

Usiadł na poduszce obok i przyjął naczynie. W powietrzu wisiała duchota. Drzwi wiodące na taras zostały otwarte na oścież, by zwabić wieczorną bryzę. Jadł powoli, jak należy, z godnością. Mówił niewiele i często spoglądał na ogród. Było tam mnóstwo kwitnących krzewów, tchnących wykwintnymi, słodkimi woniami. A w centralnym miejscu kwitła biała, dzika róża, ulubiony kwiat Yony. Całości dopełniały, zaaranżowane przez nią lampiony, kołyszące się w lekkich podmuchach wiatru. Wszystko spokojne i ciche w cieniach wczesnego wieczoru.

Gdy skończył, sięgnął po sake, ale flaszka znalazła się w dłoni jego córki. Nalała mu.

– Ojcze, co się dzieje? Źle się czujesz? – spytała. Niepokoiło ją jego niezwykłe milczenie.

– Nie. Wszystko dobrze.

– Powiesz mi, co ci się przydarzyło?

– Dzisiaj nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. Przyjdzie na to pora.

– Ale tyle rzeczy wymaga wyjaśnienia – sprzeciwiła się. – Wiem tylko, że ktoś cię zatrzymał, a Hak cię odnalazł. Jednak kto to był? Czemu to zrobił? Nie rozumiem tego... to znaczy... domyślam się, że to ktoś, kto chciał wybuchu wojny... ale nie rozumiem dlaczego?

Zdziwienie przemknęło przez twarz Ila. Skąd o tym wiedziała?

– Hm... – mruknął, by zyskać na czasie.

– Proszę, ojcze, te ciągłe dociekania męczą mnie.

Wymówiła to cichym, błagalnym głosem. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie, a jej oczy prawie zmuszały do posłuszeństwa. Zdumiało go, że zachowuje się tak dojrzale. Wszystko zdawało się jak przedtem, lecz wszystko się zmieniło.

– Dobrze – powiedział.

Postanowił wyjaśnić, kim był ów tajemniczy człowiek. Posunął się nawet tak daleko, by zdradzić jej, że Hak odbił go, gdy Kum-Jin usiłował wywieźć go z Awy.

– Zamierzał cię zabić? – dopytywała.

– Nie wiem, nie mam pewności.

Oboje zamilkli. Zapadł zmierzch, liście krzewów szeleściły cicho w ogrodzie. Yona zapatrzyła się na rozświetlające go różnobarwne lampiony. Jeśli tak, to Hak nie tyle odnalazł i uwolnił jej ojca, ile ocalił mu życie. Była mu bardzo wdzięczna, bardzo wzruszona, odczuwała to całą sobą, całym swoim sercem.

– Jak ja się mu kiedykolwiek odpłacę? – wymamrotała.

Domyślała się, że zrobił to dla niej. Pamiętała, jak obiecał, że ojciec wróci do domu cały i zdrowy.

– Lubisz go, prawda? – spytał spokojnie Il.

Zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok na podłogę.

– Lubię – wyszeptała.

Ojciec milczał. Przypuszczała, że patrzy na nią i stara się zrozumieć jej zachowanie. Rzeczywiście obserwował ją w skupieniu. Uznał jej milczenie za dobry omen i ujął ją za rękę.

– Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. Widzisz, jakiś czas temu podjąłem ważną decyzję dotyczącą twojej przyszłości...

Zawahał się, przypominając sobie poprzedni przebieg tej rozmowy, ale przecież musiał to wreszcie zrobić. Powinna to usłyszeć właśnie od niego. W końcu zwymyślał swoje tchórzostwo i rzekł:

– Wybrałem ci na męża Haka.

Na dźwięk jego imienia, serce poderwało jej się do galopu. Spodziewała się tego. Miała dużo czasu, by oswoić się z tą myślą, a jednak teraz nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Wydawało jej się, że zaraz zemdleje z emocji. Ojciec czekał cierpliwie. Nic nie było ważniejsze niż ona. W końcu tylko potrząsnęła głową.

– Zgadzasz się? – dopytywał, nie będąc pewnym jej reakcji.

– Tak – wyszeptała, na tyle cicho, że sama ledwo to dosłyszała.

Nadal uparcie wpatrywała się w ziemię, ale ojciec zauważył jej przejęcie i ten błysk szczerej, niezmąconej niczym radości. A więc to tak, pomyślał. Usłyszała, że westchnął.

– Nikt nie jest wart mojej dziewczynki, ale ze wszystkich kandydatów on jest najlepszy – powiedział.

W tym czasie Hak kończył kolację, popił ją zupą i odstawił miseczkę. Natychmiast podbiegła do niego młoda, ładna służąca.

– Życzysz sobie coś jeszcze, panie?

– Tylko sake.

Nalała wina, przyglądając się mu z podziwem. To był ten przystojny, odważny, młody szogun, o którym rozprawiał cały zamek. Czuła się dumna, że pozwolono jej dziś tutaj usługiwać. Podała mu czarkę.

– Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, panie, wystarczy jedno skinienie – zapewniła.

Śliczny uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, zabrała pustą tacę z jedzeniem, ukłoniła się i szybciutko odeszła.

– Czy on nigdy nie zwraca uwagi na inne kobiety? – spytał Jae-Ha.

Kija i Yun zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

– No cóż... nie można oceniać stanu jego umysłu, w końcu jest zakochany.

Wybuchli śmiechem. Hak westchnął. Mógł się spodziewać, że nie dadzą mu spokoju. Co chwila przerzucali się żartami, nic sobie nie robiąc z otaczającej ich służby. Rzeczywiście nie zwykł zwracać uwagi na inne dziewczyny, ale może w normalnych warunkach pozwoliłby sobie na uśmiech, czy krótką pogawędkę. Jednak nie tutaj, za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co robi, jest bacznie obserwowane i może dotrzeć do Yony.

– Nie przejmuj się. Rozumiemy. Ta twoja panna to naprawdę urocze stworzenie – kontynuował Jae-Ha.

– Jest piękna i pełna majestatu – poparł go Kija.

Majestatu? Zdziwił się Hak. Mógł wiele o niej powiedzieć, ale, tego akurat, nie zauważył. Dla niego nie była mitycznym stworzeniem, tylko dziewczyną z krwi i kości. Bardzo realną i bardzo cielesną.

– Shin-Ah, a co ty o niej sądzisz? – Jae-Ha zerknął na niego pytająco.

Nie miał on w zwyczaju wyrażać opinii o kimś, kogo prawie nie znał. Jednak dawno nie widział, by Hak śmiał się tak beztrosko, jak dzisiaj, i serce podpowiadało mu, że jest to zasługą Yony.

– Wydaje się pełna światła... – odparł po chwili namysłu.

– No nie... nawet ty? – westchnął Yun.

– Widać nawet on potrafi docenić urodę kobiety – skomentował Jae-Ha.

– Shin-Ah, jeśli chcesz, możesz go wysłać na drugą stronę, pozwalam ci – zażartował Hak.

Ten nie zareagował. Jak na ironię, właśnie to sprawiło, że były pirat poczuł się dziwnie i nieco pobladł. Pozostali roześmiali się, rozładowując atmosferę. Dobrze wiedzieli, że nie czuje się komfortowo w obecności Shin-Ah, choć najwyraźniej lubił dreszczyk emocji, gdyż bezustannie go zaczepiał. Odkrył już chyba, co znajduje się pod płaszczem pozornego chłodu i opanowania. Z jednej strony Shin-Ah, niczym dziki kot, wszystko obserwował, cały czas w stanie czuwania, gotów zaatakować i zabić, jeśli uzna to za konieczne. Z drugiej, niezwykle troszczył się o brata, a dla przyjaciół, Kijy czy Yuna, był bardzo łagodny i ciepły. Tak samo jak Hak. Jae-Ha jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale taka była cała rodzina Son. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczni dla wrogów, oddani, czuli i opiekuńczy dla bliskich.

Do werandy podszedł jeden z samurai. Skłonił się.

– Wybacz, panie, że ci przeszkadzam, ale cesarz chciałby się z tobą widzieć.

– Oczywiście – odparł Hak i bez zwłoki wstał.

Kazał przynieść swoją broń. Po chwili jeden z żołnierzy podszedł z dwoma mieczami w ręku i ceremonialnie oddał je swojemu panu. Hak wziął sztylet i zatknął go za pas, ostrzami do góry, a po nim długą katanę, po czym wyszedł do ogrodu i, w eskorcie samurai, udał się w kierunku pawilonu czterech smoczych wojowników. Na ścieżce przed budynkiem zobaczył Soo-Wona. Ukłonił się i z radością ruszył w stronę księcia, który na twarzy miał szeroki powitalny uśmiech.

– Hak! Dobrze cię widzieć. Jak twoje ramię?

– Dziękuję, dobrze.

– Na pewno? Kapitan Sumiyori mówił, że jeszcze wczoraj ledwo trzymałeś się w siodle.

– Naprawdę nic mi nie dolega.

Soo-Won obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem, ale nie spostrzegł nic niepokojącego. Z twarzy jego przyjaciela biła taka sama siła jak zwykle. Razem weszli do pierwszego pomieszczenia, swego rodzaju sieni. Była obszerna, pełna cieni i półświateł. Potężne filary wspierały wysoki strop.

– Wspomniano mi, że odnalazłeś stryja dzięki jakiemuś piratowi – powiedział Soo-Won.

– Tak. Nawet przyjechał tu ze mną.

– Hm... niezwykłe. Jaki jest?

– Nietuzinkowy. Trzeba go poznać, by zrozumieć.

– Z przyjemnością.

Zbliżyli się do sali audiencyjnej. Stali przed nią wartownicy. Ich dowódca skłonił się głęboko.

– Dobry wieczór, książę – rzekł i równie grzecznie ukłonił się Hakowi. – Dobry wieczór, wielmożny panie – dodał i otworzył z wolna ciężkie drzwi.

Weszli do środka. We wewnątrz znajdowali się tylko cesarz i lord Il, żadnych strażników czy służby. Siedzieli obok siebie na podniesieniu. Hak klęknął tuż za progiem, odłożył swoje miecze na podłogę i nisko się pokłonił. Nie raz już bywał w ogromnej sali posłuchań, której ściany zdobiły wizerunki czterech, legendarnych, smoczych wojowników.

– Witaj, lordzie Hak, miło cię widzieć – przemówił cesarz.

Szogun podniósł się, zostawiając miecze na ziemi. Powiedziano mu, że dostąpił zaszczytu posiadania ich nawet w obecności Jego Wysokości, ale nie czułby się z tym komfortowo. Cesarzowi spodobał się ten gest pokory.

– Usiądź, proszę – wskazał mu miejsce na podniesieniu, naprzeciwko siebie. Po jego prawej stronie, nieco z przodu, znajdował się Il, po lewej zasiadł Soo-Won. – Jestem ci wielce zobowiązany za przywiezienie go do domu – odezwał się ponownie, spoglądając na brata.

– Dziękuję, panie. Wykonałem jedynie swój obowiązek – odparł.

– Nawet jeśli, to sprawiłeś mi tym wielką radość. Proś, o co tylko chcesz – powiedział podniośle i utkwił w nim wzrok.

Dobrze wiedział, co to takiego. Ta dziewczyna to twoja największa słabość, pomyślał. Pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem władcy Hak poczuł się nieswojo.

– Dziękuję jeszcze raz, panie, ale nic mi nie trzeba – zapewnił.

– Hm... Zostawmy to na razie. Wiem, że zostałeś ranny. Jak się czujesz?

– Dziś już bardzo dobrze.

– Cieszę się, bo mamy pilne sprawy do omówienia. Wiesz, że Xing odwleka negocjacje?

– Tak, panie.

– Jak sądzisz czemu?

– Myślę, że planują atak i chcą zyskać na czasie.

– Jak szybko możesz się na niego przygotować?

– Rozkazy do Fuugi zostały już wysłane. Za kilka dni wszystkie jednostki przy granicy będą w stanie pełnej gotowości.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział z uznaniem.

Z każdym dniem cenił tego młodzieńca bardziej. Wyglądało na to, że jest dobrym strategiem i doskonałym dowódcą. Szybkim i konkretnym.

– Obawiam się, że na razie obrona południowej granicy spadnie całkowicie na twoje barki – dodał.

Hak skłonił głowę na znak, że rozumie. Cesarz zamilkł i przez chwilę się namyślał. Soo-Won i Il również się nie odzywali.

– Chcę, abyś posłał osiem tysięcy do prowincji Ognia – rzekł w końcu.

Grymas niezadowolenia pojawił się na twarzy szoguna.

– Dlaczego, Wasza Wysokość?

Nie planował tego robić. Owszem, w sytuacji wyższej konieczności, gdyby zostali zaatakowani, tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Cesarza kusiło, by odpowiedzieć „bo ja sobie tak życzę", przetestować go, zanim zaczną padać rozkazy na polu bitwy. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Choć Hak nie potrafił ukryć lekkiego oburzenia, był opanowany, a pytanie o powód było czymś całkowicie naturalnym. Ponadto, dopiero co, wykazał się wielkim oddaniem i ocalił Ila, uznał więc igranie z nim za niestosowne.

– Trzeba wesprzeć obronę północno-wschodniej granicy. Siły prowincji Ognia ruszą razem z Geun-Tae ku Południowemu Kai – wyjawił.

– Atakujesz, panie?

– Tak. Nie będę czekał, aż ruszą przeciwko mnie.

A więc wojna, pomyślał Hak. Nie znaleziono dowodów na współpracę Kum-Jina z Imperium, ale już samo podejrzenie stawiało Południowe Kai w złym świetle. Kouka zyskała polityczny pretekst do rozpoczęcia walki. Rozumiał decyzję cesarza. To czekanie, na to, co nastąpi, było nieznośne, nawet dla niego, i na dodatek nic nie przynosiło. Atakując natomiast, brali wreszcie sprawy we własne ręce, dawali jasny znak agresorom, że nie zamierzają się poddać i wzmacniali morale we wszystkich pięciu prowincjach.

– Będzie, jak rozkazujesz, panie. Jeśli jednak pozwolisz, chciałbym coś zasugerować.

– Proszę.

– Nie ufałbym Soo-Jinowi.

– Masz mu coś do zarzucenia?

– Po pierwsze jest bardzo dumny i sprytny.

– Same chwalebne zalety. A po drugie?

– Źle się rządzi. Wymusza wygórowane podatki. Gdyby jego poddani mieli broń, wszczęliby bunt.

– Hm... a co sądzisz, o jego najstarszym synu, Kyo-Dze?

– Bystry i uzdolniony. Całkowicie oddany ojcu. Budzi podziw wśród poddanych.

– A drugi syn, Tae-Jun?

– Nie zasługuje, bym poświęcał mu jakiekolwiek myśli, panie.

Cesarz z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. Hak był młody, ponad pięć lat młodszy od Tae-Juna, a jednak jego pogarda nie była nieuzasadniona. Tamten nie dorastał mu nawet do pięt. Jego ocena sytuacji, wyciągnięte wnioski, podjęte działania, wszystko było, jak należy. Był pracowity, inteligentny i równie groźny jako sojusznik, jak i wróg.

– Wiem, że ustaliłeś z moim bratem, iż poślubisz Yonę, jeśli się na to zgodzi – powiedział. – Wybacz, ale muszę wiedzieć, czy nie zmieniłeś zdania?

– Nie, panie.

– W takim razie mam zaszczyt oznajmić, że się zgodziła.

– Co takiego? – wypalił.

Miał zupełną pustkę w głowie. W najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie spodziewał się, że wszystko zostanie załatwione tak szybko.

– Yona powiedziała „tak" – wtrącił rzeczowo Il.

– Tylko...?

– W zasadzie to tylko – odparł – w każdym razie zgodziła się bez nacisków. – Błysk wątpliwości pojawił się w spojrzeniu młodzieńca, dlatego uprzedzając jego kolejne pytanie, dodał: – Możesz ją jutro spytać.

Hak przytaknął. Serce mu łomotało, ale zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać jasność myślenia. Oparł się obiema dłońmi na podłodze i pochylił nisko głowę.

– Jestem zaszczycony, panie – rzekł.

Nastała podniosła cisza. Nikt się nawet nie poruszył. Il przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się pochylonemu przed nim w pokłonie mężczyźnie. Od dawna wiedział, że utrata córki jest nieunikniona, ale to i tak nie zmieniało jego uczuć. W końcu odezwał się, bardziej wzruszony, niż zamierzał okazać:

– Haku Son, powierzam ci Yonę... moje dziecko... moje jedyne dziecko... opiekuj się nią dobrze.

– Przysięgam, że będę – odparł uroczyście.

Miał nadzieję, że pozostali są tak skupieni na lordzie Ilu, że nie zauważą jego przejęcia. Jednak cesarz wyraźnie widział skrywany niepokój na jego twarzy i doskonale go rozumiał. Nigdy nie zapomniał dnia, gdy poznał Yong-Hi, był tak bardzo zdenerwowany, a przecież najlepsze, co go w życiu spotkało, to właśnie ona. Wszystko jeszcze przed nim, pomyślał i odczekawszy stosowny moment, odezwał się:

– Powinieneś sprezentować Yonie jakąś „głupotę". Jakiś wachlarz, parasolkę, czy coś takiego. Na pewno będzie tego oczekiwała. Niech cię nie zmyli jej urok, jest niebywale rozpuszczoną panną. Skłonny jestem nawet założyć się, że najbardziej w całym cesarstwie.

Soo-Won zdziwił się nieco, ojciec bardzo rzadko zachowywał się w podobny sposób, ale dziś był w wyśmienitym humorze. Od razu pojął, że próbuje on obrócić wszystko w żart i podłapał temat.

– Doprawdy? – rzekł z przekąsem. – Znam jeszcze jedną...

* * *

 _*samum – gorący, suchy wiatr, występujący na Saharze. Rozpoczyna się nagle i powoduje burze piaskowe. Gdy się zbliża, symptomem jest narastający szmer w rozgrzanym piasku, wzrost temperatury do 50°C, przedmioty zaczynają przebierać czerwonawą barwę, słońce staje się purpurowo-czerwone, a w powietrzu unosi się czerwono-żółta mgła._


	11. Rozdział 11 – lśnienie księżyca

**Rozdział 11 – lśnienie księżyca**

Była przepiękna księżycowa noc. Soo-Won w milczeniu kroczył po blankach i błądził wzrokiem po wyglądającym niczym kraina z baśni mieście. W odległych domach paliło się wiele lampionów, kaganków i świec, rozwieszonych w bramach i ogrodach. Wyżej, na parapecie osłaniającym mur, siedział Hak. Od audiencji miał zamęt w głowie i był pełen obaw. Wkrótce kraj rozedrze wojna, jak ta sprzed siedmiu lat, podczas której zginął jego ojciec.

– O czym myślisz? – zagadnął książę.

Mimo że byli sami, mówił cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdzie wewnątrz zamkowych murów nie jest naprawdę bezpiecznie.

– Zastanawiam się, co czeka nas dalej? – odparł równie cicho Hak.

– Generał Joo-Doh uważa, że niedługo uderzy Sei. Jego zdaniem lordowie Hotsumo i Kushibi wcale ze sobą nie rywalizują i tylko wyglądają okazji.

– Mają wystarczające siły?

– Razem dysponują ponad trzydziestoma tysiącami żołnierzy.

– Hm... – mruknął. – Skąd to wiesz?

– Mam swoje źródła.

Oczywiście, cesarz miał szpiegów. Hak też ich miał. Czy Sun-Zi* nie pisał, że armia pozbawiona tajnych agentów jest jak człowiek ślepy lub głuchy?

– Jak pewne są te źródła?

– Bardzo. Te dodatkowe forty, ruchy ich wojsk, to więcej niż się wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka.

Hak zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

– Jeśli tak, prowincja Wody nie utrzyma się długo – stwierdził.

– Możliwe – odparł. – Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że Joo-Doh się myli.

– Obawiam się, że nadzieja zda się na nic przeciw mieczom.

Książę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zerknął na tereny przed pałacem, na obszerne kamienne fortyfikacje, monstrualne mury i umocnienia nie do zdobycia. Regularne i delikatnie rzeźbione rysy nadawały jego twarzy dystynkcję, ale jej wyraz był ponury.

– Nie martw się. Nie dopuszczę do tego – usłyszał.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Haka z nowym podziwem. W przygaszonym świetle księżyca, w ciemnym kimonie, z zatkniętymi za pas mieczami, prezentował się jeszcze groźniej niż zazwyczaj. Biła od niego jakaś siła, która już w tej chwili zdawała się dosięgać ich wrogów. Jego obecność działała na Soo-Wona bardzo kojąco. Był pewien, że nie przegrają, dopóki on jest z nimi.

– To takie przykre, że niedługo musisz wyjechać – powiedział. – Wiesz już kiedy?

– Za parę dni odbędzie się spotkanie szogunów, po nim, mam nadzieję, będę mógł wrócić do Fuugi.

– Zabierzesz Yonę ze sobą?

– Chciałbym, ale to zależy od niej. Jeśli będzie wolała odłożyć ślub, poczekam.

– Myślę, że nie musisz się tego obawiać.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Hak oparł się dłońmi o parapet i wyciągnął do góry, przyglądając się świecącemu wysoko księżycowi.

Nie był pewien, co naprawdę myśli i czuje Yona. To, że się zgodziła, niczego nie oznaczało. Zaakceptowanie przez dziewczynę kandydata wybranego przez ojca, było zazwyczaj formalnością. A jego znała przecież od dzieciństwa i darzyła sympatią, do tego ocalił jej ojca. Jak więc mogłaby tego nie zrobić? Posłuszeństwo było wielką cnotą w ich społeczeństwie, zwłaszcza posłuszeństwo wobec rodziców. Uważano, że miłość nie jest potrzebna do zawarcia udanego małżeństwa, że między mężem a żoną jest wiele ważniejszych spraw, takich jak pokora, szacunek, czy obowiązek. Doskonale o tym wiedział i fakt, że Yona lubiła go i była mu wdzięczna, powinien był mu wystarczyć. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że w głębi duszy pragnął, aby było w tym coś więcej. Westchnął.

Soo-Won milczał przez jakiś czas, pozwalając mu zatopić się w myślach.

– Jest coś jeszcze, o czym musimy porozmawiać – odezwał się po chwili.

– Co takiego?

– Chodzi o Yonę... no niezupełnie... bardziej o Xing... ale jako jej mąż i tak niedługo będziesz o wszystkim wiedział – rzekł nieco tajemniczym tonem i pochylił się w jego stronę, tak, by to, co mówi, nie doszło do podsłuchujących uszu. – Zdradziła mi, że od kilku miesięcy, mniej więcej od jej urodzin, król Wang-He nie pisze już do niej własnoręcznie. Zaciekawiło mnie to, więc porównałem jego wcześniejsze listy z ostatnimi. Rzeczywiście są napisane przez dwie różne osoby.

– To nic nie znaczy. Wiele osób korzysta z pomocy skrybów, nawet przy osobistej korespondencji.

– Owszem, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że nowe listy w ogóle pochodzą od innej osoby. Ich styl, słownictwo za bardzo różnią się od siebie – kontynuował ściszonym głosem. – Wiem, że jakiś czas temu król podupadł na zdrowiu, ale nie przypuszczałem, że jego choroba może być, aż tak poważna...

– Sądzisz, że został odsunięty od władzy? – dopytywał Hak.

Soo-Won wzruszył ramionami.

– Albo nie jest jej w stanie sprawować. W każdym razie ktoś inny robi to za niego.

– Hm... co twierdzą twoje źródła?

– W tym cały problem – wyszeptał. – Nie mam żadnych w Xing, a ty?

Hak pokręcił głową. Był zbyt ostrożny, by ujawnić cały zakres swojej wiedzy, ale i tak posiadał jedynie informacje o stanie i ruchach wojska sąsiada. Nie miał szpiega w stolicy Xing, a już tym bardziej żadnego w królewskim pałacu.

– Co na to nasz ambasador?

Lazurowe oczy księcia zwęziły się.

– To, że o niczym nie wiemy, dowodzi, iż jest źródłem straconym – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem.

– To znaczy zdrajcą – wysyczał Hak przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Cesarz go odwoła?

– To wzbudziłoby podejrzenia.

Przytaknął. Soo-Won miał rację, pochopne działania mogły jedynie narobić szkód.

– Jak się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałeś?

– Yona była zaniepokojona o króla i próbowała wypytać o jego zdrowie ambasadora Seusonga – wyjaśnił cicho. – Poznałeś go?

– Tak. Szczwany z niego lis.

– Owszem – potwierdził. – No ale, jak mówiłem, razem z Lili postanowiły z nim porozmawiać. Oczywiście, niczego nie zdradził, ale rzadko widuje się dwie piękne damy w urzędniczej części zamku. Wzbudziło to nie lada zainteresowanie, a plotki o całym zajściu dotarły do mnie. Naturalnie zapytałem, co tam robiły i ot, tak właśnie się o wszystkim dowiedziałem.

Niesamowite, jak dobrze Soo-Won orientował się w tym, co się działo wokół niego. Bez trudu dostrzegł drobiazg, który inni mogli przeoczyć. Odsunięcie króla od władzy, zdrada ambasadora, to mogło się okazać kluczowe w negocjacjach z Xing.

– Ciągle mnie zadziwiasz... – zaczął Hak i urwał, bo nagle doznał olśnienia. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie mielibyśmy o niczym pojęcia, gdyby nie Yona?

– Dokładnie – potwierdził.

Hak roześmiał się.

– A dopiero co, zapewniałem Kiję, że nam się nie przyda w negocjacjach z Xing – oznajmił.

– No widzisz – rzekł Soo-Won z półuśmiechem – tymczasem wasz ślub to świetny moment na wybadanie sytuacji. Może nawet, za twoim pozwoleniem oczywiście – dodał układnie – Yona zaprosiłaby na niego księżniczki Kouren i Tao? – Hak zawahał się, wolałby, aby wszystko odbyło się szybko i po cichu. – Zgadzasz się? – dopytywał Soo-Won.

– Chyba nie mam wyjścia – odparł z westchnięciem. – Chociaż nie sądzę, by któraś z księżniczek przyjechała.

– Dziękuję. Wiem, że to nagła prośba, ale warto wykorzystać każdą możliwość zdobycia informacji.

W odpowiedzi Hak skinął głową. Soo-Won miał w sobie jakąś niezwykłą pewność siebie, która przyciągała do niego ludzi, i bez problemu potrafił namówić ich do działania w zaplanowany przez siebie sposób. Wiedział o tym. Mimo to był pod wrażeniem każdego słowa, które dowodziło błyskotliwości i jasności jego umysłu. Wyraźnie widział w nim swojego przyszłego monarchę i rozpierała go z tego powodu duma, jednak nadal czuł się nieco zawiedziony. Ponownie westchnął.

– Hak...?

– Mam niezwykłe szczęście, że będziesz kiedyś moim cesarzem. Gdy to nastąpi, z dumą będę stał u twego boku.

– To ja mam szczęście, że jesteś moim przyjacielem – odpowiedział Soo-Won pewnym siebie głosem. – Nie ma przeszkody, jakiej nie mógłbym pokonać, gdy jesteś ze mną.

– Nie jestem godny takiego zaufania – odparł poważnie i zapatrzył się w mrok.

Na moment osaczyła ich nieznośna cisza. Hak zdawał sobie sprawę, że choć ma największą siłę militarną i poparcie swoich ludzi, to jest najmłodszy i najmniej doświadczony ze wszystkich szogunów. Soo-Won spostrzegł, że rysy jego twarzy zdają się ostrzejsze niż zazwyczaj. Nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się.

– Jesteś zbyt poważny! – krzyknął, uznając, że należy rozwiać jego posępny nastrój. – Powiedz lepiej, chcesz, bym jutro poszedł z tobą do pałacu matki?

– Dziękuję, ale muszę to załatwić sam.

– Niech tak będzie – zgodził się i po chwili dodał: – Tak czy inaczej, zrobiło się późno i pora zakończyć ten wieczór.

Hak przytaknął, zeskoczył zwinnie z parapetu i ramię w ramię zaczęli opuszczać oświetlone blaskiem księżyca blanki. Schodzili w dół po schodach, ku dziedzińcowi.

– Jakieś rady na jutro? – spytał.

Książę obrzucił przyjaciela szybkim spojrzeniem. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różnił się niczym od eskortujących ich samurai.

– Hm... ubierz się odpowiednio do swojego statusu – zasugerował.

– Coś nie tak z moim strojem? – odparł, udając, że nie rozumie, co ma na myśli.

Soo-Won pokręcił głową.

– Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi, i biorąc pod uwagę twój wyrafinowany gust – powiedział z nutą ironii w głosie – powinieneś po prostu założyć najlepszy i najdroższy strój, jaki ze sobą masz.

– Mam się ubrać w zbroję? – zagadnął z przekorą.

Soo-Won parsknął śmiechem.

– Może lepiej nie, ale musisz mieć świadomość, że twój tytuł szoguna, przyjaźń ze mną, okoliczności uwolnienia stryja i związek z Yoną, stanowią wspaniałą pożywkę dla plotek i wzbudzają wielkie emocje w zamku, a zwłaszcza – podkreślił – w pałacu mojej matki.

– Domyślam się.

– Zastanawiałeś się już, co sprezentujesz Yonie? – Hak zaprzeczył. Nie miał kiedy. – Teraz, gdy możecie bez przeszkód korespondować, najodpowiedniejszy byłby wiersz – doradził.

Zapewne dobrze orientował się w dworskiej etykiecie, ale naprawdę... wiersz? Hak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Płomień, zawieszonej w pobliżu pochodni, zamigotał zawadiacko na jego jasnych włosach, ale nie był w stanie niczego wyczytać z jego twarzy. Malował się na niej jedynie niewiele mówiący, spokojny uśmiech.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – spytał.

– Nigdy bym się nie odważył – rzekł z powagą. Widząc jednak niewyraźną minę przyjaciela, wybuchł śmiechem. Ten przewrócił oczami i mruknął coś niewyraźnie. – Nie przejmuj się tak! Wystarczy cokolwiek, tak naprawdę liczy się gest. I nie bądź taki markotny, przynajmniej nie musisz się obawiać, że Yona zwróci prezent.

– Lady Lili? – zagadnął Hak. – Nadal to robi?

– Nie – wyznał. – Ostatnio już nie... – Na usta Haka wypłynął lubieżny uśmiech. – Hak!

– Przecież nic nie powiedziałem!

– Ale pomyślałeś!

– Wcale nie... – bronił się.

– Możesz mówić, co chcesz, ale twoja mina świadczy, o czymś zupełnie innym. I nie mówmy już więcej na ten temat – uciął.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie – odparł z udawaną powagą i złożył wyszukany ukłon.

Soo-Won znów się zaśmiał. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali równie swobodnie. Wkrótce jednak książę pożegnał się z przyjacielem i udał się do swojego pałacu.

Hak tymczasem poszedł do ogrodu. Dzisiejszego wieczoru zebrało się za dużo zawiłych kwestii, by mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Przez jakiś czas spacerował. Nocne powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało nikłą wonią letnich kwiatów. W plamach cienia odznaczały się rosnące gdzieniegdzie drzewa, błyszcząca tafla stawu i maleńki mostek.

Towarzyszący mu samuraje, osobiście wybrani przez generała Joo-Doh, najlepsi spośród najlepszych, przyglądali się mu z uwagą. Wszyscy poznali już szczegóły walki w Awie. Pewni byli, że jest godnym potomkiem legendarnego wojownika, lorda Araki, i godnie nosi jego nazwisko. Pełni szacunku i podziwu dla niego, dumni byli, że to im powierzono odpowiedzialność za jego bezpieczeństwo i zdrowie.

W pewnej chwili Hak przysiadł na trawie i przez dłuższy czas niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się przed siebie. Niebo było czyste, ale w dole pośród drzew zalegała mgła, snująca się po bladych brzegach jeziora.

Obowiązkiem władcy prowincji jest zapewnić pokój i bezpieczeństwo jej mieszkańcom, to twoje najważniejsze zadanie, wbił mu do głowy ojciec. Hak błogosławił go za wszystkie nauki, jakich mu udzielił. To przez niego i dzięki niemu był, jaki był i rozumiał, jak ważne jest to, co robi.

Nie mogę go zawieść, pomyślał, ale czy podołam? To nie czas na wymówki! Jesteś szogunem i musisz zaakceptować to, co przed tobą stoi!

Wyciągnął swój miecz i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Wyglądał zwyczajnie, ale został wykonany przez najlepszego mistrza płatnerskiego. Wysunął klingę na kilka centymetrów z pochwy. Lekko zakrzywione, gładkie jak tafla wody ostrze błysnęło w świetle księżyca. Było ostre i twarde jak diament. Rękojeść została pokryta tradycyjnym splotem ze skóry, a miedzianą gardę zdobiły rzeźbione, pozłacane tygrysy. Katana należała kiedyś do jego ojca.

Ostatnim życzeniem lorda Araki było, aby została przekazana jego następcy. Hak pamiętał ten dzień, jakby wydarzył się wczoraj. Żołnierza, który przedarł się przez linię wroga i wycieńczony wrócił do Fuugi oraz to, jak padł przed nim na kolana, podając mu miecz. Nic nie powiedział, ale nie było to konieczne. W takich razach wyraz oczu i gesty mówią same za siebie. Pozostali również uklękli, nawet jego dziadek. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że dwunastoletni Hak, stał się właśnie ich szogunem. On zaś powoli wyciągnął rękę i drżącymi palcami dotknął rękojeści. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Niczym wielka fala tsunami, wzbierały w nim wszystkie uczucia, których nie chciał okazać. Rozpacz, bezsilność, poczucie straty. Zacisnął zęby, próbując zapobiec nieuniknionemu. Gdy jednak poczuł, że wbrew jego woli, oczy zachodzą mu łzami, wybiegł z sali bez żadnych wyjaśnień.

Dotarł do swojego pokoju i cisnął z całej siły mieczem w drewnianą kolumnę, znajdującą się pośrodku pomieszczenia. Był wściekły! Na wszystkich i wszystko! Na żołnierza, który przyniósł mu te wieści! Na dziadka, za to, że znosił to w milczeniu! Na szlochającą służbę! Na siebie samego, że uwierzył ojcu w to, iż niedługo wróci! I przede wszystkim na niego, za to, że nie dotrzyma tej obietnicy!

Chwiejnym krokiem doszedł do kolumny i zaczął walić w nią pięściami. Robił to, dopóki ból w jego rękach, choć trochę nie zagłuszył tego, rozrywającego mu piersi. Wtedy osunął się na ziemię i z głową schowaną w kolanach, cicho załkał. Płakał, wiedząc, że już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy ojca, że opuścił go na zawsze. Szlochał, do czasu, aż obok nie zjawił się dziadek i nie utulił go w swoich ramionach, jak dziecko, którym jeszcze był. Tego dnia Hak pozwolił mu na to po raz ostatni.

Schował ostrze z powrotem do pochwy i położył się na ziemi. Co ojciec by mi doradził? Zastanawiał się. Przede wszystkim spokój. Okazywanie strachu uważał za wielki wstyd. Oczywiście, że on i jego synowie, czasem się bali, ale nie wolno im było tego pokazać. Zamknął oczy. Skupił się na szumie liści i drzew, graniu świerszczy. Rozkoszował się bliskością ziemi i czerpał z niej siły. Starał się odsunąć od siebie lęk i niepewność. Wszystko to karma, powtarzał sobie w myślach, nic jest ważne, nie ma strachu przed śmiercią, jesteś wolny od życiowych przeszkód, jesteś jak skała, w którą nadaremno biją fale...

Wtedy usłyszał charakterystyczny, klekoczący dźwięk drewnianych klapek na kamiennej ścieżce i towarzyszące im cztery pary żołnierskich sandałów. Nie otworzył jednak oczu. Leżał cały czas plecami na ziemi. Po chwili dobiegł go, ledwo uchwytny, szelest jedwabiu i poczuł subtelną, delikatną woń jaśminowych perfum. Gdy się zbliżała, twarz mu się wygładziła i złagodniała, jednak rękę wciąż trzymał, na położonym na piersi mieczu. Przykucnęła koło jego głowy.

– Dostałeś, aż tak niewygodne łóżko? – odezwała się miękko.

– Nadrabiam popołudniową drzemkę – odparł.

Zaśmiała się i przypomniało mu to śpiew unoszącego się rankiem w przestrzeni skowronka.

– Co tu robisz? – spytał, mimo niepewności i zmartwień, zniewolony jej urodą.

Patrzył jej prosto w oczy i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno jest jej zachować przy nim spokój. Przez cały wieczór o nim rozmyślała, pragnęła znaleźć się przy nim, zobaczyć go, porozmawiać. Gdy więc usłyszała od strażników, że siedzi w ogrodzie, natychmiast postanowiła tam pójść. Jednak w ciemnościach nocy, obawy wzięły górę nad jej pewnością siebie. I teraz gdy mogła mu powiedzieć wszystko, brakowało jej słów.

– Nie mogłam spać... – wymamrotała.

– Dlaczego? Czy coś się stało?

– Nie... ja tylko...

Nie potrafię przestać o tobie myśleć, przemknęło jej przez głowę. Jednak nie mogła mu przecież tego powiedzieć!

Widział, że jest zdenerwowana i nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Obawiał się, że może ją bardziej speszyć. Sam zresztą był dość oszołomiony. Nie zrobił więc nic.

Powoli Yonie wróciło nieco śmiałości i zdobyła się na to, by zagadnąć:

– Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli tu z tobą posiedzę?

Pokręcił głową, odłożył miecz na bok i usiadł. Yona przysiadła przy nim. Hak milczał, a ona zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego? Czy już wie, że zgodziła się zostać jego żoną? Wydawało jej się, że jest spięty. Czy to przez nią? Zakłóciła jego spokój? Może jest zły? Może jednak nie powinna tu przychodzić? Denerwowała się coraz bardziej.

On jednak rozważał jedynie, co teraz powiedzieć. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Natychmiast spuściła wzrok, jeszcze bardziej niespokojna.

– Jestem zaszczycony, że zgodziłaś się zostać moją żoną – oznajmił tak po prostu.

Jej serce zatrzepotało.

– To ja jestem zaszczycona – wyszeptała, lekko drżącym głosem.

Nie podniosła na niego wzroku, ale wydało mu się, że dostrzegł na jej ustach cień uśmiechu. Ucieszył się, ledwo wierząc własnemu szczęściu. Nie dość jednak, by w jego duszy nadal nie rozbrzmiewało jedno proste pytanie: zgodziła się z poczucia obowiązku czy dla niego? Spojrzał w niebo. Księżyc świecił jasno, między koronami drzew, przyćmiewając nawet gwiazdy. Odpowiem na to później, we właściwym czasie, pomyślał. W tej chwili to nie jest ważne. Teraz wiem jedynie, że chcę ją mieć przy sobie.

To wszystko?! Tylko grzecznościowe formułki?! Zastanawiała się. Natychmiast ogarnęły ją wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście zależy mu na niej, tak jak sądziła? To przecież niemożliwe, by coś do niej czuł, skoro teraz jest taki spokojny. Co powinna zrobić?! Co powiedzieć?! Dawniej mówiła przy nim wszystko, co przychodziło jej na myśl. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co to ma być. Obecnie czuła, że jej usta drżą, a serce bije boleśnie.

Wtedy wyciągnął rękę i ujął jej dłoń, nie mówiąc nic, a jednocześnie wszystko.

Zerknęła na jego majaczącą w półmroku sylwetkę. Siedział na trawie obok, oparty drugą ręką o ziemię i spoglądał w niebo. Wyglądał spokojnie i bardzo poważnie. Był od niej o wiele potężniejszy, miał szerokie i mocne ramiona, silne ręce, w całym jego profilu było coś groźnego, a jednak nie budził w niej żadnego lęku. To takie dziwne, pomyślała, mimo że znam go tak długo, nie wiem nawet, co właściwie do niego czuję? Kiedyś myślałam, że jestem zakochana w Soo-Wonie. Przy nim zawsze czułam się szczęśliwa, ale z Hakiem jest zupełnie inaczej... o wiele bardziej intensywnie. Nawet mówienie i oddychanie przy nim zdaje się trudne. Kocham go? Nie jestem pewna, ale lubię go bardziej niż innych mężczyzn.

Przeniosła wzrok na leżący przy nim miecz, a później na jego twarz.

– Hak... – wyszeptała.

– Co takiego, „księżniczko"? – pieszczotliwie wymówił jej przezwisko.

Nadal trzymał ją za rękę. Uśmiechnęła się, marszcząc nosek. Tylko tym potrafiłaby mu rozjaśnić najczarniejsze dni.

– Wiem, że jestem kapryśna i sprawiam wiele kłopotu, ale miałeś mnie tak więcej nie nazywać! – zaprotestowała.

Jego śmiech rozniósł się echem po ogrodzie. Zrobiło jej się cieplej na duszy. Chciała, by zawsze się tak śmiał. Ponownie zerknęła na katanę. Gdyby tylko mogła poznać jego myśli, zrozumieć.

– O czym tak tutaj dumałeś?

– O niczym ważnym – odparł.

Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale nie miała odwagi dopytywać. Znów zamilkli, jednak tym razem, to on pierwszy się odezwał.

– Dobrze się spisałaś z listami od króla – powiedział.

– Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

Jej oczy rozbłysły z ożywieniem. To podniecenie rozbawiło go.

– Wspominałaś o nich komuś poza Soo-Wonem i Lili? – Zaprzeczyła. – To dobrze.

– Co zamierzasz? – spytała.

– To, co zasugerował Soo-Won, zaprosić księżniczki na nasz ślub. Zgadzasz się? – Pokiwała głową. Jak on może mówić o takich sprawach, tak zupełnie normalnie? – Trzeba będzie dać im czas na przygotowania – dodał. – Myślę, że moglibyśmy zorganizować wszystko, gdzieś pod koniec siódmego miesiąca. Dobrze?

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

– Chociaż – westchnął – nie sądzę, by udało nam się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Nie zamierzam się poddać!

Uśmiechnął się.

– Czasem zapominam, jaka jesteś nieugięta.

– Hak, nie bądź niemiły...

– Mówię szczerze. Twoja determinacja jest godna podziwu.

Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by ją pochwalił. Poczuła, jak krew zalewa ją gorącą falą i nie przyszło jej nic lepszego do głowy, jak ukryć buzię w jego ramieniu. Przylgnęła do niego. Serce zabiło mu szybciej.

– Yona...?

– Jesteś zadziwiająco miły... – powiedziała speszona.

– No wiesz co?! To oburzające, czy kiedykolwiek nie byłem?!

– I bardzo zabawny...

Zaśmiał się i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po włosach. Poczuła ciepło jego dłoni i jakąś kuszącą bliskość. Jak to możliwe, że dotyk Haka jest tak naturalny? Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale wydawało jej się, że wreszcie wszystko jest dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Chciała, by to trwało. Pragnęła znaleźć się w jego objęciach, położyć głowę na jego piersi, wtulić się w ramiona.

– Mógłbyś mnie przytulić? – usłyszał jej słodki głos.

– Słucham...?

Była tak onieśmielona, że zdołała tylko wymamrotać coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i z głową spuszczoną w dół, zaczęła się powoli od niego odsuwać. Wtedy jednak oplotła ją para silnych ramion i przyciągnęła do siebie. Przez ubranie poczuł krągłości jej ciała i oczami wyobraźni ujrzał nagą, piękną, niczym obraz ze snu.

– Hak, nie zmuszaj się...

– Nie zmuszam się. Jeśli coś, to jest raczej odwrotnie.

– Nie rozumiem...

Zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego pożądania, ale serce łomotało jej równie mocno, jak jemu. Zawsze był jej bliski, ale teraz... teraz pragnęła dla niego wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Zaczynała rozumieć uczucia, jakie do niego żywiła i zastanawiała się tylko nad jednym, od jak dawna był jej tak drogi?

– Chciałabym, abyś zawsze był szczęśliwy – powiedziała.

Odsunął się odrobinę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Zobaczył w nich szczerość, niezłomność i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale, co wypełniło jego serce wszechogarniającą go do niej miłością. Pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło i znów przygarnął do siebie.

– Hak...?

– Jeśli ty będziesz szczęśliwa, to ja również – szepnął, starając się opanować drżenie własnego głosu.

Dawno już pierzchły gdzieś wszystkie jego lęki. Odzyskał spokój i minęło napięcie. Kochał ją i teraz nie liczyło się nic więcej, poza tym, że ona jest blisko. Była bardzo młoda i niewinna, wiedział o tym, ale była jego.

* * *

 _*Sun-Zi – jeden z największych starożytnych myślicieli Dalekiego Wschodu, autor najstarszego na świecie podręcznika sztuki wojennej_


	12. Rozdział 12 – gorący wiatr

**Rozdział 12 – gorący wiatr**

Yun rozsunął delikatnie drzwi. Na posłaniu z miękkich kołder, z oczami osłoniętymi ręką od światła, spał Kija. Jęknął cicho przez sen, ale nie ocknął się. Chłopakowi było okropnie przykro go budzić, ale sam o to prosił. Z ciężkim sercem wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Mężczyzna natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy i zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła. Promienie słońca padały z ukosa przez okno, rozjaśniając czerwono-złote zdobienia na drzwiach, słupach i suficie. Zwrócił uwagę na długość cieni i zabarwienie światła. Był wczesny ranek, co najwyżej godzina królika*.

– Dopiero wrócił? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem, przecierając dłonią oczy.

Yun pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Wrócił w nocy, ale od razu poszedł spać, dlatego cię nie budziłem. A teraz już wstał.

Ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich znał, Hak spał najkrócej i najlżej. Zawsze wstawał wczesnym rankiem. Robił to, nawet wtedy, gdy męczyła go gorączka, nawet dziś, choć dopiero przyjechali do zamku.

– Poszedł ćwiczyć – dodał.

Zaspany Kija podniósł się i skierował do małego pomieszczenia służącego mu za osobistą łazienkę. Stały w nim miski i dzban. Przemył ręce i twarz zimną wodą. Nie widział Haka od chwili, gdy wczoraj wieczorem wyszedł na spotkanie. Obawiał się, że stało się coś poważnego, skoro cesarz wezwał go do siebie od razu po przyjeździe. Wychylił się zza drzwi i zwrócił do składającego posłanie Yuna:

– W jakim jest nastroju?

– Dziwnym – odparł.

– To znaczy?

– Najpierw był zamyślony, a potem ni stąd, ni zowąd zaczął pogwizdywać pod nosem – wyjaśnił.

– Coś jeszcze? – dopytywał, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem.

– Wybiera się do niej – powiedział i wykrzywił usta w geście dezaprobaty. – Kazał sobie przygotować eleganckie kimono na później.

Kija uśmiechnął się, ale nie spodobał mu się lekceważący ton głosu Yuna.

– Ona – rzekł z pewnym naciskiem – będzie jego żoną, więc dobrze byłoby, gdybyś ją polubił.

– Wiem... nie mam wyboru... – wymamrotał niechętnie chłopak.

Był niezadowolony. Czy to oznacza, że nie mogę mieć nawet własnej opinii? Myślał. Nie! Nie zamierzam zmieniać o niej zdania!

– Ale nie muszę jej chyba tak naprawdę lubić, co? – powiedział bez namysłu.

Kija zamrugał zdziwiony. Chłopak miał trochę racji, ale on sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Jak można służyć komuś, nie żywiąc do tej osoby uczucia? Sam pochodził z jednej z najznamienitszych rodzin szlacheckich w kraju, szczycił się swoim stanowiskiem sekretarza szoguna i dowódcy jego straży przybocznej, z dumą przyjmował każdy przejaw zaufania okazany przez niego, jednak przede wszystkim darzył Haka szczerą przyjaźnią.

– Przecież jej w ogóle nie znasz. Co właściwie masz jej do zarzucenia?

Yunowi zrobiło się przykro, gdy zauważył jego zasępioną minę, ale nie zamierzał niczego ukrywać.

– Nie muszę, dobrze wiem, jaka jest – oznajmił z przekonaniem. – Widziałeś jej kimono? Najelegantsze i najlepszego gatunku, warte więcej niż cała wioska, w której się urodziłem.

– To bratanica cesarza Kouki i siostrzenica króla Xing, to normalne, że ma najwspanialsze rzeczy.

– A co takiego zrobiła, by na to zasłużyć?! – wzburzył się. – Nie! To przyzwyczajona do luksusów panienka, która ma wszystko! A teraz jeszcze w nagrodę będzie miała Haka!

Kiję zszokowały te słowa. Wiedział, że jego pan traktuje Yuna bardziej jak towarzysza niż służącego, ale tym właśnie był i to, co mówił, było wysoce niestosowne. Na szczęście znał historię chłopca i miał wystarczająco współczujące serce, by mógł on liczyć na jego wyrozumiałość. Yun był sierotą nieposiadającą nikogo, kto by się o niego troszczył, nikogo, kto by o niego dbał, nikogo do kogo by należał, aż do dnia, w którym trafił do Haka i jego rodziny. Domyślał się, że to, co nim kieruje to lęk. Lęk o to, że przestanie być potrzebny, że Yona go nie zaakceptuje, a on będzie musiał odejść. Rozumiał to, bo jemu przez głowę przemknęły podobne myśli. Tylko że w przeciwieństwie do niego, Yun nie miał dokąd pójść. Tak czy inaczej, nie mogli nic z tym zrobić, a on czuł się w obowiązku, by to chłopcu uświadomić.

– Nie musisz jej lubić – odparł spokojnym, ale zdecydowanym tonem – ale musisz okazywać jej szacunek.

Yun westchnął zrezygnowany. Kija miał świętą rację.

– I lepiej się z tym pogódź, bo bez względu na wszystko, lady Yona zostanie naszą panią – kontynuował. – Chociaż mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

– Powiedziałeś, że Hak był dziś rano niezwykle radosny, prawda?

– No był... zachowywał się jak jakiś beznadziejnie szczęśliwy chłopaczek...

– Czy to nie jest wystarczająco dobry powód?

Yun spojrzał na niego z podziwem. To niezwykłe, jak Kija potrafił postawić dobro swojego pana na pierwszym miejscu. Musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, jeśli chciał być kiedyś tak użyteczny dla Haka, jak on. I musiał przyznać, że stawiając sprawę w ten sposób, być może, jednak, mógłby polubić Yonę...

Hak rąbał gwałtownie drewnianym mieczem, atakując swojego przeciwnika. Mężczyzna zrobił unik, ale on był na to przygotowany, obrócił się i znów uderzył, eliminując go z potyczki.

– Następny! – krzyknął, cofając się.

Kolejny żołnierz ruszył ku niemu. Czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Szogun lubił sprawiać, że wylewali siódme poty, ale dzisiejszy trening był wyjątkowo ciężki, a on zdawał się bezlitosny. Podniósł swój miecz i natarł do przodu, ale nim się zorientował, jeden mocny cios powalił go na ziemię. Jęknął z bólu, gdyby to było prawdziwe ostrze, przecięłoby go na pół.

Hak starał się zachować opanowanie, choć wcale nie czuł się spokojny. Niebezpieczeństwa wojny i wieści o rosnącej sile ich nieprzyjaciół, zaburzały jego wewnętrzną harmonię. Do tego cesarz postanowił przeprowadzić atak na Południowe Kai, a jemu rozkazał wydelegować osiem tysięcy żołnierzy do wzmocnienia obrony północnej granicy. Miało to sens, ale nie podobało mu się powierzanie własnych ludzi prowincji Ognia. Nie darzył zaufaniem jej szoguna, Kan Soo-Jina, i miał złe przeczucia. Czy ten pies planuje wesprzeć Kai w zamian za przywileje, czy sam sięgnąć po władzę? Zastanawiał się i wzbierała w nim wściekłość. No i jak może z czystym sumieniem posłać ludzi prosto w paszczę lwa, gdy są tacy słabi?

– Wy dwaj! – krzyknął na kolejnych mężczyzn. – Atakujecie mnie jednocześnie. Niepowodzenie będzie was kosztować miesięczny żołd!

Pobledli i zrobili krok w tył. Jakim cudem mieli go pokonać? Jego, który bez problemu powalał dziesięciu?

– Na co czekacie? – wrzasnął i rozjuszony skoczył ku nim.

Napotkał jednak niespodziewany opór. Między nim a dwoma przerażonymi żołnierzami znalazł się ich dowódca, Kija.

– Cieszę się, widząc cię w tak wyśmienitej formie – powiedział, odpierając go.

Hak cofnął się. Kija z miejsca wyczuł, że nie jest w dobrym humorze. Być może lepiej byłoby się teraz wycofać, ale ktoś przecież musiał mu uświadomić, że to jak postępuje, jest do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Szczerze mówiąc, miał ochotę zapytać go, co najlepszego wyprawia. Nigdy jednak nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie zachowanie w obecności żołnierzy. Zamiast tego postanowił podjąć z nim małą grę.

– Co powiesz na zakład? – zaproponował. Hak nic nie odpowiedział. Pot lał się z jego pełnej powagi twarzy. Kija był świadom, że stąpa po grząskim gruncie, mimo to kontynuował: – Jeśli wygram, powiesz mi, co cię trapi, jeśli przegram, obiecuję o to więcej nie pytać.

– Sądzisz, że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? – odparł.

Otrzeźwił się nieco, zazwyczaj nie unosił się gniewem i nie pozbawiał swoich ludzi żołdu bez powodu. Uważnie obserwował Kiję. Jego gładka, biała cera nawet pod wpływem emocji nie zmieniła barwy. A trzeba było niemało hartu ducha, by stanąć swojemu panu na drodze i jeszcze więcej odwagi, aby wyzwać go na pojedynek! Nie wiedział, czy w całym cesarstwie znalazłby drugiego człowieka, który byłby takim połączeniem heroizmu i taktu, jak on. Zawsze postępował właściwie, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Od dnia, w którym się poznali…

Hak miał wtedy dziewięć lat. Do Fuugi zjechała się szlachta z całej prowincji, a on sam był okropnie znudzonym długim, ciągnącym się w nieskończoność, spotkaniem. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie ojciec pozwolił mu się oddalić. Uradowany pobiegł czym prędzej do ogrodu w poszukiwaniu swojego brata i kuzynów: Shin-Ah, Tae-Woo i Han-Dae. Bawili się w nim, a właściwie powinni się bawić, bo przeszkadzał im w tym nieco starszy od nich, jasnowłosy chłopiec. Jego strojny wygląd, przypasane u boku miecze i asystujący mu służący, świadczyły o tym, że jest dzieckiem któregoś z możnych przybyłych na spotkanie. Z miejsca nie spodobał się Hakowi, zwłaszcza że strofował chłopców. Podbiegł do nich czym prędzej.

– Czego od nich chcesz? – krzyknął, przyjmując bojową postawę.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyższością. Hak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że sugerując się jego skromnym granatowym kimonem, uznał go za dziecko służby. W dodatku na tyle bezczelne, by odzywać się niepytane i to bez właściwej formy grzecznościowej.

– „W czym mogę ci pomóc, panie" – pouczył go, po czym z dumą dodał: – Jestem Hakuryuu Kija i należy mi się szacunek.

Młody Hak się roześmiał.

– „Biały wąż" dopomina się o szacunek... – rzucił złośliwie, ale nim skończył, wyższy i większy od niego Kija złapał go mocno za kołnierz.

Był na tyle bystry, by zorientować się już, że Hak nie jest służącym. Zachowywał się zbyt arogancko, poza tym wiedział, że w herbie Hakuryuu znajduje się biały smok. Jednak porównanie go do węża było całkowicie odrażające. Kija czuł się tym głęboko urażony.

– Odszczekaj to!

– Ani mi się śni! – odpysknął Hak.

Kija szarpnął go mocniej i podniósł nieco do góry, ale Hak nie był z natury lękliwy. Zaczął ciskać się na wszystkie strony i po chwili udało mu się uwolnić. Wkrótce obaj chłopcy okładali się. Kija był dwa lata starszy i silniejszy. Dość szybko udało mu się obezwładnić ciemnowłosego chłopaka. Trzymał go przyciśniętego do ziemi i krzyczał, by cofnął to, co powiedział. Wtedy jednak ktoś odciągnął go zdecydowanym ruchem. Był to jego wuj, lord Kazuhiro.

– Wybacz, panie – powiedział, kładąc Kijy rękę na głowie i zmuszając go do pokłonienia się.

Hak podniósł się i otrzepał.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł.

Wytarł rękawem, lecącą mu z nosa, krew i niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego obok, swojego ojca, lorda Arakę. Kija również na niego zerknął i natychmiast ukłonił się nisko. Jego szybkie przeprosiny, szok, jaki malował mu się na twarzy, mówiący „jak to możliwe, że to jest syn szoguna?!" i sposób, w jaki wuj go łajał, przyniosły Hakowi odrobinę satysfakcji. Na krótko jednak, bo po chwili ojciec zadał pytanie, na które wolałby nie odpowiadać.

– Kto zaczął?

– Ja, ojcze – przyznał mimo wszystko.

Lord Araka pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem.

– Najwyraźniej masz za dużo energii. Przez najbliższy tydzień będziesz wstawał o świcie i odbywał dodatkowy trening z żołnierzami. Żadnej taryfy ulgowej, jasne?

– Tak, ojcze. Wybacz, ojcze.

– To nie mnie powinieneś przeprosić.

Hak przełknął ślinę, gdyby dano mu wybór, wolałby nawet rozciąganie kołem. Wiedział jednak, że protesty nic nie przyniosą. Jego ojciec był niezwykle stanowczy.

– Wybacz moje zachowanie – powiedział, zwracając się do Kijy.

Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się zobaczyć na jego obliczu triumf, jednak zamiast tego chłopak pokłonił się z prawdziwym szacunkiem, nawet nieco zbyt ceremonialnie i rzekł:

– Oczywiście, panie.

– Zawsze jesteś taki sztywny? – burknął skrępowany Hak.

– Co?

– Nie ważne. Przynajmniej świetnie się bijesz!

– Ty też dobrze się bijesz – odparł niechętnie Kija.

– Zobaczysz, następnym razem to ja cię pokonam! – krzyknął.

Hak uśmiechnął się szeroko na to wspomnienie i powrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na stojącego przed sobą mężczyznę z drewnianym mieczem w ręku i oznajmił:

– No dobrze, to zobaczmy, na co cię stać, „biały wężu".

Kija poczuł ulgę, słysząc to przezwisko. Chwycił broń w obie ręce.

– Nie bój się, nie zaatakuję znienacka.

– Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli pokonają mnie nieprzygotowanego, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

– Brzmi rozsądnie – skwitował Hak, rozpoznał własne słowa.

Również uniósł miecz i zrobił krok w bok. Szacował przez chwilę swoje i jego siły. Kija był wytrawnym szermierzem i jeśli chciał wygrać, musiał się postarać.

– Owszem. Myślę jednak, że ten człowiek zapomniał o jednej rzeczy...

Hak uniósł brew.

– Doprawdy? Jakiej?

Kija wykorzystał ten moment i zaatakował, ale został odparty. Nastąpiła nawałnica ciosów. Garda i cięcie, cięcie i garda. Gdy tylko zaczęli walczyć, stało się jasne, że wbrew temu, co wczoraj twierdził Hak, nadal pobolewa go zranione w Awie ramię – uderzał słabiej niż zazwyczaj – był to jednak zbyt subtelny objaw, by dostrzegł go ktoś, kto nie znał możliwości Haka tak jak Kija. Nagle odstąpił.

– Nie obijaj się! – wrzasnął szogun.

– Ja się obijam?! To twoje ruchy są ospałe! – odkrzyknął.

Obserwujący pojedynek żołnierze byli przekonani, że polegliby pod każdym z tych „ospałych" uderzeń.

Hak znów zamachnął się, ale cios został zablokowany i ostry ból przeszył jego ramię. Odskoczył do tyłu. Kija miał w tej chwili doskonałą szansę na kontratak, zawahał się jednak. Szogun cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym natarł niczym błyskawica. Ich miecze szczepiły się.

– Jak nie weźmiesz tej walki na poważnie – wysyczał ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku – zmuszę cię do zjedzenia całej miski krewetek.

Kija nie znosił owoców morza, ale groźba Haka po prostu go rozbawiła. Roześmiał się głośno.

– Bądź poważny...

– Jestem i jak nadal będziesz dawał mi fory, przekonasz się o tym już przy śniadaniu – warknął.

Podczas gdy to mówił, na jego twarzy pojawił się na moment przelotny objaw wewnętrznego rozbawienia – błysk oczu i skrzywienie ust – które upewniły Kiję, że żartuje. Wiedział jednak, że Hak jest uparty i znał tylko jeden sposób, by to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Zacisnął zęby, wyprostował się i zaatakował. Jeszcze jedna wymiana pchnięć, po której szogun okręcił się, zmuszając i jego do zmiany pozycji. Kija rzucił się za nim i zadał gwałtowny cios. Ramieniem Haka znów szarpnął ból i na moment stracił energię. Tym razem jednak Kija nie zawahał się, niewzruszony odepchnął go i zatoczył swoim mieczem jeszcze jeden, błyskawiczny łuk, zatrzymując go o włos od szyi przeciwnika.

– Nie najgorzej – rzekł Hak, starając się odzyskać oddech. – Nie rozumiem tylko, o czym to niby zapomniałem?

– Słucham? – zapytał zdezorientowany Kija, dysząc z wysiłku.

– Jeśli pokonają mnie nieprzygotowanego, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina – wyjaśnił, przypominając ich rozmowę sprzed walki.

Kija cofnął drewniany miecz, wyprostował się, a potem z niskim ukłonem, odparł:

– Że nie jesteś sam, panie.

Hak oczami wyobraźni zobaczył tego chłopca sprzed lat po raz pierwszy się przed nim kłaniającego. Jestem wdzięczny, że ty jesteś przy moim boku, pomyślał. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Kijy, uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

– Porozmawiamy przy śniadaniu.

Yona od rana nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Tonęła w zamęcie swoich uczuć. Jak to możliwe, że bliskość Haka jest dla niej taka kusząca i przyjemna? Kiedy objął w jej sercu to miejsce, które do tej pory zajmował Soo-Won? A może zawsze tam był? Sięgała pamięcią wstecz i nie mogła uchwycić tego momentu. Już jako młody chłopak przyciągał oczy wszystkich i czuła się dumna, gdy go chwalono i zazdrosna, gdy poświęcał czas komuś innemu. Czy już wtedy jej się podobał? Możliwe, by tak zupełnie nie znała samej siebie?

Westchnęła ciężko. Cesarzowa obserwowała ją w milczeniu, wachlując się dla ochłody. Dzień był gorący, typowy dla tej pory roku. Przez otwarte na oścież, rozsuwane drzwi do pomieszczenia wpadał lekki powiew. Yona spacerowała po wspólnym pokoju, całkowicie zatopiona we własnych myślach. Jednowarstwowe, pudrowo-różowe kimono, ozdobione kwiatkami w odcieniach pasteli i złota, wiło się za nią i ciągnęło niczym fale zalewające brzeg.

– Idzie! Lord Hak idzie! – krzyknęła nagle któraś z dam dworu.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował całkowity harmider. Panie zebrały się przy oknach i jedna przez drugą komentowały jego wygląd, mówiąc prawie jednocześnie. Hak był przystojny, miał wysoką pozycję, cechowała go brawura i odwaga. Rozpalał ich wyobraźnię i wszystkie równo potraciły dla niego głowę. Cesarzowa pomyślała, że chyba nawet nadejście samego Buddy nie wywołałoby wśród nich takiego podekscytowania.

Yona również nie mogła się powstrzymać i podeszła do wyjścia na werandę. Serce zabiło jej szybciej na jego widok. Prezentował się dziś wspaniale, w jasno-niebieskim jedwabiu ze złotą obwódką przy kołnierzu. Szedł przed siebie zdecydowanym krokiem, z towarzyszącą mu zazwyczaj energią i jakąś niezwykłą lekkością. Chyba jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widziała. Prawie bezwiednie postąpiła kilka kroków przed siebie, wychodząc mu naprzeciw. Gdy tylko ją spostrzegł, na jego twarzy pojawił się radosny, chłopięcy uśmiech, który wyraźnie mówił, jak bardzo ucieszył go jej widok. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie potrafiłaby powstrzymać swojego.

– Zdaje się widzieć tylko ją – powiedziała Midori.

– Nie da się go za to nie lubić – dodała Asami.

– Nie pokłoniła mu się – wtrąciła z niezadowoleniem inna dama dworu.

Zgodnie z etykietą to kobieta kłaniała się mężczyźnie, chyba że była wyżej urodzona. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia w stosunkach rodzinnych, dziewczyna zawsze powinna okazywać szacunek ojcu, wujom, braciom, no i oczywiście narzeczonemu. Tak więc od chwili, gdy Hak i Yona zostali zaręczeni, to ona zobowiązana była witać jego, a nie odwrotnie. Jednak nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła i teraz nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Na szczęście on zdawał się nie przywiązywać do tego wagi.

Po chwili narzeczeni weszli do sali. Oczy wszystkich kobiet były zwrócone ku nim. Yona trzymała w dłoniach mały pakunek, niewątpliwie prezent od Haka. Damy dworu pokłoniły się, on zaś złożył głęboki ukłon przed cesarzową.

– Zapewne już ci to mówiono, panie, ale przyjmij również moje podziękowania za ocalenie Ila – powitała go, ton jej głosu był przyjazny i ciepły.

– Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział i jeszcze raz skłonił się z pewną nonszalancją.

Musiała przyznać, że pasowało mu to. Był naprawdę przystojnym młodzieńcem, w którego męstwo chyba nikt nie mógł wątpić.

– Jeśli pozwolisz, ciociu – odezwała się Yona – napijemy się herbaty w moim salonie.

Byli zaręczeni i mogła przyjąć go w swoich pokojach, gdzie nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Cesarzowa przytaknęła z uśmiechem, ale wyraz jej oczu pozostał poważny. Była drobna, miała łagodne rysy twarzy i wydawała się bardzo delikatna, ale było w niej coś, co nadawało jej osobie znaczenia, jakaś przenikliwość w jej spojrzeniu, która sprawiała, że miało się wrażenie, iż jest w stanie odgadnąć twoje najskrytsze myśli. Hak pomyślał, że Soo-Won bardzo ją przypomina.

W milczeniu odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, patrząc jak znikają w prywatnej części jej pałacu. Rozmyślała nad czymś, czego Yona nie była chyba świadoma, a mianowicie, że Hak nie jest już tym bawiącym się z nią w dzieciństwie chłopcem. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną. Mężczyzną mającym pod dowództwem kilkadziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy i zarządzającym całą prowincją. Mężczyzną, z którym liczył się nawet jej mąż. Mężczyzną, który z pewnością, jak oni wszyscy zresztą, jest dumny, pewny siebie i ma swoje własne zdanie. Nie było tajemnicą, że Yona mu się podoba. Nic w tym dziwnego, była młoda, piękna i urocza, ale bywała też naprawdę trudna. Czy będzie w stanie znieść jej kaprysy, impulsywne zachowania i emocjonalność? Poza tym wychowana w pałacu cesarskim Yona rozwijała inne zdolności, niż te, których można było oczekiwać od przyszłej żony szoguna. Znała się na muzyce, tańcu, poezji, sztuce, grała na koto, posługiwała się płynnie trzema językami, ale nie miała pojęcia jak zarządzać zamkiem i odpowiadać za sprawy finansowe. Nie była gotowa do podźwignięcia czekających ją obowiązków i prawdopodobnie nie zdawała sobie nawet z nich sprawy.

Po chwili Hak znalazł się w dużym, pełnym przepychu pokoju. W czasie, gdy Yona wydawała odpowiednie polecenia służącej, rzucił okiem po pomieszczeniu. Było dziewczęce, można nawet powiedzieć nieco dziecinne, z elementami wskazującymi na to, że właścicielka jest już młodą kobietą. W rogu stała rzeźbiona, chińska toaletka, pełna szkatułek i flakoników z perfumami, obok taboret i ręcznie malowany, kwiecisty parawan. Wszystko wystawne, utrzymane w odcieniach pastelowego błękitu, różu i zieleni. Na zewnątrz znajdował się duży korytarz, prowadzący do części wspólnej pałacu i kolejnych pokoi. Uderzyło go, że jest tu niezwykle cicho.

Yona przyklękła przy niskim stoliku, zdjęła szary papier, w jaki zawinięty był prezent od Haka i uśmiechnęła się promiennie z jawną radością. Była to niewielka szkatułka zrobiona z ciemnego palisandru, dekorowana malowanymi motylami.

– Otwórz – powiedział, przysiadając obok.

Uchyliła wieczko. Wewnątrz znajdowała się torebeczka z pachnącą jaśminem herbatą.

– Dziękuję.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci zasmakuje. To specjalność prowincji Ziemi.

– Szkoda, że nie wiedziałam, poleciłabym ją nam zaparzyć.

– Ja dziękuję – odparł. – Nie znajduję nic specjalnego w jej aromacie.

– No wiesz co...

Usłyszeli pukanie. Za progiem czekała służąca z tacą. Yona wskazała jej stolik przed nimi. Dziewczyna podeszła i postawiła na nim dzbanuszek z herbatą i dwie błękitne czarki ozdobione białymi kwiatkami.

– Dziękuję. Możesz nas zostawić – powiedziała Yona.

Służąca pokłoniła się i wyszła, a ona sama nalała herbaty i podała jedną z filiżanek Hakowi. Wziął naczynie, lekko muskając jej dłoń swoimi palcami. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że jego kuzyni nie daliby mu żyć, gdyby zobaczyli go pijącego z tych uroczych, zrobionych z najdelikatniejszej porcelany czarek. Śmialiby się z wielu rzeczy, które teraz robię, pomyślał.

– Jak długo zamierzasz pozostać w Kuuto? – zapytała.

– Wyruszam za cztery dni o świcie.

– Czemu tak szybko?

– Niedługo nastaną deszcze i pora wysadzania ryżu.

Nie był to oczywiście jedyny powód. Musiał wydać odpowiednie rozkazy, wdrożyć dowódców, sprawdzić przygotowanie jednostek i posterunków, ale tego nie zamierzał jej mówić.

Spojrzała na niego kpiąco.

– Doprawdy, nie jesteś chyba do tego potrzebny?

– Nie, ale powinienem być obecny. To ważny czas dla mieszkańców prowincji.

– Dlaczego?

– Rolnicy wierzą, że w tym czasie bogowie schodzą na ziemię, by zamieszkać na polach.

W pałacu cesarskim ten okres również uchodził za święty, ale Yona nigdy nie łączyła tego z porą siewu. Tak mało wiedziała o codziennych sprawach.

– Naprawdę?

– Na polach czuje się ich obecność – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, który brzmiał jednak lekką ironią. – Kroku nie można zrobić bez zmówienia modlitwy.

Zdziwiło ją, że żartuje z takich rzeczy, ale nie miała pojęcia, jakie zwyczaje panowały w Fuudze.

– A co z tabu? Jest przestrzegane?

Dopiero gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, zdała sobie sprawę, o co właściwie pyta. W stolicy zakazane były w tym czasie wszelkie związki między kobietami i mężczyznami. Nawet para cesarska nie dzieliła ze sobą łoża. Choć szczerze mówiąc, traktowano to bardziej jak swego rodzaju niezobowiązującą tradycję, w innych wypadkach po prostu o tym nie mówiono.

– Oczywiście. To święty czas.

– A co z naszym ślubem...? – wymamrotała zdenerwowana. – Przecież nie sposób przewidzieć dokładnie, kiedy spadną deszcze i jak długo będą trwały...

– No cóż – odpowiedział, uważnie jej się przyglądając – raczej ustaną do tego czasu... A jeśli nie, będziemy spać w oddzielnych pokojach.

Powinna poczuć ulgę, jednak ku swemu zaskoczeniu wcale nie poczuła. Za to przemknęła jej przez głowę bardzo niestosowna myśl o tym, jak przyjemnie byłoby przytulić się do niego i napawać bijącym od niego ciepłem przez całą noc. Zawstydzona, natychmiast wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę.

Hak odstawił czarkę z herbatą. Widział, jak jej policzki muska rumieniec nieśmiałości, jak jej pierś zaczyna falować w rytmie serca. Było oczywiste, że ten temat wzbudza w niej niepokój. Jednak nie zmartwiło go to. Yona była młoda i miała prawo czuć się skrępowana. Pomyślał nawet, że wygląda uroczo i zastanawiał się, co by uczyniła, gdyby ją teraz pocałował? Nie zrobił jednak tego. Po prostu ją obserwował. Zdenerwowanie ślicznie podkreślało jej delikatne rysy.

Po chwili podniosła oczy i zobaczyła jego skierowany na siebie wzrok, tak pełen admiracji, tak jednoznaczny, że nie mogła go nie zrozumieć. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Musiała przyznać, że sprawiało jej przyjemność, gdy tak na nią patrzył.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – zagadnęła.

Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko w odpowiedzi.

– A jak ci się zdaje?

– Myślę, że powinieneś mi to powiedzieć. Jesteś moim narzeczonym. Masz obowiązek prawić mi komplementy.

Roześmiał się. Jak widać, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mu się podoba i wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął kosmyk włosów spadający na jej twarz.

– Dobrze... Co, jednak jeśli się za bardzo rozochocę?

Znała go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że się z nią droczy. Gdy był rozbawiony, jego twarz rozświetlał szeroki, szelmowski uśmiech, dodający mu tak wiele uroku. Nie odsunęła się.

– Rozochocisz...? – powtórzyła.

Nieświadomie zrobiła to w bardzo zalotny sposób. Jeszcze przed chwilą był niezdecydowany, ale teraz wiedziony jej kokieteryjnym zachowaniem, przysunął się bliżej. Wstrzymała oddech.

– Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał, składając delikatny pocałunek tuż przy jej uchu.

Zadrżała. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że są zupełnie sami. Tutaj głęboko w apartamentach cesarzowej nie towarzyszyła im ani służba, ani samuraje. Nie bała się, ale wystarczało to, co czuła. Niepewność, onieśmielenie, zawstydzenie, wszystko na raz. W spięciu wyczekiwała jego następnego ruchu, nie wiedząc, co teraz nastąpi. Nie nastąpiło jednak nic. Spojrzał w dół na jej delikatną postać i gdy zobaczył drobne zaciśnięte na kolanach piąstki, o mało nie pękło mu serce.

– Przepraszam... – wyszeptał, odsuwając się.

Był nieco rozczarowany, ale rozumiał, że jest młodziutką dziewczyną u progu wielkich zmian w życiu i że powinien być cierpliwy, powinien dać jej więcej czasu.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli to, co robię, ci nie odpowiada – dodał głosem spokojnym i łagodnym, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Ulżyło jej. Tak wyraźnie jej ulżyło, że uśmiechnęła się lekko. Po chwili sięgnęła po dzbanuszek z herbatą i nalała im obojgu ciemno-żółtego płynu o cierpkawym smaku, po czym napiła się i odzyskawszy nieco równowagi, znów na niego zerknęła.

Zdawał się zamyślony. Nie rozumiała tego. Czyżby był zły? Wiedziała, że jej reakcja była wymowna, ale nie potrafiła nad nią zapanować. Siląc się na uśmiech, zapytała:

– Wszystko w porządku?

Serce go bolało na myśl o rychłym rozstaniu z nią. Pragnął, aby pojechała razem z nim i zamierzał ją o to prosić, ale nie wiedział, czy to jest dobry moment? Przez chwilę jeszcze ważył słowa.

– Sprawiłoby mi przyjemność – odezwał się wreszcie – gdybyś opuściła Kuuto razem ze mną.

Pod wpływem tego całkowicie nowego pomysłu, w jej oczach błysnęło zdumienie.

– Za cztery dni?! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona.

– Tak.

– Przecież to czyste szaleństwo! – wypaliła bez zastanowienia.

Nie odpowiedział ani słowa, ale wyraz jego oczu odebrał jej mowę. Zrobiło jej się przykro na myśl, że go zraniła. Jednak jak mógł oczekiwać, że opuści swój dom w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni?! Jak mógł sobie wyobrażać, że zostawi ojca, który dopiero co do niej wrócił?! Jak mógł ją w ogóle postawić w tej niezręcznej sytuacji, w której nie miała innego wyjścia jak mu odmówić?!

– Nie zostawiasz mi innego wyboru! – wzburzyła się.

Wydawało mu się, że jest dokładnie na odwrót i zdziwiły go jej pretensje.

– Oczywiście, przepraszam – zgodził się po ledwie dostrzegalnej pauzie.

Ton jego głosu był chłodny. Spojrzała na niego i do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Czemu nie rozumiał, że nie chce go ranić?

– Nie rób takiej smutnej miny... – powiedziała zdławionym głosem.

Cała ta sytuacja wydała mu się tak absurdalna i niedorzeczna, że miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale kochał Yonę i nie chciał sprawiać jej przykrości. Popatrzył na nią znów z pewną dozą łagodności w oczach i wyszeptał miękko:

– Nie płacz... proszę... nie płacz...

* * *

 _* godzina królika – pora dnia w kalendarzu chińskim, między godz. 5-7_


	13. Rozdział 13 - zamglone słońce

**Rozdział 13 – zamglone słońce**

Pokój urządzony był po męsku, z niewielką liczbą mebli, w stonowanej kolorystyce bieli, kilku odcieni drewna i szarości. Na podłodze leżały tatami najwyższej jakości, lecz wymagające już wymiany. Na jednej ze ścian mapa Kouki i państw ościennych. To był gabinet Haka, jego sanktuarium.

Hak siedział przy stoliku, na którym leżał stos kartek i pędzelki różnej grubości. Wśród sterty papierów znajdowała się koperta z kremowego papieru, z nakreślonym na wierzchu miękkim, kobiecym pismem jednym słowem: Hak. Nic więcej, żadnego dopisku, żadnego tytułu. Oczywiste od kogo pochodził list. Kija powstrzymał uśmiech, podając szogunowi rozkaz wyruszenia do Saiki dla stacjonującego na granicy z prowincją Ognia pułku. Ten zamoczył pędzelek w jeziorku tuszu i podpisał się wprawną, wyrobioną ręką. Sygnował skrawki papieru bez czytania. Miał pełne zaufanie, że znajduje się w nich dokładnie to, co ustalili rano.

Usłyszawszy, że ktoś zbliża się do drzwi, odłożył pędzelek na bok. Po chwili rozległo się delikatne pukanie.

– Tak?

Zazwyczaj w godzinach porannych pracował i nikt nie ważył się mu przeszkadzać. Nikt poza... Shoji rozsunęły się.

– Ryu-Jin. Wejdź, proszę.

Jego kuzynka się pokłoniła.

– Dzień dobry. Jak się czujesz? – zagadnęła z uśmiechem.

– Bardzo dobrze. A ty?

– Dobrze – odparła – dziękuję.

Hak zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się, jak drobnymi kroczkami przemierza jego pokój. Była wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną o oszałamiająco pięknych, czarnych włosach, jak zwykle spiętych w długi ogon. Miała na sobie wyraziste, intensywnie czerwone kimono, podszyte różowym jedwabiem. Podeszła do okna i jednym szybkim ruchem rozchyliła je, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia orzeźwiającą woń letniego deszczu.

– Co za szary, przygnębiający dzień – zamarudziła, oddychając głęboko.

Pora deszczowa jakby na zawołanie nastała zaraz po powrocie Haka do Fuugi, jakieś niecałe trzy tygodnie temu.

Ryu-Jin nie powiedziała nic więcej. Stała przy otwartym oknie wpatrując się w zielono-szary ogród i wsłuchując w rytmiczne kapanie deszczu. Kija spojrzał porozumiewawczo na przyjaciela i pod pretekstem wysłania rozkazów ulotnił się natychmiast z pokoju.

Hak wstał, podszedł do kuzynki i oparł się niedbale o framugę. Mimo swojego wzrostu przy nim i tak wyglądała krucho i delikatnie.

– Han-Dae i Tae-Woo znów coś zmalowali? – spytał, bez owijania w bawełnę.

– Wybrali się wczoraj na miasto – oznajmiła, spoglądając na niego.

Młodsi bracia Ryu-Jin często sprawiali im kłopoty.

– To znaczy na libację? – rzucił z błyskiem w oku.

– Raczej bijatykę – sprostowała.

– Wpadli w jakieś tarapaty?

– Na szczęście nie, ale proszę, porozmawiaj z nimi.

– Obawiam się, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która się do tego nadaje – odparł z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

W skrytości ducha im zazdrościł. Sam lubił się zabawić i nie wylewał za kołnierz, jednak teraz nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

– Przynajmniej spróbuj – parsknęła, niezadowolona z jego lekceważącej postawy.

Mimo że bracia traktowali ją z szacunkiem, wiedziała, iż poza dziadkiem słuchają tylko Haka. Tak było od zawsze. Uwielbiali towarzystwo swojego starszego kuzyna, bo obchodził się z nimi bez ceregieli. Już jako małe dzieci z nim jako przywódcą zachowywali się niczym szczenięta. Imponował im siłą, zaraźliwą radością życia i poważaniem, jakie miał u żołnierzy. Jedno jego słowo znaczyło dla nich więcej niż cały jej wykład. Dosłownie go ubóstwiali i zrobiliby wszystko, aby zasłużyć na jego uznanie. Ryu-Jin nie rozumiała jednak, że Hak uważał, iż Han-Dae i Tae-Woo są już wystarczająco dorośli, aby robić to, co uważają za stosowne i ponosić tego konsekwencje.

– Mają szesnaście lat. Nie mogę im zakazać się bawić.

– Ale możesz im zakazać wychodzić z zamku bez straży...

Zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego pomysłu. Ona jednak nie zamierzała tak łatwo dać za wygraną.

– Może im się coś stać... – zaczęła błagalnie.

– Obiecuję, że z nimi porozmawiam, nic więcej – odparł, mięknąc pod jej proszącym spojrzeniem.

– Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że powie im: „Macie nie denerwować siostry, nie chcę więcej wysłuchiwać jej żali na was", miałaby pewnie na ten temat całkiem odmienne zdanie.

On także się uśmiechnął.

– Jest coś, o czym i ja chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział.

– Tak?

– Wspominałem ci kiedyś o dwórce Yony, lady Asami?

– Co z nią? – odparła, starając się nie okazać swojej irytacji.

Była mu wdzięczna za zaufanie. Miała świadomość, że jest zajęty i zmęczony. Chciała być mu pomocna, naprawdę, ale było tego za dużo. Ostatnio Yona gościła w jej myślach tak często jak jej imię na ustach Haka.

Zaraz po zaręczynach Ryu-Jin musiała napisać do niej grzeczny list, w którym zapewniała ją, że bardzo cieszy się z tego związku. Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymała była równie uprzejma i tchnęła życzliwością, ale ona nie należała do osób, które łatwo sobie zjednać. Tym bardziej że wcale nie podobał jej się wybór kuzyna. Jej zdaniem przysparzał mu za wiele problemów. Siostrzenica króla Wang-He? Co za pomysł by ktoś taki miał wejść do ich rodziny? By ktoś taki miał stać się panią prowincji, która tyle wycierpiała przez Xing? Nie tylko ona żywiła podobną niechęć. Podzielali ją prawie wszyscy, włącznie ze sporą grupą wasali Haka, co jedynie utwierdzało Ryu-Jin w jej własnych uprzedzeniach. Była rozgoryczona i ciężko przeżywała ten okres, powoli przełykając również inną gorzką pigułkę. Fakt, że od dnia ślubu stanie się kobietą numer dwa w zamku Shirotora.

Jakby na domiar złego, Shin-Ah, który zawsze jej słuchał i swoją łagodnością oraz ciepłem zapewniał jej wsparcie, został oddelegowany do pomocy Yonie i nadal przebywał w stolicy.

– Ojciec lady Asami nie zgodził się na pobyt córki tutaj – wyjaśnił Hak.

– Czemu cię to w ogóle zajmuje?

– Nie chciałbym odbierać Yonie możliwości, cytuję „otwierania serca przed jej jedyną przyjaciółką".

Ryu-Jin parsknęła, widząc błąkający się na ustach kuzyna ironiczny uśmieszek. Mimo to zajmowała go ta sprawa.

– Kim jest ta lady Asami?

Oboje wiedzieli, że jej ojciec nie miał powodu, by sprzeciwiać się służbie córki. Z dwórki siostrzenicy cesarza, stałaby się dwórką żony szoguna. Inne miejsce, ale za to nowe perspektywy na równie dużym i potężnym dworze. On po prostu chciał coś ugrać dla córki.

– Pochodzi z bocznej gałęzi rodu Fujiwarów – odparł.

– A więc małżeństwo?

– Tak sądzę.

– Moim zdaniem powinieneś to rozważyć. Jeśli ta dziewczyna jest rzeczywiście tak bliska twojej przyszłej żonie, leży to również w twoim interesie.

– Wiem. Już rozważyłem.

Całkowicie zaskoczył tym Ryu-Jin.

– O kim myślisz?

– To jest właśnie to, o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

– Hm... Komu ufasz na tyle, aby mógł poznać najintymniejsze szczegóły twojego związku? – zagadnęła z przekorą.

Widziała, jak Hak się wzdryga i musiała przyznać, że trochę bawiła ją ta sytuacja.

– Dobrze wiesz komu.

– Nie możesz myśleć o Tae-Woo ani Han-Dae. Nie dadzą ci żyć, jak odkryją jakieś tajemnice. Chociaż z drugiej strony przynajmniej ja sama byłabym dobrze poinformowana...

– Ryu-Jin – wysyczał ostrzegawczo.

– No to w takim razie kto?

– Myślałem o Shin-Ah. Dziewczyna wydaje się naprawdę miła i rozsądna.

Czemu jej serce przystanęło, gdy wymówił imię kuzyna? Czemu nagle ze wszystkich opcji ta wdała jej się najgorsza?

– Nie sądzę, by to było dobre wyjście. Fujiwarowie go nie zaakceptują.

– To mój brat.

– Dla ciebie... – zatrzymała się na chwilę i dokończyła z większym naciskiem – dla nas tak, ale dobrze wiesz, że dla niektórych jest tylko chłopcem przygarniętym przez twojego ojca. Nigdy nie uznają go za równego sobie.

Hak milczał, przyglądając się nakrapianej przez deszcz tafli położonego nieopodal stawu. Zaczął zarastać trzciną. Ogrodnik nie zdążył zrobić z nim porządku przed nastaniem pory deszczowej.

Po chwili spojrzał na kuzynkę. Polegał na niej we wszystkich sprawach związanych z rodziną i zarządzaniem zamkiem. Nic dziwnego. Bardziej dorosła do swojej roli niż wiele innych dziewcząt na jej miejscu. Służba ją poważała i szanowała. Wzbudzała respekt nawet w swoich niesfornych braciach. Była nieprzejednana. Była wojowniczką wychowaną wśród pięciu chłopców. Władała łukiem lepiej niż niejeden szkolony przez niego żołnierz.

– Myślałeś o Kijy? – zaproponowała nieśmiało.

– Kijy...?

– Ufasz mu chyba, prawda?

Hak kiwnął głową.

– Dziewczyna pochodzi z dobrego rodu, ma związek z pałacem cesarskim i co najważniejsze bliski związek z twoją przyszłą żoną. A jeśli jest rzeczywiście taka, jak mówisz, powinni do siebie pasować.

– Nie chciałbym go stawiać w takiej sytuacji...

Wiedział, że nawet sugestia zostanie potraktowana przez Kiję jak rozkaz.

– Wobec Shin-Ah nie miałeś podobnych skrupułów.

– Shin-Ah jest moim bratem. Może odmówić.

– Nie odmówiłby.

Hak zamilkł. Nie cierpiał takich sytuacji. Czemu właściwie miał decydować o przyszłości Shin-Ah, Kijy, czy kogokolwiek innego? Ryu-Jin jakby czytając mu myślach, chwyciła go kurczowo za ramię i zawołała:

– Hak! Spójrz na mnie! Jesteś naszym panem, słyszysz?! To twoje prawo! To twój obowiązek!

– Słyszę. Nie krzycz mi do ucha – wyparował.

Chyba tylko ona i dziadek mieli odwagę na niego huknąć. Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby bez ich głosu rozsądku. Nagle poczuł ból w piersiach. Przypomniała mu się wiadomość, jaką otrzymał przed kilkoma dniami z Xing. Nikomu jeszcze o tym nie wspominał, ale wbrew temu, co przepowiadał, księżniczka Tao miała zamiar zaszczycić jego ślub swoją osobą. Nie to go jednak martwiło, a znajdujące się w liście zaproszenie do stolicy Xing dla Ryu-Jin. Oficjalnie w celu dotrzymania towarzystwa drugiej księżniczce podczas nieobecności siostry. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że tak naprawdę miała być zakładniczką gwarantującą bezpieczeństwo Tao podczas jej pobytu w prowincji Wiatru. To była często stosowana dyplomatyczna praktyka, lecz nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie podobała mu się. Nie podobała mu się wcale. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na framudze okna. Gdyby tylko miał inne wyjście...

Soo-Won w zamyśleniu spoglądał przed siebie z zamkowej wieży. Dzień był pochmurny i mglisty jak wiele poprzednich. I jak przez wiele poprzednich dni, czuł się okrutnie osamotniony. Gdy myślał o pożegnaniu z Hakiem, zdawało mu się prawie tak nierealne i niewyraźne, jak ledwie przeświecające teraz przez chmury słońce.

Był wtedy wczesny poranek i, jak zazwyczaj o tej porze roku, było już gorąco i wilgotno. Odprowadzał swojego przyjaciela i jego świtę w stronę głównej bramy. Wszyscy poza małą grupą samurai znajdowali się w pewnym oddaleniu od nich.

– Będziesz musiał oddać Xing zakładnika – powiedział – oczywiście, o ile, któraś z księżniczek zdecyduje się przyjechać na twój ślub.

Twarz Haka zesztywniała momentalnie. Soo-Won spodziewał się, że w kwestii bezpieczeństwa najbliższych będzie nieugięty. Jego gorące serce zjednywało sobie ludzi jak nic innego na tym świecie, ale było też jego największą słabością. Po chwili usłyszał dokładnie to, co przewidywał.

– Nie podoba mi się to.

Przeklął go w duchu. Był zły za to, że obstawał przy swoich zasadach i wbrew wszystkiemu nie zamierzał ich naginać. Swoją postawą nie pozostawiał mu żadnego wyboru. Ochrona Kouki była najważniejsza.

– Ale to zrobisz – powiedział z naciskiem.

Hak przystanął. Na wargach księcia cały czas trwał półuśmiech, choć widział ogromne, palące go boleśnie, rozczarowanie w oczach swojego przyjaciela. Obaj wiedzieli, że to nie była prośba. To był rozkaz. Rozkaz, mówiący, że Hak ma oddać kogoś, kogo kocha, w ręce swojego największego wroga. W ręce Xing. Ludzi, którzy odpowiadali za śmierć jego ojca, za śmierć jego stryja... Rozkaz, którego musiał usłuchać, choć zarówno jego serce, jak i rozum buntowały się przeciw temu. Przez moment milczał, potem pokłonił się bez słowa.

– Dziękuję – odparł cicho Soo-Won.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Hak ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Podszedł do konia i przystanął. Soo-Won zauważył, że kostki palców jego prawej dłoni zaciśniętej na uździe, pobielały. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się.

– Życzę ci szczęścia i zdrowia, panie – wycedził chłodnym tonem, po czym znów pokłonił się sztywno i zwinnie wskoczył na konia.

Jego ruchy na ogół cechowała stanowczość niedopuszczająca żadnego wahania ani zwłoki, tym razem jednak jego zniknięcie było jeszcze bardziej nagłe niż zazwyczaj. Hak zawsze zachowywał się, jak ktoś pewny siebie, kto nie żywi żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, jak ma postępować. Soo-Won zazdrościł mu tego.

Teraz tak, jak przez wiele ostatnich dni, wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni widział sylwetkę swojego przyjaciela. Oparł się dłońmi o parapet i położył na nich głowę. Nie był przygnębiony czy smutny, ale jego umysł daleki był od spokoju. Nie doskwierała mu świadomość, że postąpił źle. Nie. Dręczyło go coś innego. Czuł, że związek między nimi się zmienił. Na zawsze.

Wiedział, że przywiązywanie się do ludzi kończy się katastrofą. Mędrcy twierdzili, że nie należny szukać szczęścia ani zrozumienia u innych. Lepiej ich traktować jak pasażerów na tej samej dziurawej łajbie, płynącej środkiem wzburzonego morza. Jednak Hak nie był przypadkowym znajomym. Był człowiekiem, z którym łączyły go wczesne wspomnienia i na którego dobrej opinii zależało mu najbardziej. Był chyba jedyną osobą, którą Soo-Won nazywał swoim przyjacielem.

Westchnął ciężko. W dole widać było zarysy dachów, połyskujące w nieśmiało wychylających się zza chmur promieniach słońca. Wokół prostokątnych murów cesarskiego pałacu biegła siatka ulic Kuuto, szczegółowo i symetrycznie rozplanowana. Miasto z każdej strony otaczały łagodne wzgórza. To właśnie przez położenie w dolinie, wilgotne letnie powietrze gromadzi się tutaj, niczym pełzająca po ziemi mgła, pomyślał, spoglądając tęsknie w dal.

Gdzieś przed nim leżało miejsce tak całkowicie odmienne od tego. Naturalne i bezpretensjonalne, niemające w sobie nic ze sztucznej wspaniałości i przepychu stolicy. Pełne szczerych, otwartych ludzi. Miejsce, do którego ciągnęło go serce. Gdzieś w oddali na wschodzie leżała Fuuga.


	14. Rozdział 14 – aksamitna ciemność

**Rozdział 14 – aksamitna ciemność**

Gasnące słońce rzucało długie cienie na ziemię. Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi. Wieśniacy zbierali się z pól do domostw. Z przodu jakiś chłopiec jechał na bawole, a trzej chłopi wlekli się, ugięci pod ciężarem nosideł. Shin-Ah podjechał do nich i przegonił z drogi, robiąc miejsce dla dwóch palankinów*, otoczonych przez jeźdźców. Znał te ziemie od dzieciństwa. Słynąca z produkcji soli wioska Abe, leżała u podnóży gór Kinto i składała się z malowniczych domków rozrzuconych po obu stronach traktu wiodącego do Fuugi. Za nią droga skręcała na wschód, wciskając się kręto między wzgórza i pozostawiając za sobą płaskie ryżowe równiny z licznymi strumieniami i dopływami. Powoli zbliżali się do gospody, w której mieli dziś przenocować. Jutro zaś czekała ich przeprawa przez przełęcz wiodącą wprost do celu ich podróży – otoczonego pasmami górskimi, serca i chluby prowincji Wiatru, zamku Shirotora.

Nagle zasłonka jednego z palankinów odsunęła się i wychyliła się z niego dziewczyna o lśniących, rudych lokach.

– Ile to jeszcze będzie trwało? – spytała podirytowanym głosem. – Mam dość tego ciągłego kołysania.

– Już niedługo, dziecko – odparł, jadący konno tuż obok lord Il.

– Ciągle to powtarzasz, ojcze – parsknęła. – Ta podróż jest nieznośna! Miała trwać pięć dni, a trwa już ósmy! – dała upust swojej złości, znikając z powrotem w środku.

Jae-Ha przybliżył się do Shin-Ah i pochylił ku niemu konspiracyjnie.

– Ta podróż byłaby mniej nieznośna, gdyby ktoś nam jej ciągle nie uprzykrzał – szepnął żartobliwym tonem, posyłając lordowi Ilowi pełne politowania spojrzenie.

Współczuł mu, bo to głównie na nim i lady Asami skupiało się niezadowolenie Yony, znużonej ciągłym obserwowaniem mijanych wsi i zieleni poletek ryżowych.

– I krótsza – mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi Shin-Ah.

Dziś trzykrotnie niepotrzebnie się zatrzymywali, wczoraj – dwukrotnie. Codziennie pokonywali dystans mniejszy, niżby tego chciał.

Wkrótce orszak znalazł się przed „Gospodą Północnych Kwiatów". Jej schludny dziedziniec i proste zabudowania nie odznaczały się niczym szczególnym. Właściciel i służący zebrali się przed wejściem, zaszczyceni majestatem oczekiwanych gości. Na plac wyszedł również kapitan Nagao. Hak posłał go im naprzeciw z Fuugi razem z niewielkim oddziałem żołnierzy. Czekająca ich jutro droga przez górską przełęcz była najniebezpieczniejszym miejscem na mapie ich podróży.

Kapitan był wysokim mężczyzną o posturze byka i wydatnych szczękach. Nosił wypolerowany napierśnik, stalowe naramienniki, a przy pasie dwa miecze. Jego proste kimono z brązowego jedwabiu, zdobiły tylko dwa małe herby rodu Son. Skłonił się nisko, podszedł do Shin-Ah i pomógł mu zsiąść z konia. Służący chwycił lejce, czym prędzej odprowadzając zwierzę do stajni. Znał zasady. Jedna z nich mówiła, że nie patrzy się natrętnie w oczy, zwłaszcza, ludziom stojącym wyżej w hierarchii społecznej.

– Wszystko zabezpieczone, panie – powiedział Nagao. Zjawił się tu już kilka dni temu. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie skinienie głową. Przez lata służby przywykł do osobliwego zachowania Shin-Ah, kontynuował więc: – Moi ludzie są wypoczęci. Jeśli pozwolisz obejmą dziś wartę.

Ten wysłuchał go z kamienną twarzą i odpowiedział krótko, nie spuszczając oczu ze służącej, która bez najmniejszego skrępowania przypatrywała się wysiadającej z palankinu Yonie. Zazwyczaj każdy drobiazg zwracał jego uwagę, dziś wyostrzył zmysły jeszcze bardziej. Z powagą odprawił kapitana, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny.

– Podaj wieczerzę w moim pokoju – polecił, jego łagodny głos był równie zimny jak oczy.

Prawie zemdlała, gdy się do niej odezwał. Budził w niej lęk, gdyż powszechnie uchodził za bezwzględnego. Zdenerwowana natychmiast pokłoniła się do samej ziemi. Czemu była tak głupia, by ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę? Trzeba było stać z pokornie pochyloną głową. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać, by nie przyjrzeć się Yonie. Jej ruchy i wygląd były całkowicie odmienne od zachowania wieśniaczek. Wyszła z palankinu bez cienia zakłopotania, w swoich wspaniałych szatach, z pewnością siebie i wytwornością, jakiej młodziutka Huang jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Wydawała jej się raczej obrazem niż żywą istotą. Nic dziwnego, że lord Hak stracił dla niej głowę, myślała. Gdy kilka tygodni temu, gościł w tej samej gospodzie, typową dla siebie swobodą bycia i dowcipem, wywarł na niej równie piorunujące wrażenie. Nie chciała jednak mieć nic wspólnego z jego wyniosłym bratem. Po chwili odeszła prawie bliska łez. Nie dane jej było zobaczyć, jak Yona znika na drodze do przeznaczonego dla niej i jej najbliższych bungalowu.

Przed udaniem się na odpoczynek, Shin-Ah postanowił obejść gospodę. Znał Nagao od dawna i cenił go, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby na własne oczy nie upewnił się, że zostały przedsięwzięte wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności, że inni podróżni nie mają tutaj dostępu, że na całą noc zostały wyznaczone patrole i że wartownicy doskonale rozumieją swój podstawowy obowiązek: nie dopuszczać nikogo do Yony i jej ojca, przebywających w strzeżonym przez dziesięcioosobową jednostkę pawilonie. W pokoju z Yoną, jak zwykle, miała spać lady Asami, w pomieszczeniu między nim a kwaterą lorda Ila dyżurowało dwóch dodatkowych wartowników. Zadowolony z wyniku inspekcji, zanotował w pamięci, by pochwalić jutro kapitana.

Ostatnie promienie słońca zniknęły za horyzontem. W ogrodzie zapalono lampiony, których światło odbijało się od sadzawek. Shin-Ah spojrzał w niebo, jeszcze nie w pełni pogrążone w mroku, ale całe spryskane już zimnym odcieniem gwiazd. Ten niepokojący bezmiar napawał go lękiem. Był świadomy, że szczęście brata zależy od niego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Gdyby coś stało się Yonie, nie mógłby pokazać się mu na oczy. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień i będziemy w domu, pocieszał się. Chciał znaleźć się już wewnątrz zamkowych murów, bezpieczny, wśród bliskich. Rozmyślania przerwał mu zadziwiająco poważny głos Jae-Hy.

– Nie patrz w niebo, bo zobaczysz taką otchłań, że jedyne co ci pozostanie, to się utopić – powiedział.

Shin-Ah nawet nie drgnął. Słyszał, jak się zbliża i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni przyzwyczaił się już do pirata. Był gadatliwy i czasami trafiał w samo sedno sprawy z instynktowną, wręcz nieświadomą przenikliwością, a czasem plótł po prostu najzwyklejsze brednie. Jae-Ha stanął obok i również zadarł głowę do góry. Przez moment milczał.

– Nic tam nie znajdziesz... – wymamrotał po chwili. Brak reakcji nie zraził go. – Ryu powiedział, że groziłeś temu buddyjskiemu pielgrzymowi.

– Kazałem mu trzymać się od nas z daleka – przyznał.

Mężczyzna, o którym rozmawiali, pojawił się na trakcie kilka dni temu. Twierdził, że podróżuje do świątyni na górze Matsu, mieszącej się nieopodal Fuugi. To normalne, że pielgrzymi wędrowali z miejsca na miejsce, od świątyni do świątyni po całym kraju, aby czcić Buddę, jednak czujność, która od jakiegoś czasu nie dawała Shin-Ah spokoju, kazała mu mieć na niego baczenie.

– Dlaczego? – spytał z niepokojem Jae-Ha. – Przecież to tylko pielgrzym.

– Być może.

– Być może? Co to znaczy?

Nie potrafił się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do poziomu podejrzliwości, jaki Shin-Ah przejawiał wobec obcych mu ludzi. Powszechnie uważano go za dumnego i niedostępnego. W rzeczywistości jednak był po prostu drastycznie nieufny. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, znać było na nim silne zmęczenie.

– Idź się wykąpać, bo żaden z tych twoich samurai nie zrobi tego przed tobą, a ja kategorycznie odmawiam spania w jednym pokoju ze zgrają spoconych mężczyzn.

– Ty również wyglądasz na zmęczonego – odpowiedział z przelotnym uśmiechem, nie dając się zbić z tropu jego żartobliwym tonem.

Jae-Ha westchnął.

– Porządny z ciebie chłopak, ale musisz popracować nad swoim nastawieniem do ludzi, inaczej zawsze będą cię mieć za dziwaka – zawyrokował tonem wróżbity przepowiadającego przyszłość. – Na przykład ta dziewczyna, trzeba było to załatwić, no wiesz, delikatniej. Zagadać. Spróbować ją uwieść... – Shin-Ah nic nie odpowiedział, dając pole do popisu jego cynicznej wyobraźni. – Chyba że lubisz, jak się wiją pod tobą ze strachu... Żartowałem – dodał natychmiast, widząc, że pociągła twarz chłopaka momentalnie poważnieje – choć to cierpki i koszmarny żart, przyznaję.

– Zamierzam z nią tylko porozmawiać.

Jae-Ha zmarszczył się.

– Porozmawiać? – rzucił ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Zazwyczaj, gdy mężczyzna zaprasza kobietę do swojej sypialni, planuje spędzić z nią noc. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Tak prawdopodobnie pomyślała ona, tak na pewno sądzą pozostali...

– Nie widzę sensu w zadręczaniu się opiniami innych ludzi.

Jae-Ha roześmiał się.

– Lubię cię – powiedział.

Yona od dłuższego czasu kręciła się z boku na bok, sen jednak do niej nie nadchodził. Z zewnątrz dobiegały nocne dźwięki. Brzęczały owady, szeleścił wiatr, a od czasu do czasu dawały się słyszeć stłumione kroki wartowników, ciche jak chód kota.

Odkąd Hak opuścił cesarski zamek, rozmyślała tylko o nim. Z początku ani trochę nie wątpiła w jego uczucie. Była niedoświadczona, ale nawet ona nie mogła ignorować oczywistych dowodów świadczących, że jego serce należy do niej. Był dla niej czuły i wyrozumiały, bardziej niż na to zasługiwała. To jemu zawdzięczała szczęśliwy powrót ojca i obecność przyjaciółki u swego boku. A jednak jej głowę, niczym drapieżniki, atakowały niespokojne myśli. Dziś, choć wcale nie zamierzała, podsłuchała rozmowę, która całkowicie wybiła ją z równowagi.

Musieli zatrzymać się w jednej z mijanych wiosek. Kasztanowa klacz, na jakiej jechał Shin-Ah, uszkodziła kopyto. Należało je opatrzyć, zapewnić jej opiekę i znaleźć mu innego konia na dalszą podróż. Yona zauważyła, że zasmucony przylgnął do pyska klaczy i głaszcząc ją czule, cicho coś szeptał. Poczuła, że jej sympatia do niego wzrasta, właśnie przez ten świeżo dostrzeżony afekt do zwierzęcia.

Korzystając z okazji, wysiadła z palankinu i schroniła się w cieniu niewielkiej werandy. Natychmiast zadbano, aby otrzymała posiłek i herbatę, lecz nie mogła jeść. Panował za duży upał. Mimo to Asami starała się ją do tego nakłonić, aż zirytowana Yona, kazała się zostawić w spokoju. Urażona przyjaciółka odeszła, a ona od razu pożałowała swoich słów. Wstydziła się za samą siebie, wstydziła się, że jest taka nerwowa i że podobna błahostka może ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Przed wyjazdem ze stolicy dni upływały jej szybko. Teraz miała dużo czasu na przemyślenia. Za dużo. Huśtawka jej nastrojów przypominała sztormowe fale.

Nieopodal, w pełnym słońcu, stało kilku strażników. Mieli rozkaz nie spuszczać Yony z oczu. Jeden z nich się skrzywił.

– Myśli tylko o sobie – parsknął, nie próbował nawet zniżyć głosu, więc doskonale go słyszała.

Drugi miał czelność się z nim zgodzić. Życie w pałacu nauczyło ją ignorować podobne komentarze, tym razem jednak ją to zabolało. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest kapryśna, ale czy naprawdę była samolubna?

Obaj natychmiast otrzymali burę od dowódcy.

– Zachowujcie się. To dobrze urodzona dama, ważna i wpływowa.

Poczuła ucisk w gardle. Przywołał ich do porządku ze względu na jej pozycję, nie zanegował prawdziwości ich słów. Naprawdę była taka okropna? Gdzieś w zakamarkach jej umysłu pojawiało się wspomnienie wyrazu oczu Haka, gdy odmówiła pojechania z nim do Fuugi. Miała świadomość, że sprawiła mu przykrość i dręczyły ją z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

Dowódca odszedł, a młody strażnik znów zwrócił się do towarzysza, tym razem szeptem:

– Mam nadzieję, że lord jest świadomy, na co się pisze.

Yona nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy obrazić. Uznała, że najlepiej udać, iż tego nie słyszała. Cała ich kultura charakteryzująca się dominacją mężczyzny, żądała od kobiety posłuszeństwa. Musiało więc ich drażnić, gdy natknęli się na taką, która nie zamierzała w milczący sposób uznawać autorytetu innych.

– Zrobiłby lepiej, poślubiając lady Ayame – zripostował jego kolega.

W tym momencie serce Yony zamarło, a gdy ruszyło, biło słabiej niż przedtem. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, kim jest owa dama i co najważniejsze kim była dla Haka. Cios był ciężki. Całkiem bezpodstawnie uznała, że wie wszystko o jego życiu. Przypomniała sobie słowa Lili: „Jak możesz być tak naiwna?" i chciało jej się śmiać z samej siebie, a może powinna się raczej nad sobą litować?

Usiadła w ciemnościach pokoju, targając włosy i próbując dojść do ładu sama ze sobą. Po chwili położyła się znowu. Wszystko, co dzisiaj usłyszała, cała treść rozmowy strażników, było świeże, żywe i bolesne. Znała swoje pragnienia, ale czy mogła być pewna, że zna pragnienia Haka?

Nigdy nie powiedział, że ją kocha. Nigdy nawet tego nie zasugerował. Drobiazgi, które do tej pory budziły w niej jedynie niewielkie wątpliwości, zaczęły urastać nagle w jej oczach do spraw zasadniczych. Do końca swojego pobytu widywał się z nią każdego dnia, ale zawsze na krótko, zawsze coś innego wymagało jego atencji. Był przy tym zupełnie spokojny i pewny siebie w kontaktach z nią, gdy ją palił jakiś rodzaj gorączki. Nie usiłował jej więcej pocałować. A po opuszczeniu zamku, otrzymała od niego tylko jeden list. Odpowiedź na jej prośbę interwencji w sprawie Asami. Krótką i konkretną, przypominającą bardziej korespondencję służbową, niż to, co zakochany mężczyzna pisze swojej wybrance. Ani jednego ckliwego wersu, żadnej wzmianki na temat jego miłości.

Poczuła się bardzo niepewnie. Do tej pory towarzyszyło jej przekonanie, że jest pierwsza i najważniejsza w jego uczuciach. Teraz bała się, że dała się zwieść. Bała się, że żenił się z nią jedynie ze względów politycznych. Że być może kobietą, na której mu zależy, nie jest wcale ona, a lady Ayame. I choć podświadomie wiedziała, że to głupota, to kiedy raz ta myśl wpadła jej do głowy, nie mogła się już od niej uwolnić. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza, ledwie ją otarła, popłynęła druga.

Nagle cień ruchu, tak lekki, jak tchnienie wietrzyka, przemknął po pokoju i znów rozpłynął się w ciemnościach. Pomyślała, że zmęczony umysł płata jej figle, ale instynktownie wstrzymała oddech i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Śpiew cykad, dochodzące z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia pochrapywanie ojca i regularny oddech śpiącej obok Asami. A gdzie strażnicy?

W przeznaczonej dla siebie sypialni Shin-Ah spożywał kolację. Rozluźniony po gorącej kąpieli, ubrany w miękkie nocne kimono. Zza drzwi słyszał odgłosy gospody. Pokojówki, brzęk naczyń, od czasu do czasu śmiech jakiegoś żołnierza.

W milczeniu obserwował usługującą mu Huang. Dziewczyna miała śniadą cerę, pełną figurę, oczy spuszczone skromnie. Na pytania odpowiadała krótko i grzecznie. Gdy pochylała się, aby nalać mu sake, fałdy kimona odchylały się kusząco od jej szyi. Nie miałby nic naprzeciw, gdyby dziś z nim została. Był jednak całkowicie świadomy tego, że się go boi. Widział, że przez cały czas jej, noszące ślady ciężkiej pracy, dłonie drżą lekko i smuciło go to. Wziął głęboki wdech, gotów ją odprawić, gdy aksamitną ciemność na zewnątrz przeciął krzyk.

Momentalnie zerwał się na nogi, prawą dłonią chwytając miecz. Wyskoczył na werandę. Popędził po stopniach, wymijając dwóch zdezorientowanych żołnierzy i dalej boso po ścieżce. Przebiegł obok kilku pawilonów, ignorując ból w stopach. Na prawo pokoje, na lewo ogrody. Przez chwilę nikogo nie było widać, potem w drzwiach zaczęli się pojawiać służący i pokojówki zwabieni zamieszaniem. Skręcił w kierunku bungalowu Yony. Przeskakując nad ciałem martwego strażnika, poczuł przypływ wściekłości. Bał się, że zawiódł.

Pokonał kilka schodków na werandę i przedzierając się przez shoji, wpadł wprost do sypialni Yony. Było ciemno, ale w ułamku sekundy jego zmysły zarejestrowały najdrobniejsze szczegóły. W kącie drobna drżąca postać Yony w objęciach ojca. Obok skulona Asami. Na podłodze martwe ciało. Po drugiej stronie jakaś nieznana mu sylwetka. Błyskawicznie uderzył mieczem.

– Stój! – krzyknął lord Il.

Klinga zatrzymała się tuż przy szyi mężczyzny. Oszołomiony, ogarnięty gniewem Shin-Ah, usiłował się uspokoić. Tors mu falował. Serce waliło. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę eksploduje mu głowa. Nie czuł się człowiekiem, tylko dziką, rozwścieczoną bestią.

Do pokoju wbiegli strażnicy. Ktoś przyniósł latarnię z werandy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ostrożnie Jae-Ha, jego głos dobiegł niemal z daleka.

– Tak... – odparł, czując, jakby wynurzał się z ogromnych ciemności.

– Lord mówi, że ten chłopak pomógł.

Oczy Shin-Ah zwęziły się w szparki. Na drugim końcu jego miecza stał buddyjski pielgrzym, któremu dziś groził.

W pokoju panowało zamieszanie. Yona, równie blada, jak jej nocne kimono, była w histerii. Asami, z pomocą jednego z żołnierzy, podniosła się z podłogi i stała wsparta na jego ramieniu. Po czole spływała jej strużka krwi. Na podłodze leżała zastygła w bezruchu czarna postać zabójcy.

– Jae-Ha, weź dziesięciu ludzi i zabierz ich stąd. Miej ich cały czas w polu widzenia – powiedział, wskazując na lorda Ila i dwie dziewczyny.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po pozostałych. Przyglądał im się z niesmakiem, jakby patrzył raczej na jakieś stworzenia niż ludzi.

– Reszta na plac gospody – zarządził lodowatym tonem, od którego wszyscy słyszący go żołnierze zadrżeli z trwogi. – Bez broni i na klęczkach!

Znów spojrzał na pielgrzyma. Miał jasne, kręcone i potargane włosy, żadnej broni, tylko znoszone, podarte podczas szamotaniny, ubrania. Jakim cudem napastnik był martwy?

– Kim jesteś? – spytał, odsuwając ostrze katany od jego gardła.

Pokryta kurzem twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

– Jestem Zeno.

* * *

 _*palankin – rodzaj lektyki używanej przez arystokrację na Dalekim i Środkowym Wschodzie_


	15. Rozdział 15 – złote refleksy słońca

**Rozdział 15 – złote refleksy słońca**

Orszak poruszał się pod górę, mijając wysokie, kamienne umocnienia zamku. Postawiony na wzniesieniu kompleks Shirotora, wśród sieci wijących się murów i fos, mieścił kwatery dla dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy i trzech tysięcy koni, obok apartamentów dla wybranych, lojalnych rodzin. Gdzieś ze środka tej budowli w niebo strzelała połyskująca w słońcu warowna wieża z zagiętymi srebrnymi daszkami, majestatycznie królując nad całym miastem.

W końcu dotarli na szczyt wzgórza i przekraczając najbardziej wewnętrzne fortyfikacje, znaleźli się przed pałacem przeznaczonym tylko dla rodziny Son. Malowniczo położony na tle majaczącego masywu gór Kinto, otoczony zewsząd ogrodami, wyglądał, jakby wyrastał wprost z ziemi. Przed wejściem oczekiwał tłum ludzi, klęcząca służba, zgięci w pokłonie dostojnicy i on – wyprostowany, poważny i wściekły.

Przerażająca wiadomość o ataku na Yonę nadeszła kilka godzin temu, gdy medytował. Siedział wtedy ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na werandzie. Przed nim w jasności bezchmurnego dnia roztaczał się kojący widok na staw oraz rysujące się w oddali szczyty. Jego umysł uwolniony od codziennych trosk dryfował, poszukując ścieżki do kosmicznego oświecenia. Nic nie ma określonej natury, myślał. Świat zewnętrzny nie istnieje. Rzeczy materialne są nietrwałe i przemijające. Nic nie jest wieczne. Nie ma słońca, wody, wiatru. Nie ma „ja" i „ty". Wszystko jest pustką. Wszystko jest Buddą.

Hak nie należał do osób religijnych, a święte pisma, uważał za zbyt przeintelektualizowane i analityczne, ale zen*, jako najbardziej pragmatyczna odmiana buddyzmu, był dla niego idealnym sposobem na utrzymanie wewnętrznej równowagi. Jak większość wojowników, poszukiwał w nim przede wszystkim odmiennego spojrzenia na zwykłe rzeczy. Z jego perspektywy to, co jednostkowe, nie istniało naprawdę, ego poszczególnego człowieka było więc czymś nieistotnym, tak samo, jak jego lęk przed śmiercią.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i ocknął z medytacyjnego transu. Ponownie poczuł duszne letnie powietrze, szum drzew, śpiew ptaków i światło przenikające przez powieki. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na stojącego obok Kiję.

– Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam, ale przybył kurier z Abe.

Kilka kroków dalej klęczał kapitan Nagao. Hak wziął kopertę od swojego sekretarza, otworzył wiadomość i pospiesznie przeczytał. Powietrze odpłynęło z jego płuc i poczuł lodowate muśniecie strachu. Panował nad sobą, lecz pobladł. To cud, że Yona uszła z życiem. Napastnik, fanatyczny, gotowy na śmierć zabójca, należał do bractwa Goto, miał na piersi ich tatuaż. Wiedział, że nie istniała przed takim niezawodna ochrona.

Kija obserwował go i czekał, poważnie zatroskany. Hak zamknął na chwilę oczy i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, najwyraźniej szukając spokoju, jaki towarzyszył mu jeszcze kilka minut temu. Po chwili podniósł się i podszedł do Nagao.

– A zatem – powiedział – zamaskowany człowiek przeszedł cichaczem przez wartę i dostał się prosto do sypialni mojej narzeczonej, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

– Panie...

– Tak czy nie? – spytał z ledwo hamowanym gniewem.

Powiało grozą. Czoło kapitana przylgnęło do desek werandy. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat, z czego ponad dwanaście służył w garnizonie w Fuudze. Dotkliwie odczuwał ciężar ciążącej na nim hańby i gotów był ją zmyć własną krwią, jeśli tylko jego marne życie zadowoli Haka.

– Tak, panie – odpowiedział. – Proszę, pozwól mi...

– Zejdź mi z oczu!

Nagao wiedział, że cokolwiek teraz powie, będzie źle. Wstał powoli z kolan, pokłonił się ponownie i odszedł pokornie, mając nadzieję, że zostanie wysłuchany później.

Wtedy Hak zwrócił się do Kijy:

– Odeślij go z całym oddziałem do Saiki. Nie chcę ich więcej widzieć.

Był wściekły. Oddelegowanie z garnizonu w Fuudze to cios, równoznaczny z degradacją. Hak miał jednak do tego prawo. Tak samo, jak miałby prawo zażądać głowy kapitana. Kija nie śmiał tego komentować, skinął jedynie głową. Przez resztę dnia lepiej było mu się nie narażać.

Yona opuściła palankin i, na widok narzeczonego, ukłoniła się nisko, jak nakazywał zwyczaj, po czym powoli postąpiła przed siebie. Jednak zesztywniałe po długiej podróży nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i, już po pierwszym kroku, zachwiała się. Hak w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż obok i przytrzymał ją za ramię.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał miękko.

Ta odrobina czułości wystarczyła, by wszystkie tłumione do tej pory emocje, zagrały w niej jednocześnie. Poczuła na policzkach gorące łzy. W zwykłych okolicznościach wstydziłaby się ich, lecz teraz nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Rzuciła się Hakowi w ramiona, wyszlochując cały żal targający jej duszą. Przygarnął ją do siebie, szepcząc uspakajające słowa, dumny, że to u niego szuka pocieszenia. Po chwili przepraszająco zerknął na lorda Ila, z uwieszoną u szyi narzeczoną, nie był go w stanie powitać, skinął więc jedynie głową. Ten uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i machnął ręką. Wtedy Hak uznał, że Yona dość się namęczyła, wziął ją w ramiona i wniósł do środka pałacu.

Przechodził z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, z korytarza do korytarza, wielkiego i nieregularnego budynku. Szedł prosto do zachodniego skrzydła, w którym mieściły się przeznaczone dla niej pokoje. W międzyczasie, dławiąc się powietrzem, nieskładnie próbowała opowiedzieć mu, co się wydarzyło. Odparł jedynie krótkie „wybacz". Ton jego głosu był śmiertelnie poważny, co ją natychmiast otrzeźwiło. Nie chciała, by czuł się winny.

Wreszcie zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, ozdobionymi malowanymi tygrysami, ich złociste oczy połyskiwały w półmroku wnętrza. Dwóch wartowników pokłoniło się, po czym rozsunęli wejście do szerokiego korytarza. Po obu jego stronach znajdowały się shoji, z lewej częściowo uchylone na tchnący błogim spokojem ogród, z prawej mieszczące pokoje.

Młody, jasnowłosy służący skłonił się nisko.

– Przynieś posiłek i sake – polecił Hak.

Chłopak pokłonił się ponownie i migiem zniknął w korytarzu, z którego przyszli. Hak wniósł Yonę do jednego z pokoi i postawił delikatnie na ziemi.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał, gładząc ją po ramieniu, jak dziecko, które chce się uspokoić.

– Dziękuję, lepiej – odparła lekko drżącym głosem.

Twarz nadal miała całą we łzach, lecz powróciły na nią rumieńce. Serce biło jej niespokojnie. Nie miało to jednak związku z niedawnym wybuchem emocji, a ze świadomością bliskości narzeczonego. Znaleźli się całkiem sami w cichych i prawie pustych pomieszczeniach.

– Cały pawilon jest do twojej dyspozycji – odezwał się ponownie. – Wybacz ubogość mebli, uznałem, że będziesz wolała sama się urządzić.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Zobaczyła lśniące nowością krokwie nad ich głowami, eleganckie maty na podłodze, mały stoliczek upstrzony kwiatowym wzorem i kilka zielonych, aksamitnych poduszek. Drzwi do przylegającej sypialni były rozsunięte. Za nimi, na podwyższeniu, znajdowało się łoże z miękkich kołder, osłonięte od wejścia przepięknym parawanem z rzeźbionymi łabędziami. Widać było, że Hak nie szczędził wysiłków, chcąc sprawić jej przyjemność.

– No, nie wiem, czy te wszystkie piękne rzeczy są cię w stanie usprawiedliwić – odparła z nutą kpiny w głosie.

Uśmiechnął się blado. Nie był w dobrym humorze i nie potrafił nawet tego udawać. Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli głosy dochodzące z korytarza i po chwili do salonu wszedł jasnowłosy służący, a za nim młoda pokojówka o pogodnej twarzy. Oboje nieśli tace z jedzeniem i piciem. Dziewczyna postawiła swoją na stoliczku i pokłoniła się, uśmiechając się promiennie do Haka i nieśmiało do Yony.

– To są Mako i Yun – przedstawił ich krótko i odprawił ruchem ręki.

Wyszli, ponownie zostawiając ich samych. Hak usiadł przy stoliku, odkładając miecze na podłogę. W Shirotorze zawsze nosił je przy sobie, takie było jego prawo i obowiązek. Yona przyklękła obok. Wtedy sięgnął po jedną z miseczek.

– Zjedz coś.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem. Poradzę sobie – mówiąc to, przyjęła jednak od niego naczynie.

Zjadła małą porcję ryżu z warzywami, ale wystarczającą by nie musiał nalegać na więcej. Wypiła czarkę sake, którą jej nalał, lekko się krztusząc, co go rozbawiło. To ciche posłuszeństwo wobec poleceń działało jak balsam na jego zły humor. Tym bardziej że miała się zdecydowanie lepiej, niż się wcześniej spodziewał. Ośmielił się więc zasugerować, że pójdzie się rozmówić z lordem Ilem i Shin-Ah, dowiedzieć się tego, czego nie przekazano posłańcowi. Przytaknęła ochoczo.

– Widzę, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć – zażartował.

– Marzę, by się odświeżyć.

Podróżowanie w letnie dni było bardzo niewygodne. Pragnęła się wykąpać, przebrać i doprowadzić do porządku swoje niesforne loki.

– Mała łazienka jest w tym pawilonie. Yun i Mako dostarczą ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Wolałbym, żebyś tu na razie została. To najlepiej strzeżone miejsce w całym zamku. – Przytaknęła. Nie wątpiła w to. – Strażnicy cały czas patrolują ogród, ale mają ci zapewnić prywatność. Gdybyś jednak chciała wyjść, zwróć się do dowódcy...

– Hak, wychowałam się w Hiryuu, wiem jak się zachować. – Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Nie martw się o mnie, poradzę sobie.

– Jak mam się nie martwić? – wypalił gwałtownie. – Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważna!

Patrzył jej prosto w twarz, a kolor jego oczu zdawał się głębszy. Spłoniła się. O bogowie, jestem stracona, pomyślała. Tak niewiele wystarczyło, by czuła się absolutnie rozgorączkowana. Powinna coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła, nie będąc w stanie opanować swojego łomoczącego serca. Miała nadzieję, że po kilku tygodniach rozłąki będzie się zachowywała rozsądniej, lecz niestety musiała przyznać przed sobą, że ten czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.

W końcu przerwał niezręczne milczenie i roześmiał się zawstydzony.

– Zostawię cię już – powiedział, podnosząc się. – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, poproś Yuna. Ma większy posłuch u służby niż ja.

– Hak! – krzyknęła nerwowo. – Mój ojciec... mógłbyś sprawdzić, mógłbyś mu powiedzieć, że ze mną wszystko w porządku i żeby odpoczął. Martwię się o niego. Jest zmęczony... to znaczy wszyscy są... ale on...

Zawiesiła głos. Zebranie myśli szło jej w tej chwili z trudem. Nie chciała zabrzmieć bezdusznie, ale naprawdę martwiła się o ojca. Podczas ostatniego przystanku w drodze do Fuugi ledwo dał radę zsiąść z konia i dosiąść go z powrotem.

– Rozumiem – odparł spokojnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że lord Il nie jest już młodzieniaszkiem. – Wierzę, że dziadek już się nim zajął, ale obiecuję przekazać mu wszystko, co powiedziałaś.

– Dziękuję i... Haku... wróć szybko, proszę.

Zdrobnienie jego imienia zabrzmiało w jej ustach bardzo słodko. Z uśmiechem pokiwał głową i wyszedł. Yona poczuła się nagle straszliwie samotna.

Ostatnie promienie słońca padały z ukosa przez małe okno na kamienne ściany łaźni. W dużej, wysokiej, drewnianej wannie, bez problemu mieszczącej osiem osób, wygodnie siedzieli Il, Mundok i Shin-Ah. Gorąca woda parowała, podgrzewana na wbudowanym na zewnątrz palenisku. Ktoś podszedł do drzwi, stary służący uchylił je, zgiął się w pół i do środka wszedł Hak.

– Jak czuje się Yona? – spytał natychmiast Il.

– Uspokoiła się – odparł, odkładając swoje miecze na drewnianą ławkę – ale martwi się o ciebie, panie.

Il pokręcił głową, by rozluźnić mięśnie zbolałego karku.

– Niepotrzebnie. Kąpiel i masaż postawią mnie na nogi.

Hak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i ściągnął z siebie kimono. Usiadł na stołeczku, namydlił ciało i włosy, i spłukał je, po czym zanurzył się do parującej wody obok pozostałych. Gnący się w pokłonie staruszek pospiesznie zapalił w łaźni oliwne kaganki, ułożył na ławie bawełniane kimona i ręczniki i, zgodnie z poleceniem, wyszedł.

– Wspominała ci, co się wydarzyło? – zagadnął Il.

– Dość nieskładnie. Ponoć uratował ją jakiś pielgrzym?

– Nazywa się Zeno i nie jest pielgrzymem, tylko żołnierzem – wyjaśnił. – Bardzo dobrze wyszkolonym, jak sądzę. Pokonał napastnika jednym ciosem w tętnicę.

Z ust Haka ze świstem wydobyło się powietrze.

– Wiedziałeś o nim, panie?

– Nie i nie rozumiem, czemu Soo-Won zrobił z tego taką tajemnicę.

– Soo-Won...? – powtórzył.

Pozbawiony radości uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Przeniósł wzrok na Shin-Ah. W przekrwionych ze zmęczenia oczach brata zauważył cień wstydu.

– Wybacz. To wszystko w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca.

– Słusznie, ale nie winię cię za to, tylko strażników z warty.

– Ale ja siebie winię.

Hak rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Pokłady jego cierpliwości były bliskie wyczerpania.

– Chcesz widzieć tego Zeno? – wtrącił Il. – Ma dla ciebie wiadomość.

– Jurto rano – odpowiedział i z westchnieniem oparł głowę o brzeg wanny.

Spojrzał na sufit, na którym tańczyły odbijające się od wody, migoczące cienie lamp. Nadal nie mógł darować Soo-Wonowi rozkazu wysłania Ryu-Jin do Xing, ale teraz zawdzięczał mu swoje szczęście. Wolał nawet nie analizować, jak niewiele brakowało, by je utracił. Ciekawe co miał mu do przekazania ów Zeno? Może posiadał dowody na to, kto stał za atakiem na Yonę?

Hak ich co prawda nie potrzebował. Miał swoje podejrzenia i nie napawały go one dobrym samopoczuciem. Niektórzy jego ludzie szczególnie nienawidzili cudzoziemców i nie podobały im się koneksje Sonów z tronem Xing. Uważali, że ich szogun, pozostając pod urokiem narzeczonej, nie dostrzega, iż jest ona narzędziem w rękach jego wrogów. Sądzili zapewne, że dowodzą mu lojalności, uwalniając go od posiadania w łóżku tego obosiecznego miecza – źródła manipulacji i własnego odurzenia. Jego rysy stwardniały.

– Co planujesz? – rozległ się doniosły i spokojny głos jego dziadka.

– Zwołam spotkanie z wasalami.

Mundok pogładził swoją rzadką, siwą brodę.

– Podejrzewasz kogoś?

Hak nie odpowiedział od razu. Wiedział, że pochopne wyciąganie wniosków nie było godne szoguna. Sprawą generała jest zachować spokój i stanowczość, bezstronność oraz opanowanie, pisał Sun-Zi w „Sztuce wojny".

– Spojrzę im w twarz i sprawdzę, czy któryś będzie miał odwagę przyznać się do tego, o czym szepczą po kątach.

Jego dziadek z goryczą skinął głową, Il tymczasem uśmiechnął się niewesoło, widząc zwężone oczy swojego przyszłego zięcia.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz tego robić przed ślubem? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Ktokolwiek kwestionuje mój wybór, kwestionuje mnie i moje rozkazy – słowa te zostały wypowiedzenie cicho, lecz tak dobitnie, że odbiły się echem od surowych kamiennych ścian.

Wasale winni byli suzerenowi absolutne posłuszeństwo. Nie istniały odstępstwa od tej zasady. Tak jak niebo górowało nad ziemią, tak władca górował nad poddanymi. Ci, co mu się sprzeciwili, musieli liczyć się z nieuniknionymi następstwami swoich czynów.

Cisza w łaźni narastała. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z ogromnego dylematu, przed jakim stał Hak. Choć Yonie nic się nie stało, nie było możliwości, by puścił płazem spiskowanie na jej życie. Zbyt łagodna reakcja mogła zostać odebrana jako dowód jego słabości. Jednak uznanie tego za zdradę, za którą w zasadzie uchodziło każde nieposłuszeństwo, oznaczało wydanie wyroku śmierci. Takie było ich prawo. Zdradę karano tylko w jeden sposób – śmiercią zdrajcy i całej jego rodziny.

Hak kątem oka zauważył ich marsowe miny.

– Co mi radzicie?

– Gdy nie wiesz co robić, cierpliwie szukaj rozwiązania – poradził jego dziadek.

– Jestem dziś bardzo cierpliwy. Nie posłałem nikogo na szubienicę. Jeszcze – dodał z przebłyskiem wisielczego humoru.

Mundok pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, ale niemal natychmiast przywołał się do porządku. Powaga powróciła na jego twarz. Hak lubił ten dojrzały spokój.

– Kiedy księżniczka Tao przybędzie do Fuugi? – Il raptownie zmienił temat.

– Zdaje się, że pojutrze.

– Wybacz, że pytam, ale jesteś pewien, że jest bezpieczna?

Hak mimowolnie wzruszył ramionami. Sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Niektórzy jego wasale najwyraźniej uważali, iż cel uświęcał wszelkie środki, miał jednak nadzieję, że, mimo wszystko, nie zaryzykowaliby życia osoby z rodziny Son.

– Myślę, że tak. Od granicy eskortuje ją Tae-Woo. Poza tym Xing ma Ryu-Jin jako zakładniczkę.

Shin-Ah drgnął niespokojnie. Co, jeśli Hak się mylił?

– A Yona? – spytał Il.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Haka. Wyprostował się.

– Chyba w to nie wątpisz, panie?

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył cichym, prawie załamującym się głosem.

Z pewnością zrobiono wszystko, co było można, ale i tak się martwił. Przebiegł myślami wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. Jego mała dziewczynka wykazała się wielkim rozsądkiem. To ona zauważyła ruch w pokoju i umknęła przed pierwszym uderzeniem, wzywając pomoc. Krzykiem zbudziła jego i Asami. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Wiedział, że gdyby nie Zeno, nic to by nie dało, napastnik zamordowałby ich wszystkich troje.

Dawno pogodził się z tym, że w jego karmie nie zapisano śmierci ze starości. Członkowie rodziny cesarskiej byli szczególnie narażeni na zamachy na ich życie. Przeżył już kilka, a w jednym stracił żonę, jednak atak na Yonę napawał go jakimś wyjątkowym lękiem. Zawsze pragnął ją chronić przed złem tego świata, a wczoraj, całkiem bezpardonowo, przedarło się do niej. Widział to w jej zachowaniu. Na pozór, przynajmniej póki nie ujrzała Haka, zachowywała się spokojnie i zadziwiająco potulnie znosiła wszystkie niedogodności podróży. Była odmieniona, jakby nagle przybyło jej lat. Westchnął z rozczuleniem. Na ostatnim przystanku drogi próbowała nawet nakłonić go do zajęcia miejsca w jej palankinie, twierdząc, że zdoła pokonać resztę podróży na koniu z Shin-Ah. Rozmyślania przerwał mu Hak.

– Będę spał w pokoju obok sypialni Yony, oczywiście, o ile nie masz nic przeciwko, panie? – spytał grzecznie.

Mógł tam umieścić wartowników, ale wolał sam zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo. Ciepło wniknęło już w obolałe stawy Ila, lecz ból wykrzywił jego zazwyczaj pogodne oblicze. Nikt kto widział powitanie Yony z narzeczonym, nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że dokonała wyboru, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Niezbyt zadowolony przytaknął, co definitywnie zamykało temat.

Oliwna lampka rzucała miękkie światło na gładkie, białe ściany sypialni. Po raz kolejny w czasie tego wieczoru Yona przekręciła się na materacu, pragnąc utonąć w nim ze zmęczenia. Przez otwarte okno wpadało nocne powietrze, lecz choć nie było zimno, drżała. Gdy tylko zamykała oczy, w jej umyśle pojawiały się obrazy z wczorajszej nocy. Było jej źle i bardzo chciała zobaczyć kogoś bliskiego – ojca lub Haka. Postanowiła jednak, że nie będzie się zachowywała jak dziecko, że poradzi sobie sama i że nie da im żadnych powodów do zmartwień. Nie mogła przecież zakłócać ich spokoju, tylko dlatego, iż czuła się samotna. Patrz na cienie i skup się na czymś pogodnym, powtarzała w myślach, jednak, mimo chęci, nie potrafiła opanować ogarniającej ją paniki.

W przylegającym pokoju Yun i Mako szykowali się do spania. Skoro nie było przy niej dwórki, miała pozostać z nią służba. Asami, która z dziką wręcz odwagą rzucała się na napastnika, odniosła płytką ranę ręki i została boleśnie poturbowana. I choć, na szczęście, jej obrażenia nie były poważne, postanowiono zatrzymać ją przez kilka dni w Abe. Yona rozumiała to, nie chciała, by obolała przyjaciółka musiała znosić trudy podróży, lecz jej brak był dla niej ogromnym ciężarem.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do saloniku, mieszczącego się obok. Zerwała się i podbiegła do shoji oddzielających go od jej sypialni, uchyliła je.

– Hak... – wyszeptała.

Czuła, że to głupie, ale jego widok sprawił jej tak wielką radość, że gotowa była znów rzucić mu się na szyję.

– Powinnaś odpoczywać – mówiąc to, podszedł bliżej.

Na miękkich tatami prawie nie słyszała jego kroków. Miał na sobie zieloną yukatę*, przewiązaną w pasie szarfą, i białe skarpety. Przykucnął tuż przed wejściem do jej sypialni. Jego uwadze nie umknęło światło zapalone w pokoju.

– Nie mogę zasnąć – wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

Była blada, a melancholia rysująca się na jej twarzy uwydatniała to jeszcze bardziej. Hak spodziewał się, że przeżycia poprzedniej nocy oraz trudy podróży dadzą o sobie znać prędzej czy później. Było mu bardzo przykro i zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, by jej ulżyć.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Jeśli chcesz, zostanę z tobą – zaproponował nieśmiało.

Skąd wiedział, że właśnie tego potrzebowała? Uśmiechnęła się, rozsunęła całkowicie drzwi do swojej sypialni i wślizgnęła się z powrotem na posłanie, zostawiając obok siebie wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla niego. Wyciągnęła w jego kierunku dłoń, patrząc na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Jej zachowanie, choć całkiem niewinne, wydało mu się niezwykle kuszące. Wszedł do środka, rozmyślnie pozostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. Mały płomyk lampy zadrżał w powietrznych prądach, a po jego twarzy zatańczyły cienie. Przysiadł na brzegu jej łózka i pogłaskał ją czule po włosach i ramieniu.

– Śpij spokojnie – wyszeptał lekko chropowatym głosem. – Nic ci nie grozi. Dziś czuwa przy tobie Raiju.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale była zbyt zmęczona, by to komentować. Ciepło jego dłoni było kojące i zdawało się promieniować spokojem. Zamknęła powieki i pozwoliła, by wszystkie jej myśli odpłynęły w dal, aż jedyne co pozostało to uczucie lekkości.

Gdy znów otworzyła oczy, powietrze stało się bardziej duszne, a pokój tonął w mroku. Po chwili dojrzała Haka nadal siedzącego u brzegu jej posłania. Spoglądał za okno, poważny i zamyślony. Była przekonana, że nie zmrużył oka. Dotknęła jego ręki. Drgnął.

– Czemu nie śpisz?

– A ty? – odpowiedziała z nutką pretensją.

– Nie muszę... – Zanim skończył, parsknęła i chwyciła go za przedramię, ciągnąc w swoim kierunku. – Co... robisz...?

– Połóż się – zarządziła.

Gdyby nie Yona w jego życiu panowałaby idealna harmonia i równowaga. Silny i stabilny we wszystkim, jeśli chodzi o nią, stawał się bezbronny. Westchnął i bez słowa wyciągnął się na kołdrze obok niej. Przysunęła się bliżej i wtuliła. Przeniknęło go ciepło.

– Haku...? – szepnęła po chwili.

– Hm...?

– Naprawdę nie lubisz pałacu?

– Co? – zdziwił się. – Kto ci naopowiadał takich bzdur?

– Więc nie wolałbyś mieszkać w szałasie?

Jego cichy śmiech zawirował. Przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie kiedyś powiedział Yunowi, iż „zgodziłby się mieszkać w szałasie, gdyby w promieniu stu li* nie było nikogo, kto by coś od niego chciał". Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował lekko we włosy. Pachniały olejkiem jaśminowym. Nie ośmieliłby się na więcej, ale jej bliskość sprawiała mu wielką przyjemność.

– Śpij – mruknął.

– Ale...

– Śpij – powtórzył jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Jesteś dziwny, wiesz? – odparła, przytulając się mocniej.

Poczuł, jaka jest drobna i delikatna. Czasem zapominał jak bardzo, bo nieustannie emanowała życiem i energią.

– Wiem. Śpij.

Tym razem to ona się zaśmiała i znów go uścisnęła. Było jej dobrze. Wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie jego serca, ogarnęło ją poczucie całkowitego bezpieczeństwa i zadowolenia. Moszcząc się w objęciach Haka, zasnęła ponownie, bez jakichkolwiek złych myśli, czy wspomnień. Cisza w dusznym powietrzu zapowiadała burzę.

* * *

 _*zen – nurt buddyzmu skupiający się na medytacji, jest to koncentracja myśli na jednym punkcie i kontemplowanie prawdy życia poprzez praktykę siedzącej medytacji; dzięki niej umysł odzyskuje świeżość, a myślenie staje się przejrzyste niczym woda_

 _*yukata – bawełniane, lekkie kimono, w dawnych czasach używane w Japonii jako strój domowy i kąpielowy_

 _*li – średniowieczna chińska jednostka miary, sto li, o których wspomina Hak, wynosi mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt kilometrów_


	16. Rozdział 16 – ulotna nić babiego lata

**Rozdział 16 – ulotna nić babiego lata**

Zeno stał na brzegu werandy, zadowolony, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni wykąpany, najedzony i wyspany. Rześkie powietrze po porannej burzy pachniało wilgotną ściółką, a widok, jaki się przed nim rozpościerał, sprawiał mu przyjemność.

Na lewo znajdował się wysoki, bambusowy płot, do którego przylegały drewniane budynki ze stylowo rzeźbioną kalenicą, uwydatnioną na tle dookolnej górskiej panoramy. Żadne z okien nie wychodziło na tę stronę. Widać nawet szogun pragnął prywatności we własnym domu. Na prawo stały wielkie stare drzewa, a przed nimi srebrzyła się tafla stawu, podpływająca pod samą werandę. Między mokrymi trawami przechadzał się bury kot, zwabiony pluskami dochodzącymi z wody, nic sobie nie robiąc z panujących w zamku zasad.

Oprócz imponującego wyglądu zewnętrznego, pawilon, do którego wezwano Zeno, wyłożono delikatnym drewnem, tak dobranym, by uwidocznić piękno słojów. Z sadzawki dobiegł plusk. Dwa niewielkie kolorowe ptaki o opalizujących piórkach kąpały się przy brzegu, nęcąc skradającego się ku nim drapieżnika. Nagle zatrzepotały skrzydłami i poderwały się do góry, spłoszone widokiem nadchodzącego eleganckiego młodzieńca.

– Lord Hak cię teraz przyjmie – powiedział, wskazując Zeno drogę do wnętrza.

Hak Son, pan twierdzy Shirotora, szogun prowincji Wiatru i naczelny dowódca Armii Wschodu, siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na środku skąpo umeblowanego gabinetu. Wszystko, co Zeno słyszał o wielkich wodzach, zdawało się ogniskować w tym człowieku. Był potężnym, barczystym mężczyzną, o przystojnej, lekko osmaganej słońcem twarzy. Nosił skromne mundurowe kimono, obwiązane bawełnianym pasem. Miecze, symbol honoru wojownika, trzymał zatknięte za pasem, choć w pokoju znajdował się, specjalnie na nie przeznaczony, stelaż.

Zeno ukłonił się i nie do końca wiedząc, jak się zachować, usiadł po turecku ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach. Miał nadzieję, że nie uraził szoguna swoim mało ceremonialnym zachowaniem. Hak przyglądał się mu krótko, jego twarz wyrażała uprzejmość, ale oczy patrzyły twardo.

– Słyszałem, że dobrze walczysz – zaczął po chwili.

– Zeno uczył się trochę.

– Gdzie?

– U yamabushi.

W niebieskich oczach Haka pojawił się błysk zaciekawienia. Dosłownie oznaczało to „ukrywającego się w górach". Nazywano tak mnichów prowadzących pustelnicze życie, oparte na kontemplacji i nauce sztuk walki, które traktowali jako jeden ze środków do rozwoju mentalnego i duchowego. W ludowych porzekadłach krążyły o nich legendy, określające ich jako silnych wojowników obdarzonych nadprzyrodzonymi mocami.

– Jesteś mnichem? – Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. – Dlaczego więc żyłeś pośród nich?

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że trafił go w czuły punkt; widział to po tym, jak zacisnął palce.

– Zeno chciał zapomnieć – wycedził niechętnie.

Zwykle następnie padało pytanie: o czym? Tym razem jednak nie padło. Usłyszał za to:

– Nie jesteś z Kouki, prawda? Skąd pochodzisz?

– Zeno urodził się w Kai.

– Kai... tak... – powtórzył Hak z przelotnym uśmiechem.

Z całokształtu informacji i niedopowiedzeń zawartych w liście od Soo-Wona wywnioskował, że chłopak szpiegował dla niego Imperium, jednak z jakichś powodów musiał uciekać. Prawdopodobnie został zdemaskowany.

– Ile masz lat?

– Dwadzieścia trzy.

Szpieg idealny, pomyślał. Wygląda całkowicie niepozornie, co najwyżej na jakieś szesnaście-siedemnaście.

– Od jak dawna służysz Soo-Wonowi?

– Cztery lata.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że napastnik zaatakuje w Abe?

Od wczoraj rozważał, czy Soo-Won nie przyłożył po kryjomu ręki do zamachu na Yonę, plan ataku był bowiem idealny i właściwie dziwne, że się nie powiódł.

– Zeno miał trzymać oczy otwarte i pilnować panienka, ale tam książę kazał mu być dwa razy bardziej czujniejszym.

Hak nie dostrzegł w jego zachowaniu niczego, co wskazywałoby, że zostało to ukartowane. Może Soo-Won miał rację i powinien szukać winnego blisko siebie. Mogło tak być? Mogło. Ale czy tak było? Choć bardzo tego pragnął, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć przecząco na to pytanie.

– Soo-Won oddaje cię pod moją komendę – oznajmił po krótkiej pauzie i dodał: – o ile zechcę. Co ty na to?

– Zeno podąży za każdym rozkazem.

Oczy Haka pociemniały, ale jego głos był spokojny, gdy mówił:

– Jeśli zostaniesz ze mną, będziesz słuchał wyłącznie moich rozkazów, nikogo innego. Twoje życie będzie należało do mnie i to ja zdecyduję o twojej śmierci. Czy to jest jasne?

Nie dało się ukryć, że w jego poczynaniach było coś z władczej arogancji, taki był właśnie zamierzony efekt. Twarz Zeno nie wyrażała nic, ale po chwili z jego ust padło krótkie „tak", na które liczył.

„To dziwny człowiek, inny, inny pod jednym względem: nie boi się śmierci. Wydaje się, że prawie jej szuka. Zręczność i brak zahamowań, robią z niego żołnierza idealnego", Hak przypomniał sobie, co pisał w liście Soo-Won. Nie był pewien, czy jego przyjaciel przypadkiem nie podsuwał mu szpiega. Odruchowo zacisnął pięści, zastanawiając się, do czego to doszło, że podejrzewa, iż nawet zapewniając bezpieczeństwo kuzynce, realizuje jakiś ukryty plan?

Wstał i, nie zwracając uwagi na skierowane na siebie spojrzenie gościa, podszedł do okna i wpatrzył się w przestrzeń. Niebo przeczesywał lekki wiatr. Chmury spowijające odległe góry rozstąpiły się i widać było piękno ich strzelistych szczytów. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, odegnał wściekłość i skupił się tylko na Zeno. Nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że nadawał się idealnie – wyszkolony, doświadczony i całkowicie niezwiązany z wewnętrzną polityką prowincji Wiatru, a nawet cesarstwa. Byłaby bezpieczna, a ty nie musiałbyś się martwić, że ktoś wbije jej nóż w plecy, pomyślał, w tej samej chwili podejmując decyzję. Odwrócił się w stronę pokoju.

– Mianuję cię dowódcą straży przybocznej Yony. Otrzymasz rangę porucznika. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć twojego zadania? Jej bezpieczeństwo to twój jedyny priorytet. Poza tym masz pełną swobodę. Możesz wybrać ludzi, jakich tylko chcesz. Kija cię we wszystko wprowadzi. – Chłopak ukłonił się. – Jeszcze jedno – dodał sucho – jeśli zrobisz jakąś podejrzaną rzecz, zabiję cię własnymi rękoma.

Oczy Zeno zgasły. Groźby nie były konieczne.

W dającym nieco chłodu wnętrzu sali przyjęć przebywali Yona, jej ojciec, lord Mundok i Shin-Ah. Dwaj starsi mężczyźni wspominali dawne czasy, ale, siedzący nieco bliżej niej, brat Haka milczał. Zazwyczaj, w towarzystwie takiej osoby, czuła się nieswojo, tym razem jej to nie przeszkadzało. Drzwi do środka zostały szeroko rozsunięte, odsłaniając piękno, skąpanego w palącym słońcu, krajobrazu, uformowanego przez wodę, zieleń i drewno. Wijący się w pobliżu strumień szemrał cicho, jakby grał na jakimś instrumencie. Niezmącony spokój popołudnia zakłócały jednak odgłosy zabawy Tae-Yeona i Han-Dae. Mimo lejącego się z nieba żaru niestrudzenie przemierzali ogród wzdłuż i wszerz, udając potyczkę. Siedmioletni brat Haka, co chwila zamierzał się prowizoryczną bronią z patyka na starszego kuzyna, ale ten sprytnie unikał uderzenia, odsuwając się z miejsca ciosu. Lecz Yona, choć patrzyła w ich kierunku, myślami błądziła gdzie indziej, ofiarowując im jedynie nieprzytomne, bezmyślne spojrzenie.

Czuła się doszczętnie zgnębiona. Tego poranka poznała dwórki mieszkające w pałacu, a jedną z nich okazała się lady Ayame. Nadzwyczaj uprzejma, piękna i doskonale kobieca lady Ayame, zachowaniu, której nie mogłaby nic zarzucić, ale która wypowiadała się o Haku w sposób na tyle nieformalny, iż odniosła wrażenie, że łączy ich bliższa zażyłość.

Co to znaczyło? Nie do końca rozumiała. Ale co tu jest właściwie do rozumienia? Nic. Powtarzała sobie, że to szaleństwo, ale nie potrafiła opanować nerwów, gdy przed oczami otwierała jej się otchłań rozpaczy. Sama myśl, że Hak mógłby zachwycać się inną kobietą, była nie do zniesienia. A od chwili, gdy poznała Ayame, jej obraz – jej obraz przy Haku, do którego zdaniem Yony pasowała idealnie – wrył się w jej umysł niczym zadra, dręcząc ją nieustannie.

Ocknęła się na chwilę z zamyślenia. Tae-Yeon wyprostował się i zastygł w półgeście, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, by za moment powtórzyć atak, dodając sobie animuszu okrzykiem. Han-Dae umknął przed uderzeniem, nie robiąc nawet zmyłki, tylko cofając się o krok. Chłopiec upadł, tracąc nieco ze swojego dostojeństwa. Wstał, otrzepał się i z wściekłością natarł na kuzyna. Raz po raz uderzał w niego. Han-Dae uśmiechał się, jakby to nadal była zabawa, w końcu jednak zachwiał się pod naporem siedmiolatka i obaj wylądowali na ziemi, oblani słońcem i roześmiani.

Odwróciła się, spoglądając na wtórującego im Mundoka. Ten starszy, siwy mężczyzna, z brzydką blizną biegnącą przez prawy policzek i oko, był człowiekiem niezwykle wylewnym, zwłaszcza dla swoich wnuków.

– O czym to ja mówiłem? – podjął wkrótce, wracając do rozmowy z jej ojcem.

Uwaga Yony ponownie skupiła się na chłopcach. Tae-Yeon poderwał się na nogi, podbiegł do werandy i przysiadł na jej brzegu, łapczywie opróżniając filiżankę z zimną herbatą, jaką podał mu Shin-Ah. Za moment oddał ją bratu i, jakby nigdy nic, wyciągnął się do tyłu, wymachując nogami.

– Tae-Yeon! – Han-Dae spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą. – Jak ty się zachowujesz? Siadaj natychmiast. Jesteś w obecności damy.

Chłopiec wyprostował się, posyłając Yonie miażdżące spojrzenie.

– Nie patrz tak na nią. To niegrzeczne – szepnął Shin-Ah.

Jego głos brzmiał delikatnie, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, przed którą ze strachu drżeli żołnierze. Brat odpowiedział mu jedynie koziołkiem w tył, znów kładąc się na wznak.

– Młody człowieku – dobiegło groźnie z wnętrza sali – chcesz, by Hak dowiedział się o braku poważania, jaki okazujesz jego narzeczonej?

Na to Tae-Yeon zerwał się na równe nogi i, nie spojrzawszy nawet na Yonę czy dziadka, dał susa do ogrodu. Han-Dae uśmiechnął się nerwowo i puścił za nim.

– Wybacz, pani, to taki wiek. Cokolwiek powiemy, od razu to neguje.

Yona zapewniła Mundoka, że nie czuje się urażona. W tym samym momencie drzwi sali zgrzytnęły, a jej serce podskoczyło. Zaraz jednak poczuła gorzki smak rozczarowania i pomyślała, że największy z niej głuptas na świecie, najbardziej niepoczytalny i niedojrzały. W wejściu stał mocno zbudowany, dwudziestodwuletni chłopak o wyrazistej, przystojnej twarzy, w towarzystwie dojrzałej, eleganckiej kobiety. Oboje się ukłonili. Mundok zaprosił ich do środka.

– Pani, moja córka, Kaneko i jej syn, Saki – oznajmił z dumą.

Ukłonili się ponownie. Dama miała fioletowe, wzorzyste, jedwabne kimono, złote obi i włosy spięte ozdobnymi grzebieniami. Z tego, co Yona zdążyła zauważyć, panie w Fuudze nie podzielały umiłowania mężczyzn do ascetycznego ubioru. Ich stroje były nieco mniej krzykliwe niż te noszone w stolicy, ale równie zjawiskowe.

Lady Kaneko uśmiechnęła się i zajęła miejsce przy niej. Otulona płaszczem uprzejmości, postanowiła poznać narzeczoną bratanka. Była przygotowana na spotkanie z istotą wytworną, wyniosłą, może nawet nieco wywyższającą się. Tymczasem nie minęło pięć minut, gdy Yona zaczęła z nią rozmawiać z tym specyficznym słodkim sposobem bycia, dowcipem i żywotnością, które były dla niej tak typowe. O zamku wypowiadała się z widocznym podziwem, do niej samej zwracała z należnym starszej damie szacunkiem, podobnie zresztą do pozostałych. Brakowało jej tylko może odrobinę nieśmiałości, typowej dla młodziutkich panien, biorąc jednak pod uwagę, gdzie i jak często, bywała, należało to uznać za rzecz normalną. Tak więc, gdyby nie pokrewieństwo Yony z królem Xing, Kaneko gotowa byłaby przyznać, że Hak dokonał dobrego wyboru. Nie była na tyle nierozsądna, by obarczać niewinną dziewczynę odpowiedzialnością za postępowanie wuja. Miała jednak inne, całkiem solidne podstawy, by uważać ten mariaż za niepożądany. Zamach na Yonę był tego najlepszym dowodem. Ktoś świadomie sprzeciwił się woli Haka, co w konsekwencji mogło doprowadzić do zachwiania całym szogunatem.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to właśnie dlatego zostali wezwani. Odczuwała dziwną, perwersyjną wręcz satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy bratanek manifestował przywiązanie do jej męża.

Pamiętała ogólne zaskoczenie i upokarzające plotki, gdy ogłoszono jej zaręczyny z Fujim. Pochodził on z drugiej linii rodu Son, lecz relacje jego ojca i Mundoka były w tym czasie mocno napięte. Spekulowano, że jest to desperacka próba łatania nadszarpniętych rodzinnych stosunków. Złośliwi nie szczędzili docinków, pojawiły się nawet głosy, że przyszły mąż jej nie akceptuje. Była córką szoguna, jeśli ojciec oddawał ją jakiemuś mężczyźnie, ten nie mógł odmówić. Bolało ją to, tym bardziej że naprawdę lubiła Fujiego. Nie był typem narwańca, ale pod powłoką rzeczowego opanowania, skrywał oddane i szczere serce. Na szczęście wszystkie cięte języki ucichły, gdy wkrótce powiła pięknego, zdrowego chłopca, wypełniając podstawowy obowiązek żony. Po dziś dzień błogosławiła boginię Kannon* za okazane miłosierdzie. Nie musiała znosić upokorzeń, jakie dotknęły jej szwagierkę, matkę Haka. Prawie trzy lata zajęło jej zajście w ciążę, a potem niedane jej było nawet cieszyć się z upragnionego syna. Gorączka zabrała ją zaraz po porodzie. Obyś w przyszłym życiu miała lepszą karmę, Inako, pomyślała i zerknęła ze współczuciem na Yonę. Biedna dziewczyna, teraz to jej łono będzie przykuwało uwagę wszystkich.

Yona zauważyła, że się jej przygląda, ale ponieważ usłyszała właśnie dziecięcy głosik: „Jest Hak!", nie zdążyła zareagować. Odwróciła się, by patrzeć, jak jasnowłosy chłopiec biegnie z jednej strony ogrodu, ku drugiej z wyciągniętymi ramionami, chcąc chyba wyprzedzić brata w uścisku. Później, tuż przed nim, zatrzymał się jednak i przybierając dostojny wyraz twarzy, ukłonił. Hak odkłonił się z absolutną powagą. Wyglądał wspaniale, a jego rosła, silna postać musiała zdaniem Yony przyciągać wszystkie oczy. Przez kilka chwil nie widziała nic poza nim. Była jak odurzona, a kiedy przywołała się do porządku, stwierdziła, że lady Kaneko czeka, aż wypowie się w pewnej sprawie.

– ...o ile nie masz nic przeciwko, pani? – Tylko tyle dosłyszała.

– Nie, oczywiście – odpowiedziała, nie wiedząc, na co właściwie przystaje.

Ciocia Haka opuściła salę, a Yona ponownie skierowała wzrok ku narzeczonemu. Obok niego szli uradowani Han-Dae i Tae-Yeon oraz mężczyzna, którego nie znała, przypuszczalnie, wuj Haka, lord Fujii. Ojciec wspominał go wielokrotnie, podkreślając, jak istotną pozycją się cieszył. Szczupły i wysoki uchodził za człowieka inteligentnego, był jednak powściągliwy w swoim zachowaniu, przez co nie budził powszechnej sympatii. Przez sześć lat pełnił funkcję kuratora małoletniego szoguna, sprawując jedno z najważniejszych zadań w prowincji, i choć jego nadzór skoczył się w dniu osiemnastych urodzin chłopaka, Hak nadal chętnie zasięgał u niego rady.

Tae-Yeon dostrzegł, że Yona im się przygląda i chwycił brata za rękę, szarpiąc go do dołu. Hak ukucnął i chwilę rozmawiali. Widać było, że stara się chłopcu jakąś sprawę wytłumaczyć. On jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego, w końcu zrobił naburmuszoną minkę i coś ze zdecydowaniem zakomunikował. Cokolwiek to było rozbawiło Haka i pozostałych.

Kilka chwil później znaleźli się w sali. Po wejściu narzeczonego zachwyt rozjaśnił twarz Yony, a śliczne dołeczki rozświetliły ją, tak jak promienie słońca rozbiegają się po błoniach. Ukłoniła się z radością i zaczęła układać obok siebie poduszkę dla niego. Zajął wyznaczone miejsce.

– Wiesz, dziadku – odezwał się – twój najmłodszy wnuk oznajmił przed chwilą, że nie zamierza się nigdy ożenić.

Mundok uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Wszyscy chłopcy tak twierdzą, a potem spotykają swoją dziewczynę i zmieniają zdanie – powiedział, wymownie spoglądając na Yonę. – Nie trzeba was nawet namawiać.

Hak wydawał się odrobinę zakłopotany tą uwagą. Saki roześmiał się i klepnął go w plecy, rozładowując napięcie.

Powróciła lady Kaneko, a za nią służba niosąca zastawę obiadową, skromną, bezpretensjonalną, nierzucającą się w oczy. Ustawione przed każdym z nich tace z laki zdobiły delikatne kwiaty. Podano sake i przez chwilę pili, a potem wniesiono jedzenie, małe półmiski gotowanej ryby, ryżu, sushi i sashimi. Yona obserwowała, jak lady Kaneko dyskretnie instruuje służbę, dbając, by nikomu niczego nie zabrakło.

Popołudnie mknęło z niezwykłą szybkością. Wesoło i radośnie, a w najwyśmienitszym humorze był chyba Hak. Czuł się lekko na duszy, jak nie czuł się od tygodni. Otaczało go wszystko, co może wprawić w wyborny nastrój – miłość i szacunek najbliższych, a zwłaszcza względy pewnej panny.

Obserwując go tego dnia, Mundok spostrzegł, jak różnił się od Araki. Nie pamiętał, by syn śmiał się kiedykolwiek tak całym sobą. Choć niemożliwe chyba by to się nie zdarzało? Widział go, zapewne go widział, raz czy dwa w takiej sytuacji. Na ogół był poważny, ale bywał przecież szczęśliwy, szczególnie gdy w pobliżu był Hak. Tak, ten chłopiec był radością jego życia. Kochał go jak nic innego na świecie. Szkoda, że go teraz nie widzi, rozpierałaby go duma. Hak spełnił wszystkie pokładane w nim oczekiwania. Miał w sobie tę samą siłę i wyznawał te same żelazne zasady co ojciec, ale zdecydowanie był mniej pochmurny, choć szogunat ciążył nad jego życiem równie bolesnym piętnem, rozmyślał, czując na barkach wszystkie swoje lata.

Nadszedł wieczór. Służba przyniosła świece oraz rozliczne małe i duże lampiony. Rozstawiono je w pokoju i w ogrodzie oraz zawieszono w równym rzędzie na przyczółkach dachu werandy. Duchota zelżała, ale Mundoka nie opuściło zmęczenie i uznał, że pora się pożegnać. Zaczął się podnosić. Swobodne poruszanie się było dla niego trudne, więc Hak poderwał się, aby mu pomóc, ale on gwałtownie cofnął rękę.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, więc mnie tak nie traktuj – podniósł głos.

Hak puścił go.

– Wybacz, chciałem być pomocny – odparł spokojnie.

– Jesteś. Jesteś najbardziej pomocny z tych wszystkich gagatków – powiedział, opanowując się, gdyż to na opinii Haka najbardziej mu zależało, pozostały jednak inne świadectwa złości: pobladła twarz i trzęsące się ręce. – Wracaj do narzeczonej.

Yona była wstrząśnięta zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła. Miejsce pogody ducha, zajęły irytacja i drażliwość. Zauważyła szybką wymianę spojrzeń między narzeczonym a Shin-Ah, pełną zrozumienia i zaufania. Hak cofnął się, a jego brat miał już podać dziadkowi ramię, gdy do akcji wkroczyła Kaneko, instynktownie rozumiejąc zachowanie ojca i znosząc je z właściwą sobie łagodnością. Przysunęła się bliżej.

– Tatku, pozwól mi zniknąć ze sobą – szepnęła przymilnym tonem, udając zmęczoną.

– Myślisz, że dam się nabrać na te twoje diabelskie sztuczki – odburknął.

Ułagodzony jednak jej urokiem, podał córce ramię i pozwolił sobie pomóc opuścić salę. Fujii pożegnał się, wziął na ręce przysypiającego Tae-Yeona i wyszedł za nimi. Wtedy i Il zaczął się zbierać. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Yona odejdzie razem z nim, jednak słysząc zapewnienia ojca, iż sobie poradzi i widząc, że Hak pragnie, by nie odchodziła, zmieniła zamiar.

– Dziadek chyba nie jest dziś w najlepszej formie? – zagadnął Saki.

Poza nim w pomieszczeniu pozostali tylko Yona, Hak, Shin-Ah i Han-Dae.

– Nie jest najgorzej – odparł Shin-Ah – w chłodniejsze dni czasem nie wstaje nawet z łóżka.

– Przykro to słyszeć.

Nastało milczenie, nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć, do chwili, aż odezwał się Han-Dae, całkowicie zmieniając ton rozmowy.

– Czemu nie ma z nami więcej kobiet? – wypalił. – Saki, mógłbyś przynajmniej sprowadzić lady Ayame! Albo... – tu zwrócił się do Yony – pani, poznałaś dziś dwórki, prawda? – Niechętnie przytaknęła. – Może zaprosiłabyś do nas jakieś?

Spojrzała na Haka, licząc, że nie poprze jego prośby. Przez chwilę przyglądał się uśmiechniętemu kuzynowi, po czym westchnął i pochylił się ku niej.

– Zaproś je, zwłaszcza Ayame – szepnął.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Nie mogła odmówić. Przez kilka chwil czuła takie wirowanie, jakby porwał ją obrotowy ruch planety. Gdyby mniej zaślepiała ją zazdrość, dojrzałaby pewnie to, co miała na wyciągnięcie ręki, lecz nie zwróciła uwagi na aluzję do Ayame i Sakiego.

Wydała odpowiednie dyspozycje służącej, po czym, jakby w transie, przeszła przez pokój i zatrzymała się dopiero na werandzie, gdzie w jasności bezchmurnej nocy, na tle ciemni, wszystko stało poważne, kojące i piękne. Zaczerpnęła powietrza, próbując uspokoić szalone bicie własnego serca. To był jakiś koszmar, żart złośliwego losu, kara za jej zadufanie i pewność swego, i to wszystko niewymownie ją irytowało! Irytowało, ale sprawiało też, że czuła się bezsilna i bezbronna, i że chciała dać upust swoim emocjom. Przeszył ją nerwowy dreszcz. Nie mogła tego zrobić, nie tutaj, nie przy nich wszystkich.

Znów się zatrzęsła i zaczęła schodzić do ogrodu. Gdy pokonywała ostatni stopień, wlokący się za nią rąbek kimona zaplątał się pod jej stopami i potknęła się. Hak ją przytrzymał.

– Powinnaś bardziej uważać – powiedział, nie zwalniając uchwytu.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że od jakiegoś czasu obserwował ją z intensywnością. Swoją postawą dawał do zrozumienia, że zamierza iść razem z nią. Ruszyli kamienną ścieżką, oświetloną latarniami. Zbierająca się rosa rozświetlała ogród w baśniową krainę kropel tańczących w ciepłym letnim wietrzyku. Kroki Haka nie zdradzały najmniejszego wysiłku, ale Yona stąpała ociężale. Czuła się zbyt znękana, by mu tłumaczyć, jak bardzo wolałaby zostać sama.

Hak widział, że coś ją trapi. Nie wiedział jednak jak zacząć rozmowę. Nie był zbyt czuły w mowie. Swoją dobroć potrafił okazywać jedynie w czynach.

– Czy to sake tak na ciebie wpłynęło? – spytał po chwili ciszy. – Bo jeśli tak, to naprawdę masz słabą głowę. Nie wypiłaś więcej niż trzy czarki przez cały wieczór...

– Haku, chciałabym cię o coś zapytać, tylko się nie gniewaj, dobrze? – przerwała mu z zamierającym sercem.

– Dobrze.

Gotów był przyrzec jej nawet gwiazdkę z nieba, gdy zwracała się do niego tym zdrobnieniem.

– Jesteś blisko z lady Ayame? – odezwała się ciszej niż poprzednio.

Zauważyła, że patrzy na nią przenikliwie. Po jej lekkim drżeniu poznał, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Czemu pytasz?

Milczała. Nie wiedziała jakich słów użyć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że okazywanie zazdrości jest niewłaściwe. Jako dama powinna się pogodzić z faktem, że mężczyzna miał prawo mieć kochankę. Tym, co uchodziło za karygodne, nie było to, a rozrzutność, lenistwo i uchylanie się od odpowiedzialności. W końcu, gdyby nawet uczynił z niej swoją oficjalną konkubinę, w hierarchii zawsze stałaby niżej od żony. Żadna pociecha dla Yony, która czuła się tak, jakby serce miało jej zaraz pęknąć z rozpaczy.

Zatrzymał się, położył dłonie na jej ramionach i spojrzał jej prosto w twarz.

– Yona, o co chodzi? – jego głos zabrzmiał poważniej.

Wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Wszystkie niewypowiedziane uczucia ciążyły jej tak, że prawie uginały się pod nią kolana.

– Zastanawiałam się, czy w twoim życiu jest jakaś kobieta? – wycedziła w końcu.

Przemawiała przez nią gorycz, a efekt, jaki wywarły jej słowa, wytrącił ją jeszcze bardziej z równowagi. Hak zaśmiał się.

– Co cię napadło? – Zamierzał zbyć ją żartem, ale widząc łzy zbierające się w kącikach jej oczu, spoważniał. – Chwila – rzekł innym tonem – naprawdę pytasz, czy w moim życiu jest jakaś kobieta?

Podniosła na niego wzrok bez zrozumienia. Jej drżące wargi ułożyły się w słowo „tak", choć nie wydała z siebie dźwięku. Z niedowierzaniem postąpił krok do tyłu i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Jego myśli nie formowały się natychmiast, ale powoli docierało do niego, że jej udręka spowodowana jest tym, że nie wie, co on czuje! Nie rozumiał tylko jak to w ogóle możliwe?!

Oczywiście, że to, co powiedziała, wydawało mu się absurdalne, jak mogło być inaczej? Zachowała się jakby żyła w obcym, zupełnie nieznanym jej świecie.

– Przepraszam, nie powinnam – wyjąkała na granicy płaczu.

Usiłowała wierzyć, że nie dostrzegł łez spływających po jej policzkach. Wyrzucała sobie własną słabość, przez którą tak się odsłaniała z uczuciami. Patrzył na nią w dół z powagą. Migoczące światło lampionów podkreślało białą kolumnę jej szyi i twarzy. Poczuł się nieokrzesany i pospolity wobec jej nieskazitelnej delikatności. Przysunął się i zamknął ją w ciasnym uścisku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko jedna rzecz może naprawić wyrządzone szkody. Jego serce przyśpieszyło na tyle, że słyszał własne tętno.

– To ja przepraszam. – Targnęło nią gwałtowne szarpnięcie. – Nie wiem, co sobie wbiłaś do głowy, ale nie chcę między nami żadnych nieporozumień. W moim życiu jest jedna kobieta, ale na pewno nie jest nią Ayame – powiedział gardłowo i pocałował ją we włosy, zbierając się na odwagę. – Jesteś nią ty – wyznał lekko rozedrganym głosem. W jej szlochu zabrzmiała jakaś nowa nuta. – Jesteś jedyną kobietą w moim życiu – powtórzył, pewniejszym niż poprzednio tonem.

Odwróciła ku niemu twarz i skosztował jej spłakanego pocałunku. W czasie dwóch, wlekących się w nieskończoność, uderzeń serca przez jej głowę przepłynęła fala myśli. Obawiała się, że być może źle go zrozumiała, gdyż zamiast spotkać oczekujące wargi, trafiła na pełne zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale fakt, że to zrobiła i świadomość bliskiego kontaktu, sprawiły, że wszystko inne poszło w zapomnienie. Przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i poczuła wdzierający się w usta słodkawy posmak sake.

* * *

 _*bogini Kannon – główna postać chińskiego panteonu buddyjskiego (chiń. Guanyin); tradycyjnie czczona w Chinach i Japonii jako bogini miłosierdzia, litości i płodności; kobiety modlą się do niej o szczęśliwe poczęcie, najczęściej syna._


	17. Rozdział 17 – tchnienie wiatru

**Rozdział 17 – tchnienie wiatru**

Hak zdjął płaszcz haori i rzucił na trawę w cieniu strzelistych drzew, by Yona mogła wygodnie usiąść, sam wyciągnął się obok, układając głowę na jej kolanach. Znajdowali się w odległej części ogrodu. Ciemne, wysokie cedry, otoczone przez zwieszające się tuż nad stawem wierzby płaczące, tworzyły wokół jego brzegów studnię, której wylot stanowił krążek bezchmurnego nieba. Po drugiej stronie lustra wody majaczyły pałacowe budynki. Jedyne dźwięki, jakie tutaj docierały to śpiew ptaków i szmer kołyszącego liśćmi wiatru.

Było mu bardzo przyjemnie tak się wylegiwać, jednak zbyt wiele pilnych spraw absorbowało jego umysł, by mógł w pełni rozkoszować się beztroską tego popołudnia. Wciąż wracał myślami do dyskusji z wujem. Fujii, w przeciwieństwie do dziadka i lorda Ila, uważał, że nie powinien zwlekać ani chwili z ukaraniem odpowiedzialnych za zamach na Yonę. Jego zdaniem, taki akt ewidentnego nieposłuszeństwa, wymagał silnej, bezkompromisowej i dającej jasny sygnał reakcji. I nie złagodził swojego stanowiska nawet wtedy, gdy Hak ostrożnie zasugerował potencjalny udział w sprawie jego brata.

Jakiś czas temu odbył z Akihito rozmowę, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Już wtedy odniósł wrażenie, że nieprzychylne stanowisko krewnego, dotyczące jego małżeństwa, było czymś więcej, niż stosunkiem jednej, nieumiejącej się zręcznie maskować osoby – było wyrazem tego, co naprawdę sądzą pozostali z drugiej linii rodu Son. Fujii nie zwykł odsłaniać się ze swoimi myślami i tym razem również nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Wystarczył jednak brak zaskoczenia z jego strony, by wreszcie wiele wydarzeń zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość.

Musiał zachować ostrożność i zdobyć dowody, nim szerzej zdradzi swoje podejrzenia. Nie przepadał za aroganckim bratem wuja, Akihitą. Ich ojciec, Hijikata, posiadał bardzo bogate i żyzne lenno, z którego pochodziła większość upraw ryżu zaopatrujących prowincję. Jego drugą żoną była siostra szoguna prowincji Ognia. Miał poparcie i wystarczająco mocną pozycję, by zachowywać się lekceważąco, nie tylko wobec Haka, ale okazjonalnie nawet w stosunku do Mundoka.

Westchnął. Dziadek przestrzegał go, że ten dzień może nadejść, ale jego podejrzliwość kładł zawsze na karb rodzinnych uprzedzeń. Nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi ani do poprawności zachowania, ani do szerzących się plotek. Teraz jednak w głowie dźwięczało mu: „Czy Akihito naprawdę jest takim głupcem, by nastawać na życie Yony? Czy sądzi, że ujdzie mu to na sucho? A może uważa, że ochroni go pozycja ojca? Lub, co gorsza, matka przekabaciła go na stronę brata i stał się marionetką w rękach Soo-Jina?" i w miarę jak się nad tym zastanawiał, robił się coraz bardziej zdecydowany.

Tym razem nie dopuścił jednak do głosu bezużytecznej złości. Mógł pokonać każdego wroga, ale jedyną rzeczą, z którą nie potrafiłby sobie poradzić, było własne szaleństwo. Powinien to jak najszybciej zakończyć i skoncentrować się na sprawach ważniejszych: takich jak atak cesarza na Imperium Kai, takich jak wrogo nastawiony Soo-Jin, takich jak zdobycie wystarczającej ilości złota, by kupić broń, zmodernizować i wyposażyć wojska.

Znów westchnął z cicha. Yona przyglądając mu się z boku, po raz pierwszy spostrzegła, że przez jego opaleniznę przebija bladość. Był zmęczony. Pracował ciężko i sypiał mało. Przycisnął przedramię do czoła, jak gdyby bolała go głowa. Czuła, że bije się z myślami.

– Miałeś odpoczywać – powiedziała cicho, trzepocząc wachlarzem. Sporządzono go z drewna wiśniowego i widniał na nim księżyc przez mgłę odbijający się w wodzie.

Hak podniósł rękę, którą osłaniał się od przenikającego przez korony drzew słońca. Powiew wachlarza rozwiewał kosmyki włosów Yony. Uśmiechnęła się. Promieniujący z niej blask wyrwał go z przygnębienia.

– Wczuwasz się w rolę żony?

Zobaczyła na jego ustach szelmowski uśmiech i zarumieniła się, odwracając twarz w drugą stronę i zasłaniając wachlarzem. Wszystko w niej było pełne wdzięku. Usiadł, ujął jej dłoń i wachlarz zamknął się, wędrując na bok. Serce Yony zakołatało niespokojnie.

– Mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie cały dzień – powiedział, przyciągając ją do siebie.

Ramiona, które ją objęły, były muskularne i silne. Poczuła wargi Haka na swoich ustach. Z początku całował ją delikatnie, a kiedy odpowiedziała, napawał się jej smakiem i akceptacją. Jedną ręką zawędrował ku jej drobnej talii, zatrzymując się na sztywnym obi. Jednak na wnętrzu dłoni czuł kształty Yony, niemal tak wyraźnie, jak wczoraj w ciemnościach sypialni, gdy całując ją, nieśmiało muskał je palcami, czując rozkoszny dotyk jedwabiu, a pod nim tylko skórę. Delikatny materiał kimona zsuwał się ponętnie z jej dekoltu i ramion, podsycając jego namiętność do granic wytrzymałości. Szaleńczo pragnął jej. Nie było w tym nic złego, kochał ją i chciał się z nią kochać, ale wiedział, że na to musi poczekać.

Niemalże od chwili, gdy go pocałowała, coś zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu. Stał się bardziej zdecydowany i śmielszy. Nie opierała się, ale instynktownie czuła, że powinna mieć się na baczności. Pieszczoty Haka budziły w niej specyficzne, wyjątkowe, szczególne uczucie ciepła, któremu trudno było się oprzeć, ale było w nich też coś, co totalnie zaprzeczało poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Tak jak teraz, gdy wziął ją w ramiona i położył na trawie, pochylając się nad nią.

Serce Yony biło mocno, czuła nieznane nerwowe skurcze, a jej skóra paliła pod gorącym oddechem narzeczonego. Ogarniała ją, nigdy dotychczas niedoświadczona, zmysłowość. Rzuciła się niespokojnie w jego objęciu.

– Haku, nie powinniśmy... ktoś może nas zobaczyć... – szepnęła. Dwa delikatne pocałunki spłynęły po jej szyi. – Haku... – Kolejne dwa. Sposób, w jaki mówiła, prawie bez tchu, odbierał jej słowom przekonanie. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach. – Haku, nie bądź niegrzeczny i puść mnie, proszę. – Zaśmiał się. Prawdę mówiąc, niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż być „niegrzecznym". Oparł się na łokciach i pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Ktoś może nas zobaczyć – powtórzyła speszona.

Na jego twarzy zamigotał urokliwy uśmiech.

– To mój dom i mój ogród, mogę tu robić, co chcę. A jeśli to się komuś nie podoba...

Przerwała mu, chichocząc jak mała dziewczynka.

– Nawet gdyby tym kimś okazał się mój ojciec?

– To jego pomysł, by mi cię oddać – rzucił żartobliwie i natychmiast pożałował tego błędu.

– No wiesz... – odpowiedziała nerwowo i z westchnieniem odwróciła głowę.

– Nie bocz się... – Starał się ją ułagodzić delikatnymi pocałunkami. – Będę grzeczny, obiecuję.

Gdy tylko uśmiechnęła się, usiadł. Zerwał źdźbło i zaczął je żuć. Podniecenie przygasało w nim wraz z wyciszającym się przyśpieszonym biciem tętna. Yona nadal leżała na trawie. Po chwili ponownie oparł głowę o jej nogi.

– Co sądzisz o mojej rodzinie? Pewnie cię wczoraj wymęczyli? – zagaił, patrząc w niebo.

– Wcale nie, są bardzo mili. Polubiłam ich.

– Shin-Ah też? – Odwrócił twarz w jej stronę.

– Tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Ludzie mają tendencję do niewłaściwego oceniania go.

– A ja, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, mam tendencję do posiadania własnego zdania. Shin-Ah jest dobrym człowiekiem. Powinieneś widzieć, z jaką cierpliwością odnosił się wczoraj do Tae-Yeona.

– A może powinienem być zazdrosny?

– Jeśli zamierzasz przebić moją niedorzeczność – odpowiedziała słodko.

Parsknął śmiechem i sięgnął po świeże źdźbło.

– Co takiego zmalował Tae-Yeon? – spytał po chwili.

– Niech to pozostanie naszą tajemnicą.

Przeczesała dłonią jego włosy. Jej palce były delikatne i cudowne. Zamknął oczy.

– Wiem, że bywa nieznośny – wymamrotał. – Chyba wciąż nie przywykł do braku matki.

– Co się stało?

– Nic. Skończył siedem lat i nadeszła pora by się przeniosła.

W tym wieku chłopców odsuwano od matki i rozpoczynali naukę pod okiem ojca. Nie uchodzili jeszcze za dorosłych, ale też już nie za dzieci, otrzymywali swoje pierwsze miecze, oddzielne pokoje, nie wymagało to jednak całkowitej separacji.

– Nie lubisz jej? – spytała impulsywnie Yona, z typową dla młodych osób nietolerancją, wzmocnioną brakiem doświadczenia.

Hak spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, które chmurą okryło jego twarz, bardziej zdziwiony tonem niż słowami.

– Nie w tym rzecz – mruknął.

– W czym w takim razie?

– Tak należało postąpić.

Nie dała się przekonać.

– Uważam, że odbieranie dziecka matce jest okrutne – umyślnie położyła nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Uniósł się na łokciach. Wyglądał na urażonego.

– Nie zabraniam jej go widywać. Yasume mieszka w willi pod miastem, otoczona wygodami, a syn ją regularnie odwiedza.

– Ale czy naprawdę nie mogła pozostać tutaj? – spytała z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

– Nie – odpowiedział chłodno. – Tae-Yeon ukończył siedem lat i nie potrzebuje jej ciągłej obecności, a konkubina nie powinna mieszkać z rodziną. Takie mamy zwyczaje.

– Nie ma przecież konieczności stosować się do nich tak dosłownie.

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – spytał, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

– A ty nie?

– Nasze zwyczaje są mądre. A moim obowiązkiem, jako szoguna, jest ich przestrzegać i dawać świadectwo moralności – oznajmił stanowczo, bo mimo zakochania, nie był skłonny przyznać jej prawa do wtrącania się w sprawy, które jej nie dotyczyły.

Może wpływało na to jego wychowanie, a może charakter, lecz nie pojmował dziecięcej potrzeby pocieszania i rozpieszczania. Tae-Yeon był dla niego wystarczająco duży, by obyć się bez matki. Zobaczył żachnięcie się Yony, a potem wzruszenie ramionami. Sięgnęła po wachlarz i, jawnie okazując swoje niezadowolenie, zatrzepotała nim. Wyjątkowo trudno było mu zachować opanowanie, gdy postępowała tak irracjonalnie.

– Yona – odezwał się po pewnym czasie, starając się mówić delikatnym tonem – wiesz, że według niektórych obecność Yasume na dworze uwłaczała pamięci mojej matki?

Spojrzała na niego i wbrew woli przez jej głowę przeleciały słowa cesarzowej: „Wykaż cierpliwość, zanim zaczniesz krytykować. Nie wypowiadaj się o sprawach, których nie rozumiesz". Zaczerwieniła się.

– Wybacz, nie miałam pojęcia.

– Nie gniewam się, ale nie mówmy już o tym.

Ponownie położył się z lekkim westchnieniem. Jej obecność była dla niego bardzo przyjemna – gdy zachowywała rozsądek, dodał w myślach, a potem przestał się tym zajmować i skupił na czekającym go później spotkaniu.

Yona siedziała w milczeniu, z rumieńcem wstydu na twarzy i zastanawiała się, czy bardzo go rozgniewała? Gdyby ktokolwiek inny ją winił, nie czułaby się tak podle z powodu tego, co powiedziała. Naprawdę było jej źle, że niesłusznie go oskarżyła – nie chciała utracić jego dobrej opinii i zdecydowanie wolałaby, gdyby nie widział jej wad – jednak budził się w niej też jakiś wewnętrzny sprzeciw. Nienawidziła samego pomysłu, że osądził ją według własnych standardów, łaskawie wybaczając. Cóż takiego miał na myśli, mówiąc o świadectwie moralności? Czy zrobiła coś niewłaściwego? Czy tak bardzo różnili się pod względem zasad i wychowania? Przez jej umysł przemykało mnóstwo myśli i emocji. Nie podobała jej się protekcjonalność, z jaką ją traktował. Gdy zostaną małżeństwem, zgodnie z prawem będzie decydował o wszystkim, co jej dotyczy. Czy wtedy też będzie się tak do niej odnosił? Nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę jej zdania? To wszystko bardzo ją niepokoiło.

Te rozmyślania przerwało nadejście Yuna. Hak wstał, strzepnął trawę z kimona i wyprostował się. Mimo tego, co wcześniej twierdził, nie uważał za stosowne, by służba natykała się na nich w intymnych sytuacjach. Yona przysiadła, obejmując ramionami kolana. Chłopak pokłonił się obydwojgu, zaskoczony, że sądzą, iż ich wcześniej nie widział. Tę noc, tak jak poprzednią, spędził w saloniku przylegającym do sypialni Yony.

– Przybył kurier od Tae-Woo z wiadomością, że księżniczki Tao można oczekiwać już po południu – oznajmił.

Yona rozpromieniła się i klasnęła w dłonie. Była ogromnie podekscytowana perspektywą poznania kuzynki. Yun nie zmienił co do niej zdania, ale nawet on nie był całkiem odporny na jej urok, uśmiechnął się, ukłonił i odszedł.

Z powrotem zostali sami. Przez moment Hak, odwrócony tyłem do Yony, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Nagle schylił się po mały kamyk i energicznie zamachnął, wzburzając gładką taflę stawu, powtórzył to kilka razy, po czym westchnął z cicha. Yona słyszała go już dzisiaj dwa czy trzy razy tak wzdychającego.

– Haku...?

Odwrócił się.

– Przepraszam, pewnie chcesz iść się przygotować. – Podał jej dłoń. Dotknęła jego ręki, ale nie podniosła się od razu.

– Nie, jeśli życzysz sobie, abym została.

Zaprzeczył.

– Lepiej chodźmy. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Pozbierali swoje rzeczy z ziemi: miecz, haori, błękitną kwiecistą parasolkę, wachlarz i powoli ruszyli w stronę pałacu.

– Wiesz, co robić? – spytał. – Mam na myśli księżniczkę Tao.

Ku swojej irytacji, zauważyła na jego ustach pobłażliwy uśmiech. Nie zamierzała się z nim jednak teraz spierać.

– Tak sądzę – odparła delikatnie – ale jeśli masz jakąś sugestię, chętnie jej wysłucham.

Obserwowała się jakby z zewnątrz, jakby jej głos należał do kogoś innego. Nie wiedziała, co sprawiało, że pomimo rozdrażnienia, zachowywała tyle cierpliwości, i wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiała, działała instynktownie.

– Nic na siłę – odparł ciepłym tonem. – Lepiej, by twoje zainteresowanie królem nie wyglądało podejrzanie, po prostu zwracaj uwagę na niuanse.

– Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. Ryu-Jin pewnie zdobyła już wszystkie potrzebne nam informacje – zapewnił, choć pomyślał, że nie obeszło się bez kłamstwa.

Wiedział, że jego, przebywającą w stolicy Xing, kuzynkę uważnie obserwowano i raczej miała niewielkie pole manewru. Poza tym nie posiadała takiego daru zjednywania sobie ludzi jak Yona, której wystarczył ujmujący uśmiech, by przełamać lody konwenansów. To, że zachowywała się nieco dziecinnie, dodatkowo pomagało. Niewiele osób było w stanie się temu oprzeć. Tak więc, jeśli ktoś mógł rozwiązać język księżniczce i wyciągnąć z niej pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicę, była to ona. Nie chciał jednak wywierać niepotrzebnej presji na narzeczonej, by nie zakończyło się to fiaskiem.

– Postaram się – obiecała, skrywając, że ubodło ją, iż nie doceniał jej możliwości.

Na przekór uśmiechnęła się bardziej urokliwie. Widział jej niewinne oczy w promiennej twarzy, jasną skórę, czuł, jak cała emanuje magnetyczną kobiecością. Przystanął. Objął ją i zanurzył twarz w jej włosach.

– Po prostu nie myśl o tym i bądź sobą – szepnął. – Lubię, jak są rozpuszczone – dodał cicho, całując ją w ucho.

Trudno było się oprzeć tak jawnie okazywanemu uczuciu. Kochał ją i miała świadomość, że w każdym jego pocałunku, kryje się jakaś niezwykła siła, którą czuła, choć nie umiała jeszcze sobie w pełni uzmysłowić.


	18. Rozdział 18 – szmer w rozgrzanym piasku

**Rozdział 18 – szmer w rozgrzanym piasku**

Księżycowa poświata, kładąca się na bladych murach Shirotory, prezentowała ją w całej potędze. Jae-Ha nie znał się na strategii oblężniczej, pewien był jednak jednego – nigdy w życiu nie chciałby szturmować tej twierdzy. Pierścienie zewnętrznych umocnień, ogromna fosa, wysokie fundamenty, rozliczne strzelnice, labirynt bram i przejść, a na każdej blance rozstawieni żołnierze. Bogacze, przemknęło mu przez głowę, dryfują po gładkiej tafli jeziora, bawiąc się w takie bzdury jak prestiż, w czasie, gdy normalni ludzie płyną po rwącej rzece, walcząc o przetrwanie.

Czuł się znużony, rozgoryczony i rozgniewany. Wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do żołnierskiego rygoru. Mierziło go w nim prawie wszystko: dyscyplina, niekwestionowana lojalność, wykonywanie rozkazów bez zająknięcia. Poza tym łaknął rozrywki. Tęsknił za Awą, za dziewczynami, za odpoczynkiem przy akompaniamencie ich samisenów w chłodnym cieniu bujnego krzewu jaśminowca, za statkiem, piciem, pobratymcami i wolnością.

Przypomniał sobie pożegnanie z Gi-Gan i jakiś obelżywy wewnętrzny głos kazał mu na siebie splunąć. Sprawił jej ból swoim odejściem.

Płacz moje serce, bo to nie do wiary, że byłem taki naiwny. Nie powinienem zaufać żadnemu arystokracie, ale to już się stało. Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zdecydowałem?

Nie minął miesiąc, a jego rozczarowanie było całkowite. Był winny Hakowi życie i bez wahania spłaciłby ten dług, ale miał dwadzieścia siedem lat i powinien coś wreszcie ze sobą zrobić. Najpierw jednak musiał się z tego jakoś wyplątać. Nie nadawał się do musztr, wart i sprawowania opieki nad damami. Kilka ostatnich dni, spędzonych na doglądaniu lady Asami w Awie, okazało się naprawdę parszywych.

Przyjaciółka Yony była dobrze wychowana, grzeczna i skromna, lecz to nie przeszkadzało jej w przypisywaniu sobie pewnej wyższości. Wyczuwał to w każdym jej spojrzeniu. Niektórym wystarczył jego ciemniejszy odcień skóry, by traktowali go jak trędowatego. Ludziom wydaje się, że różnią się od siebie, ale w gruncie rzeczy wszyscy są tak samo małostkowi. Ciekawe co by zrobiła, gdyby wiedziała, że urodziłem się jako niewolnik?

Ocknął się z rozmyślań, gdy zauważył strażników, kręcących się w migającym świetle latarni.

– Stać! Kto...? – krzyknął jeden z nich. – Ach... wybacz, panie.

Żołnierz pokłonił się, po nim następny i jeszcze następny. Towarzyszący Jae-Hie Shin-Ah nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął lekko głową, stosownie do swojej rangi. Wartownicy pospiesznie otworzyli przejście, zaciekawieni, lecz żaden nie był aż tak głupi, by zadawać pytania.

Gdy po przyjeździe Jae-Hy, Shin-Ah przyszedł zobaczyć, jak się ma i czy nic mu nie potrzeba, serce byłego pirata ścisnęło tkliwe wzruszenie. Nie spodziewał się, że kogoś to obejdzie. Teraz jego wdzięczność wzrosła, uświadomił sobie, że gdyby był sam, czekałaby go długa i mozolna procedura sprawdzająca, taka sama, jaką przeszedł kilka godzin wcześniej. A może w ogóle by go nie wypuszczono? Czy nie była konieczna do tego przepustka?

Wyszli na zewnątrz i ich oczom ukazało się miasto z tysiącami dusz, które obsługiwały zamek i żyły z niego. Przeszli szeroką, wybrukowaną aleją, po której obu stronach mieściły się posiadłości. Skręcili w lewo. Po drodze minęło ich kilku mężczyzn, prawie na nich nie patrząc, czasem tylko cofali się i albo rozpoznając Shin-Ah, albo instynktownie czując przed nim respekt, zginali w pas. Wkrótce dotarli do placu, gdzie bary i noclegownie kusiły klientów. Nie zatrzymali się jednak, a skierowali w odchodzącą od niego uliczkę. Panował na niej spokój. Ciepłe światła za ekranami shoji nadawały domom przytulny wygląd. Wreszcie przystanęli.

Budynek, otoczony glinianym murem, wykończonym drewnianymi listwami, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak prywatny dom, ale Jae-Ha domyślił się, że jest to jeden z tych przybytków, przyjmujących jedynie wybraną klientelę. Po chwili w wejściu zjawiła się podstarzała kobieta, właścicielka lokalu. Była całkiem stereotypowa, bliska ideału jeśli chodzi o strój i uczesanie, skropiona najdroższymi perfumami, z makijażem sprawiającym wrażenie maski. Życzliwie powitała Shin-Ah. Po jej zachowaniu można było wnioskować, że rzadko go widuje, lecz jego wizyta z pewnością ją ucieszyła. Zmrużone oczy w jej okrągłej twarzy zmierzyły szybko Jae-Hę, była równie uprzejma, choć nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby przyszedł tu sam, przepędziłaby go wyzwiskami.

Zaprowadzono ich do elegancko urządzonego pokoju. Śliczne dziewczyny w kolorowych, ozdobnych kimonach, niczym dwa barwne motyle, klęczały przy zastawionych półmiskami stolikach. Oliwne lampy świeciły jasno, ale niezbyt mocno. Michi miała okrągłą twarz, cerę lekko piegowatą, proste brązowe włosy, sczesane do góry i umocowane grzebieniami. Rysy Kiku były nieco ostrzejsze, skóra jasna i idealnie gładka, włosy ciemniejsze, prawie czarne, ale równie starannie upięte.

Shin-Ah zajął miejsce przy niej. Jae-Ha usiadł więc obok Michi. Z przyjemnością odetchnął powietrzem, w którym unosił się znajomy zapach perfum i wykwintnego jedzenia. Tego mu trzeba było, odpoczynku i odrobiny rozrywki.

Dziewczyny natychmiast polały im wina.

– Sake jest takie, jak lubisz, panie? – dopytywała Kiku.

Shin-Ah spojrzał na nią i skłonił głowę.

– Czy mogę ci coś podać, panie?

Zaprzeczył, ponownie nie używając słów.

Jae-Hie przypomniało się, że dziewczyny z herbaciarni w Awie narzekały na takich gości. Byli zbyt trudni, zbyt męczący i nigdy nie mogły odgadnąć, co naprawdę myślą. Czy Kiku też tak uważała? Czy była niezadowolona, że musi zabawiać Shin-Ah? Nie potrafił tego stwierdzić. Wyglądała spokojnie jak posąg, mówiła łagodnym, przyciszonym tonem, a jej ruchy były delikatne i miękkie. Instynktownie rozpoznała już swojego klienta i całe zachowanie nastawiła na wywołanie u niego dobrego samopoczucia, bez względu na to, co czuła w głębi duszy.

Jae-Hę intrygowało, jak kobiety to robią? W jaki sposób są w stanie tak łatwo rozpoznać czyjś charakter i dostroić się do tej osoby? Od dwunastego roku życia wychowywał się pośród nich, ale nigdy nie rozgryzł tej tajemnicy.

Jemu sporo czasu zajęło przekonanie się do Shin-Ah i nawet teraz, mając go za osobę sympatyczną i pogodną, pod przykrywką jego łagodności wyczuwał gwałtowność, wrzącą i gotową wybuchnąć. Przez głowę przemknęło mu wspomnienie, jak rozkazał żołnierzom klęczeć na placu gospody w Abe. Nie miał wtedy pewności, czy nie skróci ich wszystkich o głowę. Ktoś powiedział, że krzyczy przez sen, aż cierpnie skóra. Nie kłamał. Jae-Ha przekonał się o tym, niedługo po przyłączeniu się do Haka.

– Czy ma pan ochotę coś zjeść? – spytała Michi.

Natychmiast uśmiechnął się do swojej uroczej towarzyszki.

– Oczywiście, skarbie.

Nie musiał tłumaczyć się z milczenia, nie oczekiwano tego od niego. Michi odpowiedziała subtelnym uśmiechem, proponując apetycznie wyglądające smażone krewetki w sosie. Były znakomite, pikantne i aromatyczne, równie niezwykłe jak cieniutkie porcelanowe naczynka, na których je podano. Jae-Ha zaprosił ją, by skosztowała. Wzięła jedną, ledwo tykała jedzenie, przyjmując właściwie tylko oferowane przez niego wino. Zwyczaj nakazywał jej jeść przed lub po posiłku gościa, tak by jemu mogła poświęcić całą uwagę.

Ten zaś okazał się niezwykle intrygującym mężczyzną. Lata spędzone jako pirat nie tylko osmagały jego twarz wiatrem, nadając jej nieco mylący, stateczny wygląd, ale napełniły też jego żywot mnóstwem barwnych przygód. Zamiast więc dać się zabawiać wesołymi historiami, sam opowiadał anegdotki. Mówił przy tym w sposób, świadczący, że ma doskonałą pamięć i pokłady dobrego humoru. Michi całkiem uległa jego urokowi i rozmarzona wsłuchiwała się w miękki głos Jae-Hy, zapominając o całym świecie, zupełnie jakby była nierozsądnym dziewczątkiem, a nie wyszkoloną kurtyzaną.

– Ma pan ochotę na coś jeszcze, owoce albo herbatę? – zaproponowała Kiku, rzucając krótkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie w kierunku koleżanki.

Podziękował. Michi zarumieniła się i w mig łapiąc aluzję, pochyliła, dolać mu sake. Owionął go zapach jej perfum.

– Ślicznie pachniesz. – Nie miał najmniejszych kłopotów z wypowiedzeniem tych słów.

Powoli podniosła wzrok. Jego oczy lśniły jakimś uroczym, ciepłym blaskiem, któremu trudno było się oprzeć. Wziął od niej czarkę i łyknął trunku, rozkoszując się jego smakiem, po czym podawszy ją Michi, napełnił dla niej.

– Och, nie, proszę pana – zaprotestowała. – Proszę wybaczyć, wystarczy mi sake, bo upadnę, zniszczę swoją fryzurę i co będzie?

– Upadnę razem z tobą i zatracimy się w nirwanie – odparł z ujmującym uśmiechem.

Przekornie zmarszczyła brwi. Jae-Ha miał flirciarską naturę i lubił oddawać się tej grze, ujął więc przegub jej drobnej ręki, uniósł do ust i musnął w delikatnej pieszczocie.

– I będziesz wyglądała równie pięknie, jak teraz – wyszeptał.

Michi z trudem opanowała dreszcz. Mężczyźni darzyli ją podziwem i pożądaniem, ale jeszcze nigdy żaden z gości nie traktował jej z dworską elegancją. Gdy łagodnym ruchem opuścił jej dłoń, poczuła ulgę. Wolała, by jej tak więcej nie dotykał. Ale czy nie byłaby to ogromna strata, przemknęło jej przez myśl i nagle po jej ciele rozlało się gorąco. Co się dziś ze mną dzieje?

– Na długo przybył pan do Fuugi? – zagadnęła.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, skarbie.

– Naprawdę? – Shin-Ah spojrzał na niego świdrująco, jak tylko on potrafił. – Myślałem, że zamierzasz zostać tu na dobre.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, co cię w życiu czeka, czyż nie? – odparł Jae-Ha. Wolał na razie przemilczeć swoje rozczarowanie. Obserwował jak przez twarz chłopaka przemyka cień, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w wąską, twardą linię. – Chciałbyś, żebym został? – spytał łagodnie.

Shin-Ah potrząsnął głową.

– Lubię cię – wyznał niespodziewanie.

Serce Jae-Hy ścisnął prędki skurcz. Odchrząknął.

– Bardzo ci dziękuję, lecz powinieneś raczej prawić komplementy ślicznej damie, która siedzi przy tobie, chyba że wolisz żyć w celibacie jak twój brat.

Na te słowa Shin-Ah roześmiał się głośno.

– Och, panie, tak nie może być! To bardzo niezdrowe* – odezwała się, zachęcona jego zachowaniem, Kiku. – Jeśli pozwolisz, troskliwie się tobą zajmiemy, twoim bratem również, o ile zechce nas odwiedzić.

– Szkoda na niego waszych wdzięków, moje drogie – rzucił Jae-Ha, zadowolony ze zmiany tematu. – To przypadek beznadziejny i obawiam się, że może go uleczyć jedynie jego przyszła żona. – Spostrzegł, że oczy kurtyzan rozszerzyły się, żadna jednak nie zapytała o Yonę. Za dobrze wiedziały, że ich zadaniem jest słuchać i pozwolić klientowi mówić, o tym, o czym chce im powiedzieć. – Trudno stwierdzić, co on takiego w niej widzi – kontynuował, chcąc sprawić im przyjemność. – Jak myślisz? – zwrócił się do Shin-Ah, który odruchowo wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powiedzieć. – No właśnie, rozkapryszony z niej kurczak. Z twarzą bogini, przyznaję, ale kurczak.

Stłumiony kobiecy śmiech rozszedł się po sali.

– Ja ją lubię – odpowiedział cicho Shin-Ah.

Jae-Ha uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Drugi raz, podczas jednego wieczoru, oznajmiasz, że kogoś lubisz. Widzicie, moje panie, będą z niego ludzie – zawyrokował. – Tylko rozluźnij się i pozwól ślicznej Kiku mówić, a powie ci wszystko, w co jesteś w stanie uwierzyć, przynajmniej póki trwa noc.

W oczach Shin-Ah znów zamigotało rozbawienie. Jae-Ha pomyślał, że jest dość przystojny i kiedy nie przymruża złowrogo powiek, robi nie najgorsze wrażenie. Jego postać była prawie wysmukła i zręczna, a twarz prezentowała się całkiem interesująco. Może to dlatego, że miał ostre rysy, tak łatwo było wyczytać w niej jakąś pogróżkę albo oskarżenie?

– Pan również go lubi, prawda? – spytała Michi, uśmiechając się i wdzięcznie rumieniąc.

Była młodziutka, nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat.

– Prawda – odpowiedział. Bardziej niż sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek polubię, pomyślał. – Może nam coś zagrasz, skarbie? Na pewno ślicznie grasz.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła po samisen, szczęśliwa, że może zaprezentować swoje umiejętności. Zaczęła grać, a potem śpiewać i cichą noc wypełnił jej czysty głos. Śpiewała o miłości, o szczęściu i smutku, a Jae-Hę znów dopadła tęsknota za domem.

Wyczulone na morzu uszy Jae-Hy dosłyszały zbliżające się kroki i wybiły go ze snu, zanim uchylono drzwi. Huczało mu w głowie. Prawie całą noc spędził w lokalu, do którego zabrał go Shin-Ah i, co niezwykłe, porządnie się upił.

Po chwili rozległ się cichy szelest rozsuwanych shoji. W wejściu pojawił się żołnierz i grzecznie się ukłonił.

– Piracie, lord Hak chce cię widzieć – oznajmił.

Nie miał nic obraźliwego na myśli, wszyscy w garnizonie tak go nazywali. Był bowiem legendarnym piratem, który uratował cesarskiego brata i opływał w łaski ich pana.

Jae-Ha uniósł się na łokciach, odczuwając nieznośne pulsowanie. Niewielki pokoik, jaki mu przeznaczono w koszarowej części zamku, był całkiem przytulny. Jego wczorajszy strój leżał niechlujnie na podłodze tam, gdzie go rzucił, ale przy wejściu, znajdowało się świeże, ciemnoszare kimono. Wstał, przebrał się i związał włosy w ogon. Po wyjściu udał się na stronę i opłukał nieco zimną wodą, a później poprowadzono go do sali, która służyła za jadalnię.

Z odległości dobiegał coraz żywszy gwar, głosy i śmiech żołnierzy. Nie mógł rozróżnić, o czym rozmawiają, ale po tonie wnioskował, że są w doskonałych nastrojach. Po chwili rozległ się głos Haka. Gaworzył z nimi, jakby byli jego najlepszymi druhami. Strzępki słów stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze.

– Żołnierzu, nie widziałem cię wcześniej, jak się nazywasz?

– Ja... ja, jaśnie panie? – wydukał chłopak.

– „Jaśnie panie" – powtórzył z niezadowoleniem Hak. – Nie tytułuj mnie tak, bo czuję się jak mój dziadek.

– Tak, jaśnie panie... to znaczy panie.

– Nie musisz się kłaniać i możesz na mnie spojrzeć.

Jae-Ha doszedł właśnie do sali. Młody żołnierz próbował zastosować się do prośby, ale oczy nieposłusznie rozbiegały mu się dookoła. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Hak westchnął, nie chciał go wprawić w takie zakłopotanie. Nagle spostrzegł pirata. Uśmiech, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy, był piękny i szczery. Jae-Hę ogarnęło coś na kształt uniesienia, odczuwanego przez dziecko, któremu uda się zwrócić uwagę opiekuna. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to właśnie ta urokliwa aura, podkusiła go do pójścia za tym człowiekiem. Hak był energiczny, odważny, zdecydowany i posiadał rzadki dar – charyzmę. Żołnierze go wręcz uwielbiali. Miał wszelkie cechy, by stać się wielkim wodzem.

Sala, jak cały zespół koszarowy, była skromna i schludna. Hak siedział między swoimi ludźmi. Jae-Ha nie jeden raz widział go już w podobnej sytuacji, tym razem jednak w oczy rzucała się istotna różnica – ubrany był w uroczyste, ciemne kimono i szerokoskrzydły czarny kaftan.

– Nie trzeba było się tak dla mnie stroić – rzucił z kpiną.

– Mam później spotkanie – odpowiedział, gestem ręki zapraszając go do zajęcia miejsca obok siebie.

Tak naprawdę spotkanie miało zacząć się pół godziny temu i zapewne pięćdziesięciu wściekłych i zniecierpliwionych możnych czekało już na niego. Dobrze, niech czekają, pomyślał. Zamierzał zademonstrować dzisiaj swoją władzę. Wydał polecenie, by kazano pozostawić im broń przed wejściem do sali posłuchań, wszystkim – nawet jego krewnym.

– Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś się do tego kwapił – zauważył pirat. – Złe wieści?

– Nie teraz – mruknął Hak, poprawiając rękawy swojej wymyślnej szaty.

Jae-Hie nie pozostało nic innego jak zastosować się do polecenia. Usiadł w milczeniu. Po chwili podano mu miseczkę ryżowej kaszy z warzywami i herbatę. Wziął czarkę i zachłannie napił się gorzkawego napoju.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał sarkastycznie Hak.

– Bywało gorzej, dziękuję. Choć przyznam, chętnie pospałbym dłużej.

– Jest prawie południe!

Jae-Ha wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, nie podzielam twojego lęku przed przespaniem życia.

Hak uśmiechnął się, ale nie odpowiedział. Pirat z wahaniem sięgnął po jedzenie. Nie był pewien czy da radę coś przełknąć, bo żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. Przez chwilę niezdecydowany mieszał kaszę. W sali panowała cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero szogun, ponownie zagadując chłopaka, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał.

– A więc, żołnierzu, nie odpowiedziałeś jeszcze na moje pytanie. Jak się nazywasz?

– Wybacz, jaśnie panie. Naoki, jaśnie panie – odpowiedział.

Znów był struchlały, bo pan przemówił do niego w całym swoim majestacie. Zauważył, że Hak się skrzywił, i natychmiast przylgnął czołem do podłogi. Jae-Ha nie pojmował zdenerwowania Naokiego, ale współczuł mu, odstawił więc miseczkę i skupiając uwagę na sobie, zagadnął:

– Jak się miewa Shin-Ah?

– Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że się zaprzyjaźniliście.

– Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się? Nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.

Hak zerknął na niego z ukosa, po czym powędrował spojrzeniem od jego twarzy do prawie nietkniętego jedzenia.

– Skończyłeś? – spytał.

– Tak, na razie tak.

– To chodź ze mną – zarządził niespodziewanie, wstając.

Wszyscy natychmiast się podnieśli. Siedzenie w obecności stojącego pana byłoby niegrzecznością.

Jae-Ha czuł, że oczy żołnierzy są zwrócone na niego. Gapili się z identycznymi przylepionymi uśmiechami, w skrytości ducha zazdroszcząc mu zażyłości, z jaką traktuje go ich szogun.

Wyszedł za Hakiem na otoczony budynkami kamienny plac. Po prawej znajdowało się wyjście z koszar, prowadzące do pałacu i ogrodów, po lewej połyskująca w słońcu, wysoka, warowna wieża. Weszli do środka. Wpadające przez strzelnicze okna promienie słońca, tworzyły na ścianach misterne wzory. Wspięli się po krętych, łatwych do obrony schodach. Na górze, wysoko ponad murami opasującymi twierdzę, znajdował się balkon, najwyższy punkt obserwacyjny w całym zamku.

Światło dnia zalewało dolinę i piętrzącą się za nią ścianę gór. Jak daleko sięgało oko, leżały przytulone do zboczy Shirotory domostwa, a dalej starannie uprawiane poletka ryżowe. Wszystko zdawało się dyszeć szczęściem i spokojem.

– I co powiesz? – spytał Hak.

Wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego. Przez chwilę ten uroczyście ubrany szogun, wydawał się zaledwie zwykłym, niespełna dziewiętnastoletnim chłopakiem, chwalącym się przed kolegą.

– Nieźle, całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział z aprobatą Jae-Ha, pochylając się na grubej, drewnianej poręczy.

Z dołu dochodziły odgłosy potwierdzające obecność żołnierzy, splatające się ze stukotem końskich kopyt i brzęczeniem uprzęży. Delikatny wiaterek przynosił orzeźwienie. Jae-Ha pokręcił lekko głową, chcąc złagodzić ból i szum. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł poruszyć temat swojego odejścia. Na razie jednak milczał, bo choć nie podejrzewał Haka o chwiejność nastrojów, uważał, że lepiej nie zaczynać rozmowy, gdy głowę ma zajętą czymś innym.

Hak oparł się o balustradę obok niego i wciągnął powietrze w płuca.

– Lubię tu przychodzić, by pomyśleć.

– Nie dziwię się. W takim miejscu myśli stają się jaśniejsze. Tak samo jest, gdy człowiek znajdzie się na otwartym morzu. Płynąłeś kiedyś statkiem? – Hak potwierdził. – W takim razie wiesz, o czym mówię. Ale chyba nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj na takie pogaduchy, co?

– Nie – odparł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Mam prośbę.

– Czułem, że coś się święci. O co chodzi?

– Słyszałeś o Zeno?

– O tym buddyjskim pielgrzymie, który uratował twoją narzeczoną? – Hak kiwnął głową. – Słyszałem. Cały garnizon o tym huczy. Podobno uczyniłeś go odpowiedzialnym za jej ochronę?

– Tak. I chciałbym, żebyś z nim pracował.

Jae-Ha poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu do stóp. Los chyba sobie z niego drwił.

– Posłuchaj – zaczął z powagą – nie nadaję się do niańczenia dzieci. Naprawdę. Daj mi jakiekolwiek inne zajęcie. Wolę nawet sprzątanie końskiego łajna.

– Konie o wiele gorzej pachną. – Jae-Ha parsknął ostentacyjnie. Hak mógł wydać rozkaz, zmusić go, ale zależało mu, by przystał na to dobrowolnie. Przybrał na chwilę łobuzerską minę i rzekł: – Rozważałem kupno pirackiego statku i łupanie kaijskich karawel, ale obawiam się, że to mogłoby fatalnie wpłynąć na nasze stosunki.

– Dobry pomysł. Nie wpadłem na to – odpowiedział nieco ułagodzony Jae-Ha.

Gdy zauważył jednak, że on ponownie spoważniał, opuściło go rozbawienie.

– Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, póki sytuacja się nie uspokoi. – Hak powrócił do kwestii, która była dla niego najważniejsza.

Jae-Ha wyczuł w jego głosie jakąś dziwną cząstkę niepokoju. Spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Co takiego ma się uspokoić? – spytał powoli.

– Dowiesz się.

– Mówisz zagadkami, a tych nie lubię najbardziej na świecie, powinieneś to wiedzieć. Mam prawo pytać. – Hak wyglądał na niewzruszonego. – Więc zamierzasz trzymać mnie w niepewności, dlaczego to robisz?

– Potrzebuję, by to nie był ktoś z prowincji – wyjaśnił, choć zdziwiło go, że tak mu ufa.

Jae-Ha zamrugał, usiłując zebrać myśli.

Hak wychylił się przez poręcz i spojrzał w dół. Nie zważając na to, że pirat uważnie go obserwuje, przez krótki czas przyglądał się, jak tragarze niosący kosze warzyw i świeżych ryb zatrzymywani są w bramie i jak sprawdzają ich strażnicy. Potem zapatrzył się przed siebie. Ze szczytu wieży góry wydawały mu się bliskie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie potrzebował rady, ale nie mógł się z nikim podzielić swoim ciężarem. Ani z Shin-Ah, ani z Han-Dae, ani z Tae-Woo. Był ich starszym bratem i to on powinien ich wspierać, nie odwrotnie. Z dziadkiem? Chciał mu jak najdłużej oszczędzić zmartwień. A z wujem Fujim? Przez jego serce przemknął bolesny cień. Nie, z nim w szczególności nie.

Ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły go do przyznania przed samym sobą, że nawet najbliżsi mu ludzie kierują się w życiu innymi zasadami, niż te, które zostały mu wpojone. Dla niego wymóg posłuszeństwa syna wobec ojca, poddanego wobec władcy były niezmąconym prawem kosmicznym i nie przeszło mu nawet przez głowę, że ktoś odważy mu się sprzeciwić. A teraz to rzeczywistość, pomyślał ponuro.

Gdy dowiedział się o zamachu na Yonę, poczuł przerażenie, jakiego nie był sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić. Otarła się o śmierć, a odpowiedzialnych za to miał ochotę rozedrzeć na strzępy, wściekły za narażenie jej życia, wściekły za zdradę. Wszyscy jego wasale byli wojowniczy i spiskowali, lecz dotąd wolał tego nie dostrzegać. Zmrużył oczy. Twarz mu stężała. Nie poznali jeszcze jego gniewu. A był znacznie bardziej poirytowany, niż to okazywał.

Jae-Ha pomyślał, że lepiej byłoby się nie znaleźć w skórze osób, na które jest tak rozgniewany. Wszystkie zmysły ostrzegały go, by się do tego nie mieszał. A jednak gdyby wtedy Hak nic nie zrobił, sznur zacisnąłby się na jego szyi. Na samą myśl dostawał zawrotów głowy.

– Dobra, zrobię to – odezwał się rzeczowym tonem – ale wiedz, że swoim dzisiejszym zachowaniem przebiłeś nawet Shin-Ah. Musisz pójść z nami i się rozerwać. Twój brat zabrał mnie wczoraj do bardzo przyjemnego lokalu…

– Spędzanie czasu w takich przybytkach jest dekadencją.

Jae-Ha wybuchł śmiechem.

– Masz dziwne poczucie winy, jeśli chodzi o przyjemności.

Hak niespodziewanie odsunął się od barierki.

„Przywódca we wszystkim musi być lepszy od wasali" zadźwięczało echem w jego głowie. Przypomniał sobie pokój oświetlony wysoką świecą, stojącą na podłodze. Lord Araka siadał w kręgu światła i skrzyżowawszy nogi na tatami, zapraszał syna, by usiadł obok. Dziś naturalne było dla niego, że ojciec nie spodziewał się wtedy, iż wszystko zrozumie. Chciał mu prawdopodobnie jedynie wpoić, że kiedyś przejmie po nim władzę. Życie pełne powinności, honoru i spełniania oczekiwań zostało zaszczepione w jego duszy już we wczesnych latach.

Odwrócił twarz w stronę Jae-Hy.

– Pora na mnie. Idź do niej. Od razu – powiedział równym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

Pirat przytaknął, pewien, że to nie jest dobry moment, by mu się w czymkolwiek przeciwstawiać. Zauważył, że już prawie nie boli go głowa.

Hak zbiegł szybko po schodach. Obecni na dziedzińcu żołnierze ukłonili się jak za pociągnięciem sznurka. Gestem przywołał do siebie dowódcę.

– Tak, panie?

– Postaw cały garnizon w stan gotowości.

Pułkownik – smagły, pomarszczony, brzydki mężczyzna, narzucający swoim podwładnym żelazną dyscyplinę – spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Któż ośmieliłby się tutaj zaatakować? Natychmiast jednak przywołał się do porządku. To nie jego sprawa rozważać, kto na co, by się ośmielił.

– Oczywiście, panie – odparł, kłaniając się.

Hak odpowiedział kiwnięciem głową i zdecydowanym, zamaszystym krokiem ruszył ku pałacowi.

We wnętrzu, pod ścianą, przy szerokich podwójnych drzwiach, strzeżonych przez wartowników, piętrzył się stos mieczy. Dłoń Haka odruchowo powędrowała do rękojeści jego katany. Bez niej czułby się nagi. Poprawił ją i wszedł do sali posłuchań.

W środku klęczało pięćdziesięciu mężczyzn zwróconych w stronę podniesienia. Na przodzie znajdowali się Shin-Ah, Tae-Woo, Han-Dae i pozostali Sonowie. Dalej Kija, kilku doradców, władcy ziemscy. Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani, wiercili się i czuli nieswojo. Tylko Hak nosił broń.

Ukłonili się. Hak przeszedł przez salę, odkłonił się sztywno i usiadł twarzą do nich. Zamknięto drzwi.

– Co to znaczy, panie? Czemu nie pozwolono nam zatrzymać mieczy? – spytał stary, zaufany doradca, który służył trzeciemu pokoleniu szogunów.

Hak wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Shin-Ah. Nikomu z zebranych nie ufał w takim stopniu, ale nawet jemu niczego nie wyjaśnił, prosił go tylko o przypilnowanie, by Tae-Woo i Han-Dae się nie odzywali.

– Zapominasz się, Ieyasu – odparł. W jego wzroku nie było ani krzty ciepła, było za to coś, co kazało im się mieć na baczności. Wrogość, którą wyczuwali, choć nie byli w stanie jej pojąć. – Wszyscy się zapominacie. Wydaje wam się, że jestem chłopcem, którego możecie pouczać. Otóż nie jestem! Jestem waszym lennym panem! Waszym suzerenem! A wy macie obowiązek mnie słuchać!

Część zebranych poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoich miejscach.

– Gdyby żył twój ojciec... – odezwał się Ieyasu, zawstydzony jego niegrzecznym zachowaniem.

Błąd. Popełnił błąd.

– Ale mój ojciec nie żyje! – wtrącił gwałtownie Hak. Przez salę przeszedł szmer, jednak szorstkie zachowanie ich szoguna natychmiast narzuciło posłuch. – Ktoś jeszcze chce mnie pouczać, jak powinienem się zachowywać? – spytał, przesuwając wolno wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. Na moment zatrzymał go na wuju Fujim, który był śmiertelnie blady. A potem przeniósł spojrzenie na jego brata, Akihitę, i wpatrując się w niego uważnie, dodał głosem twardym jak kamień: – Ktoś jeszcze ośmieli się, mówić mi kogo powinienem poślubić?

Mężczyzna pobladł. Tak samo pozostali. Strach padł na wszystkich. Hak obserwował ich i czekał. W sali panowała cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej nieznośna. I wówczas odezwał się Hijikata, ojciec Fujiego i Akihity. Jego głos był donośny i pewny siebie.

– Jestem starym człowiekiem i dłużej żyję na tym świecie niż ty. Z doświadczenia wiem, że z biegiem lat nasze pragnienia się zmieniają.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał hardo Hak. Gdyby nie zwracał się do niego senior z ich rodu, nie starałby się nawet opanować.

– Twoja księżniczka jest młoda i ładna. Świata więc poza nią nie widzisz. – Rysy Haka stwardniały. – Ale ktoś musi wykazać odpowiedzialność... spełnić obowiązek... i powiedzieć, że małżeństwo z pół xingijką jest zdradą wobec twojego honoru, honoru twojego rodu, honoru twoich wasali, a ponadto wobec twojego wspaniałego dziedzictwa – zakończył i niewzruszenie, bez strachu, się ukłonił.

Hak wstał. Wzrok wszystkich w jednej chwili spoczął na nim.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ty zleciłeś zamach na Yonę?

– Tak, panie – odparł dumnie starzec.

Po pokoju rozlała się kolejna fala ciszy. Palce Haka z irytacją zabębniły po rękojeści miecza. Nikt się nie odezwał i nikt się nie poruszył. Wszyscy czekali, ledwie oddychając, bo to, co tak niedawno było nie do pomyślenia, stało się rzeczywistością.

Hijikata nie obawiał się śmierci, był na nią przygotowany. To, co zrobił, było przejawem feudalnej lojalności. Jako samuraj miał obowiązek postawić się swojemu panu, gdyby tego wymagało jego dobro. Nawet za cenę własnego życia. A uważał, że Hak poślubiając Yonę, nie tylko popełnia błąd, ale przede wszystkim naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Cisza gęstniała. Hak z trudem zachowywał spokój. Nie słyszał nic poza łomotaniem własnego tętna. W ręce spoczywającej na mieczu czuł przepływającą krew, zdjęty ślepą chęcią, by go użyć. Zwrócił twarz ku Fujiemu i poczuł jeszcze większą wściekłość, a potem nagle dziwny ścisk w gardle. Prawda wdarła się do jego niechcącego ją pojąć, wzbraniającego się umysłu. Wszyscy od Hijikaty począwszy, przez jego synów Fujiego i Akihitę, na wnuku Sakim skończywszy, trzymali głowy pochylone przy samej ziemi. Jako krew z krwi według prawa na równi odpowiadali za czyny swojego ojca i dziadka.

– Wiedziałeś o tym, wuju? – spytał. – Pytam się, czy o tym wiedziałeś?! – wrzasnął.

Pokoje przeznaczone dla Yony i Haka – salonik, dwie sypialnie i łaźnię – otaczał ogród ukryty za wypielęgnowanym żywopłotem z bambusa. Yona i jej przyjaciółka siedziały w cieniu pawilonu, przy szeroko otwartych drzwiach. Na zewnątrz panował spokój. Cichy szelest wiatru splatał się z delikatnymi dźwiękami samisenu.

Yona nie była jednak pochłonięta muzyką, leżała, oparta o drewnianą skrzynkę. Powieki miała na wpół opuszczone, a długie rzęsy odcinały się od bladości jej policzków. Po głowie snuły jej się myśli, pierzchliwe jak blade obłoczki przesuwające się po niebie. Mimo że nie czyniła ku temu najmniejszych wysiłków, jak zwykle, emanowała urokiem, przez który przebijała łatwo dostrzegalna, choć nieświadoma zmysłowość.

W porównaniu z nią Asami czuła się jak wieśniaczka: mało subtelna, niezgrabna, składająca się z palców, łokci i stóp. Przy Yonie musiała się wydawać nieatrakcyjnym zerem, nieposiadającym ani urody, ani prestiżu. Kątem oka widziała jak na jej przyjaciółkę, spogląda stojący w pobliżu Jae-Ha i jak krzywi się przenosząc wzrok na nią. Nie wiedziała natomiast, że on również umiał grać na samisenie. Zdawał sobie sprawę jakie to trudne, jednak każdy dźwięk słabiej wygranego przez nią akordu, przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Jej instrument był źle nastrojony. Wreszcie odważył się zareagować.

– Jeśli pani pozwoli – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń ku samisenowi. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. – Proszę wierzyć, znam się na tym.

Kiedy to mówił, na moment skierował wzrok na Yonę i błysnął urokliwym uśmiechem. Asami poczuła niezrozumiałe ukłucie zazdrości. Z ociąganiem podała mu instrument.

Jae-Ha wziął jej piękny, ozdobiony złotem samisen, którego pudło zrobiono z kociej skóry, a kołki z kości słoniowej. Był znacznie delikatniejszy od solidnego, wydającego stłumiony dźwięk instrumentu, na którym ćwiczył. Tamten miał pudło z psiej skóry i drewniane kołki. Przysiadł na schodkach werandy. Naciągnął każdą z trzech strun i uderzając w nie lekko palcami, w mgnieniu oka wydobył z nich całą głębię tonu.

– Ty naprawdę potrafisz grać! – wykrzyknęła obserwująca go Yona.

Na ustach Jae-Hy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Dziękuję. Wiem o tym – odparł, oddając samisen właścicielce, która mimo niezadowolenia jego interwencją, musiała mu podziękować. – Proszę wybaczyć, że przeszkodziłem. Zostawię już panie same.

– Zaczekaj – powstrzymała go Yona. – U kogo uczyłeś się gry?

Nie o to chciała zapytać, ale trudno było jej ubrać w słowa to, co pragnęła wiedzieć. Muzyka była tematem, który wywoływał w niej pewien specyficzny stan egzaltacji. Jae-Ha postanowił udawać, że nie dostrzega jej naiwności. Tylko istota całkiem nieświadoma jak wygląda świat, mogła zadać podobne pytanie.

– Nie miałem nauczyciela, pani, miałem za to wiele nauczycielek. Kurtyzany są najlepsze w tym fachu – odpowiedział.

Zobaczył, że jej oczy się rozszerzają, a po chwili zarumieniona spuszcza wzrok. Wyglądała jeszcze młodziej i dziecinniej. Nie dała jednak za wygraną.

– Czy poza tym grasz na jakimś instrumencie? – spytała po krótkiej przerwie.

– Tak, na erhu*.

Spojrzenie Yony rozjaśniło się. Pochodzące z Kai erhu, było dla niej czymś nieznanym. Sama jego nazwa brzmiała fascynująco i egzotycznie.

– Chciałabym usłyszeć, jak na nim grasz. Jeśli robisz to, choć w połowie tak dobrze, jak na samisenie, musi brzmieć wspaniale – rzekła, obdarzając go tym uśmiechem, który zawsze, wszystkich oczarowywał.

– Wybacz, pani, ale nie mam ze sobą instrumentu – odparł chłodno.

Jej powab i wdzięk stanowiły zalety o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne, niż sądził, lecz bez względu na to, jak wysokie mniemanie miała na temat jego gry, nie widziało mu się występowanie w roli nadwornego grajka.

Przez chwilę Yona przyglądała mu się badawczo, jakby usiłowała przeniknąć jego myśli, po czym uśmiechnęła się życzliwie.

– Rozumiem. W każdym razie dziękuję ci za uwolnienie mojego ojca. Wykazałeś się wielką lojalnością.

Zauważyła, że przez twarz Jae-Hy przemknęła łuna. Nie zrobił tego dla niej ani dla jej ojca. Nie obchodziło go, kim był lord Il. Nie kiwnąłby palcem, gdyby nie łączyło się to z jego planami obalenia Kum-Jina. Wiedział jednak, że lepiej nie zdradzać własnych zapatrywań i poglądów, odpowiedział więc jedynie bladym uśmiechem.

– Czy powiedziałam coś, co cię uraziło? – spytała szybko Yona.

– Nie, pani.

Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne słowa, gdyż mimo pozorów uległości wewnątrz kipiał.

– O co więc chodzi?

Brzmiało to miło i grzecznie, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że wymuszała udzielenie wyjaśnień. Czoło Jae-Hy nachmurzyło się. Zawahał się.

– Wydaje mi się, że ludzie zbyt wielką wagę przywiązują do lojalności. Na lojalność trzeba sobie zapracować – oznajmił wreszcie, umęczony grzecznością.

We wzroku Yony dało się wyczytać pewną dozę zagubienia, za to jej przyjaciółka nie mogła opanować swojego oburzenia.

– Wygłaszasz bardzo osobliwe poglądy – wtrąciła, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.

– Nie powiedziałem nic, czego miałbym się wstydzić – odrzekł żywo i zuchwale, po czym ukłonił się, dając znak, że uważa dyskusję za zakończoną.

Asami zagryzła wargi, by powstrzymać się od ostrej odpowiedzi. Czuła, że palą ją policzki, a potem poczuła jakąś nienaturalną satysfakcję, że udało jej się wywołać jego niezadowolenie.

Chcąc uniknąć przenikliwego spojrzenia Yony, ujęła instrument. Jednak kostka zadrżała jej w dłoniach, a z samisenu wydostał się jedynie żałośnie fałszywy dźwięk. Ukradkiem zerknęła na przyjaciółkę, by sprawdzić, czy widzi jej wzburzenie. Oczywiście widziała. Kątem oka zauważyła, iż Jae-Ha odwraca od niej twarz.

Nieznośny człowiek! Jego obecność od początku ją deprymowała, a jego poczynania uważała za natrętne i wysoce niewłaściwe. Dowód prostactwa i całkowitego braku poszanowania przyjętych norm obejścia. Poczuła się dumna z obojętności, jaką mu okazywała.

Jae-Ha, choć był rozdrażniony, nie zaprzątał już nią sobie myśli. Nie zamierzał brać do serca humorów upartej i rozbestwionej kobiety, zresztą nie zamierzał brać do serca humorów żadnej kobiety. Przystanął na werandzie i oparł się o kolumnę, spoglądając na krzewy czerwonych róż. Martwił się o najbliższe dni, niepokoiło go zachowanie Haka. Co takiego miało się wydarzyć? I dlaczego tak mu zależało, by strzegł Yony?

W pawilonie ponownie nastał spokój, a młode damy powróciły do gry i rozmyślań. Wkrótce jednak sielankę przerwało zamieszanie dochodzące z korytarza. Służąca podbiegła do drzwi, uklękła i uchylając je odrobinę, oznajmiła, że lady Ayame uniżenie prosi o widzenie.

– Wpuść ją – odparła Yona.

Dziewczyna pokłoniła się znowu i zniknęła. Po chwili drzwi saloniku rozsunięto i stanęła w nich Ayame. Zazwyczaj pełna energii, tym razem wyglądała, jakby ktoś wypchnął z niej całe życie. Jej twarz była koloru kredy, a piękne oczy straciły cały swój blask. Pokłoniła się.

– Dziękuję, pani, że zgodziłaś się mnie przyjąć.

– To nic takiego. Wejdź, proszę. Co cię sprowadza? – odparła życzliwie Yona. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nią jak odrętwiała. – Wybacz, ale niedługo jestem umówiona z księżniczką Tao, będę więc zobowiązana, jeśli szybko wyjawisz powód swojej wizyty – dodała łagodnie.

Ayame nadal milczała, najwyraźniej coś rozważając, potem wyciągnęła dłonie przed siebie i ponownie ukłoniła się bardzo nisko, z wielką elegancją.

– Jestem tu, pani, by błagać cię o pomoc – powiedziała.

– Co mogę dla ciebie uczynić?

– Nie dla mnie, pani... dla Sakiego... – to było wszystko, co zdołała wykrztusić, zanim głos jej się załamał.

Jae-Ha niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do pokoju. Ayame wisiała na granicy płaczu, choć starała się go odraczać. Yona nic z tego nie rozumiała.

– Uspokój się, proszę, i wyjaśnij, co się stało? – powiedziała zaniepokojona.

To przelało czarę łez.

– Saki... został aresztowany... ale zapewniam, pani... on nie ma nic wspólnego z tą niegodziwością... – chlipała. – Jego ojciec, jego dziadek... ale nie on... on nigdy by nie zdradził Haka...

– Zdradził? – wyjąkała Yona, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom.

Czuła się całkowicie zagubiona. Płacz Ayame z każdą chwilą nabierał na sile. Yona chciała do niej podejść, ale dłoń Jae-Hy spoczęła na jej ramieniu, powstrzymując ją. Im dłużej to trwało, coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się to, co słyszał. Wnioski, które wyciągnął, były złowieszcze.

– Jakie postawiono im zarzuty? – spytał.

Wargi Ayame zadrżały.

– Spiskowanie na życie lady – wyznała, po czym wydała z siebie głośny i długi wyraz rozpaczy.

Kara za coś takiego, mogła być tylko jedna.

Twarz Yony była bezbarwna, patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami, jawnie nie rozumiejąc biegu wypadków. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak wstrząśnięta. Próbowała uspokoić szalone bicie swojego serca, lecz cała dygotała. Przez chwilę trwała w milczeniu, potem podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się z niedowierzaniem.

Jej myśli plątały się w labiryntach skrajnych emocji. Saki? Kuzyn Haka, ten sam, z którym spędzili tyle przyjemnych, rodzinnych chwil. Jego ojciec? Ten, któremu Hak bezgranicznie ufał. Jego dziadek? Spiskujący na jej życie? Aresztowani? Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. W ciągu jednej chwili idylliczny świat, w którym dotychczas przebywała, rozpadł się.

Co Hak sobie wyobrażał? Bogowie jedynie umieją na to odpowiedzieć, lecz przez to ona będzie miała cały świat – jego świat – przeciwko sobie. Wszyscy będą myśleć o niej źle. Głośno przełknęła ślinę i w przypływie zdecydowania jak dziecko, które odważnie postanawia stawić czoła dorosłemu, wstała i niczym huragan wypadła z pokoju, kierując się prosto do gabinetu narzeczonego.

* * *

 _*pogląd wywodzący się ze starożytnej medycyny chińskiej dbającej nie tylko o ciało, ale także o harmonię ducha i umysłu; według niej niespożytkowana energia seksualna szkodziła zdrowiu mężczyzny, a także dobremu samopoczuciu jego domowników i poddanych_

 _*erhu – chiński instrument smyczkowy, posiada dwie struny i nazywany jest „chińskimi skrzypcami"; to na nim gra kanoniczny Jae-Ha_


End file.
